Amor Real
by Lian Lai
Summary: CAPITULO DIEZ: Tentación. No sé como amar, no me preguntes por que. No quiero tu nombre, tu pasado o tu corazon... nuestros cuerpos se desean y es todo lo que necesito. Por favor, quema mi torpe ser con tu pasión.
1. Default Chapter

Amor real 

_Querido Diario:                        _

_Otro día más; recibi la llamada sabatina de mi padre y la visita de mi hermano. Como puede llegar a fastidiarme; a pesar de que ya voy en la universidad me sigue llamando MONSTRUO. Como me enfada eso... pero significa que le importo y que esta bien; aunque no lo demuestre._

_Su novia es muy agradable no se como puede estar con mi hermano; mas bien, no se como lo soporta._

_Ella dice –"Touya es una persona con un gran corazón pero... no sabe demostrar lo que siente" aun así no la entiendo._

_En la llamada que me hizo mi padre me dijo lo de costumbre; que comiera bien; que pusiera el despertador quince minutos antes de la hora para no llegar tarde a la universidad. A pesar de que vivo cerca no sé... algo me entretiene... tal vez sea el cielo tan azul que se ve en Tokio o que me gusta que haya mucha gente caminando tan temprano por las calles; pero no hay duda... casi siempre llego tarde; algunos de mis compañeros se ofrecieron a irme a recoger todas las mañanas para no llegar tarde pero no pude decirles que si ya que KERO no dejaría que pasaran; y el hecho de tener un "peluche" volando por la casa creo que no seria muy normal._

_Además de eso mi padre me dijo que Touya acaba  de entrar a un nuevo empleo, ahora es maestro de educación física en su antigua preparatoria, y entrena al equipo de fútbol. Me compadezco de sus pobres alumnos. _

_El día de hoy Kero se termino la tarta de fresa que Atari fue tan amable de cocinar. No cabe duda que no sé dónde guarda tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Con decirte que solo comí un trozo._

_Me temo que debo dejar de escribir porque Kero no deja de gritar que tiene hambre y el teléfono esta sonando debe ser algo importante ya que es un poco tarde._

_Sakura Kinomoto _

-"Ya voy kero , ya voy" –repuso la ojiverde bajando la escalera de su habitación hacia la sala para contestar el teléfono.

-"¿Alo?" –pregunto Sakura al levantar la bocina.

-"Sakura ¿eres tu?" –dijo una voz muy dulce pero con un acento extranjero.

-"¡Tomoyo!" –exclamo.

-"¿Cómo estas Sakura? Cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz.

-"Bien Tomoyo... hace ya mas de tres años que no hablábamos" -suspiro- "¡Ay Tomoyo! Que felicidad ¿Cómo te ha ido en Milán? me dijeron que el _palazzo di Brera _[*]es el mejor lugar para estudiar diseño haya en Milán"

-"Bien Sakura" –disminuyo su tono a un susurro- "Falta poco para la graduación; ese es el motivo de mi llamada Sakura" –continuo- "Quería... invitarte a Milán para que asistas conmigo a la graduación  –respiro- además... es que estudias fotografía esto podría servir para tu carrera. En la exhibición de los mejores diseños tendrías mucho material que utilizarías para tu beneficio como fotógrafa".

-"Este... bueno... Tomoyo me tomo de repente tu propuesta. Como sabrás a mí me falta un año de carrera así que no creo tener problemas en asistir al terminar este ciclo en el que me encuentro. Solo espero que concuerden las fechas. –dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.

-"¡Que bien Sakura!" –exclamo Tomoyo- "Pensé que no podrías y tendría que asistir solo a la exhibición. Ya que mi madre este muy ocupada con la propaganda de la juguetería "The sweet" que tiene sus bases en Estados unidos así que no estará desocupada sino hasta finales del próximo año" –dijo con una voz entrecortada y con pesimismo.

-"Lo siento Tomoyo; comprendo las grandes ocupaciones de tu madre. Con mucho gusto te acompañare dime ¿cuando es? –pregunto Sakura.

-"Las fechas exactas no las tengo pero es dentro de dos meses ¿en ese tiempo tienes vacaciones; no es así? –pregunto con temor esperando que no fuera negativa su respuesta.

-"Genial Tomoyo" –repuso con una gran voz de alegría- "Dentro de dos meses tengo vacaciones de fin de ciclo y duran dos meses así que tendremos tiempo para platicar u disfrutar de Milán" –repuso Sakura gritando por la bocina.

-"Que bueno Sakura; estos dos meses que faltan estaré muy atareada ya que cinco de mis diez diseños están en la exhibición; así que andaré de arriba abajo; me temo que no podré volver a hablar contigo; Si no hasta unos días antes de tu llegada para saber la hora del vuelo" –dijo.

-"No te preocupes por ello Tomoyo"- su voz era reconfortante- "Te llamo yo y te dejo la hora del vuelo en la contestadora; solo tendrías que ir por mí al aeropuerto Tomoyo.

-"Claro Sakura; creo que haya ya es muy tarde así que te dejo para que descanses" –dijo Tomoyo.

-"No te preocupes por eso mañana es domingo solo tengo que ir a la biblioteca de la Universidad Waseda[**] y por Arata al santuario Meiji[***]" –confirmo sus actividades Sakura.

-"¿Al santuario Meiji?"

-"Si Tomoyo... Arata es una sacerdotisa que se intereso por saber sobre la Maestra de las Cartas; se me hizo una persona muy amable y linda así que me dijo que sino podia ir por ella al santuario y yo accedi" 

-" Y sobre que quiere hablarte"

-"Creo que es sobre el sello de la identidad de Yue y la libertad de las cartas" –dijo sakura dudando un poco.

-"Aun no puedo creer que seas una conocida hechicera, casi por todo el mundo; y el hecho de que sellaras a Yue en Yukito y tus cartas puedan formar parte de tu vida es algo sumamente increíble" –la elogia la chica.

-"No es para tanto Tomoyo; ya ves que la magia la desarrolle al pasar de los años y ahora es una parte indispensable de mi vida". –su voz se torna serie y firme pero un rubor se poso sobre sus mejillas.

-"Oye Sakura... y como esta el pequeño kero" –pregunto con una gota en su nuca.

-"Ya sabrás Tomoyo..." –una gota escurrió de igual forma- "Come todo el día; deja un desastre por toda la casa; y no le gustan las visitas".

-"Pobre de ti amiga" –sonrió ante los recuerdos de la niñez que eso le producía. Recordó como ella salvaba a su amiga de que Kero la matara por no traerle golosinas- "Pero eso significa que esta bien; me alegro. -Su sonrisa seguía igual.

-"No te imaginas el trabajo que me cuesta mantenerlo" –se le hincho una vena- "Con el sueldo que me dan por trabajar en la revista apenas si puedo mantenerlo" –refunfuñaba con cara de niña inocente.

-"Bueno Sakura me tengo que ir me llama la coordinadora"-se despide con voz triste.

-"No te preocupes y enfócate en tu exhibición y recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien" –esas palabras hicieron que Tomoyo empezara a llorar.

-"No llores Tomoyo"

-"Esta bien Sakura pero esas palabras son tan nostálgicas para mí las utilizaste en el juicio final y en la transformación de las cartas. –sollozaba- "Pero me tengo que ir; cuídate mucho Sakura y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo." –colgó el teléfono.

Sakura suspiro al terminar limpiándose unas lagrimas solitarias que intentaron salir de sus ojos.

-"¿Quién era Sakurita?" –pregunto Kero reposando tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala-"Tardaste mucho ¿quién era? Tu papa de nuevo ¿acaso?-dijo sin interés tomando el control de la televisión.

-"No Kero" –negó rotundamente con la cabeza- "Era... era Tomoyo kero" –la mención del nombre hizo que Kero saltara de su posición.

-"¿Tomoyo?" –pregunto sobrevolando al lado de su ama- "Y que te dijo" –se sentó en las piernas de Sakura.

-"Me invito a Milán a una exhibición de sus diseños" –dijo Sakura recordando la platica de hace unos instantes.

-"Y cuando nos vamos" –pregunto imaginándose en Milán repleto de dulces.

-"¿Vamos?" –dudo- "No, no, no, no Kero tu no vas a ir. Te quedaras con mi hermano o con Yukito haya en Tomoeda" –dijo seria y firme viendo al muñeco derramando lagos de sus ojos. –"Ni lo intentes Kero no iras" –repuso negando con el dedo índice.

-"Esta bien, esta bien pero..." –era lo que se temía Sakura- "Quiero una dotación múltiple de caramelos y pasteles. –a Sakura le salió una gota.

-"Esta bien kero; ahora..." –bostezo y se levanto del sofá- "Necesito irme a dormir buenas noches kero" –se subió a su cuarto y dejo al guardián solo en la sala.

Pronto pasaron los dos meses y Sakura se encontraba hablando por su móvil en el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

-"Si Tomoyo no te preocupe yo buscare a tus guardaespaldas; Si Tomoyo claro que no hay problemas; si no te preocupes estaré bien; aja sino pregunto en el aeropuerto; si Tomoyo claro que hablo ingles; si no te preocupes" –algo la interrumpio.

_-"Vuelo con destino Milán-Italia favor de abordar por al anden numero 24" –_dijo la anunciadora.  

_-"Vuelo con destino Milán-Italia favor de abordar por al anden numero 24"-repitió._

-"Ese es mi vuelo Tomoyo debo partir si no te preocupes te veo después adiós" –Sakura cerro su móvil tomo su pasaje y sus dos maletas negras con una flor de Cerezo bordada en la esquina de cada una; las cuales sé deslisaron fácilmente por el lugar y se depositaron en la barra deslisadora para guardarse en el avión.

El viaje de Sakura fue tranquilo pero muy largo y por fin salió del avión y fue a buscar sus maletas y no tardo mucho en reconocerlas eran las únicas con flores de cerezo bordadas en las esquinas. Las tomo y las deslizo por el aeropuerto infestado de gente buscando a los guardaespaldas de su mejor amiga. El sol pegaba en lo alto del cielo eran alrededor de las doce del día así que ella se detuvo a admirar ese cielo azul que no el cielo que siempre observaba en Tokio pero si que era hermoso.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!" –grito la chica al notar lo hermoso que se veían esas palomas blancas caminando alrededor de una fuente que salpicaba a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Al notar que nadie había entendido su expresión. Siguió admirando las bellas palomas y la fuente parada esperando los guardaespaldas con sus maletas en cada mano.

Un par de jóvenes platicaban entretenidamente en una banca que estaba atrás de la fuente cubriendo sus caras la frondosa copa de los árboles cercanos.

-"Hermoso" –replico uno de ellos.

-"¿Qué?... las palomas" –contesto el otro mirando a las aves levantarse en vuelo.

-"No seas idiota... eso" –señalo a Sakura que estaba parada mirando hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien.

-"No creo que este sola... con lo bella que es ha de estar esperando a su novio" –dijo con pesimismo e intentando evitar lo que su amigo iba a hacer –"Ni lo pienses" –dijo mirando el interés de su compañero en la chica.

-"¿Qué puedo perder?" –dijo su compañero levantándose de su asiento.

-"Te lo advierto si viene su novio e intenta golpearte y lo noqueas yo no respondo por lo que te haga la chica ¿eh? –repuso el otro poniéndose de pie como su acompañante.

-"Bah..." –gruño- "Si solo fue una vez y esa chica no era tan bella como ella así que lo vale ¿no crees? –una sonrisa conquistadora se dibujo en los labios del joven planeando su estrategia para hacer que todo pareciera un accidente.

-"No diga que no te lo advertí ¿eh?" –el chico siguió a su compañero- "Y ahora cual es el plan" –pregunto acoplándose al paso de su amigo.

-"Haré como que no veo por donde camino y choco con ella así tendré que disculparme y entablare platica". –su sonrisa de casanova no se quitaba de la cara del chico y se aproximo a Sakura con su plan bien trazado y su compañero mirando desde otro extremo.

-"Ya se tardaron los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo" –decía Sakura mirando su reloj con desesperación. Ella se inclino para tomar sus maletas cuando fue interrumpida porque alguien choco con ella haciendo que la otra persona cayera y ella soltara sus maletas.

-"Sumimasen"(disculpa) –pronuncio Sakura en su lengua olvidando que debía hablar ingles

-"_Japonesa ¿eh? Más fácil de conquistar"_ –pensó el chico levantándose del piso para ir a ayudar a Sakura.

-"Gomen Nasai" (perdon) –dijo el chico en perfecto Japones para la sorpresa de Sakura -"Daijôbu desu ka" (¿estas bien?) –pronuncio ayudándola con su maleta.

-"Totemo genki desu, arigatou" (muy bien, gracias) –dijo Sakura aun impresionada con toparse a alguien que hablara su idioma en Milán. Levanto sus maletas y disponia en irse cuando el astuto chico se presento.

-"Buku wa..."(me llamo...) -Sakura no dejo terminar de presentarse al joven ya que tomo sus maletas y se fue rumbo a una camioneta negra donde cuatro chicas la llamaban; sin darle mas importancia al chico que puso cara de desaliento; pero un brillo en sus ojos de no darse por vencido pronto.

-"Presa difícil" –dijo su compañero al acercarse.

-"Callete" –gruño frunciendo el ceño –"Es japonesa sera facil conquistarla; aunque... lo dificil sera encontrarla. –refunfuñaba.

-"No lo creo" –dijo el otro chico señalando el logotipo de la camioneta que se movia.

-"¿Por qué?" –dudo el chico mirando confundido.

-"Mira" –señalo el escudo de la familia.

-"Daidouiji" –repuso el joven leyendo lo que decía el logotipo   

-"Aja; es una familia muy rica dueña de algunas compañias importantes aqui en milan así que..." –fue interrumpido por el otro joven.

-"Sera facil encontrarla, Además tu me ayudaras a encontrarla ¿no es así? –dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-"Claro... pero ya sabes cual es mi pago por mi ayuda" –sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Si, si, no te preocupes te conseguire una cita con alguna de sus amigas" –dijo el chico.

-"Tu sabes perfectamente el tipo de chicas que me gusta" –repuso caminando hacia la calle hasta llegar a un Jaguar convertible en color plateado al cual ambos se subieron y condujeron sin rumbo.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno aquí otro fanfic de mi cabecita. En el no se conocen Sakura y Syaoran así que esperemos el día de una presentación apropiada ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos? Bueno algunos ya tendran sospechas pero no hay nada escrito así que esperen al siguiente chap. ¿Qué les parecio la actitud de ambos? Son unos cazanovas sin remedio; a veces odio esa actitud en los hombres.

Pero bueno pasemos al vocabulario. 

_[*]el palazzo di Brera es un lugar en Milán __que alberga la Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera, una biblioteca y la Galería de Arte de Brera. Milán es una ciudad del norte de Italia, capital de la provincia homónima y de la región de Lombardía. Milán, que es la segunda ciudad italiana más poblada (después de Roma). es una importante ciudad comercial, financiera, industrial y un centro de gran actividad artística y cultural._

_[**]Universidad Waseda fundada en 1822: Es una de las universidades privadas de Japón mas importantes._

_[***] El santuario Meiji fue construido durante el reinado de Meiji Tenno; como hizo a Japón una potencia industrial se construyo en su honor._

_El santuario Meiji es un centro para el culto Amaterasu que es la __suprema divinidad solar del sintoísmo japonés y legendaria antepasada de la familia imperial, cuyo nombre completo es Amaterasu Omikami ('Gran Espíritu que Ilumina los Cielos'). Es casi la única diosa con estas características dentro de las religiones politeístas del mundo, en las que la abrumadora mayoría posee dioses solares masculinos._

Espero no haberlos confundido con estas explicaciones pero solo son para aclarar los lugares del fic.

En el próximo capitulo vamos a ver que hacen nuestros "cazanovas" para encontrar a Sakura en una ciudad tan grande.

Ah... y se me olividaba las frases en japones las saque de un diccionario así que no creo que esten mal. Si lo están diganme ¿si?  

Ya saben dejan Reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Milán, mi amor y mi diario.

¡¡¡¡Matta ne!!!!

Lían Lai =P


	2. Busquedas y encuentros

Capitulo dos: Búsquedas y Encuentros 

_Querido Diario:_

_El día de hoy llegue a Milán; le llame a mi padre para decirle que esta bien y a mi hermano para preguntarle si Kero no daba problemas. Me dijo que no la daba grandes problemas pero tendría que pagarle el dinero que gaste en él. Eso es grave ya que después de estar dos meses en Milán no creo tener dinero para pagarle a Touya._

_Pase un lindísimo día Tomoyo me acompaño de compras por todo Milán. No te imaginas cuantas cosas bellas tiene esta ciudad. Fuimos a la Piazza del Doumo es la plaza principal de Milán es bellísimo ver como toda la gente camina por ahí llenos de bolsas, paquetes y todo tipo de cosas._

_Tomoyo me enseño el lugar para evitar que me perdiera ya que ella no podrá estar mucho tiempo conmigo ya que su exhibición cada día se acerca mas y ella no puede evitar los nervios._

_Me sorprendió mucho el chico que hablaba japonés en el aeropuerto ni siquiera pude verle la cara que lastima hubiera hecho un amigo en Milán._

_Conocí a las amigas de Tomoyo son muy agradables pero... no entiendo lo que dicen así que me conformo con lo que Tomoyo me cuenta._

_Ayer estuve pensando que ya soy un poquito grande para escribir un diario pero... lo seguiré haciendo hasta que este segura de que puedo contarle esto a alguien. Sabes... Tomoyo es mi amiga pero jamás podría confiarle mi diario no lo se lo escribo desde pequeña y siempre cargo con él. Todo mundo me pregunta que sino me canso de cargar este cuaderno de pastas duras color rosa pálido con una bella flor blanca en su interior. Pero yo les contesto que en él esta mi vida y que seria peligroso que no trajera siempre... he pensado en ponerle un candado pero... no sé._

_Tengo que dejar de escribir tengo hambre voy a la cocina... a ver si la encuentro... esta es casa es tan grande... yo sabia que Tomoyo era rica pero que su mama se negara que viviera en la facultad y le haya comprado una casa tan grande... no creo que a esto se le llame casa esto es una mansión. Con decirte que mi cuarto es enorme; me siento sola aquí._

_Intentare encontrar la cocina y sino pues me moriré de hambre. NO, NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN Y SIN HABERME ENAMORADO._

_Que dramática soy, bueno mi Diario te veré el día de mañana._

_Haber deja ver me dijo que pasara tres habitaciones seguidas, que pasara dos mas después del pasillo; que bajara las escaleras; pasara la estancia y después hacia la izquierda o a la derecha no lo se necesito un plano de la casa._

_Ayúdame Tomoyo: lo malo es que no esta ahora. A pesar de que ya es tarde salió con su coordinadora de modas y su asistente de diseño al lugar de la exhibición._

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Sakura salió de su enorme cuarto (que envidia) decorado en tonos blancos y rosas con unas bellas cortinas rojas que estaban extendiendo por lo largo de la ventana con la ayuda de dos mucamas. Otra mucama estaba preparando el baño para Sakura mientras ella regresaba de la cocina ya que le dio vergüenza pedirle a una de ellas que le trajera de comer.

Tomoyo le dejo cuatro mucamas a su cargo a pesar de que ella se negó rotundamente.

~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~

-"No te preocupes Tomoyo; yo puedo atenderme sola" –negaba rotundamente con la cabeza una chicas de bellos ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-"No te preocupes yo no podré atenderte cuando estés aquí Sakura" –le tomo las manos- "Solo pondré cuatro mucamas a tu cargo" –decía alegremente.

-"¿solamente?" –decía con cara de inocencia e interrogación- -"Pues ¿cuántas mucamas tienes Tomoyo? –dijo Sakura.

-"Alrededor de quince o veinte" –mostraba tranquilidad en su rostro- "Ya sabes como es mi mama..." –suspiro con resignación- "Me dijo que sino tenia mucamas no podría mantener esta casa en orden" –volvió a suspirar- "Tiene razón te imaginas limpiar esta casa yo sola... y con todo el trabajo que tengo... tuve que aceptar" –se sentó en un sillón de piel color negro.

-"Te comprendo Tomoyo" –dijo Sakura.

-"Entonces si aceptas" –sonrió Tomoyo indicándole a Sakura que se sentara en otro sillón.

-"No te preocupes y sola podré atenderme solo soy yo... no te preocupes" –suspiro y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

-"Entonces tendré que despedir a algunas mucamas" –sonrió sabiendo que su amiga jamás se negaría –"Hay demasiadas para mi sola" –mantenía esa sonrisa ( a eso se le llama chantagismo).

-"NO, NO, NO" –se levanto estrepitosamente de su lugar- "No Tomoyo no hay necesidad de despedir a nadie por mi culpa" –le tomo las manos a su amiga- "Acepto que me des mucamas pero..." –dijo dudando- "No hables de ellas como si fueran mercancía ¿sí? Eso me hace sentir rara Tomoyo" –sonrió dándole satisfacción a su mejor amiga.

-"Esta bien" –se levanto y llamo a una mucama- "Marie llama a cuatro de tus compañeras por favor" –dijo Tomoyo a la muchacha.

-"Si señorita en un segundo" –dejo de limpiar los jarrones de la sala; se inclino y fue a cumplir la orden de su jefa.

-"Te traerá cuatro de mis mejores mucamas; por eso no te preocupes" –sonrió sirviéndose una taza de té.

-"No importa Tomoyo; sabes que eso no me importa a mí; yo fácilmente me atenderia sola" –sonrió agradeciendo la taza de té.

TOCK, TOCK.

-"Pase" –dijo Tomoyo.

-"Aquí están señorita" –presento a cuatro chicas muy jóvenes no pasaban de la edad de ambas. 

–"Ella es Alren"-señalo Tomoyo a una linda chica rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros y ojos color ámbar–"Ella es Luisa" –continuaba señalando jóvenes ella tenia el cabello castaño claro largo hasta los tobillos y unos lindos ojos azules. –"Ella es Ilorin" –una chica de cabello negro a la mitad de la espalda con ojos del mismo color.-"Y ella Jaffna; ella es mi dama de compañía pero pasara a ser la tuya Sakura" –sonrió a una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos ámbar oscuro. Todas tenían uniformes color azul con falda larga; pasando la rodilla y lindos mandilitos de color blanco.

-"Mucho gusto soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto no se consideren mis mucamas sean mis amigas ¿sí?" –dijo para las cuatro chicas que se inclinaron y sonrieron para Sakura.

-"Ellas manejan el japonés Sakura; así que no tendras problemas"-dijo Tomoyo pidiéndoles que se fueran.

-"Gracias Tomoyo" –Sonrió Sakura y se volvió a sentar en la sala tranquilamente.

~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura camino por un pasillo y debido a que no encontró la cocina y fue a dar a la puerta principal decidió salir a comprar algo de comer pero se encontró a Jaffna en la puerta.

-"Señorita ¿piensa salir?" –pregunto dándole su abrigo a Sakura.

-"Si Jaffna quiero algo de comer" –sonrió

-"Si gusta yo misma le preparo algo" –se inclino.

-"No te preocupes por eso quiero salir y conocer el lugar" –se disponía a salir.

-"Espero Señorita, usted no conoce bien la ciudad además de que no maneja el italiano... con mucho gusta la acompañaría"- sonrió tomando su abrigo dispuesta a acompañarla.

-"¿No te causaría problemas?" –pregunto Sakura caminando para salir.

-"No... además de que soy su dama de compañía así que... no puedo dejarla sola" –camino atrás de Sakura.

-"Esta bien pero..." –se sonrojo por la ironía- "No sé dónde comer... tu conoces un lugar" –seguía sonrojada. Pensaba salir y no sabia a donde.

-"Claro no se preocupe señorita... hay un restaurante japonés no muy lejos de aquí" –sonrió la chica de cabello rojizo- "Estoy segura de que deseara comer algo nativo de su país" –caminaron dos calles rodeadas de gente que no dejaban de caminar de un lado a otro. "Sabe... la señorita Tomoyo comía todos los días ahí... no se acostumbraba a la comida Italiana que hay en Milán" –sonrió guiando a Sakura por un callejón para dar paso a un pequeño restaurante con fachada de color blanco y rojo; con pequeños dragones dorados pintados a los  lados de la puerta, estilo barroco con dragones resaltan de ella en un tono grisáceo y plateado.

-"Kawaii" –sonrió Sakura al ver lo hermoso que estaba ese restaurante japonés. Jaffna la guió hasta la puerta, abriéndola ella dejando pasar a Sakura para después pasar ella.

-"Konnichiwa" –saluda una bella joven con un kimono en tono azul agua con flores en un tono azul marino, inclinándose y señalando una mesa para dos.

-"Desean ordenar algo" –se acerca otro empleada con el mismo kimono pero las flores eran de color rojo pálido.

-"Si gracias" –sonrió Sakura- "Quiero un plato de okonomiaki[*]" –dijo entregándole el menú.

-"¿Y usted señorita?" –le pregunto a Jaffna con una sonrisa.

-"Lo mismo pero con carne por favor" –dijo Jaffna entregándole el  menú.

-"Esta bien en unos minutos les servimos" –se inclino y camino hacia la cocina.

-"Que bonito lugar" –Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar. A pesar de que era japonés había mucha gente que no parecía serlo.

-"Es muy bello ¿verdad?; la señorita Tomoyo quedo encantada al verlo por primera vez, pero como ahora sus estudios no se lo permiten ya no viene a comer aquí muy seguido" –levanto la mano y saludo a un muchacho que la miraba detenidamente desde la cocina.

-"¿Lo conoces Jaffna?" –pregunto al ver que el chico se sonrojaba por la atención de la chica.

-"Si..." –se sonrojo un poco- "Somos novios desde hace tres semanas" –sonrió muy cálidamente al muchacho.

-"Que bueno y ¿cómo se llama?" –pregunto con curiosidad volteando a ver a una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que trapeaba la cocina muy alegremente.

-"Terrie, Terrie Bartom..." –seguía sonrojada pero ya había dejado de saludar al joven.

-"Se ve que te quiere mucho" –sonreía inocentemente.

-"Si... ambos trabajamos mucho y ahorramos todo lo que podemos para casarnos el fin de año" –su cara ardía por el color ten rojo que tenia.

-"Que bueno... te felicito Jaffna" –la repartidora las interrumpió poniéndoles dos platos con arroz y su comida en la mesa.

-"Que tengan buen provecho" –dijo la repartidora y se marcho a atender a dos jóvenes sentados del otro lado del restaurante.

-"¿Qué piensan ordenar caballeros?" –pregunto al llegar a la mesa dejando a Sakura y a Jaffna comer tranquilas.

-"Si pido... tu dirección y numero telefónico me los darán" –dijo uno de ellos haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-"l... lo lo siento señor solo puede ordenar lo que esta en el menú" –dudo un poco pero sonrió contrarrestando lo que había dicho.

-"Que lastima" –en su cara había un falso dolor. –"Ya que no puedo; te parece bien que nos traigas dos platos de pasta por favor" –sonrío ahora ya recuperado.

-"Esta bien señor" –se inclino y se dirigió a la cocina.

-"Ya la conseguiste, estoy impaciente" –sus ojos mostraban interés en la respuesta de su amigo.

-"¿Quién piensas que soy?" –su cara tenia aire de ofendido.

-"Bueno, bueno la tienes" –extendió la mano esperando una respuesta. El joven saco un papel con unas letras escritas en ella. –"No vive lejos de aquí" –su cara demostraba interés.

-"No... y te diré que Tomoyo Daidouji no esta fea" –sonrió.

-"Entonces es ella ¿a quien quieres?" –pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Aja, conseguí una foto suya" –saca un papel y le muestra la fotografía.

-"Hermosa... y rica" –su cara tenia dibujada una sonrisa de galán.

-"Sabes que eso no me importa con que sea hermosa me vasta; el dinero jamás será mi problema" –sonrió a la repartidora haciendo que se sonrojara.

-"Gracias" –dijo el otro inclinándose.

-"Tu siempre tan atento"- 

-"No hay que perder oportunidad para conquistar a una linda chica"-

-"¿Cuándo la iras a buscar?" –pregunto tomando un tenedor para la pasta.

-"Saliendo del restaurante" –hizo lo mismo que su compañero.

-"Que poca paciencia tienes amigo" –tomo un baso con agua que tenia al lado.

-"Si estoy siendo paciente compañero" –seguía comiendo pasta.

-"Si tú lo dices" –prosiguió con la pasta.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Jaffna continuaban comiendo tranquilamente.

-"Y... usted señorita no se ha enamorado alguna ves" –pregunto tocando un tema difícil para ella.

-"Si..." –dudo en contestar- "Hace como tres años que me enamore de un joven que iba conmigo en la escuela" –bebió agua- "Pero... al parecer a él no le importaba mucho y me dejo" –sonrió falsamente escondiendo su dolor.

-"Lo siento no debí..." –se sentía mal por hacerla recordar.

-"No te preocupes ya estoy bien" –su cara se ilumino cual ángel.

-"Esta bien señorita" –sonrió de igual manera.

-"Deja de llamarme así me... haces sentir rara Jaffna"-

-"Esta bien seño... perdón Sakura"

-"Eso me gusta mas" –se levanto para pagar la cuenta pero choco con la repartidora derramándose una taza de té encima.

-"HOOOE" –grito Sakura por lo caliente del té en su vestido llamando la atención de todo el restaurante.

-"Lo siento señorita, lo siento, lo siento" –replicaba la empleada con una servilleta intentando remendar lo que hizo.

-"No se preocupe solo esta caliente" –tomo la mano de la chica y la levanto del suelo. –"Mira ya estoy bien" –le sonrió intentando reconfortarla.

-"Lo siento mucho señorita, de verdad lo siento" –repetía la joven.

El chico y su amigo seguían comiendo cuando uno de ellos volteo a ver la escena y sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo acostumbrado y luego sonrió.

-"Creo que el destino te quiere querido amigo" –seguía sonriendo.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" –seguía sin alzar la mirada.

-"Mira" –dijo señalando a Sakura que se encontraba de pie intentando hacer que la repartidora se tranquilizara.

-"Tienes razón el destino no solo me quiere sino que me adora" –se levanto de su lugar dejando un par de billetes para pagar la cuenta.

-"será mejor que esperes a que salga y las seguimos" –su sonrisa era ya más notoria y jubilosa.

-"Esta bien" –se volvió a sentar y cogió su vaso.

-"Que impaciente eres" –regañaba a su amigo mientras sorbía el té.

-"Cállate" –gruño- "Pero mírala ella es hermosa" –cambio su rostro y se ilumino su sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes" –proseguía Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a la joven.

-"¿Qué paso aquí?" –salió una señora de unos sesenta años de la cocina del restaurante con cara de pocos amigos y un enojo notable.

Al oír eso la chica sintió que el cielo le caía encima suponiendo que perdería el empleo por su error.

-"Nada señora" –respondió Sakura- "Solo un poco de te" –sonrió ante el sombrío de la señora. La chica no podía mirar a la señora solo apretaba con fuerza la bandeja.

-"Hu Li sal de aquí" –dijo la señora dirigiéndose a la chica 

-"Si si señora" –intento salir del lugar pero no de los chicos de la otra mesa se levanto y se dirigió a la señora.

-"Basta Zhiang" –alzo la voz el chico galante de la mesa del otro lado del restaurante.-"Deja a la chica sino paso nada" –se acercaba a la señora mayor.

-"No te metas chico" –dijo la señora con el mismo tono huraño que al principio. –"Esto no es asunto tuyo; esta bien que tu madre sea dueña de esta compañía pero no te metas; ofendió a la chica y no podrá estar en este lugar otra vez" –gritaba al joven que solo mantenía su postura seria y distinguida dejando atrás su cara de casanova.

-"Esta bien Zhiang, no es asunto mío pero... la chica esta bien y no paso nada grave no tienes porque despedir a la joven, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua así que solo deja a la joven irse a su casa y a Hu Li continuar con su trabajo" –termino el joven dándole la espalda a Zhiang y regresando con su amigo.

-"No se preocupe señora yo estoy bien deje a la joven" –Sakura sonreía siendo observada por toda la gente incluyendo a los dos chicos.

-"Esta bien señorita" –relajo su cara- "Hu Li" –grito la señora- "Ofrécele una disculpa" –le ordeno a la joven. La chica se inclino sobremanera casi arrodillándose ante la joven.

Sakura se agacho con la joven siendo seguida por las miradas de todos los clientes.

-"No te preocupes" –la joven no pudo mantener las lagrimas y lloro en las piernas de la chica.

Todos se conmovieron con la bella escena y la señora solo se retiro hacia la cocina; Sakura y Hu Li seguían en el piso.

-"Todo esta bien no te preocupes" –sonrió a la chica.

-"Esta bien señorita" –la chica sollozaba en ves de hablar. Se levantaron y Sakura le regalo otra sonrisa a la chica y se inclino despidiéndose de la joven saliendo con Jaffna del lugar rumbo a su casa, mas bien a la de Tomoyo.

-"Vamonos" –dijo el chico que había intervenido antes a su compañero.

-"Esta bien ya voy" –dejo la taza de té aun lado y se levanto.

-"Gracias Zhiang" –alzo la mano con dirección a la cocina y camino rumbo donde estaba Hu Li.

-"Me debes una" –susurro al oído de la repartidora que todavía tenia los ojos llorosos –"Al menos deberías darme tu teléfono" –sonrió y la chica solo se sonrojo un poco ante el gesto del joven.

-"Gracias" –fue lo ultimo que oyó el joven al salir del restaurante.

-"Pensé que la castaña era tu victima no la repartidora" –dijo su amigo mientras seguían a las jóvenes muy de cerca.

-"Y sigue siendo la castaña, pero ya te lo dije..." –fue interrumpido.  

-"Si ya lo sé _No hay que perder oportunidad para conquistar a una linda chica_ ¿no es así?" –sonrió ante el disgusto de su compañero.

-"Cállate" –se le ilumino la cara- "Haré lo mismo que en el aeropuerto a lo mejor me recuerde" –decía aproximándose a su victima.

Y así lo hizo; choco intencionalmente con Sakura haciendo que se moviera y provocando que el cayera.

-"_Como_ _le gusta sufrir; el siempre es el que cae" –_pensaba su amigo mientras observaba con la chica de buen corazón se acercaba a ayudarlo.

-"Lo siento" –decía Sakura mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse.

-"No te preocupes" –sonreía- "Con una cara tan bella como la tuya no importa lo que me lastime" –hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y que Jaffna soltara una risita nerviosa ante lo galante del chico.

-"Gracias" –dijo mientras se acomodaban de nuevo.

-"De nada con una cara de ángel no se deben omitir los cumplidos" –seguía con la misma estrategia y Sakura no estaba más roja porque no se veía por la hora.

-"Yo te conozco" –dijo Sakura mientras miraba fijamente al joven.

-"¿De verdad?" –dijo- "_Yo sabia que no podrías olvidar nuestro encuentro en el aeropuerto" –_pensó.

-"Tu no hiciste un comercial de comida para perros" –dijo Sakura con inocencia haciendo que él cayera de la impresión y su amigo soltara una carcajada redonda acompañado vivamente por la risa moderada de Jaffna.

-"No lo creo" –dijo algo enojado pero intento medirse. 

-"Lo siento pero eres muy parecido" –dijo Sakura sonriendo felizmente.

-"Al perro" –completo su amigo provocando una risa mas fuerte en Jaffna y una carcajada incontenible en él.

-"Cállate" –grito a su amigo provocando que un silencio mortal inundara la escena.

-"Señorita" –dijo Jaffna señalando el reloj.

-"Si" –asintió con la cabeza- "Disculpe joven" –se dirigió al chico que estrangulaba a su compañero por su comentario. –"No tenemos que ir" –sonrió para el chico que soltó a su compañero y lo dejo en el piso.

-"Le importaría si las acompañamos" –dijo acomodándose la camisa y sonriendo a Sakura.

-"No, claro si les queda de paso nosotros no tenemos inconveniente" –dijo dirigiéndose a Jaffna que asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bueno vamos" –se acerco a Sakura y camino al lado de ella y Jaffna ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.

-"Siento haberte confundido" –se disculpo mientras caminada por un oscuro callejón que hizo que ella se acercara mas a él. –"¿Crrrees que hhha haya fafafantasmas?" –pregunto aferrándose al joven dejándolo impresionado por la pregunta y por el acercamiento.

-"No lo creo ¿por qué?" –sonreía por tenerla en sus brazos ante esa densa oscuridad.

-"Bueno, es que nooo mme gustan" –se aprisiono de la chaqueta del chico ya que ese callejón perecía no terminar y ese infantil temor era algo que la atormenta mucho.

-"No te preocupes por eso no creo que haya fantasmas" -dijo el chico feliz por la acción de la joven y claro que el no la iba a rechazar y paso un brazo por el hombre de ella.

-"_No pensé que fuera tan fácil" –_pensó caminando hacia la luz del final del callejón      

Sakura se desprendió de el de cuando salieron del callejón dejando algo confundido al chico.

-"Bueno" -dijo Sakura- "Nosotras vivimos a la vuelta de esta calle ya podemos irnos solas" –sonrió al joven y llamo a Jaffna.

-"Adiós" –camino con Jaffna alejándose muy lento de los chicos.

-"Espera" –dijo el "galán"- "Al menos dime tu nombre" –intento sonreír con entusiasmo pero el hecho de que ella lo dejara y no le diera importancia le dolió. 

–"Las acompañamos hasta su casa" –dijo el compañero hablando por su amigo y alcanzando a Sakura.

-"Nosotras  no queremos incomodarlos, por eso no vamos solas" –dijo Jaffna sonriendo y acomodándose el cabello.

-"Esto no es ninguna molestia" –se recupero el otro de la impresión- "Al contrario, nos dolería mucho que dos bellezas sufrieran a causa de algún bandido a esta hora" –repuso sonrojando a Sakura y pasando una mano por su mejilla.

-"Si no les molesta" –se alejo de la mano del chico girando 45° continuando su camino- "Vamonos" –le sonrió al chico y lo invito a caminar con ella.

Caminaron por las solitarias calles de Milán y se toparon con una mansión inmensa la cual no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos ya que ambos estaban acostumbrados a ese lujo.

-"Señorita yo entro" –dijo Jaffna dejándola con los otros dos-" Hace mucho que salí deben estar preguntando por mí" –Sakura asintió con la cabeza y ella entra a la casa.

-"Bueno señores" –dijo Sakura entrando al recibidor de la casa. –"Que tenga buenas noches y muchas gracias por acompañarnos" –se inclino para ambos y se disponía a entrar.

-"No piensas decirme tu nombre" –pregunto tomando a Sakura por el brazo.

-"Lo siento me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto" –se inclino y sonrió para el joven.

-"El gusto es mío, no todos los días conoces a una flor de cerezo" –dijo sonriendo para la joven provocando su sonrojo.

-"Yo soy Syaoran Li" –extendió la mano a la chica, la cual se sorprendió y de inmediato la tomo.

-"¿Eres chino?" –pregunto por lo raro de su nombre en Milán.

-"Si yo soy chico y mi amigo es ingles" –señalo al compañero que permanecía atrás de su amigo.

-"Eriol Hiragisawa" –extendió la mano a Sakura y sonrió quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos.

-"Mucho gusto Li, Hiragisawa" –se volvió a inclinar

-"Syaoran y Eriol esta bien" –sonrió para la chica ella sonrió de igual manera y entro en la casa dejándolos en la entrada de la casa.  

**Notas finales de la autora: ¿Qué tal este chap? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si les haya gustado y si no díganme que paso y que no les gusto OK!**

**Algo largo ¿no? Pero es que estaba inspirada como no tienen idea. Ojala y no se les haya hecho aburrido pero... Ya conoció a Syaoran que bien. Galán ¿no creen? Bueno esta forma de ser me gusta se me hace muy... no sé Kawaii... pero... bueno... me gusta.**

**Despistada como siempre ¿eh? Confundirlo con actor de comerciales baratos no fue muy de su agrado. (jijijiji ^_^ Uuuu)    **

**Algo dramática la escena en el restaurante ¿no creen? Zhiang es muy poco amable y Hu Li algo descuidada pero correrla por eso no seria justo. La mama de Syaoran dueña de una cadena de restaurantes en Milán bueno dejen a mi imaginación correr  **

**[*]okonomiaki. No sé si se escriba así pero lo escribí como se pronuncia es un platillo de fideos y verduras pero también se sirve con carne. ¿creo? Que es eso sino pues discúlpenme**

**Yo misma me hago bolas con el idioma digamos que todos y cada uno de ellos encuentran la forma de entenderse ya sea hablando japonés, ingles hasta italiano el idioma que quieran pero yo lo voy a poner en español porque es el único que hablo XD.**

**Espero que esto sea de su agrado y que sean felices.**

**Lían Lai =P**


	3. Un dia en el palazzo di brera

Capitulo tres: Un día en el palazzo di Brera 

_Querido Diario:_

_Ayer fue muy divertido conocí a dos chicos cuando fui a comer con Jaffna, pero me asuste mucho con esa señora, creo que se llamaba Zhiang, como regaño a la joven por tirarme el té._

_Lo bueno fue que todo se soluciono como debía._

_Esos jóvenes eran muy galantes, mucho para mi gusto, lo bueno es que mañana es la exhibición de Tomoyo y ya podrá descansar un poco ya que sinceramente no la veo mucho en el día. Sale muy temprano y se acuesta muy tarde, por lo mismo paso mucho tiempo con Jaffna._

_Mi padre me mando una carta dice que se encuentra muy bien y me pidió que le deseara suerte ya que ira a Egipto para la excavación de una tumba._

_Ojala todo le salga bien y que encuentre muchas cosas._

_El día de hoy voy a ir al salón donde es la exhibición junto con Tomoyo ya que quiere que le ayude con mi punto de vista sobre la decoración._

_Dice que vendrá gente muy famosa en el mundo de la moda esperando ver su trabajo. _

_También me dijo que ya tenia mi vestido solo tenia que ir a su estudio a que me lo adecuara bien para lo cual ya me prepare._

_Jaffna les dijo a las otras señoritas que intentaran cocinar platillos japoneses para que me sintiera mas en casa y ya no tuviera problemas yendo al restaurante de anoche._

_Pero la verdad es que me gusta la pasta y la carne roja a pesar de que en Japón el platillo mas común son los mariscos. Fíjate que anoche recibí instrucciones sobre la cocina por parte de Arlen una linda chica de ojos color ámbar me dijo que si yo misma quería cocinar solo tenia que acercarme a ellas y decirles que es lo que quiero para recibir su ayuda incondicional._

_Cuando me dicen eso me hacen sentir como alguien muy importante._

Antes de que se me olvide. Los chicos que conocí ayer tenían una fuerte aura a su alrededor. No dudo que utilicen magia o algún tipo de hechicería. Me sentí algo incomoda ante las miradas de chico de cabello azul, creo que se llama Hiragisawa, me veía con interés ojala ninguno sepa que soy la Card Master de las Sakura Cards , o peor aun que sepan que pronto estaré a cargo de la ramificación de la conocida dinastía Chan ubicada actualmente en Japón, debido a que el señor Xong no tuvo descendencia y me escogió a mi como su sucesora.

_Espero que no lo sepan. Pero... porque me preocupo si casi nadie conoce mi secreto. Solo Tomoyo y mi hermano ya que selle a Yue, para que Yukito pudiera vivir como antes._

_Bueno ya basta de la intrigosa de la magia y esperemos que todo salga bien en el salón._

Sakura Kinomoto    

Una linda chica cerro la puerta de su habitación y bajo al recibidor para toparse con su mejor amiga de la infancia y de toda su vida, la respetable y afamada diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji.

-"¿Dormiste bien Sakura?" –le pregunto caminando hacia el comedor para tomar asiento en el primer asiento como la dueña de la casa que es. Sakura se sentó a su lado dejando muchos lugares vacíos a lo largo y ancho del enorme comedor.

-"Si Tomoyo, dormí perfectamente, aunque... me sentí algo sola sin kero" –dijo recordando al peluche volador del guardián de las cartas Sakura.

-"Apenas llevas unos días y ya extrañas a Kero te dije que lo trajeras" –pronuncio agradeciendo los desayunos que depositaban delante de ellas.

-"No... traería muchos problemas tener a una cosa de color amarillo volando por toda la casa. Imagina si se perdiera Tomoyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos costaría encontrarlo?" –negaba rotundamente con la cabeza, haciendo reír a su amiga escuchando su angelical voz.

-"Si... no quiero ni imaginar si se metía en la cocina, que sustos daría a las cocineras no encontrar nada en la nevera" –reía abiertamente al imaginarse la escena tan graciosa.

Su desayuno paso afablemente y sin mas contratiempos. Salieron de la lujosa mansión de Tomoyo para toparse con su carro; un Ferrari convertible de un color rojo intenso.

-"Sube" –le indico el asiento del copiloto a Sakura. –"¿No querrás ir caminando?" –le pregunto ante el asombro de su mejor amiga.

-"No... es ... solo que..." –impresión en su forma de hablar.

-"Vamos se nos hará tarde" –le decía mientras arrancaba saliendo por el portón de rejas.

-"Esta bien" –decía mientras sentía el viento sobre su rostro. –"¿Es muy lejos?" –pregunto,

-"No son solo quince minutos si no hay trafico" –dijo cuando sintieron un gran impactó. Alguien había chocado contra ellas, ya que ellas se habían detenido por el cambio del semáforo. Pero al parecer sus 'amigos' no se querían detener.

-"¿Estas bien Tomoyo?" –logro pronunciar palabra su compañera después del fuerte impacto que tuvieron. A Sakura le sangraba la frente por un pequeño golpe y Tomoyo solo se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe contra el volante. Al parecer nada grave.

-"Si Sakura solo algo confundida ¿Y tu?" –le pregunto mientras miraba a dos jóvenes que se acercaban para ver los frutos de su acto.

Tomoyo se bajo del auto. Claro tenia que reclamarles que casi las mataban. Eso no se hacia a demás debieron detenerse.

-"¡¿Que demonios les pasa?!" –pregunto Tomoyo gritándole al joven de las gafas con unas palabras poco amables.

-"Palabras muy horripilantes para salir de la boca de una bellísima mujer como usted" –pronuncio con notable galantería haciendo que tomoyo adquiriera un rojo en la cara por ¿vergüenza? Ante el comentario o ¿rabia? Por el golpe.

Plaft

No cabe duda que era de rabia ya que lo que se veía era su mano marcada en la mejilla del joven. Y al chico frotándose con su mano el lugar que ardía ante el contacto 'fuerte' de su antagonista.

-" No se atreva a hablarme así descarado, además de que choca conmigo se atreve a venirme con sus tonterías. Sabe que pudo habernos matado" –señalo a Sakura que seguía impactado por lo que había hecho su amiga y porque el chico que estaba enfrente de Tomoyo era, era...

-"Hiragisawa" –pronuncio en un hilo de voz reconociendo también al chico que se reía a carcajadas por la 'escena' de 'amor' que hacían. –"Li" –se bajo del auto dejando sorprendida a todos los presentes.

-"¡¿Los conoces?!" –grito Tomoyo muy molesta por lo que pasaba ya que no lo entendía.

-"Recuerdas lo que te conté esta mañana sobre dos chicos que hablaban japonés" –los señalo topándose con una sonrisa de Eriol y una mirada penetrante de Syaoran.

-"No me digas que son ellos..." –los señalo a ambos con un dedo.

-"Aja" –asintió cuando Li se acercaba a ellas.

-"Lo siento mucho señorita no mirábamos enfrente es que teníamos mucha prisa ya que Giovanni Dior nos esta esperando en el _ palazzo di Brera_ " –le dijo a Tomoyo viendo su sorpresa ante la mención del nombre.

-"¿¿Giovanni Dior??. ¿¿Acaso lo conocen??" –pregunto muy sorprendida ya que ese señor esa un figura internacionalmente reconocida respecto a moda.

-"Si es amigo de mi padre desde hace mucho, a demás de que es el encargado de la ropa de mi madre"-dijo Eriol intentando sonreírle a la antagonista de su dolor en la cara.

-"Nosotros también nos dirigíamos hacia allá" –dijo Sakura sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada de Syaoran que la perseguía como cazador a su presa.

-"Hola ¿cómo estas?" –le susurro al oído provocando un escalofrió, por la cercanía de su aliento rozando con su dedo la sangre de su frente pasando su pañuelo.

-"Bien... solo un poco aturdida" –le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia delante y se giraba para quedar enfrente de el tomando el pañuelo entre sus manos.

Para su sorpresa Li era muy rápido y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándola notablemente a demás de desconcertarla. Si el conocía su idioma al menos debía saber también sus costumbres reservadas.

-"¿Cómo se atreve...?" –lo recriminaba ella pero el poso dos dedos en sus labios impidiendo que continuara, acariciándolos dulcemente.

-"Estamos en Italia no en Japón así que adoptemos sus costumbres" –le decía mientras miraba a Tomoyo para decirle algo, separando sus dedos de los labios de Sakura. –"Llamemos un grúa y no se preocupe por los gastos" –detuvo un taxi- "Vamonos porque si no Giovanni se enfadara con todos" –dijo cuando tomaba su móvil y pedía la grúa, cuando Eriol indicaba el lugar al taxista.

-"Al Palazzo di brera por favor" –pronuncio y el taxista arranco. Se sentaron de derecha a izquierda en este orden Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo.

Syaoran no podía evitar mirar a Sakura, era como si su mirada tierna e inocente lo atrajera, de una forma subconsciente tomo uno de sus cabellos y empezó a jugar con el, Al notarlo Sakura casi salta de la impresión, pero para su salvación ya había llegado y prácticamente salto sobre el juguetón de Li y consiguió salir del taxi.

Tomoyo se sentía avergonzada por haber golpeado a un conocido de Giovanni, pero no era algo que no la dejaría dormir, en parte se sentía satisfecha.

-"Tiene buen brazo señorita..." –dijo esperando que le dijera su nombre. Aunque ya lo sabia.

-"Daidouji Tomoyo" –pronuncio mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palazzo- "Además ustedes se lo buscaron yo nunca actuó tan violenta" –no se disculpaba se justificaba.

-"Pero... no creo que mereciera esto" –señalo su mejilla aun roja.

-" No es para tanto, déjeme ver" –coloco su mano en la mejilla del joven acercándose considerablemente a el.

-"Umm Eternity" –se acerco a oler su cabello sonrojando a Tomoyo.

-"¿Lo conoce?" –sorprendida de que un hombre supiera de fragancias. Pero ella no era facil de conquistar así que se alejo de la posición en que estaba y le dijo: -"No es para tanto en unos momentos se le pasara el ardor sino conozco una crema para esto" –siguió su camino sin darle importancia a lo que decía. Reacciono cuando oyó el chillido de un hombre al salir del salón principal.

-"Querida Tomoyo" –la tomo de los hombros y beso sus dos mejillas. -¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –le pregunto cuando miro a sus acompañantes. –"¿Vienen con ellos?" –Tomoyo solo sonrió nerviosamente al igual que Sakura. Ambos jóvenes saludaron al diseñador.

-"Tuvimos algunos contratiempos Giovanni, nada grave" –miro de soslayo a sus acompañantes.

Giovanni volteo a ver a los 'amigos' de Tomoyo y se topo con caras conocidas.

-"¿Li. Eriol?" –ambos asintieron- ¿Por qué no vino tu madre, ya tengo el vestido para la exposición de mañana, y además deseo que se lo pruebe no tengo muy bien definido el largo?" –le pregunto a Eriol.

-"Me mando por el, pero deja la llamo para que venga a medírselo" –le contesto mientras se disculpaba para salir a llamar a su madre.

-" Y a ti Syaoran ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace mucho que no te veía" –recordó su ultima visita a Milán siendo acompañado por Meiling.

-"Son razones de fuerza mayor Giovanni" –miro a Sakura provocando un sonrojo y una risita de Tomoyo.

-"Bueno, bueno me supongo que se quedaran a ver el ensayo, así que empecemos" –aplaudió tomando la atención de todos dirigiendo varias ordenes y dejando a Tomoyo a cargo.

-"Bueno Annie y Miranda utilizaran los modelos de primavera-verano abriendo cada sección con el mejor traje dejando pasar después a los demás. Lo vamos a dividir en tonos desde el blanco hasta el negro en orden ascendente" –decía Tomoyo como toda un jefa dejando a Syaoran y a Sakura sentados en las gradas para espectadores. Estando ella en la pasarela.

-"¿Sakura como es que estas aquí?" –rompió el silencio que tenían pero Sakura no le contestaba. Estaba maravillada con la lluvia de colores que había en el escenario. –"_Todo esto es de Tomoyo" –_pensaba.

-"Jeanne ese vestido es de la siguiente ronda, Marie arregle el tocado va mas a la izquierda" –gritaba Tomoyo   

-"Sakura, Sakura ¿me oyes?" –pregunto Syaoran ya que estaba hablando solo.

-"¿Qué dices?" –pregunto sin quitar la vista de la pasarela. –"Lo siento es que nunca había asistido a un desfile de modas" –se disculpaba y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo como niña pequeña.

-"Eres tan hermosa" –dijo pasando su mano por la cara de Sakura. Pero ella detuvo su avance.

-"Gracias... joven Li" –sostenía su mano con firmeza resistiéndose a sus coqueteos y carisias.

-"Sakura... ¿puedes venir por favor?" –le dijo Tomoyo salvándole de Syaoran.

-"Nos veremos después Joven Li" –soltó su mano y estaba a punto de irse cuando el la retuvo.

-"Syaoran dime Syaoran" –la dejo ir a cambio de una sonrisa. –"_Tan frágil como un flor... pero firme ante un ventisca... ¿lo serás ante una tormenta?... Pequeña flor de cerezo... caerás yo lo se caerás tarde o temprano como las demás" –_pensaba mientras la veía llegar a la pasarela con Tomoyo.

-"No es tan fácil, después de todo" –dijo Eriol parado apoyándose en la pared con las manos en la nuca levantando una rodilla.- "Será japonesa pero no creo que caiga Li" –sabia como molestar a su amigo, pero era verdad ninguna mujer se había resistido a las carisias de Syaoran Li... nunca.   

-"No tardare mas de un mes en conseguir a esa dulzura" –decía mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sakura la cual estaba dándole su opinión sobre el traje de una de sus modelos.

-"¿Estas seguro?... no creo que tu prometida espere tanto para verte amigo" –lo estaba retando.

-"Meiling esta en china no creo que venga, ella sabe que me gusta divertirme, no creo que me busque en mas de dos meses" –decía ahora mirando a eriol.

-"Te parece bien tu auto nuevo" 

-"No, no muy poco que ganarte Eriol, mi casa en Paris y mi auto nuevo, contra tu mansión aquí en Milán y el jaguar negro que tienes en el estacionamiento" –apuesta grande contra presa grande.

-"Te vas a esforzar ¿no es así Syaoran?" –sonreía complacido- "Pero le sumamos el resto del viaje a Estados Unidos a cargo del que pierda" 

-"Trato hecho, pero que hay de la joven Daidouji, ¿no la apuestas también?" –decía con ironía sabiendo que Eriol adoraba las apuestas y Syaoran adoraba ganarle.

-"No... mi querido amigo esa chica me gusta y no pienso jugarla. Tal ves me asiente aquí en Milán si consigo algo con ella" .

-"¿Cómo gustes 'amigo'? diviértete con la diseñadora y yo me gano a la floresita" 

-"Creo que iré contratando una mudanza ya que esa casa será mía 'amigo'" –Eriol no estaba seguro de que su amigo consiguiera a Sakura para su colección.

-"Si tu siempre pierdes Eriol" –contaba con los dedos sus derrotas –"si mal no lo recuerdo son diez ¿no?" –sonreía con donjuán que era.

-"Once en realidad, recuerdas a Sophi, la modelo, pelirroja, alta, de ojos cafés" 

-"Ah... si te gane una chaqueta con ese chica, fue tan fácil como las demás, me encantara ganarte esto, querido Eriol" –se dieron la mano sonriendo.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre su apuesta Sakura se probaba el traje para esa noche. Largo hasta los tobillos, recto, color verde, escote moderado, pero lo único que tenia por espalda eran un par de tiritas que lo sostenían a sus hombros. Caía bellamente por la delgada pero bien formada figura de Sakura.

Con el cabello suelto hacia resaltar su fina cara, y sus rasgos de mujer que muchos habían deseado hasta la fecha. Nadie había ganado su corazón.

-"Hermoso Sakura, simplemente bello" –Tomoyo giraba alrededor de Sakura sonrojándola notablemente.

-"Es muy hermoso Tomoyo, ¿tu lo confeccionaste?". 

-"Claro, y no deje que nadie lo cociera, yo misma lo hice".

-"No hay duda que nunca cambiaras a pesar del tiempo querida amiga" –sonrió a Tomoyo.

-"A demás he llenado este lugar de cámaras para observar en que me equivoco en los desfiles, los analizo y busco perfeccionarlo todo." –sus ojos parecían estrellas resplandecientes ante las luces del lugar.

-"Al fin le has dado un buen uso a las cámaras Tomoyo" –gotitas por toda su nuca. Se sonrojo ante el chiflido de Syaoran halagándola.

-"Nos sentimos halagados de estar rodeados de tanta belleza" –dijo Eriol inclinándose al hacer una reverencia para las jóvenes, mirando fijamente a Tomoyo por arriba de sus anteojos.

-"Gracias" –repuso Sakura mirando como Tomoyo miraba de igual manera a Eriol.

-"Bueno chicos es hora de irnos, ya que mañana será un gran día apara todas" –les dijo Tomoyo a sus modelos despidiéndolas del lugar, quedando solo los cuatro.

-"¿Nos vamos?" –dijo Tomoyo tomando su abrigo del perchero saliendo del lugar.

-"Vamos caminando ¿verdad?" –sonrió Sakura al recordar el incidente de la mañana. Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche.

-"Si, ya que 'alguien' nos dejo sin auto" –remarco su tono de chica ruda mirando de soslayo a los dos chicos.

-"Por eso no se preocupen llamo a mi chofer y las llevamos" –dijo Syaoran al tomar su móvil. –"Nos traes es auto al palazzo de brera, te vemos en el segundo portón" –colgó y miro a las chicas en especial a Sakura.

-"No se preocupen" –dijo Tomoyo- "Caminaremos no es mucho tiempo, a demás adoramos caminar de noche".

-"No hay problema por llevarlas, no es ninguna molestia, ¿no somos amigos?" –dijo Eriol.

-"Claro que lo somos, pero... no queremos causar molestias". –sonrió Sakura a Syaoran

-"Bueno como amigos que somos, las llevaremos a sus casas para que no caminan solas, o si lo prefieren caminaremos juntos por las calles" –sonrió picaramente.

-"Como les quede mejor a ustedes, si desean nos vamos en auto" –se oyó el frenar de una limosina color negro con un hombre mayor en el volante.

-"Wei. Que bueno que llegas" –saludo Eriol al señor delante del volante.

-"Buenas noches señores, suban y nos vamos a donde gusten" –los cuatro se subieron Tomoyo y Sakura del lado de un sillón y Syaoran y Eriol enfrente de ellas.

-"Vamos a la casa de las señoritas Wei" –dijo Syaoran- "Esta detrás del restaurante de Zhiang solo sigue derecho y cruza en el restaurante" –le instruyo la dirección y Wei cerro la ventanita dejándolos en privacidad, acompañados con un incomodo silencio.

-"Espero que no les haya aburrido esperarnos sentados" –dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Eriol.

-"No se preocupe, cerramos un pequeño negocio que hace mucho no hacíamos" –dijo Syaoran mirando a Sakura sonriéndole picaramente.

-"¿Y que clase de negocio?" –pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol.

-"Unos cuantos acuerdos de propiedades que Li me pagara" –sonrió irritando a Li pero con una mirada fue suficiente para que dejara de mirarlo y se posara en Tomoyo.

-"Ya llegamos señor" –interrumpió Wei abriendo las puertas a las jóvenes tendiéndoles la mano educadamente.

-"Buenas noches" –dijo Sakura estando en el umbral de la puerta.

-"Espera no te vayas aun" –dijo Syaoran avanzando para detener a Sakura. –"No te despedirás de mi" –la tomo de las manos, se hinco y beso una de sus manos sonrojando a su antagonista  

-"¿¿Qué... que... haces??" –lo miro muy sonrojada.

-"Así nos despedimos aquí en Milán" –todavia sostenía su mano.

-"Es una forma muy extraña, Syaoran" –soltó su mano delicadamente y cerro la puerta aun con ellos en el umbral.

La abrió de nuevo reflexionando lo mal que se había visto.

-"Hasta luego" –se inclino en forma de despedida y sonrió nerviosamente.

-"Hasta mañana señorita Sakura" –se adelanto Eriol y se inclino con ella.     

-"Que pases bellas y dulces noches linda Sakura" –se acerco y lo quiso dar un beso en la mejilla pero Sakura se inclino hacia atrás y le sonrió.

-"Estaremos en Italia, pero yo soy japonesa"-se volvió a inclinar- "Buenas noches señores"- cerro la puerta y ya dentro sonrió de nuevo satisfactoriamente.

-"Conozco a los chicos como tu Syaoran, no seré una presa en tu colección, veamos quien cae primero en el juego de quien" –camino hacia el salón y vio a Tomoyo buscando algo en sus papeles.

-"Al parecer lo que dijo Sophi sobre el chico Li es verdad" –hizo que Sakura recordara lo que paso hace unas horas, cuando se probaba el traje del desfile y oyó como Tomoyo platicaba con una modelo pelirroja.

-"¿Conoces a Syaoran Li?"-le pregunto Tomoyo a Sophi.

-"Si claro, salí con el hace unos meses, pero ese chico no vale nada, solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres, las engatusa como un cazador a su presa y después que consigue lo que desea las bota cual basura, pero yo me fui antes de que me corrieran"-se rió irónicamente.

-"Se ve el aire de Donjuán que luce pero no me imagine la amplitud de sus conquistas".

-"No te relaciones con el querida, se lo que te digo amiga mía, aléjate de el, o sino aprovéchate de lo que te digo para jugar con el" –le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras se despedía de ella.

-"No te preocupes Sophi con lo que me dices será mas que suficiente para que no caiga o lo haga caer" –miro a Sakura y recalco su frase-"Que no caiga y lo haga caer".

-"No te preocupes Tomoyo" –dijo –"Se como tratar a este tipo de hombres, no seré tu próximo juego Syaoran Li".

No_tas de la autora: Ja, le salió el tiro por la culata al joven Li. Sakura sabe como es el pero... podrá contrarrestar ese ataque de cazador. No esperen que actualice pronto porque este fic no quiere ser escrito, mi amada compu borro dos capítulos y este esta medio raro porque fue reescrito.

**Les deseo lo mejor y ojalá les siga gustando este fic y sino díganme para que lo quite. **

**ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA ASÍ QUE ANDO EN LAS NUBES NO PIDAN MUCHO.**

**TE AMO.**

**Lían =P **  


	4. La vida y sus 'golpes'

****

Capitulo Cuatro "La vida y sus 'golpes'" 

Antes de comenzar voy a agradecer sus reviews.

**Gaby**: espero que se convierta en una historia estupenda y que me dejes mas reviews.

Gracias.

**MarthyCcs**: Claro que seré tu amiga hasta que este vieja, pero tu eres ya muy popular y me da mucho gusto. Te quiero mucho Martha y a todos ustedes.

**Sail0r60:** Gracias pequeñita (jajajaja yo estoy mas) me da muchísimo gusto que te haya llamado la atención.

**MGA FGA**: Chikas lindas me da mucho gusto que ustedes con la experiencia que tiene le dejen un review a una novata, se los agradezco.

**Sally**: No lo dejare, no te preocupes por eso, con que a una sola persona le guste yo lo terminare, te lo prometo.

**Isa:** Otra vez!!! Eso me da mucho gusto, espero que sigas dejándome reviews.

**Kassandra L.K:** NO!! La guillotina NO!!! No me mates quien terminara la historia NO!!! La dejen AUXILIO!!!!! (que drama) gracias por todo y habrá pareja  S+S NO TE PREOCUPES.

**Kanna- sagara:** Lo voy a continuar lo prometo y muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo en mis otras historias.

**Padilla**: (sabes... tu nick es el apellido de mi maestra T_T Uuuu) Primero; gracias por tu review y segundo; gracias por tu critica, me agrada que me digan las cosas así, pero no me siento derrotada solo que no tenia forma alguna de plasmar todas las idea que tengo en mi cabeza. LO TERMINARE, SE LOS JURO A TODOS.

**Aris: **GRACIAS CHIKA LINDA, espero que me dejes algún otro review.

Con esto termino los agradecimientos que tengo hasta ahora, espero que no se molesten porque me tardo pero como regalo les esta capitulo...

LAS KIERO MUCHÍSIMO!!!!__

_Querido Diario:_

_Me han contado gran cantidad de calumnias sobre Syaoran Li, no creo que haya en un hombre tenga tanta cantidad de maldad._

_Tomoyo me dijo que talvez no era malo, pero si aprovechado, me dijo que me cuidara y que supiera reconocer cuando un hombre quiere jugar conmigo, no lo se, me cuidare pero no hay duda de que es muy guapo._

_Espero no verlo muy seguido y así no habrá problema, pero que tal si me busca._

_Yo lo único que quiero en este viaje a Milán es amigos, no un romance y mucho menos ser el juguetito de alguien como él._

_Mañana es el gran día para ambas, los nervios están en el aire, levantando por aquí yendo y viniendo de aquí a allá  espero que tenga rollos suficientes para captar el alma de los diseños de Tomoyo, porque sino, no tendría caso tomar alguna fotografía la cual no posea el espíritu de lo que ella quiso dar a entender, solo así se consigue una verdadera imagen._

_Por eso de lo único que me he enamorado es mi trabajo, amo impresionar a las personas con un simple papel, que en si no es solo eso, sino un conjunto de emociones que se plasman, se quedan estáticas un segundo y con mis instrumentos de trabajo yo logro capturar esas emociones y hacer que otros las sientan solamente con mirarlo, es algo así como pintar, al ver las obras de Da Vinci en realidad se muestra el estado de animo de este pintor, así como lo que quiso dar a entender con ellas._

_Eso es arte para mi._

_Siento no escribirte lo suficiente, pero tengo que levantarme temprano y como sabrás ya, eso es imposible._

_Te quiere.      _

Sakura Kinomoto 

Una chica se levanta de un pequeño escritorio al fondo de una gran habitación y se dirige a una gran cama con sabanas rosadas.

Las toma en sus delicadas manos y las levanta, deteniendo lo que hace, voltea hacia la foto de una muy bella persona sentada en un silla color plateado un poco mas alta que ella, con un vestido gris azulado y dice:

-"Buenas noches mama"- prosigue y se mete en la cama, durmiendo casi de inmediato.

Su sueño fue relativamente tranquilo, se levanto de inmediato sin necesidad de que sonara el despertador. 

Toma un vestido sencillo, color blanco recto con el único adorno de una cintilla color azul. Se mete a una habitación y sale casi de inmediato con una media cola y un par de zapatillas en la mano, se vuelve a mirar en el pequeño espejo y sonríe ante el recuerdo de su infancia, siempre corriendo.

Una ultima mirada y estaría lista, baja las escaleras hacia el salón principal sin mucho alarde ahí, una mucama le dijo que Tomoyo la esperaba para desayunar en el jardín, salió casi de inmediato y se topo con su mejor amiga desayunando y leyendo a la vez.

-"Ves Sakura"-mostró una noticia en le periódico- "Te dije que el evento estaría muy anunciado" Sakura leyó el titulo dela noticia.

-"_Diseñadora novata al cargo del evento mas importante del año,_ no creo que tu seas novata Tomoyo, me pareces una persona muy experta en tu trabajo" – sonrió en agradecimiento a la chica que le traía su desayuno.

-"Bueno, pero este evento siempre es comandado por gente de lo mas especial y de la mas famosa, comparado con ellos Sakura. Yo no soy mas que una "novata" – dejo una taza de café y saco su móvil de la chaqueta marrón que traía, marco un numero de memoria y hablo.

-"Ian, en una media hora salimos para allá por favor empieza a organizar los vestidos respecto al orden y habla con las modelos para coordinar las pañoletas que llevaran".

_-"Si claro, jefa_, _hablare con ellas pero será mejor que te apresures todavía me falta tu punto de vista para algunas cosas"-_decía una voz femenina del otro lado del aparato 

-"Bueno, nos vemos allá mantén todo con hasta ahora". –colgó el móvil y lo volvía a guardar 

Mientras Tomoyo hablaba Sakura terminaba su desayuno y juntas caminaban al recibidor platicando de temas algo monótonos pero que para ellas eran temas muy importantes.

Salieron en otro auto, era uno deportivo en un color azul metálico que no esta demás decir que combinaba con los ojos de la persona que lo conducía, La música era  ligera y tranquila todo lo contrario de la forma en que Tomoyo manejaba.

-"Al parecer alguien olvido como conducir" –Sakura estaba algo nerviosa por la forma de conducir de su amiga.

-"Nunca me gustaron las lecciones de conducir demasiada presión, pero aun así pase"- Sakura tembló al sentir como dio la vuelta en la esquina y frenando en seco, se levanto y salió del auto esperando que su amiga recuperara el aliento, le dio la llaves a un chico con uniforme en colores negros y blancos, caminaron juntas.

Saludando a todos llegaron hasta la oficina de Tomoyo, ahí su ayudante le dio unos papeles y se sentó cómodamente  detrás del escritorio y su amiga en un pequeño sillón de piel negro, un repartidor llego y entrego una rosa con destino para Sakura.

La tomo algo sorprendida y le dieron una tarjeta que decía.

"_Una rosa para la única flor que no es mía"_

_Syaoran Li  _   

-"Es de Li ¿verdad?"

-"Si, lee la tarjeta"- se acerco y se la dio.

-"_Para la única flor que no es mía"_ va en serio Sakura es mejor que te cuides".

-" Si, no te preocupes ya te lo dije...".

-"Por favor Sakura no quiero que sufras lo mejor es que te vayas pronto a Japón"- se acerco y toma las manos de su amiga y las apretó con fuerza –"No quiero que el hecho de que hayas venido se convierta en un tortura, te aprecio demasiado , y el mundo no es rosa Sakura hay gente capaz de hacer sufrir a las demás..." –su amiga la abrazo con fuerza.

-"No te preocupes ya te lo dije, hace años que aprendí que el mundo no es rosa y se que hay gente mala pero lo podré manejar"-tomo la rosa y la guardo.

-"¿No piensas tirarla?"-sugirió Tomoyo cuando se aproximaba a unos papeles y tomaba una pequeñas gafas del escritorio.

-"Es muy hermosa Tomoyo, me gustan las flores, claro que no la voy a tirar"-sonrió a su amiga inocentemente.

-"Sakura, Sakura, ¿qué vamos ha hacer contigo?"-sonrió también y regreso a mirar sus papeles.

Dan dos ligeros golpes en la puerta y entran sin que se los autoricen.

-"Que bueno que llegaste jefa"-una chica de cabello largo hasta la cadera rubio y ojos azul celeste con unas pequeñas gafas parecidas a las de Tomoyo y un intercomunicador que se posaba en su oreja.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa Ian?"-la chica se sentó y Sakura opto por salir del lugar para no interrumpir los movimientos de su amiga.

 Decidió pasear por el camerino de las modelos viendo todo vació, pensó que solo en unas horas todo estaría lleno de chicas corriendo de un lado hacia otro, decidió sacar su cámara y tomar algunas fotos en exclusiva de lo  modelos, le cautivo el primer diseño, un fondo negro corto sobre un vestido de seda blanco con hombros caídos y que seguramente se toparía con la rodilla de la modelo. Fijo su cámara en los accesorios de ese vestido, unas alas de ángel enormes y unas zapatillas de color negro.

-"El bien y el mal combinados"-susurro una voz a su espalda por lo cual ella dio un gritillo.

-"Hoeee, ¿qué esta haciendo por aquí?"-lo que temía, al parecer ese ser la perseguía por todos lados.

-"Hable por teléfono a tu casa y una señora me dijo que estarían aquí así que vine a verte, claro que no pude librarme de Eriol, pero tu lo vales todo"-se acerco a ella de una forma provocativa por no decir sensual susurrando cosas que los oídos de Sakura ya no podían escuchar, se habían perdido en la belleza de esos ojos marrones del mismo color de su golosina favorita ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando? En lo bien que le quedaba ese despeinado, y ese traje, ah!! No podía evitarlo sus ojos querían seguirlo mirando.

-"¿Qué-que hace?, a-aléjese"-caminaba hacia atrás, no habría escapatoria, ¿escapatoria? ¿a que?

-"Como puede usted ser tan bella"-ya estaba tan cerca que podía tocar a la perfección su rostro acariciándolo casi intentando gravar mediante su tacto la forma y la suavidad de ese rostro perfecto. No podía tenia que recuperar la cordura, pero esos ojos, esa boca tan sencillamente gruesa y delgada a la vez, labios rozados y resplandecientes, un cuerpo... ya no, no podía seguir divagando y pensando tanta sarta de estupideces.

-"N-no m-me t-toque"-tomo su mano mientras la suya temblaba, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan estúpida y tan indefensa ante una mirada.

-"Se que usted lo desea tanto como yo"-tomo la mano de Sakura y la beso delicadamente, ella la soltó inmediatamente, no, era imposible, no podía dejarse llevar por tanta irrelevancia, pero ¿ella lo deseaba?, no , no podía, la inseguridad estaba al borde justo cuando Syaoran cerro lo ojos para clausurar la distancia.

-"NO ME TOQUE"-agarro con seguridad su cámara y soltó un golpe certero sobre el bello rostro del joven que intento besarla tirandolo al piso. El chico a demás de aturdido se tocaba la nuca. Sakura alarmada tiro su cámara y se agacho a mirar el fruto de su acción.

-"Lo siento, no debí, es que tu, yo, no, fue, tu culpa, no debiste, no yo no , tu no, es que yo, bueno"-intentaba disculparse pero no quería.

-"No te preocupes"-levanto el rostro y le regalo una sonrisa coqueta –"Tienes buen brazo pero lo siento preciosa ya van ha empezar a llegar las modelos, es mejor salir, dejemos esto para después ¿si?"-Sakura ofreció su mano para que se levantara, el la tomo gustoso.

Ambos salieron del camerino para toparse con Eriol quien coqueteaba con una modelo.

-"Ya pensaba irte a buscar Li, no sabia que habías encontrado a la joven Sakura"-Sakura se inclino para saludarlo pero se sentía demasiado incomoda con las miradas que le daba Syaoran.

-"Lo siento pero iré a ver como esta Tomoyo , tal vez pueda ayudarle con algo"-se disculpo y camino para la oficina de Tomoyo dejando a los amigos platicando después d despedir a la modelo.

-"¿Qué paso? Esa sonrisa indica algo, ¿ya la besaste?"-Syaoran sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-"Casi"- fue lo único que dijo para volver a tocarse la cabeza.

-"Ya veo, difícil ¿verdad?"-ambos caminaron hacia donde fue Sakura quien no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho.

-"Es queme iba a besar, no podía permitirlo"-caminaba sin mirar hacia donde iba solo divagaba. –"Pero no debí golpearlo, se lo merecía, es un bribón, si tengo razón..."-lo siguiente paso muy rápido, Sakura que caminaba sin mirara hacia delate se topo con una puerta que se abrió escandalosamente propiciándole un golpe justo en la cara, ella cayo desmayada, se hubiera golpeado con el piso si alguien no la tomaba antes. Sakura entreabrió sus ojos y se topo con un par que la miraban con preocupación.

-"Sakura, Sakura ¿estas bien?"-una mujer con cabello negro-azulado la miraba con los ojos llorosos. –"¿Qué te paso?"-Sakura abrió los ojos he intento sentarse pero todo se borro y volvió a caer sobre el sillón en el que antes se sentaba.

-"Ya te lo dijimos Tomoyo..." –Eriol fue interrumpido.

-"Daidouji por favor"

-"Esta bien pero ya te lo dijo mi amigo"-volteó a ver a Syaoran quien le ponía un lienzo húmedo a Sakura quien dormía.

-"Lo único que me faltaba, dos horas antes del desfile que marcara mi carrera mi mejor amiga sufre un accidente por chocar contra una puerta"-suspiro con ironía y se dirigió a la puerta. –"No confió en ustedes pero necesito que la cuiden, hay un problema, intentare regresar antes de que el desfile comience"-su tono cambio a suplicante –"Cuídenle se los pido"-cerro la puerta y se topo con Ian quien le informo del desastre que había en la pasarela. Y ambas caminaron por el pasillo.

-"La dejaste mal Syaoran, hasta se pego contra una puerta"-susurro Eriol para que solo su amigo lo escuchara.

-"Cállate Eriol, no ves que esta dormida, me gustan las mujeres mas no significa que quiera matarlas"-tomo la mano de la chica y la beso dulcemente-"esta es especial, me hace sentir raro"-miro la dulce faz que tenia al dormir-"es una chica que se deja llevar por sus emociones sin importarle lo que pase".

-"Si pero eso no significa que sea diferente a las otras Syaoran"-susurro-"tu estas comprometido ha unos doce meses del matrimonio...".

-"Eso no es importante ahora, no hables así, no es el momento ni el lugar"-se levanto y volvió a mojar el lienzo.

-"Eres imposible amigo mío"-tomo una galleta justo cuando Sakura se levantaba e intentaba sentarse de nuevo, Syaoran soltó el paño y se acerco.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-se arrodillo.

-"Si creo, creo que si"-se levanto e intento caminar pero volvió a caer sobre Syaoran.

-"Es mejor que te sientes"-la levanto en brazos y la puso de nuevo en el sillón.

-"Tengo que levantarme, no puedo hacerle esto a Tomoyo, es un día especial para..."-le puso los dedos en los labios ligeramente.

-"Debes descansar, es tu amiga, jamás desearía que algo malo te pasara por su culpa..."-Eriol le aproximo el paño-"Duerme"-Sakura cerro los ojos y sin quererle se sumergió en un sillón.

-"Pequeña flor, eres muy delicada"-susurro al oído de Sakura mientras acariciaba sus rostro.

-"No quieras aprovecharte ahora que esta dormida, mira que chichón le va a quedar"-señalo el tumulto que había bajo el paño.

-"No creo que se vea mucho"-sonrió ante el comentario recordando la vez que se hizo un chichón y la mirada esmeralda de la niña que lo ayudo.

Sakura dormía pero de alguna forma se sentía rodeada de una calidez indescriptible, el aura del chico era enfermizamente cálida y sobre todo... asombrosamente poderosa.

La ultima vez que sintió ese aura fue cuando le enseñaron a transportar su espíritu, solo tenia diez años, y se transporto a un templo o algo parecido, estaba vestida en camisón, blanco como una batita.

-"¿dónde estoy?"-una niña escuchaba maldiciones al aire-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-camino hacia donde la voz se escuchaba.

-"¿Quién eres tu?"-un niño vestido de verde estaba sentado en el piso con una espada tirada en el piso y los ojos llorosos.-"¿Qué quieres, ya le dije a mi madre que todavía no quiero terminar?"-sintió la fuerza y tomo su espada de modo defensivo.

-"No, no te haré daño"-caminaba hacia atrás por la cercanía del niño y la mirada penetrante que poseía, levanto las manos y se topo con una pared. –"¡¡NO POR FAVOR, NO TE HARÉ DAÑO!!"-grito esperando que quitara la espada de su cuello.

-"Pero si eres una niña"-al parecer la oscuridad y lo molesto que estaba no le permitieron notarlo, la confundió con uno de los criados del lugar. Soltó de inmediato la espada y la dejo caer sobre el piso de madera frió que sentían muy bien los pies descalzos de ambos niños.-"¿Qué haces aquí...?"-de repente se sentó causa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Estas bien?"-la niña se arrodillo de igual forma notando una protuberancia en su cabeza, se acerco a tocarla pero el niño le retiro la mano de una forma violenta haciendo que se sentara. –"No te atrevas a tocarme ¿quién te crees? Yo soy..."-ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar cuando sintió el suave roce de un pañuelo sobre su chichón.

-"¿Qué crees que haces...?"

-"Guarda silencio y es mejor que te quedes sentado puede que te duela de nuevo"-continuo limpiando con su pañuelo color rosa, el niña solo se perdió en el suave aroma de su cabello recién lavado, y sus ojos, a pesar de que faltaba luz podía ver el brillo color esmeralda que salía de ellos.

-"Espero que no te duela mas, es mejor que vayas y te rocíes agua fría porque sino se te inflamara mas"-sonrió y lo ayudo a levantarse, el se negó pero no pudo evitar tomar su mano, estaba siendo humillado por una niña que quien sabe como estaba en su salón de entrenamiento en el cual hace poco se había pegado a perder el balance y caer sobre su cabeza, no es que no fuera fuerte pero cualquier niño de su edad debería estar dormido y a él lo cansado se le veía mucho, no solo su aspecto, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada.

El niño se dio media vuelta siguiendo la sugerencia de la niña con el pañuelo de ella en la mano.

-"No me dijiste..."-para su sorpresa la niña ya no estaba, solo permanecía el aroma de su perfume.

El chico se rasco ligeramente la cabeza confundido pero siguió caminando hasta salir del lugar, tomo el pañuelo de la chica y lo guardo en su bolsillo. –"Raro, creo que estoy empezando a alucinar, es mejor que me vaya a dormir" -siguió su camino sin sacar de su cabeza a la dulce niña que lo ayudo cuando estaba adolorido.

Sakura sonrió en medio de su sueño y se sentó mas reconfortada mirando a un par de hombres sentados en el sillón contrario al de ella.

El joven de cabellos azulados codeo a su amigo al ver que se sentaba con un sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Sakura, ¿ya estas mejor?"-Syaoran le acerco un baso con agua que ella tomo gentilmente y le susurro al oído.

-"Gracias, me siento mucho mejor"-reacciono de repente-"¿Qué hora es?".

-"Tranquila, falta mas de una hora para el inicio del desfile, tiempo suficiente para que te cambies"-se levanto agradeció a ambos chicos por cuidarla y salió del lugar escuchando una advertencia.

-"Mira por donde caminas"-le grito Syaoran desde adentro por lo cual ella sonrió y siguió su camino.

Llego al camerino y se topo con Tomoyo quien la abrazo reconfortándola y dejándola con Ian quien la ayudaría a cambiarse.

-"Se siente mejor"-pregunto Ian cuando se colocaba el vestido.

-"Si, recordé algo de hace mucho tiempo y me sentí mejor"-salió del vestidor y se sentó para que la peinaran.

-"Siento dejarte Sakura, pero me necesita mi jefa, te dejo en buenas manos"-sonrió a Sakura y le dio una palmada en la espalda a la peinadora.

Toda una hora paso y Sakura ya se encontraba arreglando su equipo en frente de la pasarela para poder fotografiar todos los modelos.

-"Estas preciosa"-susurro alguien de tras de ella y lo peor es que sabia quien era.

-"Ya le dije señor Li que no me agradan esos comentarios"-siguió arreglando sin siquiera mirarlo.

-"Me temo que no soy Li, Sakura"-levanto el rostro, no podía creerlo, como no reconoció la voz de la persona que amo durante mucho tiempo.

-"K-kenji ¿Qué haces aquí?"-su asombro no podía ser mayor, su ex novio; un chico alto, tez blanca y ojos aguamarina que solo hacían resaltar mas la fina contextura de su rostro su cabello era negro y tenia reflejos morados que brillaban cuando volteaba, traía una pequeña arracada en la oreja izquierda y un traje azul marino sin corbata y con los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados.

-"Eso mismo pregunto yo, pensé que seguías estudiando en Tokio".

-"Si, pero tengo vacaciones y vine a ver el desfile de mi amiga Tomoyo".

-"Conoces a Daidouji, la mejor diseñadora del año, mi jefe me asigno la cobertura del desfile aquí en Milán, nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí"-se acerco e intento tomarle la mano pero ella al sentir su contacto se estremeció y le rehuyo a su tacto y a su mirada.

-"¿C-como esta Aya?"-siguió enfocando su cámara, preguntándole por la chica por la cual la dejo.

-"¿Aya? Ah, no lo se, duramos solo un mes"-repuso sin siquiera darle importancia y se sentó sobre la pasarela.

-"Los años te hicieron mas hermosa"-La miro descaradamente e intento tocarla de nuevo.

-"No me toques Kanno"

-"Sabes que tu puedes llamarme por mi nombre, fuimos inti..."

-"Tu lo arruinaste, no fui yo, así que si no te molesta quiero seguir trabajando en paz"-se dio media vuelta e intento salir del lugar pero el chico se lo impidió tomándole el brazo.

-"Tu me sigues gustando Sakura"-jalo su cuerpo mas cerca del de él y ella solo sintió las lagrimas caer de sus ojos, recordando el cariño que sintió por el.

-"N-no, a-aléjate de mi"-susurraba, sentía el latir agitado del corazón del chico, su cuerpo lo deseaba pero no podía caer en su juego de nuevo lo peor paso cuando el chico con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomo su rostro y lo levanto para besarlo, ella se quedo sorprendida y abrió de impacto los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo la calidez que hace no sentía, no podía creerlo caia lo mas bajo cuando comenzó a corresponder el beso, saco fuerza de flaqueza y lo empujo tirando su equipo y haciendo ruido captando la atención de alguien que entro de inmediato.

-"Sakura, ¿estas bien?"-Syaoran entro al lugar para encontrarse a la chica sentada en el piso llorando y al joven sobre la cámara de la chica intentando levantarse.

Syaoran pensó lo peor y la ira hizo que un brillo nunca antes había sentido, levanto a la chica y la sentó mientras ella aun sollozaba.

-"¿qué le hiciste maldito?"-se acerco como si intentara cazar a un presa, un lobo tras su cordero.

-"Yo no le hice nada que ella no quisiera"-se logro levantar para volver a caer gracias al derechazo que Syaoran le dio en la cara.

-"¿Quién te crees para golpearme"-se volvió a levantar para ponerse en posición de ataque. –"No sabes quien soy..."

-"No y no me interesa, ¿quién te crees para tocarla"-lo miro viéndose reflejado en los ojos aguamarina de Kenji Kanno, reportero estrella del periódico principal de Tokio.

Syaoran recibió un golpe de igual forma que Kenji, al parecer ninguno iba a ceder hasta que algo hizo que ambos se separar de inmediato.

-"Almas luchadoras, no es el momento ni el lugar, separaos inmediatamente, para no causarse mas mal; OS LO ORDENO"-Un hechizo de Sakura evitaba que ambos se tocaran.

-"No hagas eso Sakura, deja que golpee a este desgraciado"-hablo en japonés Kenji, a pesar de ser reportero el también poseía poderes y formo con sus dedos índices he intento romper el hechizo, pero el muy bien sabia quien era Sakura.

Syaoran no cabía de la impresión, también poseía  magia, y una muy poderosa ya que no podía romper su hechizo con su mente y eso significaba que llevaba muchos años entrenando su poderío.

-"Ya basta"-Sakura deshizo su hechizo con el movimiento de su mano, esta a punto de comenzar el desfile y no quiero mas contratiempos"- se acerco a su cámara y vio que el lente estaba roto, dirigió unas maldiciones al aire y salió del lugar para dejar a un chico sonriente y a otro impactado. 

-"Esto es imposible"-Syaoran arreglo su traje y salió por el mismo lugar que Sakura no sin tirarle una mirada a Kenji y unas palabras en japonés.

-"Esto no se queda así"- 

Las luces de la pasarela empezaron a encenderse y la música hip-hop empezó a sonar cuando Kenji también salía del lugar con la misma sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**No-tas de la autora: Estoy trabajando arduamente en mis fics, pero mis exámenes han empezado; este capitulo lo escribí durante tres días y me quede hasta tarde, no me importa desvelarme un poco con tal de seguir teniendo su preferencia.**

**Me Temo que Corazones Prestados se va a retrasar un poquito mas pero voy a actualizar ahora La luz de tu estrella que ya esta próximo también su final.**

**Ya agradecí sus lindos Reviews y la pregunta es ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Qué pasara con Sakura? ¿Kenji saldrá en otros capítulos? ¿ocasionara problemas a Syaoran o a Sakura?¿Tendrá problemas Sakura al revelarle a Syaoran que poseía magia? ¿Les gusto la forma en la que se conocieron? Espero que si!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO LO SE!!**

**Espero sus comentarios y sus reviews, L@S KIERO A _TOD@S_.**

**lÍaN =P**


	5. Un desfile mágico

**::AMOR REAL::**

**Capitulo V "Un desfile 'mágico'" **

**Hola mis keridos lectores, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo, no tenga gran cosa que decirles, solo que me siento muy mal ¡¡ ya que estaba leyendo Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE en español, y debido a que ya salió en España el equipo que lo traducía ha dejado de hacerlo, así que; MEXICANO Y MEXICANA, CHIQUILLO Y CHIQUILLA, HAY QUE HACER UNA MANIFESTACI"N AFUERA DE EDITORIAL NORMA, PARA QUE TRAIGA ESTE MANGA A TIERRAS CALIENTES. Lo siento, es que sinceramente me siento muy mal, ya que el ingles jamás será mi fuerte ¡¡ así que Dios dame paciencia y mucha... también podría ser que alguno de Uds. A los que se les da el ingles me haga favor de traducírmelos, no mejor no les pido eso se que ustedes si tienen vida social NO COMO YO...**

**Ahora los reviews****J**

**Padilla: **Como taz amiga??? Espero que no tan triste como yo, enhorabuena por la publicación de TRC, me da mucho gusto contar con tu apoyo; y respecto a lo del 'polo' me gustaría uno que fuera de limón y si no hay pues me lo consigues, no es cierto, ojala y este capitulo os guste

**Pola: **Gracias por el review y sobre todo gracias por el apoyo que me proporcionas, espero que sigas leyéndome ya que hay Lían para rato.

**MGAFGA: **No exagero al decir que son una expertas; son muy buenas escritoras, yo misma me considero una de sus fans, así  que espero que actualicen pronto y si pueden pues me dejan un review para alegrarme el día.

Kanna Sagara: Nunca te lo había dicho, pero cuando leo los ánimos que me dejas me dan ganas de escribir, espero que me dejes algún review por ahí, y así poder satisfacer a esta loka-escritora

Aleirbagpotter: Gabriela ¿verdad?, me da mucho gusto volver a leerte, ya que he notado que me has dejado varios reviews, espero que sigas apoyándome ya que no me canso de escribir ideas lokas.

Kisuna: Gracias por el comentario y espero que... (yo siempre esperando cosas de los demás ')bueno en realidad no espero ya que se que les gusta (_eso es soberbia_) bueno soberbia o no así soy, nos vemos después y dejadme un review.

Ciakiara: ¿esta bien escrito? Espero que si (_hay vas  de nuevo_) bueno que te importa maldita pelusa voladora ( _no soy una pelusa me llamo ZUZO y estoy aquí para controlarte_), eres una pelusa de color rosa que no tiene dueño, ¿alguien la quiere?, bueno ya escuchaste a esta molesta cosa, muchísimas gracias por el review y si puedes pues déjame otro (_avariciosa_) CÁLLATE!!!

Estos son todos los reviews ahora si va el capitulo y en este no habrá diario de Sakura nos vemos al final (_Nos vemos!!!)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ****

**Capitulo anterior...**

-"Tu me sigues gustando Sakura"-jalo su cuerpo mas cerca del de él y ella solo sintió las lagrimas caer de sus ojos, recordando el cariño que sintió por el.

-"N-no, a-aléjate de mi"-susurraba, sentía el latir agitado del corazón del chico, su cuerpo lo deseaba pero no podía caer en su juego de nuevo, lo peor paso cuando el chico con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomo su rostro y lo levanto para besarlo, ella se quedo sorprendida y abrió de impacto los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo la calidez que hace mucho no sentía, no podía creerlo caía lo mas bajo cuando comenzó a corresponder el beso, saco fuerza de flaqueza y lo empujo tirando su equipo y haciendo ruido captando la atención de alguien que entro de inmediato.

-"Sakura, ¿estas bien?"-Syaoran entro al lugar para encontrarse a la chica sentada en el piso llorando y al joven sobre la cámara de la chica intentando levantarse.

Syaoran pensó lo peor y la ira hizo que un brillo nunca antes había sentido, levanto a la chica y la sentó mientras ella aun sollozaba.

-"¿qué le hiciste maldito?"-se acerco como si intentara cazar a un presa, un lobo tras su cordero.

-"Yo no le hice nada que ella no quisiera"-se logro levantar para volver a caer gracias al derechazo que Syaoran le dio en la cara.

-"¿Quién te crees para golpearme?"-se volvió a levantar para ponerse en posición de ataque. –"No sabes quien soy..."

-"No y no me interesa, ¿quién te crees para tocarla?"-lo miro viéndose reflejado en los ojos aguamarina de Kenji Kanno, reportero estrella del periódico principal de Tokio.

Syaoran recibió un golpe de igual forma que Kenji, al parecer ninguno iba a ceder hasta que algo hizo que ambos se separaran de inmediato.

-"Almas luchadoras, no es el momento ni el lugar, separaos inmediatamente, para no causarse mas mal; OS LO ORDENO"-Un hechizo de Sakura evitaba que ambos se tocaran.

-"No hagas eso Sakura, deja que golpee a este desgraciado"-hablo en japonés Kenji, a pesar de ser reportero el también poseía poderes y formo con sus dedos índices he intento romper el hechizo, pero el muy bien sabia quien era Sakura.

Syaoran no cabía de la impresión, también poseía  magia, y una muy poderosa ya que no podía romper su hechizo con su mente y eso significaba que llevaba muchos años entrenando su poderío.

-"Ya basta"-Sakura deshizo su hechizo con el movimiento de su mano, -"esta a punto de comenzar el desfile y no quiero mas contratiempos"- se acerco a su cámara y vio que el lente estaba roto, dirigió unas maldiciones al aire y salió del lugar para dejar a un chico sonriente y a otro impactado.

-"Esto es imposible"-Syaoran arreglo su traje y salió por el mismo lugar que Sakura no sin tirarle una mirada a Kenji y unas palabras en japonés:

-"Esto no se queda así"-

Las luces de la pasarela empezaron a encenderse y la música hip-hop empezó a sonar cuando Kenji también salía del lugar con la misma sonrisa...

Sakura corrió a cambiar su lente, pero estaba muy perturbada, demasiado, lo había sentido desde que conoció a Syaoran, que tenia una presencia fuerte, pero sabia que tal vez era por sus sentimientos tan profundos, pero ella sabia que él chico la había sentido, y a demás conocía de magia ya que había intentado deshacer su hechizo.

-"No puedo creerlo ¿posee...?"-un chica entro de golpe y se sorprendió al ver a la chica buscando algo sin mucha atención.

-"Aquí estas"-hablo Ian llamando la atención de la japonesa."Aquí esta"-susurro a su pequeño intercomunicador-"La estaba buscando señorita Sakura, el desfile empieza en cinco minutos, solo están probando el sonido ¿no se va a instalar?"

-"Si"-respondió la aludida justo cuando encontraba el lente de repuesto de su cámara-"Es que se me rompió el lente"-camino aun lado y la dejo en el cuarto-"Me voy a preparar, suerte Ian"-salió caminando sin siquiera prestar atención, salió por el lado derecho que estaba detrás del escenario y se topo con las modelos quienes brincaban de la emoción y se retocaban, la gente ya había empezado a entrar, salió lentamente colocando su cámara enfrente de la pasarela y le cambio el lente, al parecer no paso desapercibida por el publico masculino quienes le regalaron unos halagos, la pasarela era un especie de teatro, ya que la butacas no estaban alrededor del lugar, había unas cuantas para los invitados especiales, quienes patrocinaban el evento, o para los diseñadores que deseaban criticar los modelos, había como un metro de separación y luego estaban las butacas de publico quienes sabían hasta tres niveles, había gente vestida de manera muy formal y serio, mientras otras estaban vestidas de manera locochona y estrafalaria, Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo de cuando capturo las cartas, una chica llevaba un cuello alto que parecía una media luna de color azul metálico, eran tan parecidos a los primeros modelos de su amiga, desde pequeña había desarrollado esa habilidad creativa, no cabía duda que Tomoyo iba a triunfar como diseñadora y ese era el primer paso y le alegraba mucho que ella estuviera ahí.

La música no era fuerte, era moderada y bastante buena respecto a ritmos, las luces que estaban rodeando el escenario eran de color morado y azul cielo, las cuales hacían movimientos que llevaban el ritmo del sonido, todo era perfecto, sencillamente estupendo.

Sakura dio un salto cuando una especie de explosión causada por un efecto de sonido, hizo que se encendieran las luces, ya había comenzado...

Un hombre, el que Sakura había conocido como Giovanni Dior, entro por la pasarela recibiendo el aplauso de todos los espectadores, al parecer era muy conocido en el mundo de la moda...

-"Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes..."-empezó a hablar recorriendo la pasarela-"El día de hoy no están reunidos para ver mis diseños..."-el publico soltó una risita ante el comentario-"Pero son igual de buenos, no se preocupen, hoy es el día de mi querida aprendiz, quien me sorprendió desde su primer boceto..."-Sakura enfoco la expresión del rostro de felicidad del ejecutivo diseñador y lo fotografió, le gustaba mucho captar los gestos humanos, principalmente los de gozo y alegría-"En unos cuantos minutos ustedes serán victimas de una explosión de color y luz, serán testigos de una revelación y se dejaran cautivar por: EL ANOCHECER..."-grito lo ultimo haciendo que las luces se pagaran y dieran paso a una música instrumental cálida y sensible y luces en colores blancos y amarillos, las primeras dos modelos venían vestidas de color amarillo, la primera traía unas alas de color negro y la otra de color blanco, sus vestidos eran muy parecidos, aunque uno era largo, se arrastraba y tenia toda descubierta la espalda, el otro tenia un escote de corte recto y era corto, y como si fuera poco traía una abertura en la pierna derecha que lucia el bronceado de la modelo; tenían una especie de mensaje ya que la de alas negras traía el vestido corto, y la chica de las alas blancas traía el vestido largo, pero ambos era sensuales y llamativos, Sakura no cabía de la impresión, era perfecto, su rostro y su cuerpo eran tan... sencillos que lograban representar de una manera tan sutil pero igual llamativa, ella sentía lo mismo que sintió Tomoyo al diseñarlos, eso era lo que ella buscaba, lo que ella estaba esperando de ese desfile, sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a fotografiar todo, desde las sandalias de tacón mediano hasta los peinados extravagantes que resaltaban la fina forma del rostro de ambas modelos,

Después de ellas entraron otras dos modelos vestidas de anaranjado, ahora no traían vestidos sino pantalones cortos, la luz ahora era mas anaranjada-rojiza, los pantalones tenían bordados en color negro, cada modelo traía una mascada en el mano que les dada un toque de elegancia, la blusa de una tenia un corte muy sensual que dejaba ver el lugar entre sus senos y su ombligo, y la blusa de la otra era mas larga, parecía un bata, era de tirantes delgados y traía una alita en la parte trasera que estaba bordada en color negro, la misma alita la traía la otra modelo como cintilla en su sandalias, a Sakura le llamo mucho la atención ese símbolo, sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus trajes de batalla, absolutamente todos traían esa alita, en diferentes modelos y colores, pero ese era el símbolo de la colección ya que las siguientes modelos, vestidas de color rojo, una traía una alita en su peinado, y la otra la traía dibujada en el vientre... ahora era turno de las faldas largas, los dos modelos de rojo traían una, la primera constaba de una abertura que dejaba ver toda su pierna y solo traía una blusa de escote moderado, pero sin quitarle lo sensual ya que no tenia nada en la espalda...

El desfile paso por todos los colores que se viven durante un anochecer, las modelos lucían coordinados muy juveniles que se podían usar inclusos sino eres tan alta, las bellas modelos del color violeta, fueron de las mas ovacionadas por el publico, esos vestidos eran muy ceñidos las cuerpo, a decir verdad eran sencillos, lo único que resaltaba era el bordado en flores de cerezo que traían en un costado, el color hacia lucir a la perfección el diseño, a demás el cuerpo de las modelos era perfecto para ese vestido, lo que mas la sorprendió era la mirada de las chicas, era cálida y sincera, era tan... ¿cómo explicarlo?... la hacían sentir feliz, lo que la linda chica fotógrafa no notaba era la mirada inquisitiva que un chico del publico le dirigía, ya llevaba rato mirándola, y sabia que no era el único, ese vestido sin duda era de los mejores de Daidouji, la hacia verse tan sensual y apetecible, y eso de que estuviera trabajando no la ayudaba mucho, ya que aparte de ser hermosa la hacia lucir inteligente era par de gafas pequeñas que se ponía justo cuando iba a tomar una foto, ella no fotografiaba como los reporteros que lo hacían cada tres segundos, sino esperaba el momento justo, el momento en que la modelo diera el mejor lado suyo y del diseño.

El chico seguía sin creer lo que había pasado, primero; se había dejado llevar por la furia, y sabia que eso a él no le ayudaba le había demostrado un interés que hacia mucho no demostraba por una simple mujer; ¿simple?... Él sabia que ella no era simple, ella era especial, era... diferente; segundo, jamás debo golpear a ese tipo, pero el hecho de que se atreviera a tocarla lo retorcía solo de acordarse y tercero; ¡¡ELLA TENIA MAGIA!!, y una muy poderosa, y sabia que ella había sentido su presencia al intentar separarse de su hechizo, ¡¡ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE!!, se quedo viéndola durante todo el desfile hasta que algo llamo su atención y la de todos...

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-susurro Sakura la verse hundida en una completa oscuridad las modelos que estaban en la pasarela, eran las ultimas, por fin habían llegado al color negro-azulado, se había quedado ahí paradas sin moverse, eso no estaba planeado, Sakura sintió un escalofrió cuando los comentarios reprobatorios de la gente se hicieron sonar, eso no podía pasarle a su amiga y menos a causa de una extraña presencia, tenia que hacer algo...

Tomoyo estaba a punto de hablar por el micrófono disculpándose por lo ocurrido, cuando escucho la voz de Sakura quien se movía en la oscuridad acercándose cuidadosamente a la pasarela, cuando su mano derecha toco una parte del escenario, susurro:

-"No te preocupes Tomoyo"-la aludida intento divisar a su amiga sin éxito hasta que vio como cuatro esferas de luz rodeaban la pasarela, sin duda su amiga había utilizada 'Light' para ayudarla, de inmediato las modelos continuaron caminando por la pasarela dejando deslumbrado al publico quien se volvió a sentar cuando escucho la suave voz de una joven, no se veía que alguien estuviera cantando pero Tomoyo estaba segura que era 'Voice' quien lo hacia, debido a que esos eran los dos últimos trajes, tenia que salir:

-"Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes..."-hablaba italiano fluidamente, vestía de color negro, un pantalón de tela con una blusa de color blanco con un escote algo pronunciado, traía una saco ceñido al cuerpo lo que ocasiono que las miradas se clavaran en ella, su cabello estaba suelto y su pequeño micrófono se posicionaba aun lado de sus labios que tenian un color rosa pálido –"Disculpen el apagón..."-no pudo continuar ya que vio cuando un manto de estrellas cubrían todo el techo del Palazzo di Brera , todos vieron la aparición de los astros y aplaudieron maravillados, solo tres personas no lo hacían, pero veían muy inquisitivamente a la chica de origen japonés que estaba aun lado de su cámara sonriendo dulcemente a su amiga quien sabia que había utilizado a 'Illusion' para ese lindo detalle, la gente estaba feliz, era un desfile maravilloso, con un diseñadora muy bella y con efectos especiales nunca antes vistos así, hasta la luna llena se podía ver al final del lugar... eso si que era mágico.

-"Como les decía..."-continuo la joven después de que los aplausos cedieron, las cuatro luces que iluminaban la pasarela se levantaron un poco dándole ese toque romántico, mientras Tomoyo caminaba-"Este ha sido un desfile muy mágico para mi, pero mi obra maestra todavía no ha salido a escena..."-miro a Sakura quien sintió el rubor cuando algunos la voltearon a ver-"Ven por favor Sakura..."-su amiga deseo que se la tragara la tierra, sin duda había salvado el desfile de su amiga con ayuda de las cartas, todavía estaba 'Voice' cantando dulcemente cuando ella, mas de fuerzas que de ganas, subió a la pasarela y toma la mano de su amiga Tomoyo, Sakura sintió una gota escurrirle cuando los flash de las cámaras de los reporteros casi la dejan ciega, era muy diferente estar del otro lado de la cámara, Tomoyo tomo firmemente la mano de su amiga y continuaron caminando por la pasarela, con paso lento para que la gente apreciara el vestido de Sakura, la caída y el vuelo de la tela, así como el detalle de las sandalias y el maquillaje ligero, Sakura estaba segura que se iba a caer, pero afortunadamente mostró confianza y sonrió mientras su amiga de la infancia seguía hablando.

-"Estas son las emociones que se viven durante un anochecer, desde el tierno y bello atardecer, hasta una romántica noche, acompañada de la luna llena y del ser querido..."-se oyeron varios suspiros por las palabras de la joven diseñadora –"... esto es todo lo que yo quise demostrarles, muchas gracias..."-se inclino levemente al igual que Sakura, muchas personas del publico se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, Sakura sonreía ante cada comentario, lo que la dejo helada fue la mirada de cierto joven de cabellera marrón que la miraba esperando una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, sin duda tendría algo que explicarle, pero jamás le diría que tenia Cards, Sakura desvió la mirada cuando una de las modelos entro con dos ramos de rosas y se los entrego a ambas, paso de ser la fotógrafa a ser la modelo del traje de esa colección, eso si que era muy raro, se le había olvidado quitarse las gafas, eran casi diminutas pero la hacían ver mas intelectual, decidió dejárselas, mientras terminaba el desfile, Tomoyo susurro las ultimas palabras cuando bajaban del escenario.

-"Están cordialmente invitados a la recepción..."-se despidió con la mano y salieron ambas jóvenes por detrás del escenario, al entrar en la parte de los camerinos de las modelos Tomoyo abrazo fuertemente a su amiga.

-"Gracias Sakura, no sabes como te lo agradezco, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti"-repetía mientras Sakura le correspondía el abrazo...

-"No te preocupes por eso, no iba a dejar que esto fracasara, se cuanto te has esforzado y bueno... para que están las amigas"-dejaron de abrazarse cuando la voz de Ian se oía.

-"Buen truco ese jefa, a mi casi me da un infarto cuando no vi las luces, te lo tenias bien guardado, me lo hubieras dicho así no me hubiera quitado un año de vida"-abrazo a su jefa y Sakura sonrió.

-"Es que era un sorpresa Ian, ¿te gusto?"-hablo Sakura

-"¿Qué si me gusto?, claro que si, primero esa luces alrededor de la pasarela, luego la voz dulce y luego ese espectáculo de estrellas, sin duda fue uno de los mejores anocheceres que he visto"-Tomoyo y Sakura sonreían de manera muy divertida ante las caras tan graciosas que hacia la asistente de la diseñadora. –"Bueno chicas las veo en la recepción, sus vestidos de gala están en el camerino principal"-alzo la mano como despedida mientras hablaba por su intercomunicador.

-"Vamos a cambiarnos Sakura"-la jalo de la mano ya que estaba algo distraída-"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"-le repitió por tercera vez cuando por fin llamo la atención de su amiga entrando en el camerino principal que estaba al final del pasillo.

-"Es que... bueno..."-tartamudeo un poco buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-"¿Si?"

-"Ah... bueno, hace rato, cuando me estaba preparando para el desfile vi a Kenji te preguntaras ¿quién es?..."-Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza-"... Pues es mi ex novio, el cual me dejo por una chica que apenas conocía, y que ahora intento besarme justo cuando Syaoran entro..."-Tomoyo soltó un gritillo de sorpresa cuando peinaba el cabello de su amiga intentando relajarla –"...y pues lo golpeo, ya que yo estaba llorando debido a le había correspondido el beso y que lo había empujado y Kenji había caído sobre mi cámara, y pues... Kenji también lo golpeo, así que tuve que hacer un hechizo de bloqueo..."-Sakura estaba hablando demasiado calmada-"...Y pues Kenji si sabe que tengo magia, a decir verdad por eso lo conocí, pero eso luego te lo cuento, el que no sabia que yo tengo magia es Syaoran y que por cierto también posee magia, y una muy fuerte, así que se quedo muy impresionado, y justo cuando iba a romper mi hechizo los deje ir y salí corriendo del lugar..."-suspiro cuando termino de hablar y sonrió cuando su amiga le tomo las manos.

-"No te preocupes, no te dejare sola ni un momento durante la recepción para que así pienses como decírselo"-se arreglaron durante veinte minutos mas y salieron a la recepción que seria en el salón del Palazzo di Brera, no solo una mirada se les poso encima cuando caminaban, inmediatamente entro Giovanni quien beso a ambas chicas en cada mejilla, elogiándolas muy tiernamente, él las presento con los reporteros, que por cierto era solo unos tres, ya que la recepción era mas privada; también les presento a los mas importantes ejecutivos de la moda, en los que Tomoyo recibió mas de cien propuestas para la siguiente colección, incluso le ofrecieron la firma de ropa alguna persona muy importante, ya que el pago tenia mas de diez ceros, y eso si que era mucho dinero.

Por fin habían podido llegar a la mesa de bocadillos, Sakura moría de hambre a demás se le había olvido que había dejado a 'Light', 'Voice' e 'Illusion' en la pasarela, se concentro un poco y todo desapareció en el otro salón haciendo que un leve rayo se dirigiera al camerino principal, ahí tenia la Sakura Cards...

Tomo un pequeño plato y se sirvo una cosa negra que estaba en un amplio tazón y tomo tres galletas, a demás de dos zanahorias para cóctel y un elotito:

-"No se tu Tomoyo, peor yo me muero de hambre"-hablo mientras se sentaban en un privado al final del salón.

-"Si yo también tengo mucha hambre"-le enseño otro plato con lo mismo que su amiga y ambas sonrieron.

-"Vamos cuéntame de Kenji ¿cómo lo conociste?"-le dio una mordida a su galleta

-"Lo conocí cuando iba a la preparatoria, ese día estaba lloviendo y yo corría rumbo a casa, estaba pasando por una arboleda detrás del parque Pingüino, cuando escuche a un pajarito, al parecer estaba pasando algo malo ya que también escuche a un gato..."-suspiro Sakura ante el recuerdo, sin duda alguna eso todavía le dolía un poco.-"Decidí ir a ver lo que estaba pasando, y me encontré con un pájaro peleando con un gato, quien estaba intentando agarrar a un polluelo que había caído del nido..."

-"Que horror"

-"Si, pero como no m podía arriesgar a que el pájaro volara y dejara a merced del gato el polluelo, decidí elevar a animalito con mi magia hasta su nido..."

-"Y ahí lo conociste"

-"Si, mientras yo intentaba hacer que el pajarito levitara, el gato intento darle un zarpazo y para mi sorpresa el gato era detenido por otra magia y no era la mia..."

-"Era de Kenji..."

-"Así que mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba Kenji igual de mojado que yo, con la mano estirada atrapando al gato, recuerdo que me pregunto si lo iba a poner en el nido, pero y me quede pensándola durante unos segundos, ya que jamás había sido vista realizando mi magia, y aun menos había recibido ayuda, desde ese momento descubrí que el también estaba en la preparatoria, pero era un año mas grande que yo, fuimos amigas durante un tiempo en el que discutíamos d magia y de otras cosas, hasta a Touya le había caído bien..."-Tomoyo casi se ahoga con su bebida.

-"¿¡A Touya!?"

-"Si Tomoyo, pero después, mientras yo salía a correr vi una silueta en la parte de atrás del parque y ahí lo vi besándose con una chica que estaba en mi clase, sufrí mucho, ya que el cínico lo acepto y no se arrepintió, aunque después lo vi con un ojo morado, Touya me juro que el no había sido pero yo se que el lo golpeo"-Tomoyo se rió ante la imagen, sin duda Touya jamás dejaría que dañaran a su hermana.

 -"¿Disculpen?"-un camarero se les acerco con un bandeja-"Esto es para usted"-le entrego una nota que estaba en un sobre.-"Con permiso"-y se alejo del lugar.

Tomoyo tomo la nota algo sorprendida y la leyó...

-"Buenas noches señorita Tomoyo, me gustaría hablar con usted respecto al maravilloso desfile de esta noche, la espero en la terraza después de que reciba la nota"-hablo en voz alta para que su amiga la escuchara.

-"¿Quién la firma?"

-"¿E.H.?"-susurro Tomoyo sin comprender la firma, se levanto y acomodo su vestido-"Vamos".

-"Ve tu Tomoyo, estoy cansada, a demás quiero terminar de comer"-levanto el plato y la miro como cachorrito-"A demás no veo a Syaoran por ningún lado, no creo que me rapte..."-dijo eso ultimo convenciendo a su amiga quien camino a la terraza e intento volver cuando vio de quien se trataba, pero sin éxito ya que la persona le había cerrado el paso...

Sakura se estiro un poco y vio a los invitados, sin duda gente de la 'alta sociedad' todos vestidos en colores oscuros, predominando el negro en el traje de los hombres, ella vestía de color oro, un vestido sencillo que solo se amarraba con dos tiritas por detrás del cuello y le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, era de seda muy fina y bastante provocativo por el corte que estaba la mitad de su pierna, se agacho un poco para abrochar una de sus sandalias, que eran del mismo color que el vestido y terminaban en el tobillo, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un par de zapatos negros justo delante de ella, subió despacio la mirada y se quedo sorprendida por la persona que estaba ahí, su traje era de gala, aunque no traía corbata, ni traía abotonado el saco, la mirada que este le proporcionaba no le gustaba mucho, pero se le hacia muy sensual ese aire de rebeldía, ¿qué estaba pensando? Ese no era el momento, a penas si pudo articular palabra...

-"Syaoran..."-

-"Veo que recuerdas mi nombre"-hablo con un tono algo frió, mas bien molesto y perturbado, Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa cuando el joven se sentó en el lugar que estaba Tomoyo, ¿por qué la había dejado ir? Se hubiera ido con ella, era una tonta sin duda.

-"Claro que si, no soy tan despistada"-hablaba tranquila, sabia que debía ser fuerte.

-"Al parecer no querías verme, ni siquiera te acercaste a saludarme después del desfile"-ahora su tono era mas bien irónico, con un toque de dolor falso, pero Sakura reconocía ese tono.

-"Lo siento, es que había muchas personas y no te vi"-ojo por ojo y diente por diente...

-"Yo pensé que me estabas evitando por lo del joven ese"-ahí estaba el problema, había llegado justo a lo que Sakura no quería que llegara, ahora como iba a salir de allí.

-"¿Yo?, no como crees Syaoran, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa lo que hiciste lo cual te agradezco mucho"-se puso de pie, debía salir de ahí-"Si me disculpas..."-emprendió el paso justo cuando sintió una fuerte liberación de energía, miro a su alrededor y noto que nadie se movía, ¡¡¡HABÍA DETENIDO EL TIEMPO!!!, y lo peor es que había comprobado que su magia era fuerte ya que era la única que se estaba moviendo, ¡¡ESTABA EN PROBLEMAS!!

-"Tu también me tomaste por sorpresa a mi linda Sakura"-se levanto y se puso aun lado de la japonesa quien sintió un escalofrió erizarle todo el cuerpo.

-"E-este... ¿tu lo hiciste?"-estaba algo nerviosa por la presencia del joven y aun mas por la manera en que la miraba, parecía un perrito asustado ante un lobo enojado...

-"¿Qué? ¿esto?..."-señalo a todos los invitados-"Espero que no te sorprenda, pero se que tu eres capaz de eso y de mas..."-se acerco mas y puso una mano en la cintura de la joven mientras susurraba a su oído de manera muy provocativa –"¿no es así? Card Master"-a Sakura el corazón le dio un brinco de aquí a la luna ¿¿C"MO LO SABIA??, si era muy difícil reconocer la presencia de las cartas, eso solo significaba que Syaoran era muy, pero muy poderoso, pero eso era obvio, ya que no muchas personas mantenían el tiempo detenido sin sufrir fuertes fatigas, y por lo que veía, el joven no mostraba ni una pizca de cansancio.

-"¿Card Master?"-pregunto inocente y con cara de confusión mirando al chico directo a los ojos

-"Vamos Sakura, no necesitas fingir conmigo, había escuchado algo sobre ti, pero jamás pensé que te conocería"-le tomo la mano y de repente había dejado avanzar el tiempo de nuevo, Sakura no sabia como reaccionar, ahora estaba bailando con Syaoran guiados por la suave música del pianista al final del salón, ella se movía al paso que el marcaba, pero no lo miraba a los ojos, no sabia que decirle, y menos entendía como es que el había escuchado hablar de ella.

-"No te preocupes Sakura, yo seria incapaz de hacerte algo malo, y menos ahora que se que te sabes defender..."-la soltó y segundo e hizo que se diera una vuelta sencilla, a lo cual ella tuvo que verlo a los ojos y noto que el se estaba divirtiendo, ya que la única afectada emocionalmente era ella. Se había rendido tendría que decírselo.

-"Mas le vale señor Li, porque tengo unas cartas llamadas 'Fight' y 'Power' que no dudarían a lastimarlo"-se detuvo y se separo de él, camino unos pasos y susurro al viento –"'Time'"-Syaoran a penas pudo escucharlo cuando ya todo el mundo se había vuelto a quedar quieto, incluso a el le pesaban un poco los hombros, vio como la joven Nipona se alejo con paso lento tomando una de las copas de vino que traía un camarero, después de que saliera del salón, se vio como ella sacudía la mano y todo volvía a la normalidad; esto se había tornado mas divertido que la apuesta con Eriol, por cierto ¿dónde estaba?...

Tomoyo había intentado regresar con su amiga al notar que el único en la terraza era Eriol, si claro, como había olvidado que se llamaba Eriol Hiragisawa, o sea E.H., sin duda había caído en una trampa para dejar sola a Sakura, se iba a dar la vuelta justo cuando vio al par de ojos azules que se interponían a su paso...

-"Lo siento, si me permite joven Hiragisawa, deje sola a mi amiga"-intento escabullirse por un lado, pero el se movió también.

-"No se preocupe por su amiga, ¿quién mejor que Syaoran, para cuidarla?"-dijo esto justo cuando se daba la vuelta y hacia retroceder a Tomoyo quien ahora estaba acorralada a unos cincuenta metros del piso y los brazos del joven oji-azul quien se veía muy bien vestido de esa manera, ese traje de color negro y esa corbata azul de seda hacían que se viera bien 'apetecible', lo que no paso desapercibido por la joven amatista, quien se estaba perdiendo en la mirada y en el aroma del chico...

-"No entiendo los motivos por los que quiere huir de mi, linda Tomoyo"-acariciaba su cabello, que era sedoso y largo, eso no le gustaba a Tomoyo, no, eso no estaba bien y menos en esa posición tan comprometedora en la que encontraban...

-"No huyo de usted joven..."-la chica no había podido terminar ya que algo había hecho que el tiempo se detuviera, Eriol no estaba paralizado al igual que la joven, la que lo estaba tentando, justo en ese momento había parpadeado por lo que tenia los ojos cerrados y como estaba hablando, tenia la boca entreabierta, no lo resistió, si Syaoran le había  dado esa oportunidad debía aprovecharla, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces hundió sus labios en los de la chica, estuvo unos momentos saboreándola sin recibir respuesta, pero después sintió como Syaoran liberaba el tiempo y Tomoyo quedaba libre del hechizo del tiempo, sintió la resistencia de la joven al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar y termino besándolo de igual manera, después de algún tiempo, ella impulso con sus brazos el torso del joven y logro liberarse, jadeaba un poco, después ella levanto la mano esperando impactarse con el rostro del joven cuando, ahora no era Syaoran el que realizaba el hechizo, pero eso no importaba, Tomoyo había quedado en una posición parecida a la anterior, solo que ahora tenia un brazo levantado.

-"Gracias"-susurro Eriol cuando tomaba la cintura de la joven y dejaba el brazo que tenia levantado aun lado de su nuca, de nuevo busco los labios de la joven que aun estaban cálidos por el beso anterior, volvió a juntarlos con los suyos, explorando ahora la boca de la joven diseñadora con su húmeda lengua, de igual manera el tiempo regreso y la joven intento golpear el rostro del ingles, pero no pudo ya que lo único que encontró fue su nuca y sintió de nuevo los labios de el sobre los suyos, y ahora su lengua también animaba a la suya a bailar al mismo ritmo, Tomoyo no cabía en si de la impresión, ¡¡PERO SI LO IBA A GOLPEAR!!, ahora ni su cuerpo le respondía, ahora sus labios se movían solos y le respondían el beso de una forma en la que ella nunca había besado, y menos a alguien que a penas conociera, le planto un puntapié y se alejo de él, a demás de que le dio una bofetada que resonó por todo el lugar... no podía respirar bien y tenia los labios un poco mas rojos que antes...

-"No se atreva... a volver a hacerlo"-recogió su bolsa del piso y salió son un paso furioso del lugar...

Eriol se acariciaba la mejilla, sin duda nunca una mujer lo había golpeado así, a demás de que la chica lo había mordido, por lo que saboreaba la sangre en su boca, pero nunca antes había tenido esa oportunidad tan 'mágica', para besar a una joven tan guapa.

-"Tiene buen brazo"-se recobro un poco y entro al salón quien sonreía al parecer algo bueno había pasado, pero se burlaba de la forma en que la joven diseñadora había entrado y salido sin siquiera despedirse de la gente...

Sin duda alguna ese desfile había tenido muchas cosas, que dejarían marcada la amistad de este cuarteto...

**Continuara...**

****

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció?, bueno Syaoran ya sabe que Sakura es la Card Master, pero ¿de donde se entero? Jijiji, eso solo yo lo se, ojala y les haya gustado el desfile, que a mi parecer no salió tan mal, de ahora en adelante empieza lo bueno de la historia así que prepárense para lo mejor...**

**Eriol es un aprovechado, miren que sacar provecho de esos paros del tiempo, pero si la linda Tomoyo no se queda atrás, porque con una carita así yo no me resisto ****J******

**Respecto a lo de Kenji, bonita forma en la que lo conoció, a mi me pareció por mas melosa, pero fue muy tierna, ¿les gustaría que saliera en otro cap. Kenji?, yo solo lo tengo visualizado en este, pero si les gusta, ya meteré al infiel en algún otro...**

**¿Y?... creo que ya es todo, pero si alguien se ofrece a traducirme los capítulos de Tsubasa RESERVoir yo seria la mujer mas feliz de este y del otro mundo, Uuuu, respecto a mi siguiente actualización es "La luz de tu estrella" capitulo nueve con titulo desconocido ****L**

**Estas son todas las notas y solo me queda pedirles un review o que me manden un correo, mi mail; _lianlaiarukashotmail.com_ , espero sus comentarios, hasta luego, cuídense mucho y digan no a la piratería ya que gracias a ella México esta atrasado diez años con respecto a anime y manga, aunque digan que nuestro país tiene mercado, Japón dice que no estamos listos ¡¡PUEDEN CREERLO!!, bueno pues piénselo un poco... y los dejo con esta frase...**

**"Encontrándose a la luz de la luna, esa preciosa imagen... Los ojos como un caleidoscopio, pensando en alguien" **

**TRC chap. 10    **

**LÍaN =P**

 ****


	6. Lo prohibido sabe a gloria

Capitulo VI "Lo prohibido sabe a gloria". 

.

.

.

.

.

.****

**Ni hao!!! Soy una chika buena y aquí esta el otro capitulo de 'Amor Real', muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ya que no saben lo importantes que son para mi ToT, respecto a la historia creo que la subiré de rating... me han dicho que me estoy volviendo medio apasionada, y esta es la historia mas fuerte de las tres, así que gente de mente 'sensible' absténganse de leerla aunque se que esas escenas son las que mas nos gustan , ahora si los reviews que recibí y sin mas espero que disfruten el capitulo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Padilla: **Hola chika linda!!! Respecto al polo creo que lo atrasamos un poquito ya que estoy resfriada, pero mándalo, pero si me muero por tu culpa, quedara en tu conciencia. Ya estoy mejor de animo, respecto a Kenji, si lo pienso incluir como personaje 'importante' en la historia así que espéralo (risa macabra jajajajajajaja) Y eso de que Eriol es aprovechado, no soy yo quien para negarlo... Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos luego!!!

**Celina Sosa: **Que bueno que no hayas detenido hasta llegar al capitulo, aquí esta la actualización y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA!!!!, respecto a When, te mando el capitulo  cuando lo tenga, y así me das tu opinión, Bye!!

**CrystalSwan: **Hola de nuevo!!!! Ya no se que decirte Oo, gracias por pensar que soy una de las mejores escritoras de la pagina, jamás lo había creído, pero GRACIAS!!!, Creo que te has vuelto adicta a todas mis historias, y aunque no lo creas ME HACES MUY FELIZ!!!!, Respecto a tu preguntita, no es que no te quiera responder, pero bien puedes leer de nuevo esa parte y a lo mejor te queda claro el "recuerdo", pero si no, deja un review y te lo contesto bien, de nuevo MIL GRACIAS!!! Por ofrecerte a traducirme TRC, te lo mandare, pero en formato de texto, para que sea mas fácil. NO TE DESQUITES CON TU HERMANO!!!, se que soy la culpable de tus pequeñas frustraciones, así que puedes desquitarte conmigo, mándame incansables reviews, o lo que quieras, aunque sigue en pie la oferta de que escribas algún capitulo de cualquiera de mis historias, yo lo leeré con mucho gusto. Creo que ya es todo, pero si puedes ponerme tu nacionalidad en el siguiente review, porque me conecte y no estabas, tal vez sea eso!!!! CUÍDATE MUCHO.

**Kanna Sagara: **Me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo esta noche, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!, algo atrasado TT, pero espero que te la hayas pasado SUPER!!!, Gracias por todo y dejad un review por ahí!!!

**Aleirbagpotter: **Siento no haberlo aclarado antes pero... EN ESTE FIC HAY MAGIA!!!!, que bueno que te haya gustado el desfile, era lo que me preocupaba, Erio es un aprovechado, se que es raro, pero no puedo negarlo, era una escena que hacia falta por ahí, Gracias por todo tu apoyo, en todas mis historias, NOS VEMOS!!!

**annnabrit2: **Tomoyo también es de mis personajes favoritos, siempre sabe que hacer y que decir, por lo que me divierto escribiendo de ella, tomare en cuenta eso de la descripción de Tomoyo, y no entendí bien ¿Con quien quieres que haga pareja?, yo siempre la he puesto con Eriol así que si tienes una sugerencia házmela saber!!! Gracias y cuídate mucho!!!

Son todos los que recibí, muchas gracias y ahora si esta el capitulo 

_Querido diario:_

_No se como explicártelo, en el desfile de Tomoyo tuve que utilizar la magia ya que una extraña falla hizo que la luz se fuera, así que utilice a las Cards, pero lo que me sorprendió sucedió antes del desfile, deja que te cuente..._

_¿Recuerdas a Kenji?, pues creo que si, pues se apareció de buenas a primeras diciendo que no me podía olvidar y me BESO!!!, si, pero yo no me di cuenta que no estaba bien, así que lo empuje, y el cayo encima de mi cámara haciendo que se rompiera el lente, lo que causo que Syaoran, entrara al salón y me viera en el piso llorando, no se bien lo que le paso, pero golpeo a Kenji, si, se que es alarmante, después tuve que utilizar un hechizo básico de bloqueo, y lo que sorprendió aun mas, fue el hecho de que Syaoran lo intentara deshacer, por lo que lo que sospechaba era cierto ¡¡¡¡ÉL TIENE MAGIA!!!!, y pero aun es que es muy poderosa, después de este encuentro tan 'peculiar' sucedió lo del desfile, a lo que le siguió la recepción en la que él me acorralo y me dijo que sabia que yo era la ¡¡CARD MASTER!!, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?, debo tener cuidado con este joven, él me dijo que no intentaría hacerme daño, pero lo mejor será alejarme de él..._

_Después de todo eso Tomoyo me contó que tuvo unos cuantos problemas con el chico llamado Eriol, y a demás creo que es mi culpa, me dijo que estuvo a punto de golpearlo y de nuevo se vio besándolo, así que creo que fue cuando Syaoran y yo  detuvimos el tiempo, y eso también trae como consecuencia que Eriol también tiene una magia poderosa._

_¡¡DIOS SANTO!!, jamás pensé estar en estar problemas estando aquí en Milán, y lo que es peor, si alguno descubre mi relación con el señor Chan, eso podría poner en peligro el prestigio de su dinastía, ¡¡¡NO QUIERO ESO!!!._

_Ahora no puedo hacer nada, Tomoyo tiene que ir de nuevo al Palazzo así que la acompañare, estos días he estado muy presionada, eso de que sepan mi secreto no me agrada, aunque su apellido me suena conocido, pero yo nunca he tenido buena memoria, así que será mejor que lo evite un tiempo, y le ahorro problemas a Tomoyo, porque ha jurado que cuando vea al chico de gafas, no solo necesitara un doctor, sino también un cirujano plástico, pero yo pienso que le gusta de verdad, espero escribir otro día con mas cama, ya que se me hace tarde._

_Tuya..._

Sakura Kinomoto 

Dejo su libro en su cajón y tomo su chaqueta saliendo de la habitación, corrió por las escaleras y le dio una sonrisa al jardinero quien depositaba unas cuantas rosas y margaritas para los jarrones del salón,

-"¿Estas lista?"-salió Tomoyo con el celular en la mano, las llaves del auto y un trozo de pan en la otro.

-"Si..."-tomo el jugo que Jaffna le ofreció y salieron rumbo a la cochera. El auto que traían antes todavía estaba en taller, ya que habían aprovechado el incidente pasado con Eriol y Syaoran y le había hecho una revisión general, así que ahora traían otro. Este era de un color rojo oscuro, era de igual manera convertible, pero estaba algo chato en la parte delantera, era un auto muy curioso, pero de igual manera lindo. Tomoyo abrió la puerta con un control que traía en la mano y condujeron hasta el Palazzo di Brera.

-"¿A que venimos Tomoyo?"-últimamente su amiga estaba tensa, pero sabia que cierto incidente el día del desfile era lo que la tenia así.

-"Giovanni quiere que le deje los bocetos de los diseños del desfile..."-conducía bastante lento para su manera de ser.

-"¿Van a empezar la producción de las prendas?"-no conocía mucho del mundo loco de la moda, pero era lógico que salieran al mercado después del desfile ¿no?

-"Si, creo que la boutique piensa abrir en menos de tres meses, así que hay que acelerar la producción mientras los clientes se interesan en el modelo y por eso Giovanni quiero los bocetos hoy..."-se detuvo de una manera brusca, sin duda era la misma chica que recordaba.

-"¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir Tomoyo?"-pregunto la oji-verde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Mi madre..."-no dijo mas, y ya se estaban riendo de manera estruendosa, sin duda había heredado el carácter un tanto excéntrico de su madre.

Doblaron una esquina y se estacionaron rápidamente casi atropellando al pobre portero, Sakura se disculpo con el chico, pero él solo le sonrió, Tomoyo era muy conocida por su manera de conducir en Milán. Atravesaron el salón y tocaron en una puerta al final del pasillo principal.

-"Pase..."-una japonés con un acento muy italiano, era la voz de Giovanni, al parecer sabia que eran ellas.

-"Hola Giovanni..."-se acerco y le beso ambas mejillas, Sakura hizo lo mismo, se estaba acostumbrando a la vida liberal de los Italianos.

-"¿Los trajiste...?"-tenia una taza de café sobre el escritorio y hablaba un poco nervioso, al parecer algo le preocupaba y lo tenia nervioso.

-"Si, pero... ¿por qué tanta insistencia?..."-le dio oto sorbo a su taza de café y tomo los bocetos de la mano de Tomoyo.

-"Hay un problema con un comprador, quien insiste en que uno de los modelos es de su propiedad, así que necesito esto para los derechos de autor"-hablo muy tranquilo para la gravedad del asunto.

-"¿QUÉ?", pero si todos son modelos míos, eso es imposible..."-Tomoyo cayo rendida en un sillón.

-"¿Eso es posible Tomoyo?"-Sakura estaba un poco distraída pero se sentó aun lado de la chica.

-"Si, a pesar de que mis modelos son certificados, puede haber algo así..."-

-"Bueno, pero jamás lo pensé de la señora Scarlett Hiragisawa"-suspiro resignado, era de sus mejores clientes y sin duda no entendía la llamada de esa mañana...

.

-"Si, habla Giovanni..."-atendió la llamada urgente que lo sorprendió en su mansión mientras tomaba el desayuno.

-"Hola Giovanni soy la señora Scarlett Hiragisawa, y te hablo porque ayer cuando vi el desfile de tu alumna me indigno el hecho de uno de mis diseños se expusiera sin mi nombre..."

_-"_Eso es imposible Scarlett, los diseños son de Tomoyo Daidouji..."-escucho cuando le quitaban el auricular a la señora.

-_"Hola Giovanni soy Eriol, me temo que mi madre se presto para esto, pero lo que en realidad necesito es que mandes a Tomoyo y a su amiga a mi residencia puedes ocupar lo que quieras como excusa, disculpa a mi madre, pero sabes como soy, espero que puedas hacerlo..."_

-"¿Para que las necesitas Eriol?, conociéndote no es nada bueno"-

-"_Pues, es algo que mi amigo Syaoran necesita aclarar, y pues, espero que puedas hacerlo, ¿si?"-_la voz del chico era decidida y una tanto graciosa.

-"Veré, lo que puedo hacer, pero..."

-"Utiliza lo que sea, sé que ellas no vendrán de manera voluntaria, recuerda que me debes una Giovanni..."-con eso corto la llamada dejando a un consternado Giovanni, jamás se había prestado para tales artimañas, y eso si que era vergonzoso

.

-"¿¿Hiragisawa??"-lo saco de sus recuerdos pronunciando de manera tan alterada el apellido.

-"Si, es la madre del joven Eriol, pidió que llevaran los bocetos a su casa, espero que no les incomode pero yo tengo que atender otros asuntos, no será nada imposible, se los muestran y todo quedara arreglado..."-se sentó de nuevo en su silla y bebió todo lo que quedaba de café en su taza, se estaba prestando para eso, pero solo esperaba que no les hiciera nada, sonrió y miro a las chicas quienes se miraban entre si, bastante sorprendidas por la revelación, algo había entre ellos que no le gustaba mucho.

-"¿Hoy?..."-pregunto Sakura, si lo que intentaban era evitarlos, ir a la casa de uno de ellos, no es precisamente una buena idea.

-"Si, y si pueden en este momento, mejor..."-sonó el teléfono para la salvación de Giovanni quien despidió a la mujeres con un movimiento de la mano.

-"Si Mimi, dime..."-apretó un botón del aparato cuando las chicas ya habían salido.

-"Es el señor Hiragisawa por la línea dos Giovanni..."-contesto la secretaria del diseñador.

-"Comunícamelo Mimi..."-hubo un sonido corto y después la voz del chico.

-"Hola Giovanni, ¿has hecho lo que te pedí?"-fue al grano y si rodeos.

-"Van para allá Eriol, y solo espero que no sea nada malo porque sino..."

-"Tranquilo Giovanni, creo que ellas saben defenderse solas, pero nunca les haríamos daño..."-soltó una risita lo que alarmo mas al diseñador, eso joven traía algo en manos, y no le gustaba nada que fuera con Tomoyo.

-"Mas te vale Eriol, y si me permites, estoy un tanto ocupado..."-se despidió de su llamada con un cortante 'adiós' y se recostó en su sillón, se sentía un tanto 'culpable', conocía a Eriol y eso solo significaba que estaba en conquista de alguna de las chicas, y él bien sabia como terminaban las relaciones del joven.

-"Espero que no sea nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Eriol..."-pidió a su secretario un café mas, esta vez descafeinado, porque sino tendría insomnio unas cuantas noches.

.

-"Tranquilízate Tomoyo, el hecho de ir a su casa, no significa que lo veamos..."-era una teoría una tanto rara, pero al fin y la cabo posible.

-"Pero, Sakura, estoy intentando olvidar a ese libidinoso aprovechado de Hiragisawa; y Giovanni me dice que debo ir a su casa, para que la loca de su madre vea que son mis diseños..."-le pego al volante por tercera vez, la casa de la madre de Eriol según indicaciones de la secretaria estaba a veinte minutos de ahí, así que no tardarían mucho en llegar.

-"Lo entiendo Tomoyo, incluso yo intento no pensar en Li, pero es imposible que no nos lo topemos de nuevo, hasta podrían ir a tu casa Tomoyo, así que tranquilízate y hablamos con la señora, aclaramos lo de los diseños y salimos como si nada, inclusive, si llegáramos a verlos, los saludaríamos normalmente y sin darle la importancia que ellos quieren..."-miro hacia su derecho y se topo con la mansión, era mas grande que la casa de Tomoyo, y tenia una aire de superioridad y clase. Estacionaron el auto y se dirigieron a la reja hablando por el comunicador con el guardia de la mansión, pidiéndole hablar con la señora Scarlett Hiragisawa, les dijo que entraran. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y le dieron las llaves al chico de la entrada, un joven las acompaño al salón. Entraron y esperaron la llegada de la señora.

.

-"Ya llegaron las señoritas joven Eriol..."-entro el mismo joven que las recibió en la puerta haciendo una reverencia ante el joven de mirada chocolate que estaba en la habitación del dueño de la casa.

-"¿Ya se fue mi madre?"-le pregunto con una sonrisa, Giovanni había cumplido perfectamente.

-"Si, dijo que no ya no quería tener nada que ver, en sus asuntos..."-era su mayordomo favorito, siempre era su cómplice en sus 'asuntos' como lo llamaba su madre.

-"Dígales que en un momento las atenderá mi madre..."-miro a su amigo y ambos sonrieron, seria una tarde entretenida.

-"Disculpe mi intromisión joven, pero, ¿que es lo que piensa hacer con esas chicas?"-

-"No te preocupes Will, no les haremos nada, al menos nada malo"-le respondió su acompañante levantándose del sofá de la habitación.

-"Esta bien, con permiso señores, les iré a avisar a las señoritas."-salió de la habitación con una reverencia y sonriendo, su jefe era de las personas mas enigmáticas y controversiales, pero era sencillo en el fondo.

.

-"Creo que ya se ha tardado mucho, ¿no crees?"-le dijo Sakura, estaba un tanto nerviosa, esa casa era muy extraña, no podía sentir presencias mágicas, o era que no había nadie con una por ahí, pero eso era imposible, aunque no fuera una presencia mágica, debería sentir el aura que tenían las personas de ahí, eso significaba que la casa estaba en una especie de bloqueo, o estaba en una zona que canalizaba las presencias.

-"Algo, pero..."-tocaron la puerta y después entro el mismo chico que las había recibido.

-"Disculpen si las interrumpo, la señora dice que bajara en un momento a atenderlas, ¿se les ofrece algo de tomar?"-le pregunto el mayordomo que respondía al nombre de Will.

-"No, muchas gracias, así estamos bien..."-el mayordomo salió de la habitación y vio al joven Eriol y a su amigo Syaoran quienes bajaban por las escaleras. Camino hacia la cocina, dejaría a su jefe hacer lo que mas le gustaba: Seducir chicas hermosas, y sin duda, las dos chicas que estaban en el salón eran bellezas naturales.

.

-"Sigo sin entender Eriol, ¿para que utilizaste a tu madre para traerlas aquí?"-estaban a punto de correr las puertas del salón.

-"Ahora veras, a demás ¿no estas feliz de que tu flor de cerezo viniera?, recuerda que no falta mucho tiempo para que nuestra apuesta termine, así que es mejor que te des prisa..."-

-"Cállate"-lo desesperaba ese tonito altanero y divertido.

Corrieron las puertas del salón y miraron divertidos las caras que pusieron las chicas.

-"¿¡TU?!"-dijeron al unísono las chicas al verlos entrar, eran insoportables.

-"Si, nosotros, pero la pregunta es ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?¿tanto nos extrañaron?"-hablo Eriol fingiendo una indiferencia respecto al tema.

-"Hemos venido a hablar con la señora Scarlett Hiragisawa..."-inquirió Tomoyo mostrándose distante para con el joven e ignorando su comentario.

-"¿Con mi madre?¿Para que?"-se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de Tomoyo, Syaoran se sentó a su lado mirando a Sakura quien enfrentaba su mirada, traía sus Cards, si alguno se atrevía a hacerles algo, la pagaría.

-"No es algo que te incumba, así que si no te molesta, preferiríamos esperar solas a la señora..."

-"Me temo que no podrán hacerlo, mi madre salió hace un rato, y no se cuando regrese."-la interrumpió.

-"Pero... en la entrada dijeron que si estaba"-hablo incrédula Sakura.

-"Me temo que se han confundido..."-las chicas se levantaron y empezaron a caminar.

-"Si la señora no esta, hablaremos con Giovanni después, con permiso..."-Syaoran les cerro el paso.

-"¿Por qué no la esperan aquí?"-les dijo con un sonrisa Eriol –"Además queríamos hablar contigo Sakura"-

-"¿Conmigo?, ¿Para que?"-no podían caminar mas, Eriol estaba detrás de ellas y Syaoran no las dejaba avanzar.

-"Deseamos conocer mas sobre la Card Master"-las tomo por sorpresa que quisieran conocer mas sobre Sakura.

-"¿Qué es lo que pretenden?"-Tomoyo estaba empezando a enfurecerse y eso no era bueno.

-"Ya lo dijimos dulzura, queremos hablar con Sakura"-

-"No me digas Dulzura, y lo que deseen hablar con Sakura podrán hacerlo conmigo presente así que..."-

-"Pregunten..."-le interrumpió Sakura, si algo querían saber seria mejor adelantarlo.

-"Esta bien, pero no creo que sea bueno hablar en el pasillo, vamos a la oficina de mi madre..."-los dos asintieron con algo de aspereza, pasaron varias puertas, era la ultima, Eriol la abrió y dejo pasara a las chicas, Syaoran cerro la puerta tras de si, y le puso llave.

Las dos se sentaron en las sillas que había frente al escritorio, como eran giratorias, con un movimiento del pie quedaron de nuevo mirándolos, al parecer estaban sincronizadas porque las dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

-"Así que desean saber mas de mi, pues comiencen, pero después es nuestro turno de preguntar, así será algo justo ¿no creen?"-ambas cruzaron las piernas, habían recobrado el control del asunto, y los estaban arrastrando a sus redes.

-"Esta bien, ¿desde cuando tienes control sobre las cartas?"-Syaoran movió su mano y atrajo una silla, adoraba utilizar libremente su magia, eso de las 'condiciones' del tonto Concilio, eran aburridas.

-"Abrí el libro de las Clow Cards a los diez años, libere a Cerberus y capture las cartas..."

-"Eso significa que las dejaste salir"-supuso Eriol

-"Si, tarde alrededor de un año en capturarlas y uno mas en cambiarlas a Sakura Cards..."

-"Bastante rápido para una niña tan pequeña"-

-"No estaba sola, Tomoyo Kero y Yue estaban conmigo"-

-"¿Kero?"-pregunto Syaoran.

-"Si, así le dice a Cerberus, ya que no salió del libro con su apariencia real, y no fue hasta que obtuvo a 'Earthy' que él pudo convertirse en la verdadera bestia del sello"-Tomoyo conocía la historia muy bien, así que nada de eso la intimidaba.

-"Así que no obtuviste los cuatro elementos primero"-Syaoran hablaba muy tranquilo, había escuchado hablar de la Card Master, pero jamás le había pasado por la mente conocerla, el Concilio había querido las Cards al principio, pero sabían que si Cerberus había escogido alguien, ellos ya no podrían hacer nada, ya que solo el bastón podrían sellarlas, así que abandonaron la idea y lo dejaron en paz.

-"Me quede con 'Windy', no paso mucho y atrape 'Watery' y a 'Firey', pero ya que 'Earthy' fue la ultima Card que atrape, Kero no pudo ayudarme mucho durante la captura".-no es que le agradara hablar de su magia con desconocidos, pero si algo sabia es que jamás se atreverían a hacerles algo.

-"¿Dónde encontrase el libro o de donde lo sacaste?"-al parecer Eriol conocía algo sobre las Cards.

-"Estaban en la biblioteca de su padre, al parecer lo encontró en alguna excavación o algo, pero como no lo pudo abrir lo dejo ahí con los demás libros"-

-"¿Tienes alguna relación con Clow Reed?"-Syaoran hizo flotar el plato con galletas y tomo unas cuantas, estarían ahí durante toda la tarde y le estaba dando hambre.

-"No que yo sepa, lo he visto en algunos de mis sueños, y él me ha ayudado mucho, pero después del cambio de las Cards, no lo he vuelto a ver".

-"¿Sueños?, así que tienes sueños premonitorios"-

-"Si, cuando abrí el libro soñaba sobre el Juicio Final con Yue..."-

-"El juez Yue, por lo que sé, era muy fiel a su amo, te ha de haber costado trabajo ganarle..."

-"Si, siempre le tendrá un cariño muy fuerte a su creador, pero yo soy su amiga, y nos llevamos muy bien".

-"¿Alguna otra cosa?"-pregunto Tomoyo, ya se estaba cansando de hablar tanto.

Syaoran miro a Eriol y ambos negaron, conocían la historia muy bien, lo que querían era retenerlas en casa, y lo estaban logrando.

-"Bueno pues empezare yo, ¿de donde conocen sobre mi?"-

-"Durante la captura de las Cards el concilio se volvió loco, así que todos nos enteramos"-

-"¿Conocen el Concilio?"-sin duda eso chicos conocían mas de lo que parecían,

-"Si, yo el próximo líder del clan Li, el Concilio siempre ha estado sobre mi familia, así que por supuesto que lo conozco..."-hablo como si fuera algo normal.

-"¿Li?, por eso se me hacia conocido tu nombre, eres Xiao Lang Li, serás el jefe del concilio dentro de un año, pero ¿no deberías estar en China arreglando tu sucesión?"-era raro que el sucesor del Concilio estuviera de viaje, estando tan cerca su ascenso.

-"Mi ascenso ya esta preparado, así que, me han dejado en paz..."

-"Mi familia no es tan conocida como la de Syaoran, pero yo también formo parte del Concilio, pero soy de Oriente, nos topamos mientras había una especie de reunión y nos hicimos amigos, como dice Syaoran, la captura de las Cards hizo que todos quisieran obtenerlas, pero nadie hizo nada después de que abrieras el libro..."

-"¿La casa tiene alguna especie de bloqueo o catalizador?"-les sorprendió esa pregunta, pocas personas descubrían eso, muy pocas tenían ese nivel mágico, ambos sonrieron, era una chica muy poderosa.

-"Si, cuando construyeron las paredes, se les escribieron hechizos de bloqueo, por lo que poca gente puede detectarlos, ya que llevan años escondidos..."-

-"Un detalle muy ingenioso, chicos, no es que queramos ser groseras, pero se esta haciendo tarde y su Madre no viene, así que mejor nos vamos..."-se levantaron de las sillas e intentaron salir pero la puerta no se abría.

-"La magia no debe ser utilizada para estas cosas, déjenos salir..."-volvió a tomar la perilla de la puerta, pero seguía sin ceder.

-"Aun queremos hacerles unas preguntas chicas, y no se pueden negar, así que siéntense de nuevo"-Syaoran movió la mano y les acerco las sillas, ninguna hizo caso.

-"Esto ha terminado..."-Sakura elevo las sillas y las situó en su antiguo lugar. –"Vámonos..."-se concentro en la perilla y este hizo un sonido de 'clic' abriéndose de inmediato, Eriol susurro algo y las chicas no pudieron atravesar, había invocado un escudo.  

-"No quiero pelear con ustedes chicos, sabes que puedo atravesar ese escudo con los ojos cerrados Eriol, déjenos salir y ya"-

-"Esta bien..."-Syaoran sacudió su mano deshaciendo el hechizo de Eriol, vieron como salían las chicas y sonrieron.

-"¡Maldición!"-grito Sakura estando en la puerta, los antiguos hechizos que tenían en las paredes habían sido activados, así que no las dejarían salir hasta que ese efecto desapareciera, al parecer era una especie de defensa para cuando la magia se utilizara en la casa.

-"Tendrán que quedarse aquí un rato mas ¿no chicas?"-camino Syaoran hasta donde estaban.

-"¿Qué paso Sakura?"-la única que no entendía lo que pasaba era Tomoyo, así que tendrían que explicarle.

-"Los antiguos hechizos escritos en las paredes, no solo protegen la casa, sino que si utilizas magia estando dentro de ella, un fuerte hechizo de bloqueo no te permite salir hasta que los escritos dejen de sentir la fuerza..."-le contesto Eriol.

-"Y eso quiere decir que estaremos unas horas aquí..."-suspiro resignada Sakura.

-"Comamos algo, ya pasan de las cinco y de seguro solo desayunaron"-llamo a uno de los mayordomos y le pidió que prepararan la mesa para cuatro.

Se sentaron en la sala, ninguna de las chicas les hablaba estaban bastante molestas por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-"Vamos Sakura, los ceños no van con una cara tan linda como la tuya..."-se acerco a la joven y paso su brazo por los hombros, su blusa no tenia mangas por lo que acaricio su piel desnuda.

-"No me gustan sus juegos..."-se movió para un lado evitando el contacto, Tomoyo se disculpo y saco a su amiga de esa situación pidiéndoles que les indicaran donde quedaba el baño.

-"Pasan el salón y solo siguen derecho por el corredor, es la ultima puerta..."-les indico Eriol, no lo pensaron dos veces, tomaron sus bolsos y emprendieron el camino hacia el tocador, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, era amplio y bastante lujoso, Tomoyo dejo su bolso y miro a Sakura.

-"¿Qué vamos ha hacer, 'dulzura'?"-le dijo con ironía mientras se ponía un poco de agua en la nuca.

-"Primero, no tenemos muchas opciones, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que los hechizos se debiliten, pero si quieres nos divertimos un poco con ellos..."-miro con una sonrisa de colegiala a Tomoyo quien rió con ella de igual manera.

-"¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos...?"-Sakura asintió y recordó cuando iban en la secundaria, muchos chicos estaban detrás de ellas, pero siempre era lo mismo, ellas los invitaban a salir, se divertían con ellos, pero siempre les exigían 'las responsabilidades' de una cita, ellas les decían que si, les pedían que cerraran los ojos y salían corriendo del lugar, al otro día se disculpaban con ellos, y les decían que ellas eran demasiado tímidas, para besarlos... no harían exactamente lo mismo ya que estaba en desventaja, eso de estar encerrada en la casa de desconocidos, no era muy divertido, pero ellas encontrarían la forma de hacer 'entretenida' esa estancia tan poco prevista.

-"Conocerán un lado muy distinto de nosotras ¿no Tomoyo?"-saco un labial de su bolso y se lo puso, después aplico un poco de brillo y quito el exceso con un trozo de papel. Tomoyo solo se puso brillo y se peino un poco el cabello, estaban un tanto desaliñadas, pero eso era creíble, pues no tuvieron una buena mañana. Sakura se mojo un poco el cabello y lo peino, aplicaron un poco de loción en sus muñecas y detrás de las orejas, era un aroma suave y una tanto seductor a los sentidos, era el aroma favorito de Sakura.

-"¿Lista?"-miro a Tomoyo quien asentía y tiro un pañuelo de papel en el cesto de la basura.

-"Vamos a divertirnos un poco Sakura, pero no se te olvide que solo es provocación, no queremos que se lo tomen muy en serio, y liego 'exijan' mas de lo que merecen, después de todo debemos regresarles lo que nos hicieron en el desfile..."-esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si misma, pero Sakura sonrió, era muy divertido ver la cara de niña pequeña de su amiga de toda la vida.

Regresaron por el mismo camino, y vieron a los chicos quienes se dirigían a otro cuarto, al parecer ya estaba lista la cena. Sonrieron y caminaron por donde les indicaron, era un comedor enorme, unas treinta personas comerían ahí cómodamente, Eriol no se sentó en el lugar principal, sino del lado derecho de Tomoyo, quien a su vez estaba de frente a Sakura y a Syaoran, en la cena platicaron de cosas sin sentido, ellas solo reían de los comentarios, incluso Syaoran intento tomarle la mano a Sakura quien quito delicadamente su mano y le sonrió picaramente, los iban a atraer, los iban a provocar y luego se iban a ir ... se merecían eso y mas.

-"¿Quieren café o té?"-les pregunto Eriol cuando se dirigían de nuevo a la sala.

-"Café esta bien..."-se sentaron de nuevo en parejas, pero algo hizo que Syaoran sonriera abiertamente, Sakura se acerco demasiado, casi insinuantemente, a lo que le chico no hizo nada, solo la miro a los ojos y se delito con la belleza de estos.

-"Con su permiso..."-les susurro la mucama después de dejar la bandeja con las cuatro tazas y dos pequeñas bandejas, una con bollos y otra mas con galletas de tamaños y formas variadas.

Eriol se inclino para servir, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo con una sonrisa coqueta, lo que tomo por sorpresa al oji-azul ya que él juraría que estaba molesta por estar ahí.

-"Yo les sirvo..."-le respondió al ver su cara de sorpresa, eso iba a ser muy divertido.

Sakura imito a su amiga y sirvió dos tazas, una para ella y otra para Syaoran, quien no podía creer lo que la Card Master hacia, nunca la había visto sonreír así, y eso sinceramente lo atraía mas.

-"¿Azúcar?"-les pregunto Eriol mientras se adelantaba a tomar el tazón. Tomoyo también se inclino y acaricio discretamente la mano del chico mientras se servia el polvo de color blanco.

Sakura se rió, su amiga se estaba haciendo mas experta en el juego de la seducción y sin duda alguna Eriol estaba sorprendido, lo escondía bien, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y eso significaba éxito para ellas,

Sakura se volvió a acercar a Syaoran quien veía divertido la cara de su amigo, ahora que lo recordaba, hacia tiempo que no lo veía con una chica, y no es por la falta de proposiciones, pero él simplemente se negaba.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no advirtió el hecho de que Sakura le limpiaba los labios con una servilleta, verla tan de cerca hacia que se confundiera, pero si ella tomaba la iniciativa solo le facilitaba mas las cosas, subió su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, Tomoyo hizo un ruido casi imperceptible con lo que Sakura se volvió a sentar bien.

-"Tenias espuma..."-le dijo como excusa a su comportamiento y le regalo una sonrisa inocente, esa sonrisa sorprendió al chico, ¿que es lo que estaba pasando?...

-"Bueno..."-tosió con un poco de incomodidad Eriol, Tomoyo lo estaba mirando muy extraño. –"...¿Qué les parece si seguimos con las preguntas...?"-tendrían que hacer algo y que mejor que seguirlas interrogando. Una sonrisa un tanto sádica se formo en los labios de la oji-verde quien miro a su mejor amiga y esta solo le asintió con la mirada.

-"Esta bien, pero como ustedes ya preguntaron lo que querían ¿no creen que es nuestro turno?"-ese tono escondía un mensaje que no paso muy desapercibido por los otros dos chicos, aunque no lo interpretaron del todo.

Eriol miro a Syaoran y este solo le alzo los hombros, eso era justo.

-"Creo que si..."-susurro un tanto inseguro Eriol.

-"Bueno, comenzare yo..."-Tomoyo miro a Sakura y ella escondió una sonrisa –"Pero como nosotros lo hicimos, deben contestar con sinceridad..."-los dos chicos asintieron, Tomoyo no creía que fuera tan fácil jugar con ellos, lo que no sabían era la clase de preguntas que harían. –"Esta bien, ¿Tienen novia?"-los chicos casi escupen el café, era un pregunta un tanto personal, Eriol miro a Syaoran confundido, nunca pensaron que ese seria un tema a tratara ahí, en la sala.

-"¿Si?"-les pregunto ahora Sakura, esperando las respuesta.

-"No..."-respondió Syaoran, bueno eso no era totalmente mentira, tenia prometida mas no novia, miro sagazmente a Sakura mientras respondía y ella le guiño un ojo.

-"¿Tu Eriol?"-le repitió la chica amatista ante la mirada perdida de su acompañante.

-"No..."-un leve tono rosado cruzo por las mejillas del chico, pero desapareció de la misma manera.

-"Esta bien, me agrada su sinceridad..."-Syaoran se rió internamente -"...espero que no les moleste esta clase de preguntas, pero eso de la magia a mi me aburre..."-su amiga le dio una mirada despreciativa y ella corrigió –"...no es un tema divertido..."-Syaoran dejo su taza de café en la mesilla y tomo un platito en el que se puso unas cinco galletas.

"No te preocupes, pero... después es nuestro turno..."-le respondió Syaoran quien miro a la oji-verde y esta le sonrió.

-"Esta bien, ¿tienen algún interés especial en alguien?"-esas preguntas estaban pasando de lo personal o lo privado.

Syaoran dejo el plato de las galletas y se recargo en el sillón, paso su brazo detrás del respaldo y con un dedo hacia círculos en el hombro de la castaña, eran casi caricias hechas con un pluma, suaves y sigilosas, pero de igual manera deliciosas. Sakura no se resistió, sabia que si iban a jugar con ellos, eso significaba un poco de su parte, y así lo harían, aunque Syaoran se movía rápido y silencioso, como un gacela en una pradera.

-"Yo tengo los ojos puestos en un linda chica..."-respondió Syaoran y le sonrió a Sakura.

-"¿Si?, ¿se puede saber quien es la afortunada?"-le respondió Sakura con un tono un tanto sarcástico y fingiendo ignorancia a las caricias del chico.

-"No creo que sea afortunada, si es Syaoran quien la persigue..."-al fin hablaba Eriol, al parecer ya había leído las reglas del juego y él también jugaría.

-"¿Y tu Eriol?"-le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de la chica.

-"De igual manera que Syaoran, tengo la mirada en alguien..."-le llamo a la mucama que pasaba por ahí para pedirle que se llevara la bandeja.

-"Que lastima chicos, pensé que estaban libres..."-el comentario de Tomoyo sorprendió a los chicos.

-"Si, nosotros estábamos buscando buenos amigos aquí en Milán..."-dejo salir un suspiro desilusionado –"...pero ya encontraremos a alguien que nos haga compañía ¿no es así Tomoyo?"-algo no estaba bien ahí, esas no eran las mismas chicas que estaban antes en la oficina. Tomoyo hizo una carita triste y le asintió a su amiga.

Syaoran se rió, eso si que era pasar una tarde entretenida.

-"Estar encerrados con dos lindas chicas, no es algo que se haga todos los días..."-miro con su sonrisa misteriosa a Tomoyo –"... pero esto se esta tornando de nuevo aburrido..."-miro a Syaoran quien se rasco un poco la cabeza y Sakura solo se mordió un poco el labio inferior, se les estaban yendo fuera del circulo que ellas habían trazado.

-"¿Y?"-

-"Pues, hay que hacer esto divertido, nos vamos a alternar, cada uno escoge a quien preguntarle, no importa de que tipo sea la pregunta, si alguno se niega a responderla se le pone un castigo, el cual debe cumplirse sin poner objeción..."-la oji-verde miro interrogativa a su amiga, pero le dijo que estaba bien, y así lo hicieron, aceptaron su juego y sus reglas, pero no sabían que era lo que les preguntarían...

**Continuara...******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** -Sale Lían con una caja de pañuelos en la mano, su pijama de color rosa con una especie de Koala en la blusa y la nariz toda roja-, Estoy enferma chicos, me siento como cucaracha aplastada pero logre terminarlo... JIJIJIJIJI, ¿querrán matarme por dejarlo ahí?, pero algo de suspenso no les hará daño, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, no entiendo porque les hago esa pregunta, pero me gusta saber como quedan mis chap. Se me había olvidado esta aclaración, pero en este fanfiction, ERIOL NO ES REENCARNACI"N DE CLOW, Sakura capturo y cambio las Cards sin ayuda de alguno de ellos, ¿No creen que Giovanni, se vio demasiado sobornable?, bueno, pero si algo le debía, tenia que pagarlo, a demás ayudo a las chikas a divertirse con ellos. Respecto al mujeriego de Kenji, si volverá a salir, y tendrá un papel un tanto 'indispensable' en el futuro de la historia, ¿la mama de Eriol? Bueno pues, algo tenia que hacer, así que no creo que aparezca mas, ¿creo que no hay nada mas?... mi siguiente historia es 'La luz de tu estrella', con titulo desconocido =(, espero ponerme bien, para actualizar, pero si me vuelve a dar fiebre me temo que estaré en cama toda la semana, como odio enfermarme durante las vacaciones, así que si no hay actualización en la próxima semana, MIL DISCULPAS!!!, pero mi madre ya me ha regañado por tener tantos pañuelos en el escritorio, y no me deja estar mucho tiempo fuera de mi cuarto, Espero que ustedes si este bien y nos vemos luego...**

**.....**

**4ever Lían **


	7. La venganza el mas dulce de los venenos

**Capitulo VII: La venganza... el mas dulce de los venenos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi ****people****!!! Aquí Lían re-portándose de nuevo, con este fic, tan lindo ; poco a poco la tortura se acerca, y con eso mi linda racha de actualización cada semana –NO QUIERO ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA T-Tbuaa-, pero ya encontrare forma de actualizar al menos dos historias al mes,-espero O.o-, así que solo les pido paciencia, pero todavía faltan dos semanas de vacaciones así que esta historia se actualiza, y como broche de oro les regalo el final de: 'La luz de tu estrella', aunque quería terminar también Destino Marcado, pues ya será con mas calma, así que:: PACIENCIA!!!.**

**Ahora los lindos Reviews...**

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Espero disculpes el hecho de que no te haya mandado el capitulo de 'When', pero ya sabes que estoy a tu disposición para lo que desees, no solo en esa historia sino en todas las demás. Respecto a tu review, si resulto la sorpresita que andaba guardada por ahí, si ellas se divierten un 'poquito', con los hombres, ya que es mejor decir, jugué con él, que jugo conmigo ¿no lo crees?, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**.:Crystal-Swan:. **Hola niña linda!!!!, YA ESTOY SANA Y POR FURTUNA VIVA!!!, si he recibido tantas amenazas de muerte que creo que un guardaespaldas no será suficiente -.-U, pero saben que si me matan ya no habrá quien escriba, así que ni modo, se aguantan las ganas de matarme (risa macabra jijiji, se que te lo robe, pero me gusta), y te diste cuenta que hasta enferma actualice así que no tienes de que preocuparte por eso. Espero que tu hermano ya este mas tranquilo, y que ya no lo molestes tanto que el pobre va terminara por cometer suicidio para que lo dejes en paz –exagero lo se -.-U-. Me temo que esa extraña obsesión no se cura con mas que mis actualizaciones, así que haré todo por mi parte para ayudarte, y eso del sonambulismo intenta distraerte en algo, mira que ya te deje trabajo con lo de las traducciones las cuales te agradezco de manera infinita O.O, y ye he platicado con gente, y pues no, el rating se queda como esta, y sin mas que algunas advertencias, por contenidos no aptos para diabéticos. Espero que tu también estés bien y eso de temblar por la escenas, YO TAMBIÉN LO HAGO!!!, no sé, de pronto uno se estremece y hasta se ríe sola -.-U –mi mama luego me pregunta de que me rió, la veo de reojo y me dice:-"Hay que hija tengo, por favor Dios ayúdala..."-y regresa a hacer lo que estaba haciendo- Espero que el capi te guste, pero a ti siempre te gusta ¿no es así?, que bueno!!!. Gracias y bye...

**.:Alex-1987:. **O mejor conocido por estos barrios bajos como .:Li-kun:., MIL GRACIAS!!!, por tenerme misericordia por estar enferma, pero ahora que ya estoy mucho mejor, ¿también la tendrás?, espero que si, no quiero terminar destazada en uno de los cuantos postes de luz en una noche sin luna –que horror T-TU- Gracias por tu review, y espero verte por ahí otra vez...

**.:JuliaSakura:. **Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo en la mayoría de mis historias, espero que el capitulo te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, nos vemos luego.

**.:Kanna-Sagara:. **Espero que no te desveles bajando los archivos –si lo sé yo también lo he hecho -.-U- espero que te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de procurar mi salud ya que ahora estoy MEJOR!!! Nos vemos luego y un beso...

**.:Crystal:. **Te diré Crystal-san ya que conozco muchas y me podré confundir o meter la pata, ¿tienes algún segundo nombre?, tal vez así me ayuden mas. Con lo del juego de las chicas traerá sus consecuencias, lo que no les gustara a todos... bueno tal vez a nosotros si, pero a ellos no. Actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, y por supuesto, GRACIAS!!!.

**.:Aleirbagpotter:. **Gracias por procurar mi salud, y claro que ya estoy musho mejor ; ese juego traerá algunos problemillas por ahí que no les gustaran nadita a las chicas, así que lee el capitulo y no te pido review por que se que sin que yo lo haga, me dejaras uno... Gracias!!!

**.:padilla:.**Hola mushashita!!!, ahora que ya estoy mejor espero ese polo que no mas no me llega; y claro que tenés conciencia, sino ¿cómo evitarías matarme, por tanto que hago sufrir a los personajes?, si lo sé NO TENGO REMEDIO!!!, pero... que mas da, así me quieres ¿no? –pero matar claro, -.-U- y espero que disfrutes mucho el capitulo... bye...

**.:Pola:. **Hola de nuevo!!!! Me alegro que te emocione tanto la historia ya que es lo mas lindo de todo, como ya había dicho antes, el mujeriego de Kenji –ex de Sakura- va a aparecer mas adelante teniendo un papel crucial en la historia. Y eso de los sentimientos por parte de las chicas, me temo que te lo quedo debiendo para que tu lo leas después... gracias....

**.:Ritsuko:. **Konichiwa Ritsuko-san!!! Gracias por dejarme un review y espero que no pierdas el interés en mi fic, y si puedes ¿por qué no te das una vuelta por mis demás historias? Y así te veré mas seguido en los reviews... gracias de nuevo y sin mas... disfruta el capitulo...

**.:karla-watery:. **Hola Watery-san el gusto es mío y como ya sabes mi nombre es Lían, me alegra que te guste mi historia 'La luz de tu estrella' , ya que es la menos aclamada, pero como fue la primera que escribí, pues le tengo un cariño especial u-uU; y sobre Destino Marcado, pues también la quiero mucho, y es la que mas les gusta. Gracias por desear que me mejorara, ya que al parecer fueron escuchados ya que Lían ha vuelto igual de revoltosa que antes. Nos vemos luego y espero que mantengas la posición de admiradora, y no de asesina como pasa la mayoría de veces –espera que haces con esa hacha, ¿piensas ocuparla?, ¿no verdad?- jijijiji, nos vemos luego...

Una pequeñísima aclaración: como este capitulo es la continuación del siguiente, pues no habrá diario de Sakura, se que eso tal vez se les haga tedioso, incluso a mi se me hace a veces, pero ya después verán la importancia que tiene... ;) Una pequeña advertencia: en este capitulo se tocaran temas un poco relativos a situaciones sexuales y hasta subidas de tono, así que sino le gustan esas escenas sáltense las preguntas

**Disfruten el capitulo...**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-"Yo tengo los ojos puestos en un linda chica..."-respondió Syaoran y le sonrió a Sakura.

-"¿Si?, ¿se puede saber quien es la afortunada?"-le respondió Sakura con un tono un tanto sarcástico y fingiendo ignorancia a las caricias del chico.

-"No creo que sea afortunada, si es Syaoran quien la persigue..."-al fin hablaba Eriol, al parecer ya había leído las reglas del juego y él también jugaría.

-"¿Y tu Eriol?"-le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de la chica.

-"De igual manera que Syaoran, tengo la mirada en alguien..."-le llamo a la mucama que pasaba por ahí para pedirle que se llevara la bandeja.

-"Que lastima chicos, pensé que estaban libres..."-el comentario de Tomoyo sorprendió a los chicos.

-"Si, nosotros estábamos buscando buenos amigos aquí en Milán..."-dejo salir un suspiro desilusionado –"...pero ya encontraremos a alguien que nos haga compañía ¿no es así Tomoyo?"-algo no estaba bien ahí, esas no eran las mismas chicas que estaban antes en la oficina. Tomoyo hizo una carita triste y le asintió a su amiga.

Syaoran se rió, eso si que era pasar una tarde entretenida.

-"Estar encerrados con dos lindas chicas, no es algo que se haga todos los días..."-miro con su sonrisa misteriosa a Tomoyo –"... pero esto se esta tornando de nuevo aburrido..."-miro a Syaoran quien se rasco un poco la cabeza y Sakura solo se mordió un poco el labio inferior, se les estaban yendo fuera del circulo que ellas habían trazado.

-"¿Y?"-

-"Pues, hay que hacer esto divertido, nos vamos a alternar, cada uno escoge a quien preguntarle, no importa de que tipo sea la pregunta, si alguno se niega a responderla se le pone un castigo, el cual debe cumplirse sin poner objeción..."-la oji-verde miro interrogativa a su amiga, pero le dijo que estaba bien, y así lo hicieron, aceptaron su juego y sus reglas, pero no sabían que era lo que les preguntarían...

-"Esta bien Eriol, y como nosotras ya preguntamos, es su turno"-Tomoyo se sentó un poco mas relajada y se abrió un poco el suéter que traía.

-"Te concedo el honor..."-hablo Syaoran quien se acomodo de mejor forma en el sillón volviendo a pasar el brazo detrás del respaldo, pero sin tocar el hombro de la chica.

-"¿A quien le preguntaras...?"

-"A ti, dulzura..."-intento esconder la furia que le provocaba la llamaran así.-"¿Tienes alguna relación intima con un hombre actualmente...?"-se acomodo los lentes que se habían resbalado un poco y hundió su mirada en la de la chica.

-"No podría llamarse relación intima, no, no tengo una actualmente..."-últimamente no había salido con nadie por lo del desfile, pero mucho antes tuvo una pequeña relación amorosa con otro diseñador.

-"¿Eso significa que salías con alguien?"-

-"Solo es una pregunta por turno, mi querido Eriol..."-respondió la amatista.

-"Si, y ahora es nuestro turno..."-Sakura se relamió un poco los labios y continuo–"¿Syaoran...?"-el chico asintió y la miro a los ojos-"¿Cuántas mujeres han pasado por tu cama?"-una pregunta fuerte sin duda.

-"¿Cómo que cuantas?"-le sorprendió que un ser que tenia cara de angel y mirada de inocencia preguntara tal cosa, pero sonrió de todas formas.

-"Un numero..."-

-"Yo no las cuento Sakura..."-no tenia idea el número exacto.

-"Di un numero..."-el tono que había usado antes el chico había sido hiriente.

-"¿Solo un numero al azar?, esta bien; no lo sé, treinta..."-las chicas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, era un numero elevado, no podían ser muchísimo mas grandes que ellas, tendrían unos veintitrés o incluso veintidós como ellas.

-"Es tu turno Syaoran..."-al oji-azul a veces le daba repugnancia su amigo, era un gigoló.

-"Muy bien, responde mi cerezo..."-la chica lo miro con ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo, pero se controlo.-"... ¿cómo te gusta que te seduzcan?"-esa respuesta podría ayudarlo mucho.

-"¿Seducirme, de que manera?"-esa preguntas estaban subiéndose de tono rápidamente, sentía la energía de la casa empezar a debilitarse, ellas ganarían al final.

-"Cuando alguien desea tener una relación contigo, ¿cómo te conquista?"-

-"Yo soy un chica tradicional y con mis valores puestos en su lugar..."-pero claro, hacia excepciones de vez en cuando-"... y cuando un chico desea conquistarme, o como tu dices 'seducirme', debe ser atento, pero no agobiante, incluso debe saber que no soy una chica fácil de atraer y mucho menos de conquistar, me agradan la flores, y los dulces, así que puede hacerlo siendo detallista; y como cualquier mujer; tengo mi lista del 'chico ideal', pero no pienso darla a conocer aquí..."

-"No te preocupes, eso es suficiente..."-

-"Ahora es mi turno..."-interrumpió Tomoyo. –"Dime Eriol..."

-"¿Si?"

-"¿Te gusta que una mujer sea atrevida?"-al decir eso Tomoyo cruzo la pierna dejando ver esas hermosas botas de color negro que se topaban con su falda de franela de color grisáceo.

-"¡Claro que me gustan! ¿a quien no?, pero prefiero las chicas de mirada tranquila y cabello largo, principalmente azabache..."-indirecta bien directa.

 -"¿Tomoyo...?"-el oji-azul después de responder se dirigió de nuevo a la chica.-"¿De que color es la lencería que traes puesta hoy?"-Sakura no pudo evitar reír, era una buena pregunta, a demás le daba armas para atacar.

-"Hum, no lo sé..."-se acerco la mano al hombro y deslizo un poco el suéter y con este la blusa dejando ver el tirante de su sujetador –"Negro..."-y le sonrió coquetamente volviendo a acomodar su ropa, pero dejando un poco de su hombro al descubierto. Syaoran no era el único que estaba sorprendido por la perspicacia de las dos jóvenes, pero se escondían detrás de una sonrisa seductora.

-"¿Y tu mi querido Syaoran?"-el joven la miro atento esperando su pregunta-"¿Cuál es la parte del cuerpo femenino que mas te gusta?"-el castaño la miro toda, deslizando sus ojos rápidamente por el cuerpo de la chica, Sakura sintió remordimiento por haber hecho esa pregunta.

-"Las piernas..."-al escuchar eso, la castaña cruzo las suyas, como traía una falda que le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas, dejo ver sus delgadas piernas adornadas con unas sandalias de tacón bajo. Al notar la reacción de la chica, el joven se le quedo viendo, levanto la mirada y le guiño el ojo.

-"Dime Sakura ¿quién fue el ultimo hombre en tu cama?"-le pregunto el castaño mirándola a los ojos.

-"Lo conociste el día del desfile..."-

-"¿Y te gusto?"-el chico de gafas interrumpió saltándose a la chica de ojos amatistas.

-"Si, lo disfrute bastante..."-respondió y se acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-"Debido a que me has saltado en este turno, me temo Eriol que pierdes el siguiente..."-cuestiono Tomoyo.

-"Si Eriol, has ignorado a una dulzura, eso es un castigo pequeño..."-el oji-azul recrimino a su 'amigo' con la mirada, pero acepto.

-"Ahora si me lo permiten, es mi turno, y dime Eriol ¿qué tal eres en la cama?"-la risita de Sakura adornaba cada pregunta, bueno, excepto las que eran para ella.

-"No lo sé Tomoyo, yo no soy quien para responder eso, pero si quieres un día de estos probamos y ya tu me dices que tal..."-Tomoyo le respondió su propuesta con una sonrisa, pero por dentro quería golpearlo hasta que todas la pequeñas partecitas de su cuerpo sangraran.

-"Como te saltaron es mi turno..."-hablo la castaña-"Si yo te mordiera en este momento ¿dónde te gustaría que lo hiciera?"-

-"Sin duda alguna, en el lóbulo de la oreja..."-se jalo un poco la oreja haciendo que el pequeño brillante de color verde que tenia incrustado se iluminara un poco.

Un pensamiento recorrió la mente de la castaña, pero de la misma forma en la que llego se fue, ese arete era en verdead lindo.

-"Bueno, bueno, ahora voy yo..."-miro a Sakura, esa seria la pregunta que marcaría la diferencia-"¿Lo harías con alguien que está en esta habitación ?"-Sakura casi se atraganta con su saliva y Tomoyo lo miro con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal. "¿No, no te atreves a responder?"-

-"..."-la chica se mordió el labio, eso no estaba bien, cerro por unos momentos los ojos y se dio cuanta de algo, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.-"No, esa pregunta no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes dos..."-

-"El que calla otorga, mi linda Sakura..."-susurro maliciosamente Eriol y miro a Tomoyo. –"¿Y tu dulzura, tampoco respondes...?"-Tomoyo miro a su amiga y vio que sonreía, le dio un leve negamiento con la cabeza.

-"No Eriol, yo tampoco respondo..."-sabia que Sakura lo hizo por algo, y ella pondría las manos al fuego por ella, así que se arriesgaría.

-"Ya que no quieren responder, pues les toca un castigo bellezas..."-las chicas odiaban la intimidad con la que les hablaban pero lo aguantarían solo por unos momentos mas.

-"¿Y cual es?"-Sakura cambio de pierna cruzando ahora la izquierda.

-"Vamos chicos sorpréndanos..."-le ayudo Tomoyo. Los jóvenes que pensaban que eran diferentes, si eran igualitas a ellos.

-"Ya que insisten ¿qué les parece un beso a cada uno?, en los labios..."-reitero Eriol.

-"Me agrada tu idea, ya escucharon linduras, un beso a cada uno en los labios..."-apoyo el castaño.

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente, Tomoyo seguía sin entender, pero imito a su mejor amiga y se puso de pie posicionándose enfrente de Eriol.

Sakura quito delicadamente algunos cabellos que tapaban la mirada de Syaoran que tenia un extraño brillo, podía interpretarse de cualquier forma, pero ella no quería hacerlo, así que paso su mano por los ojos invitándolo a que los cerrara, no retiro las manos del rostro del chico y volteo a ver a Tomoyo que también había conseguido que el oji-azul cerrara lo ojos. Una sonrisa sádica surco los labios de las dos chicas, poco a poco ambas fueron bajando sus rostros, hasta que sus respiraciones ya se confundían con las de los chicos.

Como si fuera un leve susurro o una simple caricia de la brisa, pasaron sus labios sobre los de los chicos, despegándolos de inmediato.

-"Vámonos Tomoyo..."-dijo Sakura dejando a Syaoran anhelando algo, tomaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron a la puerta. Lo que Sakura había sentido, era la liberación de los conjuros de la casa, así que mejor dejar a los chicos con un palmo de narices y así les pagaban lo del desfile.

Antes de que los chicos cayeran en cuenta de que habían jugado con ellos como marionetas, las chicas ya habían atravesado el umbral y se dirigían a abordar su auto.

-"Se han divertido con nosotros..."-susurro el castaño sintiendo aun esa calidez que por unos segundos le habían depositado en los labios.

-"Si, como si fuéramos juguetes..."-se dejo caer en el respaldo y se tallo la cabeza con desesperación.

-"Pero nadie juega con nosotros, no sin antes tener batalla..."-se levanto y se sirvió un trago.

-"¿Qué es lo que piensas Syaoran?"-se acerco y se sirvió también un trago, pero de otro tipo.

-"Solo espera y lo sabrás... la venganza es el mas dulce de los venenos, y esas chicas aprenderán que no deben probarlo, porque es mortal..."-se bebió el contenido del vaso y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba.

-"Si tu lo dices..."-se volvió a sentar recriminándose mentalmente, el hecho de no haber sentido que los sellos de protección se habían regularizado, ¡Que idiota!.

Después de abandonar la reja de la mansión Hiragisawa, subieron a todo volumen el estéreo del auto y recorrieron las calles de Milán de nuevo, entrada la noche decidieron cenar tranquilamente en casa, hasta que su teléfono sonó:

-"Hola, casa de la señorita Daidouji..."-contesto una de las chicas de servicio.

_-"Habla Giovanni, ¿esta Tomoyo?"-se escucho del otro lado del auricular._

-"Si señor, espere..."-se dirigió al comedor y le dijo que tenia una llamada. Tomoyo tomo el teléfono que estaba ahí y contesto.

-"Hola Giovanni ¿qué es lo que pasa?"

_-"Hola Tomoyo, hablaba para disculparme contigo..."_

-"¿Si? Y ¿Por qué?"-

_-"Recuerdas lo de Scarlett Hiragisawa..."_

-"Ni me lo recuerdes, tuvimos que ir, y estaba el insoportable de su hijo y ese tal Li, y la señora nunca apareció".-

_-"Eso es lo que te quería decir... la señora nunca reclamo ninguno de tus modelos, es que me hablo y me dijo que necesitaba verlas"._

-"¿Quién?"-dijo con un tono un tanto molesto_._

_-"Eriol..."-lo soltó._

-"Ese mal nacido..."-dijo mas para si-"No te preocupes Giovanni, ya les dimos su merecido, así que, gracias por tu disculpa..."-colgó el teléfono y le contó a Sakura lo que había pasado_._

Esa semana la pasaron tranquilas, los chicos no las habían buscado, ni siquiera las habían llamado, así que se la pasaron recorriendo la ciudad y comprando cosas.

-"Mira Tomoyo, ese monito es hermoso..."-habían llegado a una juguetería y se habían detenido a mirar los aparadores.

-"Vamos..."-jalaron la puerta y entraron, quedando impresionadas por la belleza de las muñecas de porcelana y la lindura de un pequeño niño que corría detrás de un trenecito mientras su madre procuraba que no cayera al piso.

-"Mira ahí esta..."-era un monito con un moño en el cuello de color rojo y un sombrerito del mismo tono.

-"Cómpralo Sakura, como recuerdo..."

-"Si llevo mas recuerdos de los que podría cargar, no mejor no..."-salieron de la tienda, sin notar que alguien conocido entraba después de ellas.

-"Disculpe señorita, ¿qué era lo que miraban las jóvenes que acaban de salir...?"-le pregunto a una vendedora.

-"Era ese monito señor..."-el chico se acerco a la caja y compro el peluche a demás de una bolsa para meterlo.

-"Gracias..."-salió de la tienda, esperando encontrarse con su amigo.

En el camino de regreso a casa, las dos chicas caminaban por la acera viendo a miles de Italianos que compraban de todo tipo de cosas.

-"Mira Tomoyo, ese broche..."-señalo la oji-verde el estante de una joyería,

-"Es hermoso..."-Sakura se adelanto a la amatista esquivando a unos cuantos mas y entro en el local. –"Vamos Tomoyo, solo miraremos..."

-"Esta bien..."-

Sin duda ese broche se veía mejor de cerca, ya que la belleza del tallado en piedra no se apreciaba a la distancia que estaban antes. Tenia la forma de una ala, algo como el sello que había tenido la colección de Tomoyo, era de color violáceo, y con oro blanco.

-"Cómpratelo Tomoyo, combinará con ese vestido que acabas de recibir..."-

-"No lo sé..."-miro de nuevo la bella joya y negó con la cabeza –"...no mejor otro día..."-le regresaron el bello objeto a la vendedora y salieron de nuevo.

Un chico de mirada misteriosa se volteo y le pidió a la vendedora el broche, adornándolo con un cajita de color plata y un moñito diminuto de color azabache.

-"¿Es todo lo que desea señor?"-le dijo la vendedora cuando recibía su tarjeta para pagar la joya. Él negó ligeramente. –"Le encantara a su novia, es un bellísimo detalle..."-el joven solo sonrió y tomo la pequeña bolsa en la que iba la cajita.

-"Muchas gracias..."-le guiño el ojo a la vendedora quien solo le sonrió de vuelta. –"Es hora de ir a casa..."-vio que el auto de su amigo se acercaba hacia él, y subió, vio que traía una bolsa de regalo.

-"¿También lo quería?"-el otro joven solo asintió y se puso una gafas para sol de color verde, mientras el viento revoloteaba sus cabellos.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas hasta llegar a un barrio conocido. Descendieron del auto.

-"¿Quieres nadar un poco Sakura?"-después de las compras no había nada mejor que un poco de descanso.

-"Claro Tomoyo..."-subieron a sus habitación cambiándose de ropa, Tomoyo traía un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro y Sakura uno de color miel. Tomaron unas toallas y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde se ubicaba la piscina. En unas sillas colocaron las toallas.

Sakura se acerco al agua mientras con una cinta se recogía el cabello, deslizo un poco el pie por la orilla para sentir la temperatura, sin contar con que su amiga la aventaría haciendo que se empapara toda.

-"¡¡Esta helada Tomoyo!!"-grito estando dentro y golpeando con sus manos el agua.

-"De todas formas te ibas a meter ¿no?"-acomodo la toalla en la silla y se recostó.

-"Si, pero no de esa forma..."-vio como su amiga cerraba los ojos, desvió su mirada unos segundos y se le quedo viendo fijo a cierta cubeta que estaba no muy lejos de ahí.

-"¡¡Eres una...!!"-grito la amatista al sentir el contacto del agua fría sobre su rostro.

-"Ojo por ojo..."-

-"Si como no..."-hablo con tono refunfuñante mientras se secaba con una toalla su empapado rostro.

-"Eres muy infantil Tomoyo..."-al igual que su amiga acomodo la silla y se recostó viendo el sol que empezaba a bajar, anunciando la tarde. Las nubes se movían con la brisa que refrescaba sus cuerpos y el calor del astro las hacia sentir complacidas.

-"Mira quien lo dice..."-la ignoro y se levanto lanzándose a la piscina recorriéndola dos veces. Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie su amiga la esperaba con el mismo balde de agua volviéndoselo a aventar en pleno rostro. Abrió como pudo los ojos, divisando la figura de la castaña quien corría a esconderse. –"¡¡Ven aquí pequeño diablo!!"-salió corriendo detrás de ella, se detuvo y tomo otro balde mas pequeño en color azul, se acerco a la piscina y lo lleno. –"¡¡Esta me las pagas Sakura Kinomoto!!"-la joven que respondía a ese nombre se oculto detrás de una fuente.

-"No digas así mi nombre que me asustas..."-intento esquivar el liquido que amenazaba con estrellarse contra su rostro; pero no lo logro, inclusive, por tener la boca abierta ingirió un poco del agua tosiendo descontroladamente.

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"-dejo de lado el balde y se acerco.

-"¡¡Caíste!!"-grito la oji-verde cuando le tiraba el agua en el pecho a su amiga.

-"¡¡Ven acá mentirosa!!"-la chica corrió la puerta que conectaba con el jardín y se metió a la casa.-"Te vas a caer jovencita..."-y como si fuera profeta, se escucho el golpe de la chica cuando caía sobre su trasero en medio del piso del salón-"No digas que no te lo dije..."-se acerco e intento levantarla, pero Sakura la jalo y esta también termino en el piso.

-"Ahora..."-se escucho la voz de un chico por un teléfono móvil.

-"Esta bien"-

Sakura se levanto acariciándose con cuidado la espalda, y ayudo a Tomoyo cuando escucharon el timbre.

-"Tendré que abrir, hoy es el día libre de la servidumbre"-tomo una especie de pareo color azul marino y se lo amarro en la cintura.

-"¿De toda?"-tomo una falda de color café con botones y se la puso sobre le traje de baño.

-"Si, vamos..."- caminaron son cuidado ya que seguían mojadas y estaban descalza.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta ya no había nadie, pero una bolsa de regalo estaba en la entrada. Sakura se aproximo a tomarla apero Tomoyo la detuvo.

-"¿Qué tal si es una bomba?"-a Sakura le escurrió una gota por la nuca y agarro la bolsa; reviso, pero no traía tarjeta. Cerraron la puerta y la oji-verde abrió el paquete.

-"¿E-es e-el m-m-monito de la juguetería?"-miro impávida al muñeco que se había negado a comprar esa mañana.

-Si, eso parece, y no trae nota..."-

-"Es escalofriante Tomoyo..."-

-"Tienes razón, mejor déjalo ahí y vámonos..."-dejaron al muñequito en un sillón y regresaron al jardín.

Se volvieron a sentar en las sillas y escucharon el timbre de nuevo...

-"¿Quién será ahora?"-ahora Sakura iba mas temerosa que antes.

-"M-mejor no habrás Tomoyo..."-pero no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta, viendo otro bolsa en el umbral, aunque esta era mas pequeña.

-"N-no T-tomoyo, mejor déjala ahí..."-se escondió detrás de la chica amatista la cual se inclino a tomar el paquete y lo abrió.

-"Es el broche en forma de ala"-dejo caer la bolsa y salió a la calle, miro a todos lados, pero nada. Solo estaba un camión de mudanza en la mansión vecina.

-"V-vámonos ya..."-le dijo Sakura aterrorizada, estaban solas en la casa, con quien sabe que persona dejándoles en la puerta lo que habían dejado esa mañana.

-"Si, cerrare con llave..."-metieron el paquete, pero lo dejaron junto al monito...

Ya ni siquiera iban a regresar al patio sino se iban a cambiar de ropa cuando ese sonido se volvió a escuchar, junto con el grito estruendoso de Sakura

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOEE!!!!!!!"-Tomoyo se tapo los oídos y volvió a abrir la puerta, ahora había un ramo de rosas y dos cajas de chocolates con relleno de caramelo, los favoritos de la amatista.

-"Esto ya esta empezando a asustarme Sakura..."-susurro Tomoyo cuando cerraba la puerta por tercera vez.

-"¿¿¿¿Apenas???? ¡¡¡Yo ya llevo bastante tiempo asustada!!!"-se tallo la cara con frustración y ahora ambas gritaron al escuchar de nuevo el sonido del timbre. Abrieron rápidamente la puerta para no darle oportunidad a quien fuera que estuviera tocando, pero no, ya no había nadie...

-"¿Cerezos?"-se acerco a recoger el ramo de flores rosáceas que estaban enrolladas en un moño color rojo. –"Son difíciles de conseguir en Milán, quien sea que este haciendo esto es conocedor de flores..."

-"Deja de admirarlo, ¿¡¿¡Que tal si es un psicópata?!?! ¿¡O tal vez un asesino en serie que busca venganza, o...?!"-miro a su amiga quien seguía sin entender ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?.

-"Tranquilízate Sakura"-se sentó en el sofá intentando enfocar sus sentidos.

-"¡¡¡¡HOEE!!!!"-era el timbre de nuevo. Sakura avanzo temerosa y cuando estuvo cerca su mano no dejo de temblar mientras abría la puerta. Pero se tranquilizo al ver como un grupo de niños corrían en la dirección contraria a la casa-"Esta vez eran niños traviesos..."-iba a cerrar la puerta cuando un peso se lo impidió. Abrió la puerta y al ver la cara de un hombre grito haciendo que Tomoyo se levantara de su asiento.

-"Buenas tardes señoritas..."-el señor traía un papel en la mano y una caja en el otro. –"¿Vive aquí Tomoyo Daidouji?"-miro inquisitivo a las dos mujeres.

-"Si, soy yo..."-se adelanto Tomoyo y tomo la caja que el señor le ofreció.

-"Firme aquí..."-y con eso el repartidor salió del lugar. Tomoyo llevo a la mesa la caja y la destapo con cuidado, era un arreglo floral, tenia rosas negras, blancas y otras azules.

-"Es hermoso..."-lo puso sobre el comedor.

-"Este tampoco trae tarjeta, ni remitente..."-las dos chicas se sentaron resignadas ¿qué harían con todo eso?

Dieron un respingo al escuchar de nuevo el timbre, Sakura insistió en acompañarla y abrieron la puerta para toparse con un señor uniformado.

-"¿Este es el 31006?, como no tiene numero no si es o no..."-miro interrogativo el señor, la chica de cabello azabache negó con la cabeza.

-"Es él de a lado..."-señalo la mansión que colindaba con la suya.-"¿Se esta mudando alguien?"-

-"Si señorita, y al parecer es urgente ya que quieren que todo quede instalado hoy, y hace menos de tres días que compraron la propiedad..."-se levanto un poco la gorra que traía como despedía y le señalo al joven que conducía el camión que era la casa de a lado.

Las chicas volvieron a cerrar la puerta con la incertidumbre de dos cosas rondando por su mente.

-"¿Quién crees que será tu nuevo vecino Tomoyo?"-

-"No lo sé..."-

-"¿Quién nos habrá enviado esas cosas, y como supo que las queríamos?"-se acerco a una de las cajas de chocolates y saco dos dándole uno a su amiga.  

-"Tampoco lo sé..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Continuara..._**

**__**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Creo que quedo algo corto ¿no creen?...**

**Ahora si que me declaro oficialmente muerta por dejarlos con tantas intrigas, pero el suspenso es bueno, a demás mucha gente lo hace ¿porque yo no?, a veces creo que mis fics no esconden los suficiente. Estoy muy apenada , la parte de las preguntas se me fue de las manos, y no lo pude controlar. -.-U, así que ya saben que paRa cualquier reclamo asumo las consecuencias de mis actos... T-T (pido clemencia!!!). pero se que fueron interesantes, a demás de sorpresivas, ya que la actitud de las chicas ¿a que no se lo esperaban?, lo sé, yo tampoco se de donde salió eso...**

**Ahora van las preguntas intrigosas que me caracterizan ¿quién mandaba los paquetes?, ¿quién las seguía por Milán?, y ¿Quién será su vecino?... jijijijijiji solo yo lo sé (risa macabra -cortesía de Crystal-Chan - besitos Crystal-Swan-) **

Adoro eso días de inspiración absoluta, me sorprendo a mi misma por lo que llego a escribir  -. Se me olvidaba... GRACIAS A TODOS POR PROCURAR MI SALUD!!!, ya que sé que no querían cargar en su conciencia con el hecho de tratar de matar a una enferma, pero ahora que estoy sana, será igual ¿verdad...? –HEY!!! Chikos bajen esas armas, por favor, era broma, yo soy buena y nunca hago nada malo-Lían corre despavorida intentando esquivar la cantidad de cosas y objetos punzo cortantes que le avientan. Se detiene toma aliento y grita –¡¡¡¡La siguiente historia es el final de 'La luz de tu estrella'!!!, nos vemos luego y ya saben la rutina, algún review y sino gracias por leerme, espera baja esa cierra, ¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

4ever Lían –si es que queda algo de ella después de esta cacería- ;)

Aplausos para Lían que logro actualizar el miércoles, si me pongo happy!!! Tal vez actualice también esta semana 'La luz de tu estrella', entre sábado y domingo...

**APLAUSOS!!!!**


	8. El encuentro de un lobo y un ángel

**Amor Real**

**Capitulo VIII: El encuentro de un lobo y un angel... **

**Jejejejejeje -' ¡¡¡VIVA MÉXICO CABRO...!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS!!!!!!!!! JEJEJEJE!!!!! -.-U**

**Lían regresa para atormentarlos con sus lokas y por demás fantasiosas ideas, pero eso es exactamente lo que nos gusta, la fantasía y el misterio de unir y separar a nuestras parejas favoritas –SS y TE- jejeje, no saben la idea tan macabra que ronda por mi mente ¬¬#... espero que les guste este capitulo y vamos a los agradecimientos que casi son 50 O.O, ustedes si que son geniales !... GRACIAS!!!!!!!!! Ahhh.... se me olvidaba ONE-CHAN!!! Si mi kerida Patry –o conocida por los barrios bajos como padilla... '!- este capitulin va para ti por tu cumpleaños... Ya sabes que te kiere un montón... tu CHIBI!!! ;)**

**Ahora si... los reviews... GRACIAS!!!!!**

**.: Aleirbagpotter:. **¿El mejor capitulo? Pues yo no sabría decirte ni yo misma se cual es el mejor, simple y sencillamente todos me gustan -.-U jejejejeje. Creo que se me fueron los dedos con las preguntas, pero no pensaba ponerle 30 sino 50 mujeres, pero mi hermana pensó que era una exageración XD así que se quedo con 30 ... jejeje ¿qué era tan obvio lo de los vecinos?... bueno, pues te sorprenderás mucho con este capi... disfrútalo y mil gracias por todo...

**.: Crystal-dono:. **Que bueno que pusiste esto, porque de verdad yo podría llegar a confundirme –tengo memoria de pez- así que GRACIAS!!!... jejeje ¿ya sabes quienes son los vecinos? Hey!! No hagas lo que a mi me corresponde ¿si?, no cuentes la historia... ¬¬' jejeje no es cierto... dime todo lo que quieras que ya estaré yo feliz de recibirlo... Ojala y te guste el capi... y me dejas un review...

**.:KekoaCCS:. **¿Nunca me habías dejado un review, verdad? ¬¬' -malo muy malo- jejeje -! no es cierto, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, ya que es lo único que cuenta al final... se que tenia medio descuidado al SS pero ya que leas el capi sabrás mas de esta pareja. Creo que tarde un poco en actualizar pero no tengo porque marearte con mi sin fin de excusas, así que mejor no digo nada -.-U. JEJEJEJEJE eso del rival me dio un poco de risa –lo siento- es que de verdad no saben lo que va pasar -¿por qué será?... a ...sí, porque solo yo lo se...-.-U –bueno, mejor ya no te digo nada, pero vas a ver que al final esta fic se va a ir trenzando de tal forma que ya no sabré que hacer... empezando por este capitulo... gracias por tu review y espero que sigas esta historia...

**.:Alex-1987:. **Gracias por la paciencia, pero... MIL DISCULPAS!!! Por la confusión con tu hermana Li-kun... lo siento mucho -.-U, pero me confundí... jejeje yo y mi memoria de pez... Gracias por tu apoyo ya que te he visto ya en varias de mis historias, espero que no me abandones y siempre cuente contigo... gracias de nuevo y si tienes tiempo déjame un review.

**.:Cecy:. **Hola de nuevo chika linda!!!!! Creo que si quedo corto, pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Aunque tienes razón, fue para mi conveniencia y la del fic... y para compensar este capitulin es mas largo... creo que el mas largo de esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo y espero tus comentarios al final.

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Hola Celina-san!!! !!. JEJEJE ¬¬' creo que se me fueron los dedos con el capi pasado... pero al final no salió tan mal y creo que se divirtieron de lo lindo ¿no es así?... JEJEJE ¬¬# No cuentes la historia que ese es mi trabajo chika!!!, pero siempre tienes las ideas claras sobre lo que va a pasar en mis fics, y opino ¿no debería ser al revés?... jejeje -.-U lo sé soy un fraude de escritora pero aun así ¿me kieren no?.... Nos vemos pronto y espero tus reviews...

**.:Pola:. **!!! Creo que TODO mundo ya sabia quienes iban a ser lo vecinos -.-U; pero eso no importa o.O... Yo también pienso que lo que ellas les hicieron fue genial como bien dicen: "ojo por ojo..." jejejeje ' dudo que después de todo lo que les espera sean 'tortolitos' como tu les llamas... Nos vemos pronto y come frutas y dulces... -!!

**.:Kanna-Sagara:. **¿Akisana? o.O Dudo que kiera venir a ayudarme, pero deja te informo que las amenazas de muerte han disminuido... espero que continúen así cuando terminen de leer mi capitulo -.-U –la esperanza muere al ultimo ;) – jejeje... espero que este capitulo te guste al igual que todos los demás... y gracias por procurar mi salud...

**.:MGAFGA:. **¡¡Que milagro!! O.O WOW hacia mucho que no sabia de ustedes. JEJEJE que bueno que te hayas reído mucho, ya que es lo mismo que yo hago al escribirlo –mi pobre madre solo me voltea a ver y niega con la cabeza –"Ayúdala Dios Mío..."-me dice- No mates a tu hermana, que no keremos que su muerte sea una causa por la cual te metan a la cárcel... jijijiji; no importa que kiera terminar el de Inuyasha, pero sinceramente no lo he leído -.-U, jejeje le daré un vistazo... y espero que puedan actualizar pronto.... !!!

**.: Crystal-Swan:. **Hi!!!!! Como tas mi kerida hermanita?? Espero que bien como siempre... respecto a tu risa macabra... jejeje... -.-U, a mi también me salió de repente... y después me acorde de ti, así que no pondré la risa macabra sin antes reconocerla como tuya (risa macabra /beshos Crystal...) creo que eso de beshos también era tuyo ¿no?... jejejeje terminaras cobrándome derechos de autor y la linda de Lían se quedara pobre, -¿mas?, no por favor!!!- Que bueno que tu se haya convertido en tu capitulo favorito!!! Aunque yo no se cual es el mío... creo que el capi favorito de TODAS mis historias... jejeje creo que me gustan TODOS. –lían se rasca la cabeza un tanto desesperada- JEJEJE me temo que después de leer esta capitulo no creerás que este fic era tan sencillo, esconde muchos secretos que a veces ni yo misma sé -.-U; así que como dices tu, soy Lían así que todo puede pasar... Respecto a lo de Meiling, pues si le están pintando los cuernos, pero todavía falta un poquitin para el encuentro... y te juro que pensaras todo menos "pobre Mei...". Me temo que Kenji será dejado de lado por unos segundos, pero aparecerá de manera triunfal –por decirlo de manera bonita -.-U- en mis capítulos futuros... Espero que al igual que todos mis demás capítulos este sea de tu agrado, y ya sabes que estoy para recibir tus comentarios...

**.: Karla-Watery:. **Gracias al señor que tiraste el hacha –lían suspira de alivio o.O- Espero que el final de la luz de tu estrella te haya gustado, a mi me encanto.... jejeje creo que deje la modestia en algún lugar de mi casa -.-U; también terminare dentro de poco el de Destino Marcado... jejeje, y el epiloguito que también va a salir hermoso - -eso espero...- Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y sin mas que decirte... disfruta el capitulo y deja un review por ahí... o mejor dos...

**¿Listos?... que lo disfruten... GRACIAS... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CASI SON 50 REVIEWS O.O!!!!!!!!**

_Querido diario:_

_No sé que es lo que pasa, ayer recibimos paquetes sin nombre que eran exactamente lo que queríamos cuado salimos de compras, es espeluznante ¿no crees?, yo todavía siento escalofríos, es como si alguien nos siguiera o intentara hacernos algo. Me siento muy bien, durante la tarde de ayer, después de tanto susto recibí una llamada, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡¡va a venir a Milán!!, hace mas de un mes que no lo veo y no sabes como lo extraño, Kero me dice que si sigo queriéndolo mas me volveré loca. Jijiji. Tiene razón, pero ¿quién no amaría a alguien tan dulce?, es imposible que yo me resista a su mirada, tan tierna y llena de alegría... pero también me recuerda el juramento que hice, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, sinceramente no se que le vio, no se que la cautivo... pero... Solo debo tener presente lo que acaba de empezar, espero que estés listo Syaoran Li, que esto es solo el principio... Jejeje no se como fue que nos llegamos a encontrar, pero como dice Clow: "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable..."; así que creo que por fin lo puso en mi camino para que cumpla lo que jure..._

_Fuera de eso, no sabes lo que hicimos en la casa de Eriol, ni yo misma creí que fuéramos tan lejos, pero al final todo fue su culpa, como siempre intentaron engatusarnos ¿cómo si fuéramos tontas y sin cerebro?, me da risa lo que llega a hacer un hombre por una cara bonita. Ahora que todo esta listo, solo me queda esperar la llegada de mi angel, y espero no olvidar mi cometido..._

_Tuya.. Sakura Kinomoto._

_PD. Solo me quedan tres semanas mas en Milán, gracias al cielo ya regreso a Japón, pero mi lindo angel vendrá y la pasaremos muy bien..._

-.-

Dejo de lado el pequeño cuaderno y fijo su mirada en el techo.

-"Espero cumplir con mi promesa, todo por ti mi angel, no sabes cuanto te hecho de menos..."-desvió su mirada a la puerta que era tocada con insistencia.

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"-era la voz de Tomoyo.

-"Si, pasa..."-la chica se introdujo en el cuarto y sonrió.

-"¿Nunca dejas ese diario verdad?"-señalo el dicho objeto.

-"No, sabes que me gusta escribir..."-se sentó en la cama.

-"Tienes razón, debiste haberte dedicado a la literatura en vez de la fotografía..."-ella también se sentó.

-"¡NO!. La fotografía es mi pasión, además me da tiempo de estar con él..."-sonrió tiernamente

-"Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?"-Sakura se sonrojo y asintió.

-"Es muy lindo conmigo, pero no pude verlo en las vacaciones por mi álbum..."-repuso con pesar.

-"No te preocupes, se que estar en Milán les caerá muy bien a los dos..."-se levanto y tomo la mano de su amiga. –"Ven, tenemos que ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos..."-la encamino por la escalera.

-"¿A los nuevos vecinos?, ¿por qué?"-no entendía la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-"Si, cuando yo llegue a este vecindario mi vecina de junto me preparo y pastel y me ayudo con la mudanza..."-Sakura la miro sin entender.-"Para que me entiendas, es una costumbre que el vecino de a lado te cocine alguna cosa y te ayude con lo que pueda..."-Sakura puso cara de fastidio, quería quedarse y ver algún álbum de fotos.

-"¿Estoy obligada a ir?"-pregunto la oji-verde con esperanza.

-"Si, eres mi amiga y me tienes que acompañar..."-

-"Ni siquiera tienes un pastel..."-

-"Eso no importa..."-llegaron a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. –"Ves, es mejor que lo comprara, no tenia tiempo de hornearlo..."-a Sakura le escurrió una gota por la nuca, ella siempre había sido muy buena cocinera.

-"Tramposa..."-

-"Eso no es cierto, tramposa seria si le dijera que yo lo hice..."

-"Entonces serias una mentirosa..."-le metió un dedo al betún del postre moviéndolo rápidamente.

-"No lo pruebes, no es para ti..."-le dio un golpecito en el brazo y Sakura gruño.-"Arréglate un poco y nos vamos..."

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿qué no estoy bien así?"-Tomoyo la miro, se veía divina con esos pantalones anchos y camisola de color rosáceo; pero no era lo adecuado.

-"Cuando te quites el pijama me preguntas..."-Sakura gruño de nuevo y casi hizo una rabieta, subió las escaleras de nuevo y se dispuso a cambiar de ropa

-"Cuando te quites el pijama hablamos..."-repitió la castaña con burla cuando buscaba en su armario. Saco una falda de rayas color grisáceo y una blusa sin mangas de color azul claro. Busco entre sus zapatos hasta que se vista se detuvo en unos zuecos. Se peino un poco el cabello y se puso perfume.

-"¿Estas lista?"-

-"Si, ya termine..."-abrió la puerta de su habitación y la volvió a cerrar tras de si caminando a lado de su amiga amatista.

Se detuvieron un poco tomando el pastel del refrigerador.

-"Vamos Tomoyo, ¿no es una obligación que vayas?"-tenia la esperanza de que dijera que si.

-"Como vecina me toca darles la bienvenida..."

-"¿Qué tal si es una familia repleta de niños gritones y sucios?"-

-"Tu adoras a los niños gritones y sucios ¿no hiciste una colección de ese tipo de fotos?"

-"Si, pero..."-la había vencido y ni siquiera llevaban mucho peleando.

-"Pero nada Sakura, ¿te vas a quedar ahí? O ¿tocas el timbre?"-lo que Tomoyo no sintió fue que algo mágico rodeaba la casa.

-"Esto no esta bien..."-dijo Sakura cuando acercaba su mano al objeto.

-"No tenemos todo el día..."-la miro extrañada y toco dos veces el timbre.

-"Espera Tomoyo, es... es..."-ella sabia que lo sabia, era una presencia, pero ¿de que?, un ¿ser maligno?, no, no podía serlo ¿el aura negativa de la casa?, no ¿era, era un...?

-"¿¿¿¿¿TU?????"-la voz alarmada de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos. ¿¿QUÉ RAYOS HACÍAN ELLOS AHÍ??...

-"Mi linda Tomoyo y por supuesto la encantadora Sakura, ¿qué las trae por aquí?"-por la ropa que traía, parecía estar haciendo ejercicio o la limpieza.

-"¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?"-estaba molesta, si apretaba mas el pastel lo arruinaría.

-"Aquí vivo..."-se dio cuenta de la situación. La castaña tocaba la pared de la casa y Tomoyo apretaba los puños sobre una caja.-"Que mal educado soy, cualquiera diría que no soy ingles..."-dijo con ironía mientras se hacia un lado para que las chicas entraran. Tomoyo entro furiosa y Sakura seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-"Ya lo recuerdo..."-dijo victoriosa la castaña mientras veía como el chico husmeaba en la caja blanca donde estaba el pastel –"¿Qué hace él aquí?"-señalo despectivamente al joven.

-"Escucha esto Sakura: ¡¡SON NUESTROS NUEVOS VECINOS...!!"-grito señalando al joven que sacaba el postre de la caja.

-"Son muy amables en venir a visitarnos tan pronto..."-escucharon una voz detrás de ellas.

-"¡¡EXPLICAME ESTO!!"-exigió la amatista.

-"¿Explicar?, ¿qué hay que explicar?"-la castaña todavía estaba sorprendida y aturdida. ¡¡ESOS HOMBRES ERAN INSPORTABLES!!

-"¿¿C"MO SE ATREVEN A MUDARSE AQUÍ??"-decir que Tomoyo estaba enfadada era poco.

-"Creo que no es ningún atrevimiento de nuestra parte, la casa es hermosa y creo que éramos libres de cómprala..."-hablaba el chico con tranquilidad.

-"Son unos..."-se detuvo y miro a Sakura que aun tocaba la pared del vestíbulo.

-"¡¡NO TOMOYO DETENTE!!"-grito Sakura. Acaba de acordarse por completo, esos hechizos eran los que controlaban las emociones y si estaban alterados podría repercutir de manera infinita.

Tomoyo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-"Eres muy rápida Sakura, creí que te tardarías mas en descubrirlo..."-le dijo el segundo joven que se acercaba a ella.

-"No te atrevas a tocarme..."-le dijo con una dulzura fingida. Tenia que controlar sus emociones sino podría sufrir un buen desmayo.

-"¿Qué pasa Sakura?"-pregunto la amatista

-"La casa esta protegida de una manera muy complicada, cruzaron varios hechizos de tal manera que si la furia empezaba a crecer en ti podrías caer desmayada, es por decirlo de una manera simple un 'espejo'; si tu sientes ira, la misma energía negativa se regresa y afecta tu cuerpo"-Tomoyo ahogo un grito de desesperación eso hombres se estaban pasando de la línea.

-"Bravo Sakura..."-le aplaudieron los jóvenes por la certeza de sus palabras.

-"Pero no crean que podrán volver a engañarme..."-una especie de neblina empezó a surgir de la chica castaña, la rodeo por completo. Cuando se perdió de la vista de los tres chicos una suave brisa recorrió la casa.

-"Elimino el hechizo..."-le susurro el oji-azul al otro joven.

-"Nunca vuelvan a intentar jugar con esa magia, ambos saben que puede ser peligrosa..."-los miro seria por unos segundos y después se dirigió a su amiga. –"Vámonos Tomoyo..."-la joven asinti

-"Espero que les hayan gustado los regalitos que les dimos ayer..."-susurro el joven castaño, era una mala treta, pero se le acababa el tiempo y la chica todavía no era suya, aunque tuviera que caer lo mas bajo posible lo lograría.

-"¡¡¡TU!!!"-grito Tomoyo. Sakura la miro haciendo que guardara silencio.

Camino despacio hacia el chico, como si lograra que la deseara con el hecho de verla moverse.

-"Era precisamente lo que queríamos mi querido Syaoran..."-le susurro peligrosamente al oído logrando que cada bello del cuerpo del chico se erizara. Era una caricia por demás sensual y sabiendo que el punto mas delicado del joven eran los oídos, pues el puntaje quedaba: Sakura 1, Syaoran 0.-"Nos vemos después 'vecinitos'"-remarco la ultima palabra con un tono por demás sarcástico y salió acompañada de su amiga.

-"¡Te la regreso con guante blanco!"-le dijo con alegría su amigo, ese juego era muy divertido para el.

-"¡¡MALDICI"N!!"-esa chica lo había paralizado por completo, su perfume suave, sus ojos centelleantes, su suave sonrisa y su tono de voz medio. ¡¡Era imposible!!, eso no se quedaría así, ¡¡no!!, lo juraba por su nombre.

-"Vamos Syaoran, sino es para tanto, la chica juega contigo al igual que tu con ella..."-susurro el joven mientras regresaba con un plato y un cuchillo. –"Nos trajeron un delicioso pastel ¿quieres un trozo?" .

-"No gracias Eriol, voy a jugar mi ultima carta y si no funciona me dejo de llamar Syaoran Li..."-dijo con determinación y le arrebato el plato con el postre.

-"¡¡¡Oye!!!, no que no querías..."-lo miro mientras subía las escaleras de la residencia de nuevo.

-"Necesito comer y es mejor que pienses que ponerte, saldremos esta noche..."-su silueta se perdió por el segundo piso mientras el ingles saboreaba el pastel.

-"¡¡Eres imposible, mi querido amigo!!"-se llevo consigo el postre de fresas y lo metió al refrigerador. –"Sin duda esto se pondrá mas interesante..."-

-.-

-"Te viste genial Sakura..."-le replicaba su amiga mientras regresaban a su casa.

-"Esto solo empieza Tomoyo, ¿tienes amigos aquí en Milán?"-Tomoyo la miro sin entender y asintió mientras abría la puerta. –"Pues es mejor que los llames..."-ella conocía esa mirada y ya se imaginaba lo que harían después.

-"Claro Sakura..."-entraron contentas a la sala y se toparon con el monito de peluche y el broche.

-"¿Qué hacemos con esto?"-

-"Guárdalo, ya gastaron en ellos, ¿qué mas de si nos los quedamos?"-esa Sakura era muy distinta, podía ser un amor si lo deseaba, pero era mejor no pelear con ella porque era muy vengativa. Aunque lo entendía, y mas por la persona; mas bien, solo había visto esos gestos tan frívolos y calculadores dos veces. Una en estos momentos y la primera cuando se entero... y lo gracioso es que los dos tenían que ver con la misma persona...

-"¿Me escuchaste?"-le repitió la castaña.

-"No, lo siento..."-le sonrió y su amiga suspiro. En la primaria era una niña muy perspicaz, incluso en comparación ella era distraída, pero ahora que la veía era mas ingenua, pero sin dejar de ser ella.

-"Te dije que si tenias algo que beber..."-

-"Si, en el refrigerador..."-Sakura la miro y Tomoyo dio un sobresalto.-"Ah... eso..."-Sakura asintió.-"Si, detrás de esa mesa hay una cantina empotrada..."-la castaña sonrió.

-"¡¡Que bien!!"-subió las escaleras corriendo.

-"Lo mejor es que hagas las llamadas, de preferencia hombres y te arregles un poco..."-ha Tomoyo se le iluminaron los ojos.

-"Tengo lo perfecto para ti"-Sakura cayo de espaldas. Lo que se temía.

-"No, no, no, no, no..."-repetía mientras su amiga la conducía a su estudio.

-"Quieres lucir radiante ¿no es así?, entonces, siéntate..."-prácticamente la aplasto en la silla mientras ella abría un armario repleto de trajes y zapatos. –"Lo hice pensando en ti como modelo, así que te pertenecen..."-Sakura tenia los ojos como platos, era bellísimos.

-"¿Todos?"-

-"Si, pero creo que son muy formales, ven vamos a buscar uno..."-es que a decir verdad no parecía un armario juraría que era del mismo tamaño que su habitación.

-"Son hermosos Tomoyo..."-se introdujo perdiendo rápidamente la noción del tiempo, las horas se volvieron minutos cuando se probaba alguna prenda. Se distrajo un poco al ver por la ventana como las estrellas hacían su aparición en el cielo violeta.

-"Son las siete..."-le informo su amiga al ver el reloj de forma cuadrada que adornaba la pared del estudio.

-"Es mejor que hables, creo que a las nueve será perfecto..."-tomo unas cuantas prendas y salió siendo seguida de Tomoyo quien apagaba la luz y cerraba delicadamente la puerta.

-"Si, no creo que alguno se niegue, a demás de que les diré que mi bellísima prima esta de visita..."-

-"Sabes que no puedo..."

-"Si, si, si, tu angel te lo impide ¿no es así?"-

-"Se lo prometí Tomoyo, si Kenji me trajo muchísimos problemas durante un tiempo..."

-"¿No se llevaban bien?"

-"No, él no lo quería ni tantito, y con lo que paso creo que debí haberle hecho caso..."-una nube de tristeza se poso sobre sus bellos ojos.

-"Vamos, no te preocupes por eso ahora, tenemos mucho que hacer en dos horas..."-Sakura sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

-"Te extrañe mucho Tomoyo..."

-"Y yo a ti Sakura, solo espero que no nos distanciemos mucho..."

-"Te lo prometo..."

-"Prometido..."-y la castaña termino de subir las escaleras.-"Espero que los muchachos puedan venir..."-tomo el auricular del teléfono y se dispuso a marcar, esa seria una noche que no olvidarían, bueno, pero eso todavía no lo sabían...

-.-

-"Venga Eriol, ya son las nueve y veinte y todavía no terminas..."-estaba a los pies de la escalera. Esa noche se irían de fiesta, se estaba volviendo loco, ni siquiera sabia que lo había poseído cuando decidió comprar esa casa. Si ya tenia un apartamento suficiente para que viviera una familia de ocho o nueve personas.

-"Es que te tiene loco, y sabes que hasta que no sea tuya no estarás bien..."-susurro el oji-azul.

-"A veces me asustas Eriol..."-le dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta del armario.

-"Y tu a veces me das asco..."-lo miro despreciativamente siendo ignorado por el castaño.

-"Deja de decir tonterías y vámonos..."-tomo las llaves de su auto y salieron de la casa.-"¿¡QUE RAYOS...?!"-se detuvieron en seco, el jardín de sus vecinas estaba iluminado y la música estruendosa se escuchaba dentro de la casa.

-"Creo que ellas se nos adelantaron..."-dijo risueño mientras veía a su amigo dirigirse dentro de la casa de nuevo.-"¿Adonde vas?"

-"Creo que ellas olvidaron invitarnos..."-dejo su chaqueta y la llaves del auto y volvió a cerrar la puerta principal.

-"¿Vas a irrumpir?"-seguía teniendo el tono burlón.

-"No Eriol, solo vamos a ver si están bien... ¡Claro que vamos a irrumpir!"-sus pasos eran largos ocasionando que su cabello se moviera con gracia,

-"Espérame..."-llegaron rápidamente a la puerta delantera. No hubo la necesidad de abrir la puerta porque un par de chicos salían dejándolos pasar.-"Ellas si que saben organizar rápidamente una fiesta..."-eran alrededor de treinta o mas chicos, todos en el jardín que era iluminado por unos faroles a los cuatro lados de la piscina. Una música rápida hacia que los chicos se movieran rítmicamente. Pero lo que de verdad les llamo la atención eran lo dos cuerpos delgados que estaban en medio de un circulo de hombres que les aplaudían.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo al ver como un joven rubio se acercaba a bailar de cerca con la castaña que no se negó para nada.

-"Quita esa cara amigo mío..."-le dijo el oji-azul mientras le traía una botella de cerveza.

-"No tengo otra..."-acepto la bebida y le dio un gran sorbo. Sakura sintió un escalofrió y empezó a buscar con la mirada.

-"Ya están aquí Sakura..."-le dijo su amiga quien bailaba con un moreno muy alto.

-"Si, ya sentí su mirada..."-le dio una sonrisa al joven con quien bailaba y se alejo de su vista.

-"Creo que ya se dieron cuenta..."-

-"Si..."

-"Creo que no fueron invitados a esta reunión así que no me explico su presencia..."-les dijo una voz que hizo que el castaño sintiera de nuevo ese escalofrió subir por su espina dorsal.

-"Eso fue muy descortés de su parte..."-se adelanto el ingles al divisar la mirada fulminante de su amigo. Hacia tanto que no vea al magnate Syaoran Li con esa cara que lo disfrutaría mucho.

-"Tienes razón..."-le dijo con dolor fingido la castaña.-"Pero como ya están aquí, disfruten la fiesta..."-intento irse cuando la mano frió del otro chico la detuvo.

-"¿Quién era ese chico?"-la pregunta no solo la sorprendía a ella sino también al oji-azul quien solo dibujo una sonrisa.

-"No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada ¿quién te crees?"-le dijo con avidez.

-"No voy a repetir la pregunta..."-sus dedos pronto hicieron presión sobre el brazo haciendo que la chica se soltara con fuerza.

-"No me vuelvas a tratar de esa manera, es mejor que se vayan..."-su tono de voz era medio, pero imprimía fuerza.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-el chico rubio con el que había estado bailando se acerco al ver la escena.

-"Nada..."-dijo ella secamente.-"Vámonos..."-la batalla de miradas entre la ámbar de Syaoran y la aguamarina del chico se estaba volviendo mas intensa.

-"Si, claro..."-se dieron media vuelta y el joven paso el brazo por la espalda de la chica hasta que se detuvo en su cintura.

La sangre le hervía, la sonrisa que la chica le había dado lo nublo por completo, eso no se lo hacían a él, y aun menos en su cara. Poseído por la ira jalo con violencia el brazo del rubio.

-"¡¡No la toques!!"-totalmente fuera de si y siendo guiado por esa ira mezclada con celos arremetió su puño derecho en la estilizada cara del rubio que ocasiono que brotara sangre de su labio.

-"Maldito..."-susurro entre dientes el otro chico al sentir sangre correr por su boca, se compuso de manera inmediata levantando los brazos en una pose de ataque. Syaoran sonrió y se acomodo la camisa de tal manera de tener mas libertad en sus movimientos.

El chico soltó un golpe que de no ser por la velocidad del castaño se hubiera impactado en su mejilla izquierda. Lo que no contemplo fue que el puño izquierdo del rubio ya había encontrado su objetivo sangrándole la nariz.

-"Maldición..."-se limpio el liquido vital que se deslizo furtivamente y miro con furia al otro chico que sonreía.

-"¡¡¡BASTA!!!"-grito Sakura llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes y de las demás miradas que rápidamente se posicionaron en ese grupo.

-"Vámonos de aquí Syaoran..."-hizo su aparición el chico oji-azul; no es que no estuviera viendo, pero cuando había ese tipo de peleas prefería que su amigo las solucionara solo.

-"Tu no te vas a ningún lado..."-dijo el rubio al momento en que le proporcionaba otro golpe que fallo su objetivo pero que fue regresado con éxito haciendo que se doblara del dolor ocasionado en su abdomen.

-"¡¡...Ahora!!"-fue lo que escucho Syaoran al ver como todo se había oscurecido de manera absoluta, no podías ver ni siquiera tu mano. Otros susurros y absolutamente todos cayeron al piso dormidos.

-"No quiero volverlos a ver aquí..."-dijo con voz firme la dueña de la casa que no había sido afectada por el hechizo de su amiga.

-"Tienen razón Syaoran ya hemos causado muchos problemas aquí..."-tal vez ayudaba a su amigo en sus fechorías, pero el jamás armaría tal alboroto.

-"¡¡No!!"-dijo con voz impulsiva, aprovechando el hecho de que estaba cerca de ella la jalo del brazo llevándosela a la parte trasera del jardín, justo donde la reja colindaba con el jardín de la casa vecina.

-.-

-"Déjalos..."-le dijo Eriol a la amatista que de manera inmediata emprendía el viaje.

-"Pero..."-la mirada del chico brillo y ella sintió que algo la consumía por dentro. El chico invoco una lucecita en su mano que mas parecía una luciérnaga. Levanto la mano haciendo que miles de estas subieran a una altura media.-"Son hermosas..."-la luz que estas proporcionaban en medio de esa oscuridad era como la esperanza después de un gran problema.

-"No, tu lo eres mas..."-como un susurro del viento una suave melodía que se poso en lo oídos de ambos. –"Permíteme..."-le extendió la mano y Tomoyo sonrió como respuesta. Pronto las pequeñas luces bajaron a su altura haciendo de esa noche una hermosa velada.

A causa de toparse con uno de los cuerpos que estaban dormidos en el piso la amatista se aferró mas al cuerpo del chico.

-"Creo que lo mejor es mandarlos a todos a sus casas..."-Tomoyo asintió sonrojada por la proximidad al cuerpo del hombre. El chico no quito su mano de la cintura de la chica pero libero una lo suficiente para hacer que todos se levantaran. La luz se encendió y todos caminaron rumbo a la puerta.

-"¿Qué paso...?"-era lo que se preguntaban la mayoría al salir por el portón del jardín.

-"Les dolerá la cabeza por unas horas, pero no te preocupes..."-le respondió al ver la mirada preocupada dela chica.

-"Gracias Eriol..."-la luz se desapareció de nuevo al momento en que el ultimo chico se iba.

-"Podemos continuar..."-las 'luciérnagas' alumbraron de nuevo la noche.

-"No, mejor no..."-no le gustaba sentir eso, no quería que esa atracción continuara creciendo en su interior, a decir verdad le daba miedo.

-"Prometo que no te haré daño..."-su voz era tan delicada que acariciaba sus sentidos.

-"No te creo, eres... debes ser igual..."-el chico la abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en el hombro femenino.

-"Si te prometo que no te haré daño y que jamás, jamás te lastimare..."-le hablaba justo debajo de la oreja. –"...¿me darías una oportunidad?..."-levanto su rostro y se puso a su altura hundiéndose en esos bellos ojos que brillaban.

-"Yo...yo... no... lo...se..."-la respiración se le iba ante tal proposición.

-"¿Si?"-le rogaba. La verdad era que desde esa chica lo había abofeteado llamo por completo su atención, ya ahora tenia la esperanza de que ella lo aceptara; había atracción, eso nadie lo podría negar, pero, lo que el deseaba era su total y completa atención.

-"Pero..."-se sentía turbada y confundía a causa de tal pregunta, era una hombre apuesto y muy galante, ¿pero...?, no, estaba mal de su parte tener una relación con el amigo de la persona que mas odiaba su mejor amiga, eso era complicado.

-"Por favor Tomoyo..."-esa voz que le susurraba de manera tan sincera era cautivadora. Pronto cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir quedándose sin aliento al ver esos mares que la tentaban, la tentaban a que dejara todas esa confusiones de lado y aceptara esa linda declaración que sabia no se repetiría...

-"Eriol..."-por la mirada de ella supo que había dolor, estaba confundida y esa pregunta no la ayudaba mucho.

-"Esta bien..."-soltó a la joven y se inclino a besar su mano. –"Que tenga buenas noches señorita Tomoyo..."-dejo caer sus manos y ante la mirada sorprendida emprendió su viaje hacia el portón del jardín. ¿Lo dejaría ir...?, fueron tan frías sus palabras que sintió que las lagrimas empezaban a surcar sus ojos.

-.-

-"No me toques de nuevo..."-estaban en la parte mas oscura del jardín.

-"¿Quién era ese joven?"-hablo, le dolía un poco la nariz, pero nada que no se curara en un par de días.

-"No se quien te creas, pero no tienes el derecho de preguntarme eso..."-el chico encendió dos flamas pequeñas que iluminaron un poco.

-"Tienes inflamada la nariz..."-olvido un poco su enojo y se acerco a tocar el rostro del chico. –"¿Te duele cuando te toco?"-el chico hizo algo como un quejido y tomo entre sus manos las de la chica. Acerco su cuerpo al de ella; sin soltar sus manos hundió su rostro en la curva de su hombro y aspiro su perfume.

-"Hueles delicioso..."-Sakura se sonrojo completita, la había tomado por sorpresa. Lo que ella desconocía, o mas bien no se daba cuenta, es que era lo único que el joven, heredero de la dinastía Li, traía en la cabeza era sus ojos verdosos.-"¿Por qué eres así conmigo...?"-esa pregunta sobresalto a Sakura.

-"Yo..."-

-"Me gustas mucho Sakura..."-Oh... oh...; eso no debería estar pasando, no, no, no, no, no...

-"Pe-pero..."-el chico levanto su cuerpo y la miro sonrojada, se veía hermosa a la luz de las llamas a demás de que sentía su calidez y su respiración entrecortada.

-"¿Lo sabes, no es así?"-¡¡Ah!!, claro que lo sabia, pero tu no deberías decírselo...

-"Yo..."-

-"Shhh..."-le puso un dedo en los labios. Cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconocería, tenia una mirada tan distinta, una mirada llena de ¿ternura?... Sakura se dejo prensar por la voz del chico.

-"Eres tan hermosa, inteligente..."-ella ya no pensaba, se esta dejando embriagar por la voz y la calidez de sus palabras.

-"Espera..."-su cerebro intentaba razonar, puso su manos en el pecho del joven intentando que algo de si reaccionara y lo empujara, pero no lo logro.

-"También eres decidida, tienes carácter, una bella voz..."-quiso evitar su mirada, pero el chico la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo. –"Y lo que mas me enloquece son tus ojos..."-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!; mando a dar la vuelta a su razón, escuchando como su corazón palpitaba acelerado; como si quisiera salirse de su lugar. A demás de eso tenia sus manos en el pecho del joven sintiendo su calidez de manera descontrolada.

-"No..."-salió de sus labios una suplica al sentir la proximidad del rostro del chico.

-"¿Por qué...?"-apoyo su frente en la de la chica, ¿por qué le pedía que parara?, si estaba a centímetros de besarla.

-"Tu... no... no deseo... ser tu juguete..."-soltó de golpe cerrando los ojos, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Después de unos segundos volvió a abrir sus ojos confiada de que esa mirada suplicante desapareciera pero lo que vio fue todo lo contrario; era mas intensa.

-"Nunca serias un juguete..."-Sakura ahogo un grito y se mordió el labio inferior.

-"Pe-pero..."-como la suave caricia de una pluma alzo el mentón del chica restándole milímetros a su distancia.

-"Nada de peros... eres mia..."-su voz fue tan abrasadora que la chica suspiro.

-"No..."-fue lo ultimo que dijo. Los labios del chico ya acariciaban los suyos; con ternura y lentitud. Sakura probo el cielo en esos labios que para ella eran prohibidos, ahora lo comprendía, sabia como ella había sido conquistado. -'¿Qué tonta soy?'-, se dijo mientras el chico aferraba sus manos a la delgada cintura acariciándola.-'Soy una completa tonta...'-el chico empezó a presionar mas lo labios para poder profundizar el beso. Después de negarse al principio accedió al joven, que por la fuerza que estaba tomando el beso había empezado a retroceder. Ahora estaba pegada a la reja.

-"No..."-susurro con los ojos escondidos tras sus párpados; cuando se habían separado por aire.

-"¿No...?"-pregunto irónico mientras acariciaba con un dedo los rosáceos labios de la joven Nipona.

-"No..."-aunque su voz quisiera salir decidida era mas una susurro.

-"¿Estas segura...?"-se acerco y aprisiono con sus blanquecinos dientes el labio inferior jalándolo un poco. Sakura aun no habría los ojos, ese joven hacia que se perdiera en un abismo del cual no se veía el fondo. Solo oscuridad, la oscuridad que el chico le prometía para el futuro.

-"Basta..."-no, aunque lo intentara su voz no le ayudaba mucho...

-"Eres hermosa..."-¿por qué?, ¿por qué le decía esas cosas, y con esa mirada?, estaba cayendo, cayendo como nunca lo había hecho, al menos no por un hombre...

Repitiendo el acto anterior, el chico busco sus labios. Huyo unos momentos al contacto, retrayendo su cabeza. El joven se apresuro y atrapo esos labios que le sabían a miel; era un veneno delicioso, y por mas que lo intentara él sabia que no terminaría bien; pero... eso no importaba ahora... era como el paraíso sentir y saborear la pequeña boca de la japonesa, que termino siendo una presa diferente, pero al final una presa mas... ¿o eso creía él?... no, mentía como un vil bellaco, él sabia que esa chica despertaba sentimientos como los celos y la furia que ninguna joven había logrado antes. Él también perdía la cabeza por ella, ¡había comprado una casa!, ¿quién hace eso?... nadie en su sano juicio.

Sakura nunca había besado o la habían besado así, era un chico ágil que sabia lo que hacia; no cabe duda que con una experiencia sublime. Ese pensamiento la asusto ¿cuántas antes que ella habían probado esos labios?, cientos de seguro... Dejo de corresponderle el beso. El chico comprendió y la dejo respirar.

-"Buenas noches Syaoran..."-se libero de la jaula que el cuerpo del joven Chino hacia y camino a paso rápido rumbo a la entrada de su casa.

-"Que sueñes hermoso..."-alcanzo a escuchar la voz del chico cuando entraba en su casa. Al no ver a Tomoyo subió las escaleras y se perdió rápidamente por la oscuridad...

-"¡Qué noche...!"-se acaricio los labios y se tiro en la cama. ¿Lloro?, si, la había traicionado, a ella y a su angel; pero algo nuevo se le ocurriría. Sollozo por otro rato intentando eliminar esa sensación tan placentera de su cuerpo. Todavía sentía el calor del cuerpo del otro chico sobre el suyo. Era como si ya formara parte de su ser... Escucho que la habitación de su amiga era cerrada y comprendió que era mejor esperar hasta mañana, para aclarar las cosas...

-.-

Suspiró al cerrar su puerta y se recargo sobre ella con un mirada soñadora; traía algo en su mano derecha, pero no se distinguía bien. Ni siquiera se preocupo en encender la luz, dejo que lo único que la iluminara fuera la suave y romántica luz lunar que entraba por el enorme ventanal que deba a su balcón.

-"Eriol..."-susurro y se acaricio los labios con el dedo sin dejar de estar recargada en la puerta. Suspiro de nuevo. El recuerdo seguía presente...

Pronto, como si un gran descubrimiento se llevara a cabo se sonrojo a la luz de esas lindas 'luciérnagas' que todavía seguían suspendidas sobre ella.

-"Espera Eriol..."-dijo después de caminar unos pasos. Justo cuando él iba a abrir la reja que unía sus propiedades. –"No te vayas..."-susurro a unos pasos del joven.

El chico separo su mano de la reja de metal; por unos segundos creyó que sin haber empezado esa relación ya había terminado.

-"¿Dime?"-se giro lentamente y lo que divisaron sus ojos azules lo dejaron sin habla. Tomoyo sonreía de manera sorprendente; a demás de que su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes.

-"N-no quiero que te vayas... no ahora..."-lo miraba a los ojos mientras sus manos se movían una sobre otra deslizando los dedos nerviosamente.

-"¿Que dices...?"-no es que no le prestara atención, sino que se perdió tanto en su mirada que las palabras que ella susurro pasaron sin ser procesadas por sus oídos. Hacía tanto que una mujer no lo hechizaba que se asusto. La vio acercarse a él y se le borro la mente, si le preguntaba su nombre en ese momento solo sabría decir...

-"Tomoyo..."-si, pensó en voz alta.

-"Tu... yo..."-¡rayos!, era horroroso no poder hablar, miro sus dedos que seguían moviéndose ansiosos.

-"¿Dime...?"-se acerco a ella acortando esa distancia. Tomoyo sintió la colonia del chico entrar por su nariz y marearla de manera asombrosa. Era un aroma exquisito; tal vez fue eso lo que le dio valor.

-"T-tu t-también me... m-me gustas..."-después de decirlo levanto la mirada y se topo con la enternecedora sonrisa del chico. Que pronto se mostró seria.

-"Es demasiado tarde..."-

-"¿Cómo...?"-quiso averiguar esa respuesta en los ojos del chico, pero como eran tan misteriosos no pudo descifrarlo.

-"Es demasiado tarde..."-

-"N-no, no entiendo..."-parpadeo un par de veces. Tal vez por eso se perdió el hecho de que el chico atravesó la reja y la dejo parada del otro lado.

-"Ya lo dije, pero..."-su mirada seguía sin ser expresiva, dejo de ver a la chica unos segundos y después salió corriendo.

-"¿Cómo?"-lo vio perderse a través del oscuro jardín vecino y como las pequeñas lucecitas del cielo empezaban a bajar como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas a sus pies.-"'Es demasiado tarde...'"-repitió; tal vez se dio cuenta de la pronta soledad y de la forma en que Eriol había dicho que.. ¿qué era tarde?... ¿tarde?, tal vez para corresponder sus sentimientos, pero... ¿tan rápido perdió en el interés en ella?.. una oleada de dolor circundo su corazón. ¿tarde?... tal vez sus ojos si lo entendieron y volvieron a nublar su vista con esas gotas saladas que insistían en salir. ¿tarde?, era la única palabra que revoloteaba en su cerebro intentando comprender la cantidad de significados que esta podría tener. No, no podía... ¿¡tarde, para que?!. Sin notarlo las bellas luces que resplandecían a sus pies se empezaron a mover; como si se escondieran de algo desaparecieron dejándola con lagrimas en los ojos y en la total oscuridad causada por una nube sobre el astro lunar.

-"Creo que no fue muy tarde..."-escucho justo detrás de ella cuando otro sollozo salía de sus labios. –"¿Tomoyo?"- la joven no respondió a su nombre. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado; seguían intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Pronto, su cuerpo fue rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que la hicieron reaccionar. Las luces que habían desaparecido surgieron del piso formando un circulo alrededor de la pareja. Iluminándolos de manera tenue.

-"Pero..."-se separo de el limpiándose el rostro con ahínco.

-"No..."-le limpio con el dedo pulgar los restos del liquido salado y beso cada mejilla.-"Te dije que era demasiado tarde... pero para comprarte flores..."-le dijo arrepentido por la inexactitud de sus palabras mientras levantaba un ramo improvisado de algunas margaritas, seguramente cortadas del jardín

-"¿Cómo?"-el chico le levanto las manos y le puso el ramo.

-"Tu también me gustas mucho Tomoyo... demasiado, es como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado por ti..."-la mirada tan enternecedora le pudo haber partido el corazón en ese momento, pero en vez de eso la conmovió y puso sus pequeñas manos en el rostro del ingles.

-"Yo siento lo mismo Eriol, desde que te conozco has estado en mis pensamientos, en..."-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mano del chico que levantaba su barbilla.

-"Ya habrá tiempo, ahora lo único que deseo es..."-por reflejo ella cerro los ojos y se dejo arrastrar hacia eso labios que ya antes la habían besado, pero no de esa forma. No con tanta ternura implícita. Dio un paso mas, siendo atraída por las manos que se posaban en su talle atrayéndola a un mundo maravilloso y desconocido para ambos.

Nunca sabremos los secretos y las puertas que se abrieron en ese momento, pero ellos seguían siendo iluminados por las suaves luces y la luna.

El chico profundizo su beso siendo respondido por la chica amatista que disfrutaba de ese contacto. Tanta belleza era irreal, tanto, que temió que fuera un sueño. Al sentir las caricias del joven sobre su azabache cabello, supo que no era mentira, que eso era la realidad que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era dura.

-"Jamás me había enloquecido una mujer..."-le susurro cuando ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-"Ni a mi alguien tan misterioso..."

-"Siempre hay una primera vez, linda Tomoyo..."-y la volvió a besar perdiéndose de nuevo en ese mar de tentación que les ofrecía a ambos un lindo principio

-"Tienes razón, siempre hay una primera vez..."-y ahora fue ella quien busco sus labios colgándose de su cuello siendo recibida por unos labios húmedos y cálidos. Eriol paso de sus labios a su frente.

-"Es mejor que entres, tal vez Sakura ya haya terminado de hablar con Syaoran..."-Tomoyo lo vio feo y le frunció el entrecejo.-"Vamos, no arruines tu bella cara con eso..."-oprimió con su dedo la arruga y ella dejo de hacerlo.

-"Buenas noches..."-se despidió ella y se dio la vuelta. En un movimiento rápido él jalo el brazo de la chica y la atrajo.

-"No pensabas irte sin despedirte ¿o si?"-la chica rodó los ojos y se acerco a los labios del chico.

-"Creo que fue suficiente por un noche..."-y sin siquiera tocar los labios del joven se fue.

-"Contigo nunca es suficiente..."-se acerco a ella y la acorralo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Con rapidez busco sus labios y se hundió en ellos de nuevo. Haciéndolo, como si fuese un sello, uno que la dejaría marcada de por vida.

-"Ya es tarde..."-le dijo mientras él seguía saboreando sus labios. Se separo de Eriol mientras las luces marcaban un sendero, iluminando el camino por donde iba ella.

-"Que tengas dulces sueños Tomoyo, y recuerda que yo estaré pensando en ti..."-le mando un ultimo beso con la mano esperando que la joven entrara en su casa para poder dirigirse a la de su amigo...

Al recordarlo, suspiro y acerco el pequeño ramo de margaritas a su nariz para oler el suave perfume.

-"Que tu también tengas buenas noches Eriol..."-camino por el cuarto y se metió a la cama cuidando depositar las flores en el vaso de agua que tenia dispuesto en su mesa de noche.

-.-

Esa mañana se había levantado tarde, por la posición del sol juraría que eran las once u once y media.

Se tallo un poco los ojos sintiendo un leve ardor. Se deshizo de las sabanas con los pies y se levanto del mullido colchón.

-"Que fea cara Sakura..."-se dijo a si misma al ver las sombras negruscas que estaban debajo de sus ojos. Se metió al baño y dejo que el agua de la ducha corriera.

Se dirigió a su cama y acomodo un poco el edredón. Se acerco al armario, saco un conjunto de pantalón corto de un suave color beige y una blusa de color camel con un gracioso gorrito detrás.

-"Buenos días señorita..."-susurro una de las mucamas al entrar a la habitación.

-"Buenos días..."-

-"La señorita Tomoyo dijo que la vería a la hora de la comida, que saldría temprano..."-Sakura dudo.

-"¿En domingo?"-dijo sorprendida. –"¿Va a la oficina?"-

-"No, no precisamente, no dijo a donde iría..."-a decir verdad ella la había visto salir con el chico de cabellos azules, que era el nuevo vecino.

-"Pensé que me acompañaría hoy de compras, él llega mañana..."-la joven se excuso de la habitación y la dejo bañarse.

Salió de la ducha acompañada del humo y vistiendo una bata de color blanco.

-"Iré sola..."-dijo mientras buscaba en su armario y sacaba un conjunto de ropa interior y se vestía.

Mientras terminaba de peinarse se dio cuenta de la hora. Las una y media. A veces era una chica muy lenta.

Tomo su pequeña bolsa del mismo color que sus sandalias y su blusa y salió del cuarto.

-"Si no llego a la comida díganle a Tomoyo que me disculpe..."-le dijo a la joven que le daba un jugo.

-"Claro señorita Sakura... ¿desea que le preparen un auto...?"-

-"No, gracias prefiero caminar..."-y salió dirigiéndole una mirada al patio de los vecinos casi inconscientemente. –"Lo siento mi angel..."-y avanzo mas rápidamente.

Entro a algunas tiendas; lo suficiente para traer cinco bolsas. A veces era compulsiva cuando le compraba cosas.

Se dio cuenta de la hora cuando entraba a un cafetín a tomar algo para matar el hambre. Las cinco y seis minutos marcaba el gracioso reloj en forma de taza pegado en la pared.

-"Gracias..."-le susurro al mesero en un fluido italiano mientras observaba el menú. –"Un café y una rebanada de pastel de fresas, por favor..."-le dijo cuando le regresaba la carta.

Se tallo los ojos con cansancio mientras perdía se mirada en el nublado cielo que no tardaría mucho en dejar caer una tormenta.

-"Que tenga buen provecho, señorita..."-le dijo el hombre uniformado mientras le dejaba una taza humeante enfrente de ella.

-"Gracias..."-tomo el tenedor y empezó a degustar el suave y delicioso saber de la crema exquisita del pastel. Tardo casi media hora y como si el cielo llorara se desato una lluvia inclemente. Se acaricio los brazos con frió y maldijo no haber traído una chaqueta. Saboreo el ultimo trago de su amargo café y le pidió la cuenta al hombre.

-"Desea que le prestemos una chaqueta señorita..."-le ofreció.

-"No gracias, la lluvia ya esta cediendo, además no vivo lejos..."-le sonrió ante la duda del señor y abrió la puerta arrepintiéndose al sentir la helada brisa.

-"¡Maldición!"-había metido un pie en charco salpicándose un poco el pantalón.

-"Esas palabras no deberían estar en tan dulces labios..."-sintió una chaqueta sobre sus hombros al reconocer la voz.

-"No es necesario..."-se quiso quitar la chaqueta que al verla mejor era una gabardina que topaba con sus pantalones cortos.

-"Vamos, te acompaño a casa..."-no hizo caso de su comentario y le quito las cinco bolsas de las manos mientras se adelantaba.

-"Ya te lo dije Syaoran, no es necesario..."-intento quitarse de nuevo la gabardina, pero el castaño se adelanto y la abotono.

-"Si a ti no te importa enfermarte a mi si me importa, a demás ni siquiera tengo frió..."-empezaron a caminar por la acera; lentamente, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos. Syaoran solo traía una camisa de manga corta desfajada de color café y unos pantalones mas claros. Poco a poco su camisa se iba adhiriendo a su cuerpo.

La lluvia empezó a hacerse mas fuerte mientras la casa de Tomoyo se veía cada vez mas lejos...

-"Syaoran... no..."-el chico la tomo por los hombros rápidamente poniéndose delante de ella abrazándola levemente.-"¿Qué...?"-un auto paso arrasando aun lado de ellos empapando por completo la espalda del castaño que protegió a Sakura de la fría agua. –"¡Syaoran!"-bien, ese era un punto a su favor.

-"¿No te mojaste o si?"-levanto la mirada hasta toparse con las esmeraldas de la chica que no creía lo que paso.

-"¡ERES UN TONTO!"-le grito mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se la pasaba por los hombros sintiendo lo frió que estaba su cuerpo. –"¡Puedes resfriarte..."- el chico sonrió y se aparto con la mano uno de los mechones que ya goteaban. Bien, al parecer el cielo se volvió inclemente con ellos porque la lluvia les empezó a nublar la vista.

-"Tendremos que correr..."-le dijo el castaño, se quito la gabardina de nuevo y se la puso sobre la cabeza a la oji-verde. Quien no supo como, pero ya corría de la mano de Syaoran intentando no caer y con las bolsas de las compras mas que empapadas. -"¡Cuidado!"-le grito el chico, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había metido el pie dentro de un gran charco en una esquina perdiendo uno de sus zuecos. –"Mujeres y sus zapatos imposibles..."-le dijo mientras le entregaba las bolsas y la levantaba en brazos. –"Tendrás que sacrificarte..."-y así, camino con la chica en brazos.

-"Si, pero tu llevaras esto..."-le puso como pudo la gabardina en los hombros.

-"Ya estoy todo mojado, no se la razón de que me la pongas..."-le dijo mirando que se habían desviado del camino.

-"Pues yo también estoy empapada, así que no nos sirve a ninguno, pero tu perdiste y tu la cargas..."-le dijo.

-"Pues con buenas razones, acepto 'cargar' con la gabardina..."-le sonrió y la chica tuvo que desviar la mirada. Era horrible perderse en los encantos de ese chico, que la podía hacer temblar así.-"Estas temblando, pequeña..."-Sakura no le contesto. Así era como se sentía exactamente. Como una pequeña e indefensa niña en brazos de un experimentado hombre.-"¿Por qué no me miras...?"-el mismo tono romántico y ronco de la noche pasada.

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo..."-miro al frente y ya habían llegado al portón de la propiedad. Se bajo de los brazos del chico quitándose el único zapato que le quedaba –"Gracias..."-se inclino y apretó las bolsas.

-"No tienes de que agradecerme pequeña... ¿no me invitas a pasar, al menos me seco un poco...?"-le sugirió.

-"Oh... lo siento, claro que si..."-subió los escalones y abrió la puerta dejando entrar al castaño.

-"Voy por unas toallas..."-intento escabullirse, pero el joven la retuvo del brazo.

-"Yo te ayudo..."-caminaron mojando la refinada alfombra de Tomoyo hasta toparse con las escaleras. Subieron unos tres escalones hasta que se toparon con un mayordomo.

-"Oh... señorita Sakura ¿desea algo?"-su mirada paso sobre los chicos rápidamente y se formo una sonrisa. ¡Que bello era ser joven!.

-"Si Gorgio. Dos tazas de té por favor, súbalas a mi habitación..."-lo miro y dudo.-"¿Tomoyo no tiene algunas prendas de hombre por ahí...?"-

-"Si señorita, empezó su nueva colección y tiene algunos juegos como de la talla del joven ¿también se los subo?"-

-"Si..."-termino de subir las escaleras y abrió la tercera puerta del pasillo.-"Pasa..."-le indico mientras un escalofrió la recorría, no sabia si eso era una advertencia o del frió que sentía por la ropa mojada.

-"Después de ti..."-le señalo con el brazo y ella accedió, entrando el después dela chica cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-"Toma..."-le dio tres toallas y se metió en el baño-"Cuando entre Gorgio le recibes la ropa y te puedes cambiar afuera..."-le dijo dentro del cuarto de baño.

-"Venga Sakura, ¿me tienes miedo acaso?"-le susurro detrás de la puerta ya sin camisa y secándose la castaña cabellera con la suave toalla.

-"No te tengo miedo..."-todos podrían pensar lo contrario, pero la verdad era que no le temía a él, sino se temía a ella misma, le temía a lo que se convertía cuando él la miraba y la besaba. Casi inconscientemente se recargo en la puerta, la estaba volviendo loca y eso no estaba bien.

-"¿Ya terminaste?"-todavía se secaba el cabello.

-"Ya casi..."-entreabrió la puerta y si no fuera porque tenia la boca cerrada. La mandíbula se le iba al piso a causa de la figura celestial que estaba delante de ella.

-"Es lo único que tenían..."-la ropa le venia una tanto grande, pero la camisa que traía dejaba ver el ejercicio que realizaba.

-"Tomoyo ya empezó la colección de primavera para hombres, espero que no le moleste que la haya tomado prestada"-se acerco a su tocador y se dispuso a peinarse.

-"¿Me estas evitando?"-¿porque siempre era tan directo?, pero tenia razón, y eso era lo peor...

-"No..."-seco.

-"¿Tienes miedo de estar sola conmigo?"-cada vez se acercaba mas a ella. Susurrándole y martirizándola.

-"No..."-bien, su voz le empezaba a fallar, y su respiración se quería detener. A pesar de la lluvia, el aroma del chico estaba impregnado por toda la habitación. Era delicioso.

-"¿Estas molesta porque te bese anoche?"-Sakura dio un respingo y siguió peinándose, era horrible.-"¿Te gusto?"-¡ah!, desearía salir corriendo, pero ella misma lo había invitado a pasar ¿en que estaba pensando?.

-"No seas arrogante..."-se puso de pie dispuesta a salir del cuarto.

-"Huyes de nuevo..."-se puso frente a ella frenándole el paso y moviéndose hacia donde ella se movía haciendo una graciosa danza.

-"Vamos, déjame pasar..."-le dijo ya sin voz. El calor de la habitación se concentro en su cuerpo y un sonrojo le surco el rostro.

-"No sin un beso..."-se señalo los labios mientras ella levantaba la cara un tanto azorada.

-"¿Cómo?"-lo había entendido a la perfección, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-"Que no pasas sin un beso..."-le repitió atrapándola con sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo. –"¿O no te gusta como beso, pequeña?"-¡ah!, de nuevo quería correr de ahí, pero esos ojos que brillaban y los labios que amenazaban con devorar los suyos la tenían paralizada.

-"Por favor..."-no podía quitar los ojos del chico. Mientras, él jugaba con su cabello haciendo pequeños bucles.

-"¿Por favor?..."-la miro divertido. Era una chica irresistible y por mas enigmática. Era diferente.

-"Déjame..."-no dejo de mirarlo. Al contrario de sus ruegos el chico aproximaba mas sus rostro.

-"No tengas miedo de mi Sakura, yo no te haré daño... nunca..."-esta bien, mentía, pero ¿quién le iba a decir a ella?

-"Pero..."-

-"Shhh..."-le rozo los labios con los suyos soltando un suspiro departe de la femenina boca. Cuando se disponía a asaltar de nuevo contra los labios dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que su presa saltara.-"Maldición..."-dijo por lo bajo, esa chica se estaba volviendo un sueño imposible.

-"Gracias Gorgio..."-el hombre dejo la bandeja con el servicio del té y salió de la habitación.

-"¿Deseas azúcar?"-se hinco recobrando un poco la cordura y el raciocinio.

-"De nuevo me evitas..."-la levanto con la mano poniéndola frente de él.

-"Basta Syaoran..."-le desvió la mirada.

-"¿No te gusta?, no puedes negar lo que tu ser desea Sakura..."-le susurro cerca del oído.

-"¿Conoces el dicho del leñador?"-le dijo intentando distraerlo un poco.

-"No..."-la sujeto por la cintura pegándola mas a su cuerpo.

-"Cuando un leñador corta un árbol, le da un golpe del lado derecho, y uno del lado izquierdo; como el árbol no de deja vencer; mira a sus compañeros y les dice..."

-"La tercera es la vencida..."-completo él y con eso, y sin esperar ninguna aceptación por parte de la chica la beso. Por tercera vez como dice el buen dicho del leñador... La tercera es la vencida. Sakura subió los brazos a la nuca del chico dejándose llevar por esas emociones que bien no podía explicar, pero no quería que terminaran. El chico oprimió sus labios pidiendo acceso logrando que la joven cediera y su beso se volviera mas profundo, mas apasionado.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, eso se sentía muy bien, aunque estuviera traicionando lo mas sagrado que tenia en este mundo, pero ¿podía jugar con él, como él lo hizo con ella?... esa era una buena opción. Cuando el joven empezó a moverse ella encendió de inmediato la alarma. ¡Oh... no!. Empujo con fuerza el torso del chico separándose de él y mirando la sonrisa que se formo en los labios del chico.

-"¿La tercera es la vencida?"-Sakura se sonrojo y suspiro profundamente intentando recobrar la compostura. –"¿Todo a su tiempo, verdad?"-ella asintió y se toco el pecho, todavía no se regularizaba.

-"Es mejor que te vayas..."-le dijo como pudo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación mostrando el pasillo.

-"Si, pero no se te olvide que siempre hay un mañana..."-se acerco y le dio un pequeño y delicado beso en los labios que mas bien fue un roce y salió del cuarto.

-"Buenas noches..."-bueno, eran tardes, pero estaba muy nublado para saberlo.

-"Soñare contigo Sakura..."-le mando un beso con la mano y se perdió por el pasillo, siendo seguido por la mirada verde de su nueva 'novia'. Si, como ella había dicho, la tercera era la vencida y ella ya había caído como el árbol que el leñador se esmera en derribar.

-"Y yo contigo..."-suspiro y cerro la puerta. Eso seria algo que tendría que hablar con su ángel, ¿su ángel?. Era verdad, llegaba mañana y ella no tenia nada listo. Pidió que arreglaran la habitación que estaba a lado de la suya y termino de acomodar y poner a secar las cosas que había comprado.

Mañana seria un gran día...

-.-

-"Buenos días Sakura..."-le dijo su mejor amiga, a la cual no vio todo el día pasado.

-"Buenos días Tomoyo ¿dónde estuviste ayer?, me ibas a acompañar a comprar..."-le dijo mientras se sentaba en el puesto delante de su amiga.

-"Lo siento Sakura, pero..."-se sonrojo.

-"¿El joven Eriol, verdad?"-Tomoyo la vio sorprendida y asintió.

-"¿Era tan obvio?"-

-"Si..."-le dio tres mordidas al pan y se tomo el jugo de un solo sorbo. –"Ya es muy tarde, ¿me alcanzaras en el aeropuerto?"-

-"Si, llevare a Eriol sino te molesta..."

-"No claro que no..."-salió de la casa hacia un auto de color negro. Prendió el motor y condujo hasta el sobre poblado aeropuerto.

-.-

-"¿Dónde estas?"-susurro la castaña mientras veía el letrero de la hora de llegada del vuelo.-"11:15. si ya son las 12:00.."- caminaba un poco desesperada mientras veía a la gente descender. –"¡Por fin!"- se acerco al vidrio para ver mejor y lo distinguió entre mucha gente. Venia acompañado, pero eso era obvio...

Sintió algo vibrar y saco de su bolsa su teléfono móvil.

-"Si diga..."-tan despistada que no vio el numero en la pantalla.

_-"Soy yo Sakura, ya llegamos, ¿ya llego?"_

-"Si, en unos minutos te veo..."

_-"No, nosotros vamos a entrar..."_

-"Esta bien..."-cerro la tapa de su móvil y vio como la gente empezaba a entrar a la sala de espera. –"¡¡¡TENSHI!!!"-grito al verlo.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!!!!"-grito a todo pulmón un pequeño de unos cinco años mientras se soltaba de la mano de una jovencita. Y corría al encuentro.

No muy lejos de ahí tres personas veían la escena. Tomoyo se alejo de los dos chicos que no podían disimular su cara de sorpresa y mas cierto castaño que veía a Sakura abrazar fraternalmente al pequeño.

-"¿Mama?"-repitió. Si su japonés no le fallaba ese niño había dicho...¿mama?.

-"Si Syaoran, mama..."-le dijo el oji-azul cuando ya se acercaba Sakura con el pequeño de la mano y Tomoyo contenta. La oji-verde levanto la cara y su expresión no fue muy agradable al ver a cierto castaño que no podía borrar la pregunta obvia en su rostro ¿quién era ese niño?... Trago saliva y siguió caminando.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos tía Tomoyo?"-dijo el niño con sorprendente fluidez mientras miraba a los dos hombres parados frente a él.

Ellos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero ya habría tiempo para platicar con mas calma.

-"Un amigo tuyo..."-se inclino el castaño y le tendió la mano que el niño acepto alegremente.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Tenshi..."-

-"Y yo Syaoran..."

**_Continuara..._**

**Muaja, muaja, muajajajajaja... lían se ríe como loka ¿a que no se lo esperaban?, si lo se, yo tampoco... -.-U y ahora se preguntaran ¿qué demonios piensa hacer lían con su fic?.... jajaja yo también me lo pregunto... No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, pero... ¿soy Lían, no?; así que ya saben, quienes pensaban que ese fic era fácil, se han equivocado un poquitin, porque las cosas no hay empezado..."El encuentro de un lobo y un ángel"... jejeje ¿a que no sabían que significaba?... jijijiji ya lo saben... !!!**

**Mejor no les hago mis usuales preguntas y me dicen ¿qué les pareció?... no traten de matarme y amárrense a su silla que lo que viene es: -redobles por favor...- Ok.. el final de DESTINO MARCADO... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA si ya termine, aunque no pondré ninguna historia nueva en un rato ya que quiero sacar a flote When... jejeje...**

**Nos vemos luego...**

**Los kiere un montón...**

**Lían... 4ever... jejeje acepto de todo tipo de comentarios...**

**¡¡¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS!!!!! ¡¡¡VIVA MÉXICO!!! ¡¡VIVA!! XD**

****


	9. Bienvenido a mi vida

**Amor Real.**

**Capitulo IX: Bienvenido a mi vida. **

**Ni hao!!!! Aki toy de nuevo, empezando año 2005 esperando que todo salga de maravilla... Cumpliré mi segundo aniversario en esta pagina y con eso nuevas historias... Si revisan mi BIO verán que hay tres proyectos nuevos, La marca del angel, corazones prestados y morir en el cielo... todos son grandes proyectos que necesitan de gran entrega pero se que les gustaran... temas diferentes... se los aseguro...**

**Respecto a este fic, ya estamos a punto de entrar al clímax de la historia... no se pierdan ningún capitulo y de nuevo ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!!... Ahora, como siempre agradeceré sus reviews...**

**.: Alex-1987:. **A ti ya no es sorpresa verte por aki, me d amucho gusto que me sigas en cada capitulo. ¿Mama?... sipo yo también me quede con la misma cara. Gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo. See you!!

**.:aleirbagpotter:. **¿El padre?... buena pregunta, porque eso de obra del espíritu santo no me lo creo... gracia por tus comentarios, y claro que VIVA MÉXICO, aunque ya pasaron las fiestas patrias...

**.: mafeh:. **Respecto a la escena de la lluvia confieso que es de las primeras escenas que tenia cuando hice el bosquejo del fic. Respecto a angel pues ya lo conocerán mejor con el tiempo.

Me da muchísimo gusto que sigas mis historias. Un beso, y gracias de nuevo.

**.: Cecy:. **Capitulo lleno de besos... no lo había notado, pero bueno... O.O. Respecto al fic, espero que lo sigas sin importar lo que suceda. En este capitulo hay de todo... Los reviews no son prioridad para mi, pero no niego que me encantan... ¡besos!

**.: Khyana:. **Jejejeje. Habría ... abría... O.o... ¡¡Lo siento!!. Luego se me van los dedos y te juro que el corrector de texto no es tan bueno... . así que me temo que encontraras algunos errores, aunque intento cuidar la ortografía... ¿¿yo cruel...??... No que va... si la pobre psique de mis personajes no saldrá muy afectada... –espero...- Respecto a la faceta de Syaoran... a mi me gusta mas la de Destino Marcado... léelo si tienes tiempo. Besos y mil gracias...

**.: karlaWatery:. **No pude darte tu regalo de navidad, espero que nos encontremos en el MSN para dártelo. Gracias por tu comentario y sigue así que claro que sacare a flote mi fic, a pesar de que anda medio aburrido... Gracias.

**.: KannaSagara:. **Holitas!!!, que bueno que te hay gustado mi capitulo, respecto a angelito , pues ya lo conoceremos mejor, que sin duda te gustara por como se torna. Espero que te guste el capitulo y no te preocupes por dejar el review tarde que yo también lo he hecho.

**.: Celina sosa:.** Hi!, me da mucho gusto encontrarte de nuevo en los reviews, respecto a ser un fraude de escritora, te diré que ya no me siento tan novata, aunque sigo teniendo errores de principiantes. Leyendo tu review: bueno pues, Syaoran es celoso, pero conoceremos una faceta distinta en este capitulo. Espero que te guste de verdad, que yo me divertí a horrores escribiendo.

**.: Julia Sakura:. **¿No hubo amenazas de muerte...? -.-U... me sentí aliviada de repente. Aunque cortito tu review lo agradezco. Y recuerda que esto apenas comienza. Besos.

**.: MARINA CASTILLO COLN:.** Gracias por tu review... ¿eres nueva por aki verdad?... je... siempre son bienvenidos mas reviews... Espero que no pierdas el interés en el fic... y sobre todo GRACIAS!!!

**.:Aneth:.** Gracias por tu review, creo que a ti ya te había visto alguna vez, pero es un gusto verte de nuevo... Ojala no pierdas el interés que este fic es divertido...

**.: tijo-magic:.** Este bueno, respecto a tu duda, declarado oficial como galán es Syaoran, pero Eriol no deja de hacerle competencia, pero ya veremos que pasa mas adelante que esto solo esta comenzando. En el capitulo que me señalas te diré que ambos son los galanes.

**.: Kekoa-CCS:.** No importa que no me hayas dejado el review tan tarde, pero así esta bien. Que yo lo contestare. Respecto a tu pregunta ¿Tenshi hijo de Sakura y Kenji?. Solo te puedo decir que no, pero no te digo mas que eso ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo. ¿Syaoran enamorado?. Wena pregunta... pero te aseguro que actualmente no tiene respuesta. Respecto a lo del enemigo, claro que no me cabree , al contrario, me gustan sus comentarios, aunque me temo que eso hay que pensarlo, creo que ya es suficiente carga sentimental para el fic, como para enfrentarlos así. Pero ya veras, cuando empiece la segunda parte de la historia, para la cual no faltan mas que dos capítulos, que este historia gira y se enrosca muy fuertemente. Pero de todas forma tendré en cuenta tu comentario. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

**SON TODOS... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI CAPITULIN, QUE ES BASTANTE LARGO... BESOS**.

* * *

-"Vamos Tenshi te vas a caer..."-susurro por enésima vez la castaña al ver al niño levantarse de su asiento.

-"No me caigo..."-le dijo mientras lo volvía a hacer. Iban en el auto de Eriol, por supuesto él iba conduciendo, Tomoyo como su copiloto y Sakura, Tenshi y Syaoran en la parte trasera.-"Es que es una cuidad muy 'pecisosa'"-dijo el niño cómicamente mientras se sentaba en la piernas de su madre y saludaba a la gente que pasaba por ahí.

-"Se dice preciosa cariño..."-le acomodo unos mechones, recibiendo como respuesta un beso.

-"Dinos Tenshi ¿cuántos años tienes?"-le pregunto el conductor intentando romper la atmósfera.

-"Tengo así..."-le enseño su mano extendida. –"Cinco años..."-Eriol lo vio a través del espejo retrovisor, tenia un cabello castaño claro, de seguro heredado de su madre y unos ojos grises muy raros, no mucha gente tenia ojos tan hermosos. De seguro, del padre.

-"Eres muy inteligente..."-hablo por fin el castaño quien aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-"Gracias..."-le entrecerró la mirada bastante extraño. –"¿y tu quién eres...?"-Sakura sonrió, si que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-"Es el Sr. Syaoran, acabas de conocerlo ¿no lo recuerdas?"-le inquirió su madre.

-"Si lo recuerdo pero... ¿qué hace aquí?"-su mirada era desafiante.

-"Soy amigo de tu mama..."-le sonrió alegremente, le gustaban los niños.

-"Ah..."-suspiro el pequeño y vio a su mama quien le asintió. –"Tengo hambre..."-cruzo sus bracitos en el pecho y su mirada se perdió de repente en el camino, hasta que un brillo extraño apareció acompañado de un grito. –"¡¡¡Ahí mama, ahí quiero comer!!!"-se puso de pie, y señalo un pequeño restaurante que tenia juegos para niños, algunos toboganes y columpios que ya eran ocupados por algunos infantes que sonreían.

-"Claro que si Tenshi, iremos a comer ahí..."-le contesto el conductor. Prendió las luces para cambiar de carril y siguió las flechas hacia el estacionamiento.

-"¡Quiero un hambuergresa...!"-hablo cómico levantando sus deditos mientras Eriol buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse. –"... unas papas... un refesco... un helado... ¡dos!... dos helados ¿puedo mama?"-Sakura se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y levanto al niño en sus brazos.

-"Se dice hamburguesa, no hambuergresa..."-el niño asintió. Emprendieron el viaje hacia el restaurante. Era un lugar muy bello, estaba dividido en dos. La primera tenia sillas pequeñas y mesas del mismo tamaño, todas y cada una para niños. La segunda parte; mesas bellamente arregladas, con tamaño normal.

-"Buenas tardes señores..."-le susurro el mesero. Los acomodo en la tercera mesa de la izquierda, la mas cercana a la parte infantil.

-"Ven conmigo..."-le dijo tiernamente al niño quien miro a su madre y después le tomo la mano. –"Te sentaremos por allá..."-Tenshi mostró sus pequeños dientes. El mesero, vestido de rojo, blanco y negro, sentó al pequeño castaño junto a una niña vestida de rosa y con dos coletitas en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-"¡Ah!"-salió de Sakura al ver al pequeño sonreír y platicar abiertamente, como si fuera su amiga de toda su vida.

-"¿Estas feliz?"-la oji-verde no escucho cuando cierto castaño le preguntaba. Se le quedo viendo fijamente y reacciono.

-"¿Perdón?, no te escuche..."-

-"¿Qué si estas feliz?"

-"Claro que si, cuando vine a Milán todavía estaba en clases y no pude traerlo conmigo, pero ahora estaremos dos semanas juntos..."

-"¿Dónde estudia?"

-"En un internado en Japón, a causa de mis estudios no le puedo prestar mucha atención, pero todos los fines de semana los pasa conmigo..."-miro de reojo a Syaoran quien se mantenía pensando. Era como si no entendiera muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero la única pregunta que rondaba en su mente ¿Quién rayos era el padre? Y otra que era de igual importancia ¿dónde estaba ahora?.

-"¿Qué vamos a comer?"-pregunto Tomoyo sintiendo la rigidez que rondaba alrededor de ellos.

-"El cordero... creo que seria la mejor opción..."-ayudo Eriol.

-"Preferiría algo ligero, no tengo mucha hambre..."-Sakura no se perdió ni un solo movimiento del pequeñín, que sonreía, ocasionando pequeños hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.

-"Pues yo si quiero cordero, entonces, tres corderos y una ensalada..."-Tomoyo miro de soslayo al castaño quien quito la servilleta de sus piernas y se puso de pie.

-"Si me disculpan..."-camino rumbo al mesero, le susurro algunas palabras y después emprendió su camino hacia la dirección que señalaba el brazo del muchacho.

Sakura cerro los ojos un momento. No se lo estaba tomando bien, estaba muy nervioso y lo peor es que quería saber quien era el padre. Lo mejor seria dejarle algo claro.

-"¿Sakura?"-la castaño abrió los ojos y miro a su amiga. –"Creo que Syaoran esta un poco... ¿cómo decirlo?... huraño... si, creo que esa es la palabra..."-Eriol no pudo evitar una risa, sin duda era un apelativo muy cómico.

-"Solo se siente un poco fuera de lugar, habla con él..."-sugirió el oji-azul acomodándose las gafas.

-"Esta bien..."-si, quizá era lo mejor.-"Cuando vayamos a casa..."-Syaoran volvió a aparecer, justo cuando el mesero se acercaba a pedir sus ordenes.

-"¡¡Mama!!"-Sakura alzo la mirada. –"¡Ven mama!"-le hizo señas con la mano y la castaña se levanto, disculpándose.

-"¿Qué pasa Tenshi?"

-"¿Puede pedir dos helados, mi nueva amiga también quiere uno..."-Sakura se agacho a la altura del pequeño y le deposito dos besos en la frente.

-"Si Tenshi... pero espero que comas todo..."

-"¡Si mama!"-la abrazo. –"Te extrañe mucho, pensé que ya no querrías verme..."-

-"No seas tontito, eres el angel que ilumina mi camino y..."

-"...la luz que ilumina tu sendero..."-completo el niño. –"Lo sé, pero cuando no fuiste a verme el fin de semana me sentí solo, pero ahora se que esta bien... nunca me dejaras..."-

-"Nunca Tenshi, yo siempre seré tu mama..."

-"Te quiero muchito..."-¡ah! ¡Cuánto había extrañado a su pequeño!. Le dio un ultimo beso, removiendo su cabellera, para después sentarse.

-"¿Dos helados, verdad?"-Sakura le sonrió a su amiga y asintió.-"Espero que no enferme..."

-"No digas eso, odio verlo enfermo..."-Eriol tosió llamando la atención.

-"No es que me niegue a escucharlas hablar, pero... ¿les parece si comemos de una vez?"-ambas asintieron apenadas.

-"Buen provecho..."-

Masticaba lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Pero el solo hecho, de que otro la hubiera tocado, que otro la dejara embarazada, que otro recibiera sus caricias. ¡AH!... ¡Lo volvía loco!. Bebió el delicado vino que reposaba en su copa, y sonrió, por primera vez durante toda la velada.

Sakura termino rápidamente su ensalada, no tenia ganas de comer, dejo sus manos descansando sobre la mesa sintiendo nerviosismo en su interior. Syaoran la vio, y entendió de manera inmediata que él era el culpable de sus perturbaciones.

Dejo sus cubiertos. Aproximo su mano a la de Sakura y la apretó levemente para luego entrelazarla.

-"¿No quieres otra cosa?"-Sakura levanto las cejas por un momento, para después sonreírle.

-"No, así estoy bien..."-el castaño se acerco lentamente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído.

-"Lo siento... solo... me sorprendiste un poco, pero es un niño adorable..."-sus palabras acariciaron a la castaña. –"...igual que su madre..."-el sonrojo se apodero de ella.

-"Venga tórtolos, que estamos en un lugar lleno de niños..."-la voz de Eriol sonó muy apaciguadora, como si ya se hubiera relajado.

-"Cállate"-continuo comiendo hasta terminar su plato.

Al parecer Tenshi también había terminado. Se acerco a su mesa con la niñita tomada de la mano.

-"¿Puedo ir a jugar, mama?"-Sakura asintió y los vio correr hacia unos toboganes.

-"Acompáñame al baño..."-la castaña volvió a asentir y los cuatro se levantaron. Ellos se volvieron a sentar, viéndolas alejarse.

-"Creo que Syaoran lo tomo mejor que yo..."-le dijo Tomoyo viéndose al espejo. Saco algo de su bolso y se empezó a aplicar un poco de labial.

-"Yo pensé que saldría corriendo y jamás lo volveríamos a ver... pero..."-se sonrojo-"... me dijo que era adorable..."-

-"Eso es obvio... sabes que cuando crezca debe ser modelo..."

-"¡No digas eso!"-se mojo las manos.-"Quiero una vida normal para él, sin magia, sin farándula. Ya es bastante con que tenga que saber que su mama tiene un peluche volador de color amarillo que se dice ser su guardián..."-negó rotundamente.

-"Esta bien... pero sabes que hay un lugar para él, en la colección de primavera... se vería ¡di-vi-no!"-

-"No Tomoyo, voy a disfrutar con él estas semanas... solo él y yo..."

-"Creo que te falta uno..."-Sakura se sonrojo.

-"Y Syaoran..."-la amatista se retoco un poco su maquillaje.

-"No te olvides de nosotros... adoro estar con ese angel..."-Tomoyo levanto una ceja. –"Debería tener un hijo... ¿Crees que Eriol quiera?"-dijo sin pensarlo.

-"Yo creo que si..."

-"¿¡Lo dije en voz alta?!"-Sakura asintió-"¡AH!, has como si no hubieras escuchado eso..."-escucharon alboroto afuera y una mesera entro al baño corriendo.

-"Señoritas... el pequeño que venia con ustedes se cayo de un tobogán..."-la castaña no tardo mas de dos segundos en salir corriendo del lugar.

-"¡¡Tenshi!!"-grito asustada. Lo busco entre la gente que los rodeaba. –"¿Estas bien?¿qué paso?"-

Syaoran sostenía el brazo del niño, que tenia lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

-"Me duele..."-

-"Si lo se, pero tienes que ser fuerte..."-Sakura no cabía de la impresión. La imagen de Syaoran atendiendo a su hijo, jamás había cruzado por su mente. –"Tu muñeca se salió de su lugar normal, pero con un movimiento la puedo acomodar ¿crees soportarlo?"-su voz era cálida y tranquilizadora, sin duda quería mantener tranquilo al pequeño.

-"Si..."-susurro lloroso el pequeño cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Sakura no podía reaccionar.

-"Aquí vamos..."-puso su otra mano justo en la pequeña muñeca del niño. –"Aguanta..."-de un fugaz movimiento, acomodo el hueso del niño, pero no pudo evitar que soltara un grito. Prontamente, las lagrimas fluyeron. La camarera le dio una venda al castaño. –"Solo un poco mas y estarás bien..."-Tenshi asintió limpiándose las gotas saladas de sus ojos. Syaoran rodeo con la venda el lugar afectado y dejo libre su mano. –"Ya esta..."-el niño no dudo nada y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

-"Gracias..."-el castaño levanto al pequeño entre sus brazos. Caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar con su sorprendida madre.-"¡¡Mama!!"-hizo el ademán de que lo soltara y así lo hizo. Ahora estaba en los brazos de su joven madre. –"Me caí del tobogán... y luego... Syaoran me dijo que debía ser fuerte... que mi muñeca..."-los ojos, aun cristalinos por las lagrimas, expresaron duda. –"¿tengo una muñeca?... a mi no me gustan las muñecas... son para niñas..."-Sakura soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que su pequeño ya estaba bien.

-"Así se llama la parte entre tu mano y tu brazo..."

-"¡Ah!... bueno... me dijo que mi muñeca estaba fuera de su lugar y que debía ser fuerte..."

-"¡Eres muy fuerte...!"-le dijo sonriendo.

-"Si, lo fui... pero Syaoran fue quien me ayudo..."-se acerco al oído de su madre y le dijo cosas que la hicieron sonreír.

-"Si tu quieres... pero debes preguntarle primero..."-emprendieron el viaje al estacionamiento. Syaoran iba detrás de ella. Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban mas atrás tomados de las manos.

-"Se esta ganando a ese pequeño..."-Tomoyo sonrió, su novio tenia razón. Syaoran estaba simpatizando con el pequeño. –"En cuanto escuchamos a Tenshi llorar, no dudo ni un segundo en ir a verlo, creo que no lo hace solo por Sakura, en realidad es amable..."-inquirió el oji-azul algo sorprendido.

-"Tenshi siempre ha sido muy grosero con los hombres que se acercan a su madre, pero..."-puso una mano en su barbilla, lo mejor era no decir nada. –"...ojalá no lo desilusione... es un niño muy lindo y cariñoso..."

-"También lo espero..."-el trayecto del restaurante al estacionamiento, se hizo eterno para Sakura, quien todavía no entendía que había pasado.

-"¿Ya estas mejor?"-se adelanto a abrirle la puerta a Sakura.

-"Si, ya casi no me duele..."-se acomodaron como habían viajado antes.

-"Aun así, tendremos que ir al medico para que te saquen radiografías..."

-"¡No quero ir al dotor...!"-gruño el pequeño. Syaoran sonrió.

Se escucho el ruido del motor encender, y Sakura suspiro, tal vez ellos podrían llevarse bien. La mano del castaño busco la suya y la entrelazo ante la mirada risueña del niño que no dejo de contar lo impresionante de tener una muñeca, a pesar de que no le gustaban.

-"Mama..."-Sakura reacciono.

-"¿Qué pasa cariño?"-

-"¿Voy a dormir contigo?"

-"No mi cielo, ya tengo un cuarto para ti..."-le ponía un poco nerviosa que Syaoran acariciara su mano con su pulgar.

-"¿Solo esta noche?"

-"¿Por qué?"-arrugo un poco la frente. –"¿Paso algo en la escuela...?"-

-"No..."-se metió la mano a la boca y se mordió el dedo índice.-"... pero he tenido sueños muy raros y no me gustaría dormir solo..."

-"Dormirás conmigo..."-con delicadeza, retiro la mano de la boca del pequeño.-"Y me contaras tu sueño..."-le dolió el pecho, de seguro había adquirido el poder de la premonición, no quería que su pequeño tuviera esos problemas, porque la magia solo traía problemas.

-"Si..."-la sonrisa jubilosa del pequeño había desaparecido.

-"¿Les gustaría ir a un partido de fútbol el domingo...?"-no sabia como es que esas frases habían salido de su boca, pero ver al niño triste hizo que quisiera ponerlo feliz. Eran sentimientos muy raros, pero no se pondría a analizarlos.

-"¿Fútbol...?"-los ojos grisáceos de Tenshi resplandecieron llenos de alegría.

-"Si... es el estadio del centro, será de segunda división, pero de seguro les gustara..."-algo parecido a una sonrisa se torno en los labios de Eriol, su amigo estaba hablando en serio, y eso... no era bueno.

-"¿Quieres ir?"-la oji-verde miro a su pequeño asentir ruidosamente.-"Pues entonces iremos..."-llegaron al estacionamiento del las chicas y descendieron.

-"¡Vamos a ir al partido!"-dio saltitos en el patio. –"¿Aquí vive tía Tomoyo?"-Sakura asintió. –"Muy grande... ¡me gusta!"-espero impaciente que le abrieran la puerta para correr por todos los pasillos.

-"Es mas inquieto que cuando lo vi por ultima vez..."-Tomoyo se dejo caer en un sillón mientras su amiga iba a la cocina. Los dos chicos se quedaron en el pasillo. –"Pasen y siéntense..."-les invito la diseñadora al ver su falta de cortesía.

-"Claro..."-

Tenshi subió y bajo las escaleras un par de veces, seguido por la mirada de Syaoran.

-"Te vas a caer..."-le advirtió su madre regresando con un papel entre manos.-"¿Crees que puedan darme una consulta para mañana?, me preocupa su mano..."-

-"No tienes porque preciosa, solo fue una ligera dislocación, con ponerlo en su lugar basta, y es un niño muy saludable... sanara mas rápido de lo que crees..."

-"Gracias por lo que hiciste Syaoran, pero preferiría ver a un medico..."-

-"¡Mama!"-el grito interrumpió el juego de miradas que había entre ellos. –"¡Ven mama!"-Sakura subió las escaleras hasta ver a su pequeño sentado en una cama.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar en el mullido colchón.

-"¿el señor Eriol es el novio de la tía Tomoyo?"-la castaña se sentó en el borde.

-"Si, los conocimos hace poco..."

-"Ah..."-dejo de saltar unos momentos para después iniciar de nuevo.-"¿y el señor Kenji, ya no es tu novio, verdad?"-Sakura negó.

-"No te caía muy bien, y sabes que lo mejor para ti es lo mejor para mi..."

-"La verdad es que no mama, pero... es... humm..."-hizo un sonido, como un zumbido.

-"Dímelo..."

-"Me he preguntado..."-dejo de hablar al ver a Syaoran parado en el umbral de la habitación.

-"Tomoyo y Eriol van a salir... así que nos dejaron solos..."-lo dijo mirando a Sakura quien sintió el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

-"¿a dónde?"

-"No lo se, pero se fueron en coche..."

-"Ah..."-dejaron de prestarle atención a Tenshi, se miraron a los ojos, con ese sentimiento de atracción tatuado en su rostro. Ni siquiera notaron que el pequeño ya había dejado de saltar y los miraba.

-"Mama..."-Sakura desvió su mirada.-"Tengo sueño..."-se talló los ojitos.

-"Vamos..."-lo levanto en brazos y lo condujo fuera de la habitación seguida por Syaoran.

Ya tenia una habitación lista para él, una cama individual con un nuevo edredón de automóviles.

-"Descansa amor..."-el niño asintió y se dio la vuelta acurrucándose. La joven madre cerro las cortinas para evitar que la luz de la tarde no le impidiera dormir placidamente.

Sentía la mirada del castaño sobre su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a acomodarle el cobertor a su pequeño, depositándole un beso en la frente.

-"Hermoso..."-su voz grave reboto en los oídos de Sakura, que rápidamente quisieron volverse sordos.

Syaoran mantenía su cuerpo recargado en el umbral, sin dejar de mirarla. La joven quiso evitar su mirada y lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Traía un pantalón de un color azul marino y una camisa tipo polo de tono azul mas claro, los tres botones estaban desabrochados dejando su cuello al descubierto. Temió al ver que sus ojos llegaban a su cara, por lo que desvió su inquisidora mirada.

-"No te entiendo Sakura, ayer estabas muy dispuesta y hoy... como siempre... me evitas..."-la joven volteó a ver a su pequeño que descansaba y miro a Syaoran dándole a entender que no debían hablar ahí.

Cerró con sumo cuidado y lo encaro en el pasillo.

-"No puedo hacer esto..."

-"¿Por qué?"-se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

-"Por él, no debo darle un mal ejemplo..."-lo vio negar.

-"Eso no es cierto Sakura, no se que es lo que te pasa... yo solo aprecio lo que tengo ahora, no vivo pensando en el mañana, solo en el hoy. Solo estamos tu y yo, te aseguro que él entenderá nuestra relación..."

-"¿Relación?... no... Syaoran por favor, yo me iré en unas semanas y jamás te volveré a ver..."

-"¿Quién dice que no puedo ir a vivir a Tokio?"

-"No lo harías..."-dio tres pasos mas.

-"Si... yo soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas Sakura, pero al parecer tu sigues dudando de mi... yo no estoy jugando contigo ¿no lo entiendes?"-la miraba suplicante, como la noche anterior.

-"¡Basta!, somos adultos Syaoran... creo que por el momento es mejor dejarlo así..."-intento pasar al lado del chico, dirigirse a un lugar mas espacioso, menos peligroso.

-"Si, yo soy un adulto, pero tu te comportas como una niña, huyes de lo que deseas... sabes que me deseas..."-Sakura dio un salto y detuvo su andar. ¿Lo deseaba?... inconscientemente... si

-"Eres un altanero... petulante..."-dejo de insultarlo al sentir su respiración en su cuello.

-"¿Si?... ¿qué mas?"-le pregunto tomándola por los hombros.

Sentir sus manos sobre su ropa la inquietaban, su respiración chocando contra la sensible piel de su cuello, eran sensaciones maravillosas... tan embriagantes que la dejaban mareada, perdida... totalmente perdida...

-"Grosero... mal hombre..."-le dijo sin aliento. Intento caminar, pero la mano del audaz joven le recorrió el brazo derecho y se posiciono en su cintura.

-"Continua por favor..."-su voz se tornaba mas ronca, mas sensual... mas perturbadora.

-"Me tengo que ir Syaoran... "-estaba consiente de la cantidad de posibilidades de perder el control, de hacer de lado la razón y entregarse a sus sentimientos, pero no debía... era lo mejor...

-"¿A donde?"-sus susurros le erizaban los vellos, eran como notas de una flauta mágica que los hacían levantarse.

-"Tenshi no trae maletas... las perdió el aeropuerto..."-intentaría no ser el tema principal para desconcentrar al castaño.

-"Tu angelito esta dormido ¿quieres dejarlo solo?"-no le gusto para nada la forma en la que se había referido a su hijo, pero... lo que menos le gusto fue que sonó cariñoso... no debía encariñarse con él... y aun menos Tenshi...

-"Tienes razón..."-una chispa rodeo los ojos de Sakura, algo despertó, algo que solo había conocido una vez en su vida, algo que había jurado enterrar en el fondo de su ser, algo que había renacido...

Giro sobre sus talones, recorrió con una mirada el lugar: cerca de la escalera, a su derecha una habitación, su habitación y a su izquierda el armario de blancos. Le sonrió a Syaoran y le tomo la mano, sin dudar, sin titubeo, pero con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse fue lo único que perturbo la quietud de la enorme mansión. Ahora no se podía ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura, no podía verse nada. Un espacio no muy pequeño, pero no totalmente libre: El armario de blancos.

-"¿Qué...?"-quiso preguntar el joven al reaccionar, pero unos labios cálidos le impidieron hablar. La oscuridad era su guardián, su refugio... solo podían sentir. Su sentido del oído se agudizo, percibiendo a la perfección esos pequeños suspiros que producían entre beso y beso.

A pesar de que Syaoran abría los ojos no percibía nada, solo el perfume de Sakura, frescas flores... ¡cuan delicioso era!. La fuerza de sus caricias aumento, el chico sintió la dureza y frialdad de la pared en la que estaba recargado, con una Sakura muy distinta... esa mujer era inocente y a la vez sensual ¿cómo rayos podía hacerlo?...

Sus manos habían recobrado su movilidad, después de unos momentos de sorpresa, y ahora, acariciaban la espalda de la joven que no tenia merced de nada y lo besaba sin ataduras, expresando que sentía pasión, que lo deseaba... ¡no podía ser la misma mujer que se había sonrojado hace minutos...!...

Ninguno se molesto en encender la luz ¿para que?... si solo estaban ellos dos, además de las toallas, las sabanas y los manteles que estaban acomodados en orden sublime, pero eso ellos no lo notaban, no recordaban sus nombres... ni siquiera sus nombres...

Al parecer ninguno de los sirvientes de la mansión noto la ausencia de la pareja, todos seguían con sus rutinas normales...

El calor se concentraba en ese pequeño espacio, era como si las llamas de un infierno tenebroso te consumieran, pero no era terrible, no era difícil dejarse llevar al infierno si ese era el castigo. Syaoran reacciono y quiso quitarle el mando a la joven que revolvía sus cabellos, acariciando su nuca. De un movimiento que tiro algunas cosas de una repisa, ahora era él quien la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-"Sakura..."-¿con que ese era su nombre?... pensó la joven.

El castaño se olvido de los labios de la joven y se hundió en su cuello, deleitando a su paladar con el sabor dulce de su piel. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven al sentir que el aliento de su compañero quería adentrarse en su blusa. Con delicadeza tomo entre sus manos el rostro del chico y lo levanto, obligándolo a verla... sus ojos poseían un brillo de deseo, un deseo tan peligroso como excitante.. el cual, no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

Privando al chico de la vista, cerro sus ojos y volvió a buscar sus labios, ella llevaba el control de nuevo. Se abrazo fuertemente al joven, como si su vida dependiera de ello y le susurro al oído.

-"Creo que esta bien por hoy... debo preparar algo de comer para Tenshi..."-y así como había entrado salió del armario. Cuando la luz entro al lugar, Syaoran vio al objeto de su desconcierto salir y cerrar la puerta dejándolo nuevamente en oscuridad.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del joven, se acaricio los labios con el dedo índice y los mordió unos segundos.

-"Como ordenes Sakura..."-había jugado con él, había caído en su trampa, pero lo que no sabia que para jugar con Syaoran Li había que aprender a perder, y eso es lo que ella haría. Acomodo un poco su camisa, que por manos de la chica había salido de su lugar. Giro la perilla de la puerta y salió del armario de blancos.

Una mucama, que aspiraba el pasillo lo vio confundida, y él le sonrió.

-"Estaba buscando el baño..."-le dijo risueño.

-"Esta en el otro pasillo joven..."-le susurro un tanto asustada por lo extraño de sus acciones y continuo su camino.

-"Gracias..."-metió las manos en sus bolsillos y bajo las escaleras en busca de su flor de cerezo.

La vio platicando alegremente en un italiano un tanto tembloroso con la cocinera. Ahora cubría su cuerpo un delantal con flores de color anaranjado, dándole el aire de mama... ¿qué raro sonaba eso?... Parado en el umbral noto la sonrisa nerviosa al no entender por completo lo que le decían.

-"Esta diciendo que puede cocinar la carne como le pides, pero que no entiende como hacer las verduras..."-la joven le agradeció con la mirada y le dijo que ella las prepararía. Syaoran se quedo sorprendido al notar que ella no estaba nerviosa con su presencia, era como si no hubiera pasado nada hace menos de diez minutos. La vio abrir la nevera y sacar algunas zanahorias para después lavarlas.

-"¿Te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a ayudar?"-ni siquiera lo miro mientras se lo decía. Syaoran reacciono, es que había un halo que la rodeaba, una sensación de ternura, paz y amor que lo hacían verla, no dejar de mirarla por minutos enteros.

-"¿En que te ayudo?"-camino hasta el fregadero, tomo el jabón y limpio a conciencia sus manos.

-"Saca papas de la nevera y lávalas por favor..."-inspecciono el cuchillo unos segundos, le paso los dedos sobre el filo y empezó a picar las zanahorias como toda una chef.

-"Si..."-camino a lo largo de la cocina y abrió el refrigerador sacando una bolsa de papas.

La cocinera sonreía mientras de sus labios salía una canción con acento ruso, se limpiaba las manos en el delantal y volvía a vigilar su guiso.

Ya de vuelta al fregadero se dispuso a quitar la tierra que tenían los tubérculos.

Sakura saco un sartén en forma de bombo y lo puso al fuego. Lo dejo calentarse mientras cortaba en pequeños cubos un par de tomates.

-"Se ve que eres buena cocinera..."-le dijo apartando del agua las papas que ya estaban limpias.

-"No tanto como yo quisiera, pero puedo cocinar verduras..."-tomo los tubérculos que Syaoran había dejado y se dispuso a pelarlos con un cuchillo sin despegarlo. Rápidamente estuvieron partidas y listas para ponerse en el sartén a cocer.

La joven levanto la mano y abrió las repisas en busca de algo. Se estiro un poco mas, moviendo algunos recipientes de su vista hasta que saco una botellita. –"Yo sabia que Tomoyo debía tener salsa de soya en algún lugar..."-el castaño sonrió, ¿qué seria de la comida nipona sin el sabor de la soya?.

La cocinera le dijo algo, que pudo interpretarse en que ella se encargaría desde ahora y los corrió de su cocina.

-"Gracias..."-le susurro la castaña quitándose el delantal.

-"No hay de que preciosa, además no tenia nada que hacer, me dejaron a oscuras en un armario, así que decidí entretenerme con algo..."-la joven le sonrió.

-"¿Si?¿quién fue capaz de dejarte en un armario?"-atravesaron el salón y se dirigieron a la sala.

-"La joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes mas hermosos que conozco..."-se sentaron en el sillón.

-"¿si?... pues que persona mas inconsciente, a la gente no se le deja en los armarios..."-

-"Yo no creo que se inconsciente, mas bien un poco escurridiza, pero no te preocupes que eso no me volverá a pasar... al menos no en estos momentos..."-se dio la vuelta y la miro. Él también sabia jugar a la perfección.

Sin dudarlo le paso por encima, posiciono sus rodillas a lado de cada una de las piernas de la chica acorralándola ahora en el sillón.

-"No creo que pueda escapar ¿o si?"-ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió divertida.

-"Eso depende... si ella quiere hacerlo o no..."-Syaoran acerco su frente a la de ella, las unió, perdiéndose en sus ojos. ¡Esos ojos que lo volvían loco!, no por nada el verde era su color favorito, en esos momentos recordaba el día en que lo había decidido:

_Odiaba esas pesadillas, esos sueños que lo perseguían una y otra vez desde la muerte de su padre, pero siempre había algo reconfortante después de tenerlos, esa chica, mas bien esa niña que al parecer era unos años menor que él. Le calculaba once años, la cual le decía palabras de aliento para ayudarlo a sobrellevar esos sueños. _

_-"Te estaba esperando..."-le susurro la niña. _

_-"¿Por qué siempre estas aquí?¿estoy loco?"-la pequeña soltó una risa. –"¿Te estas riendo de mi?"-le dijo altanero acercándose a la banca donde ella estaba sentada._

_-"No lo se, yo creo que si, y si..."-el castaño levanto la ceja sin comprender.-"No se lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Yo creo que estas un poco loco y si, me estoy riendo de ti..."-el niño le frunció el ceño.-"¿Por qué siempre arrugas la frente?¿estas enojado?¿otra vez esas pesadillas?"-no sabia porque le había contado a la niña esos sueños, pero a decir verdad creía que era fruto de su imaginación y de su soledad. Un apoyo emocional._

_-"Si..."-dijo sin ánimos. La miro, a veces traía una pijama de camisón y otras veces unos pantalones de color verde claro, esos eran sus favoritos, iban a la par con sus ojos. Pero ahora traía unos shorts en azul cielo con borreguitos por todos lados. _

_-"¿Por qué siempre tus pijamas son de color café?¿no te gusta el azul, el amarillo, el verde?"-a veces lo cansaba escuchar sus preguntas tan insistentes, pero tenia algo en la voz que lo hacia arrullarse. _

_-"Mi tutor dice que los colores son reflejos de tu personalidad..."-la niña se vio la pijama y sonrió. _

_-"Eso quiere decir que mi personalidad tiene color de borrego..."-el niño suspiro y ella sonrió.-"Vamos... ¿qué no puedes reírte?"-el chico forzó una sonrisa. –"No mejor no sonrías..."-asentó mas su ceño.-"¿qué fue lo que soñaste?"-la niña suspiro y lo miro fijamente. _

_-"... lo mismo..."-le dijo después de esperar unos minutos en silencio. –"...mi Padre, las sombras y luego yo, cayendo en un profundo abismo..."-_

_-"ah..."-asintió y se acomodo unos mechones. Como siempre que se veían empezó a cantar; eso los relajaba, a ella de sus constantes enfrentamientos y a él de todas las presiones. Una melodía muy suave, casi inexistente con un aire melancólico salía de los rosáceos labios de la niña. _

_El pequeño se acomodo en la banca, sabia lo que pasaría después... se dormiría escuchando su voz y despertaría en su cama con una sensación de paz, sin saber en verdad si lo que vivió fue producto de su imaginación o encuentros predestinados. Desde que la conocía le gustaba el verde, y ese siempre seria su color favorito, aunque no supiera su nombre, ni quien era... aunque viera su rostro y nunca lo reconociera... eso siempre seria así... _

Al salir de su recuerdo noto que seguía viéndola profundamente, la tenia en la misma pose.

-"¿Me vas a dejar salir?"-

-"No pequeña, eso no será fácil..."-se acerco a la altura de sus labios y los probo unos momentos.-"Tienes que decirme que no... solo eso..."-la cara de la chica no decía exactamente esas palabras pero le sonrió.

Se acerco a sus labios, al igual que él, a tal punto de rozarlos. Negó con la cabeza y se acerco a su oído mordiéndolo ligeramente.

-"No..."-le deposito otro beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"Ahora eres tu la que juega conmigo dulzura, pero yo también se jugar..."-sin ceder a su petición le dio pequeños besos en el cuello, recorriendo el borde de su blusa. –"Ves cariño, te lo dije..."-Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, dejando las marcas de su ataque.

De nuevo sensaciones e inmensos escalofríos le recorrieron por completo, pero si ese joven quería ser bienvenido a su vida debía pasar una prueba, solo una...

-"¡¡¡MAMA!!!"-esos eran los gritos de su hijo, el castaño agacho la cabeza.

-"Al parecer el angel ya despertó... y quiere a su mama... ¿crees que me la pueda prestar unos momentos?"-le pregunto buscando de nuevo sus labios.

-"¡¡MAMI!!"-no pudo ni rozar sus labios.

-"No creo que no..."-se retiro de encima de la chica y se sentó en el sillón.

-"Lo bañare antes de comer, espera aquí... comerás con nosotros..."

-"Como usted ordene..."-la joven empezó a alejarse.

-"No, yo no lo ordene... fue Tenshi, te quiere agradecer lo del restaurante..."-fue lo ultimo que escucho al verla desaparecer por la escaleras.

-"¿Tenshi?"-se dijo acomodándose el cabello, un niño interesante, con un aura fuerte. Tan fuerte como la de su madre.

Se acomodo en el sillón levantando una pierna y apoyándola en la otra.

-"Sakura..."-levanto sus brazos y los cruzo detrás de su cabeza intentando esperar pacientemente la llegada de la chica y su angel.

-"¿Por qué gritas tanto cariño?"-le dijo entrando a la habitación.

-"E-ese sueño de nuevo mama..."-el pequeño se levanto de la cama y la abrazo. –"Ya no quero soñar eso..."-prefirió no corregir su error al hablar y lo levanto en brazos.

-"Lo se cariño, pero ya veras que pronto pasara..."-le revolvió el cabello con una mano y se condujo hacia el baño.

-"¡¡NO!!"-grito el pequeño al notar que le iban a dar un baño.

-"¡Tenshi Kinomoto no vamos a lidiar con eso de nuevo!"-le inquirió.

-"¡¡NO ME QUERO BAÑAR...!!"-volvió a cometer el mismo error al hablar, pero no le tomo importancia.

-"No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, te vas a dar un baño, vamos a comer y después de compras..."

-"¿De compras?... no quero ir con tía Tomoyo... me asusta..."-

-"¿Por qué dices eso?... tu nunca has ido de compras con ella..."-le quito la camisa y los calcetines. Abrió la llave del agua impregnando de vapor el baño. Miro la venda que tenia en su muñeca y la desenrollo con delicadeza.

-"Pero he escuchado cuando te quejas de ella.. es que Tomoyo compro doce vestidos ¡doce!"-imito la voz de su madre. No emitió ningún quejido de dolor al dejar su muñeca libre.

-"Además no vamos a ir con Tomoyo, iremos tu y yo... solos..."-le quito la camiseta y los pantalones.

-"Le dijiste al señor Syaoran lo que te dije..."

-"Si Capitán, esta esperando en la sala para comer..."-el niño soltó una carcajada al sentir las manos de su madre hacerle cosquillas. –"¿Listo?... te daremos un baño mugroson..."-lo levanto en brazos, sintió la temperatura del agua y lo bajo.

-"¡NO ME QUERO BAÑAR...!"-el pequeño niño se colgó del cuello de su madre haciéndola caer a la tina con él. –"Mama también se va a bañar..."-le dijo burlón roseándola con sus manitas.

-"No, el que se va a bañar eres tu..."-salió de la tina escurriendo agua y agarro la botella de shampoo rociándolo en los rebeldes cabellos.

-"No entiendo porque queren que me bañe..."-dijo cruzando los brazos en su pechito y arrugando la frente.

-"Es quieren cariño. Qui-e-ren..."-el niño lo repitió varias veces hasta que lo consiguió decir correctamente.

-"Aun así no me quero bañar..."-la joven madre se resigno y tomo una esponja para limpiar el pequeño cuerpo.

-"Me temo que debes bañarte, dime... ¿cómo vas a conseguir novia?"-el niño volvió a arrugar la frente negando con el movimiento de su cabeza.

-"No quero novia..."-levanto su manita y se talló el ojo derecho irritándoselo un poco. –"¿Qué es una novia mama?"-Sakura sonrió mientras seguía tallando con la esponja.

-"Humm... ¿cómo decírtelo?... cuando a un niño le gusta una niña..."-el pequeño se levanto en la tina.

-"¡¡No, a mi no me gustan las niñas, gritan mucho...!!"-la castaña sonrió.

-"Ya te gustaran Tenshi..."-

-"¡¡NO!!"-Sakura dejo ir el agua de la tina y abrió la regadera. Rápidamente el jabón desapareció del cuerpo del pequeño. –"¿Qué vamos a comer? ¿qué hora es? ¿me darás helado?"

-"Carne y verduras, son como las cuatro treinta y solo si te comes todo..."-el niño sonrió y se aferró a la toalla que su madre tenia en brazos.

-"Sí me como todo ¿me darás dos helados?"-caminaron rumbo a la habitación. –"¿qué me voy a poner?, los señores del aeropuerto dijeron que mis maletas y mis juguetes se perdieron, que las buscarían..."-sentó al pequeño en la cama mientras regresaba al baño y se quitaba la ropa mojada poniéndose una bata que estaba ahí.

-"Si amor, ayer te compre algo, pero por eso vamos a ir de compras... aquí no hay juguetes... así que..."

-"¡¡QUERO IR DE COMPRAS!!"-

-"¡No grites Tenshi!"-el niño asintió.-"prometo comprarte algunos juguetes..."

-"¿MUCHOS?"-Sakura se acerco a un cajón y saco un pantalón de color beige y una camisa de algodón de color marrón con unos dibujos en el pecho.

-"Solo algunos..."-se acerco y lo vistió con calma, disfrutando de tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos de nuevo.-"¡Listo!"-le sonrió.

-"¿Me vas a peinar?"-le dijo agarrandose la cabeza en forma de protección, escondiendo sus ojos grises de la mirada esmeralda de su madre.

-"Si..."-corrió al baño y regreso con un cepillo.

-"¡¡NO ME QUERO PEINAR!!"-Sakura suspiro, ese niño era un amor, pero gritaba mucho. Le hizo una seña con el dedo de que debía permanecer callado y el niño asintió. Su madre se agacho y le coloco unos zapatitos del mismo color de su cabello.

-"¿Ya sabes amarrar tus agujetas?"-el pequeño negó.

-"Bueno pues, te enseñare..."-tomo las dos tiras y le indico. –"Tomas con firmeza la orejas del conejo, las doblas y luego las cruzas... pasas una debajo de la otra y las jalas..."-

-"¡Pobre conejo...!"-dijo con carita triste. Su madre sonrió. –"No mejor no aprendo..."-se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo con un zapato sin amarrar.

-"¡Tenshi!"-la joven salió a la persecución de su hijo, pero se lo topo en brazos de cierto castaño quien le hacia cosquillas.

-"No deberías hacer correr a tu madre..."-la miro de arriba- abajo y sonrió de nuevo, se veía hermosa con el cabello mojado y esa bata blanca hacia que su mente corriera muy lejos... tan lejos que solo estaban ella y él... sacudió un poco sus pensamientos y miro al pequeño castaño que tenia en brazos y le sonrió.

-"¿Vamos a comer ya Tenshi?"-el niño asintió.

-"Si... no quero que mi mama me peine..."-había algo en su forma de hablar que le recordaba muchas cosas.

-"Tienes que peinarte..."-le inquirió su madre.

-"También tengo que bañarme, hacer mi tarea, lavarme los dientes, sonreírle a las personas, prestar mis juguetes..."-iba levantando un dedo por cada cosa que decía.-"...decir que me gusta la comida de mama..."

-"¡Tenshi!"-Syaoran sonrió.

-"...darle de mis caramelos a Kero... no molestar a las niñas... jugar con otros niños... amarrar mis agujetas"-miro a su madre confundido. –"¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?"

-"Lo de las agujetas es porque te puedes caer, pero de ahí en fuera no se porque tu mama te obliga a hacer esas cosas... ¿es muy mala?"-el niño negó y se bajo de los brazos de Syaoran.

-"Mi mama no es mala, es muy buena, no entiendo porque hacer esas cosas, pero no me molesta hacerlas... bueno... no molestar a las niñas es difícil, pero mama dice que no lo haga..."

-"Eso esta muy bien..."-le dijo el castaño.-"... y sabes que es mejor..."-le niño negó.-"... el helado después de la comida..."

-"¡SI!"-grito el niño.

-"¿Sabes que es mejor que un helado?"-el pequeño volvió a negar ¿qué podría ser mejor que un helado de chipas de chocolate?. -"¡Dos helados!"-le enseño dos dedos y el lindo angel ilumino la habitación con una sonrisa, que para Syaoran fue reconfortante.

-"Sabes que no habrá nada de helados sin comida, así que déjate peinar para que me pueda meter a bañar..."-el niño se escondió detrás de las piernas del castaño y la miro.

-"¡No me quero peinar!"-

-"Ve a bañarte Sakura, yo lo peino y le amarro las agujetas..."-la empujo ligeramente a su habitación, quitándole de las manos el cepillo. –"Anda, yo lo cuidare..."-mas a fuerza que de ganas se metió en su habitación.

Unos pequeños pasitos se escucharon en el suelo, de manera inmediata aumentaron su velocidad.

-"¡¡Ven a acá Tenshi!!"-amenazo el castaño el pequeño que ya se alejaba de él.

-"¡¡NO ME QUERO PEINAR!!"-se metió a una habitación y se escondió detrás de una cortina dejando al descubierto sus zapatitos de color chocolate.

-"¿Dónde estará Tenshi?"-pregunto divertido el chino. Traía el cepillo como su fuera un arma, amenazando con utilizarlo.

-"¡Aquí no esta...!"-dijo fingiendo una voz adulta. –"¡Creo que lo vi bajar las escaleras señor!"-Syaoran le siguió el juego y se salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un: Gracias señor a la imitación del pequeño Tenshi.

Cuando creyó que ya se había ido salió despacio, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Camino hasta llegar al umbral que antes había cruzado el otro castaño.

-"¡¡Aquí estas!!"-le grito asustando al niño y levantándolo en brazos. Tenshi soltó golpes a diestra y siniestra atinando uno justo en la mejilla del adulto que sin duda sufrió por el ataque, pero no lo dejo bajar.

-"¡Suélteme!"-le inquirió el niño moviendo las piernas de arriba abajo.

-"Nop. Tu madre dijo que había que peinarte, pero nunca dijo como..."-una sonrisa sardónica recorrió el rostro del chino y se llevo al pequeño de regreso al baño.

-"¡No me quero peinar...!"-cruzo los brazos en el pecho después de que Syaoran lo sentara en el retrete con la tapa baja. Arrugo la frente y le enseño la lengua al ambarino que buscaba algo en las repisas.

-"¡Aquí esta...!"-le ofreció al pequeño un envase de color azul marino. Giro la tapa hasta desprenderla. –"Mete la mano..."-el niño, curioso por naturaleza no dudo ni dos segundos en hundir sus manitas en la extraña sustancia.

-"Parece gelatina..."-musito moviendo ambas manos dentro del envase. Maravillado por la sensación tan cómica de la que eran victimas sus deditos. –"¿Qué es?"-la sustancia era de un color azul cielo muy leve.

-"Se llama fijador, es para tener un mejor peinado..."-el niño seguía moviendo sus manos, era como cuando jugaba con la plastilina en la clase de artes.

-"¿Fijador?"-de improviso saco sus manos y se las puso en la cabeza. Se lleno de la viscosa sustancia mejor conocida como gel , y se asusto de lo que ocasionaba sobre su castaña cabellera. –"Mama se va a molestar..."-dijo con miedo.

Syaoran tomo el cepillo que había dejado sobre el lavabo. Peino con suavidad la corta melena del niño haciendo una especie de pico con ella.

-"Mira Tenshi ¿no te gusta?"-el niño no entendió. El chino lo levanto y lo puso frente al espejo.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-sus ojos resplandecían divertidos, se toco con miedo el cabello y soltó una carcajada. –"¡Parece un cono de helado!"-Syaoran volvió a peinarlo, ahora hizo múltiples picos. El niño no dejaba de reír, inundando el corazón del chino de una sensación tan extraña como maravillosa.

Casi sin desearlo le entrego el peine al pequeño que jugó con su cabello haciendo distintos peinados. Syaoran lo miro a través del espejo y noto que ya le faltaba un diente, bastante pequeño para mudar, pero era muy gracioso ver una sonrisa tan sincera sin uno de los colmillos.

-"¿Le gusta?"-le pregunto Tenshi con el cabello todo de lado y relativamente mal peinado.

-"¿Por qué me hablas así '¿le gusta?'"-repitió, marcando el hecho de que le hablara de usted.

-"Mama dice que debo ser respetuoso con las personas..."-Syaoran posiciono su mano en la cabellera del pequeño y la revolvió toda.

-"Así esta mejor..."-la risa del niño se volvió a escuchar. Era muy reconfortante escuchar esos pequeños susurros angelicales, sin duda, el nombre le iba como anillo al dedo, era todo un angel, aunque a veces le salieran los cuernos y la cola. Y ese era uno de los momentos.

Con sus curiosas manos, volvió a tomar fijador y sin escatimar la amplitud de sus actos lo dejo caer en la cabeza de Syaoran.

Al chino no le causo gracia, pero al niño le escurrían lagrimillas por el borde de los ojos de tanto reír. Con cara gruñona, el castaño tomo al niño y abrió la llave del lavabo, poniendo el tapón para evitar que el liquido se esfumara.

-"Ya veras diablillo"-dejo que el agua enjuagara todo el fijador de los castaños cabellos del pequeño. Estiro su mano hasta alcanzar una toalla y la paso por los cabellos.

-"¿Esta enojado?"-le pregunto temeroso. Se termino de secar el cabello, mirando como el chino se enjuagaba también.

-"¡Si!"-fingió una voz molesta.

-"¿Me vas a regañar?"-en su voz había un temor escondido.

-"No..."-se seco minuciosamente hasta que ya no sintió tan húmeda su cabellera.-"...pero solo hay una forma..."-la cara del pequeño elimino su tristeza, tenia un nuevo amigo y no quería que por sus travesuras se enojaran con él.

-"¿Cuál?"-lo miraba con ojos de cachorro hambriento.

-"...que dejes de hablarme así, solo dime Syaoran... nada de 'Señor' ni de 'usted'..."-el niño dejo caer la toalla de sus manos y lo miro interrogante.

-"¿Solo eso...?"-el castaño asintió cerrándole un ojo.

-"Bueno si... pero primero te secamos y peinamos ese cabello que si tu mama lo ve..."

-"...nos mata..."-ambos asintieron con la misma mirada. Tomo la secadora para después peinar al pequeño.

Sin saber el ¿cómo? Ni el ¿por qué?, se habían vuelto aliados, y para temor de cierta oji-verde, ella seria la presa.

Al escuchar la puerta de su madre abrirse Tenshi, de un salto se bajo del retrete y corrió con la agujeta aun sin amarrar.

-"Se nos olvido algo..."-susurro Syaoran, hincándose para hacer el trabajo. El niño esperaba impaciente que su nuevo 'amigo' terminara para poder alcanzar a su madre, quien al parecer no les presto atención y ahora bajaba las escaleras.

Estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, ya eran las cinco veinte, de seguro servirían la comida a las cinco treinta porque tendrían que salir en cuanto terminase.

Un extraño peso se apropio de su brazo, unas frías manos recorrían su brazo y se colgaban de el.

-"¿Ya vamos a comer mami?"-le sonrió mostrándole sus dientecitos y el hoyo que tenia entre ellos a la falta de su colmillo.

-"Si..."-le dio gusto ver que había intentando peinarlo y que las tiras de sus zapatos ya estaban amarradas. –"¿Y el señor Syaoran?"-le pregunto cuando ya caminaban por el salón.

-"¿Syaoran? Humm..."-se puso la mano en el mentón. –"Venia detrás de nosotros, pero creo que se quedo arriba..."-Sakura asintió y le tomo la mano para cargarlo y ponerlo en una silla.

El pequeño castaño movía los pies de atrás a adelante, un poco impaciente. Hacia toc, toc, toc con la boca mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"Basta hijo..."-esos movimientos y sonidos eran desesperantes. Dejo de moverse y se metió el dedo en la nariz mientras retorcía el rostro, observando su reflejo en el brillante plato de porcelana.

Syaoran atravesó el umbral del comedor, justo cuando la cocinera caminaba hacia ellos con una humeante olla de sopa.

-"Disculpen la espera, hubo un pequeño inconveniente..."-miro a Tenshi de reojo y este soltó una risita.

Su cabello se veía fresco y recién lavado, cosa que tal vez Sakura no noto ya que esa sonrisa de complicidad de su hijo la dejo absorta.

-"Vamos a comer entonces..."-Syaoran asintió y se sentó a enfrente de Sakura quien acomodaba la servilleta en el pecho del pequeño.

-"A mi también me harás eso..."-le pregunto insinuante.

-"¡Si mama, ponle su servilleta a Syaoran!"-Sakura lo vio feo, entrecerrándole la mirada y el niño le mando un beso.

-"Vamos mama, pónmela..."-fingió un tono infantil. La castaña se acerco hasta tomar su servilleta, la estiró y Syaoran levanto la cabeza, mostrándole su cuello.

-"Toma, hijito..."-hizo una bola con la servilleta y se la aventó en la cabeza.

La cocinera no omitió su carcajada al depositar una porción de sopa de un color rojizo claro, una mujer regordeta y con aroma a pan recién horneado no era muy común.

-"Gracias..."-susurro Sakura un poco avergonzada por su actitud. Syaoran sonreía y el pequeño Tenshi seguía hurgándose la nariz.

-"Sácate el dedo de la nariz..."-como autómata el pequeño tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer su sopa. Es que él conocía ese tono, y lo mejor era obedecer, además sino lo hacia... ¡no habría juguetes!. Arrugo su cara y tomo otro sorbo de su deliciosa sopa.

-"Buen provecho..."-

Sakura respiro un par de veces canalizando su enojo en sus manos. Tomo con una delicadeza impresionante la cuchara y empezó a comer. Casi a la par Syaoran también deleito su paladar con el tibio sabor de las especias que contenía la sopa.

Se mantenía en silencio, que a veces se perdía por el sorbido que Tenshi ocasionaba.

-"Mama..."-los dos adultos presenten voltearon a ver al pequeño.-"¿Puede Syaoran acompañarnos de compras?..."-la cara de Sakura no fue de sorpresa, sabia que se lo pediría, y el resultado de esa prueba seria definitivo.

-"¿Para qué?"-Syaoran también se preguntaba lo mismo.

-"Cosas de hombres..."-la risa nerviosa de su madre no espero mas, cosas de hombres... ¡¡Eso solo significaba problemas!!.

El próximo jefe de la dinastía Li, alzo la ceja derecha en señal de desconcierto, pero sin duda seria interesante.

-"Me encantaría ir..."-se adelanto el castaño.

Al parecer solo había dos sirvientas en la casa: La cocinera y la chica que Syaoran se había encontrado al salir del baño. Ese tema rondo por la mente de Sakura al ver que la mismísima cocinera les estaba sirviendo, ahora, el estofado de carne con verduras al curri.

-"¡Delicioso...!"-grito el pequeño con alegría. –"Sabia que recordarías mi comida favorita..."-dijo con ilusión.

Sakura vio la duda en los ojos del pequeño.

-"Usa los palillos hijo, seremos un poco tradicionales hoy..."-el niño asintió y dejo de lado el tenedor.

-"¿En tu escuela no comen con palillos?"-el niño asintió a Syaoran. –"¿Entonces?"-

-"Mama dice que cuando salimos de viaje, lo mejor es comer a la manera occidental, así la gente no se siente incomoda..."-le contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-"Tu mama es una persona muy instruida lo mejor es que le hagas caso..."

-"¿Ins-tru-i-da?"-levanto un dedo por cada silaba.-"Cuatro silabas..."-le mostró los dedos a los presentes y sonrió. –"¿Qué significa eso?".

-"Que tu mama es muy inteligente..."

-"In-te-li-gen-te..."-volvió a contar.-"Cinco silabas..."-su mama le sonrió complacida. Era un niño muy listo, a veces mas de lo que aparentaba.

El guiso desapareció de los platos en unos minutos, aunque el de Tenshi mas rápidamente que el de ninguno.

-"¿Qué hay de postre?"-musito impaciente el pequeñín.

-"No lo se..."-Syaoran asomo una sonrisa al nota lo despistada que era.

Unos minutos mas y la cocinera regresaba con la bandeja de la fruta y en la otra mano un pastel.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-la mujer de gran tamaño, diestramente tomo un cuchillo y partió tres rebanadas.

-"Pastel de pasas... pequeño..."-musito alegremente la mujer, depositando un trozo en cada plato y retirándose de inmediato.

-"¿¡PASAS?!"-el niño arrugo la cara con asco. –"¡¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS PASAS!!"-cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro su pastel como si fuera la cosa mas rara, desconocida y repugnante del mundo.

-"Vamos hijo... ya habíamos hablado de esto..."

-"No..."-negó tajantemente.

Syaoran miraba la escena divertido, ese niño actuaba con un adulto, tomaba sus decisiones. Pero a la vez se divertía y hacia rabiar a su joven madre.

-"Te he dicho que las pasas no son uvas muertas hijo..."-Syaoran se arrepintió de querer morder el pastel y escucho atento la conversación.

-"¿Uvas muertas?"-pregunto confundido.

-"Si, mi mama dice que las pasas vienen de las uvas... pero... ¿dónde quedan las uvas?"

-"Hijo... nadie mata a las uvas, es solo... un proceso natural..."

-"¡No!, la gente mata a las uvas para comer pan de pasas..."-todo el deseo de Syaoran de probar ese pastel se acababa de esfumar ¿uvas muertas? Jamás lo había pensado... ¡¡era un asesino!! ¡No volvería a comer uvas en toda su vida!

-"Tenshi, deja de decir eso..."

-"¡¡Asesinos!!"-la cocinera entro al comedor con un plato con quesos.

-"¿Asesinos?¿quién mato a quien?"-musito algo asustada y sin planes de irse antes de escuchar todo.

-"¡Mataron a las uvas!"-la cocinera abrió mas los ojos.

-"Santos Cristos resucitados. ¿Quién mato a las uvas?"-pregunto mortificada.

-"Los vendedores las matan y las convierten en pasas..."-la cocinera dejo el plato con los quesos sobre la mesa y salió del cuarto. ¡¿Asesinos de uvas?!

-"Tenshi. Ya asustaste a la cocinera..."-nadie prestaba atención al pastel que a simple vista parecía delicioso.

-"Tu madre tiene razón, nadie mata a las uvas para hacer pasas..."

-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Simplemente se secan y se convierten en pasas..."-intento explicarle de manera sencilla.

-"Es como cuando la oruga se convierte en mariposa..."-ayudo la castaña.

-"¿Mariposas?. ¡No me gustan las mariposas... ni las pasas!"-Sakura suspiro resignada, su hijo era un terco, total y completamente terco.

-"Esta bien Tenshi, deja el pastel ahí y comete una manzana..."-el niño le sonrió angelicalmente a su madre y tomo la fruta dándole una gran mordida.

-"¿Uvas muertas?"-le susurro Syaoran a la castaña quien le indico con una seña que guardara silencio.

Tomo una naranja y se dispuso a descascararla, mientras Syaoran alejo el pastel de si y mordió una jugosa pera.

-"Ve a buscar tu abrigo y lávate los dientes Tenshi..."-el niño se quito la servilleta del cuello y corrió, dejando a la pareja en la mesa.

-"Asesina..."-le comento jugando.

-"Vamos es solo un niño..."

-"Es muy inteligente..."-se levanto de su silla. Rodeo la mesa y encerró a la chica con sus brazos. –"Muy lindo..."-estaba detrás de la silla, abrazándola por los hombros y susurrándole al oído.

-"Si, y ahí viene..."-

-"¡¡¡VÁMONOS MAMA!!!"-exigió mirando extrañado la escena. –"¿Por qué Syaoran abraza a mama?"-pregunto confundido.

Syaoran dejo de abrazar a la susodicha y se acerco al niño. Tenshi traía un abrigo de color marrón con cuatro botones grandes, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente, mostrando una mirada fría para con el ambarino que se sorprendió por la intensidad.

El castaño se bajo hasta alcanzar la altura del niño y lo tomo por los hombros.

-"Abrazo a tu mama porque es una mujer muy bella ¿te importa si lo vuelvo a hacer?"-el niño retrocedió un paso.

-"¿Eres el novio de mi mama?"-había desilusión en sus palabras, él había creído que era su amigo.

-"No... al menos no, si tu no me aceptas..."-el niño dudo. Busco la mirada de su madre que temía, temía volver a lastimar a su pequeño hijo. –"¿Dejarías que yo fuera el novio de tu mama?"-el corazón de Sakura dio un revuelco.

-"Yo..."-el niño dejo su mirada fría de lado y camino hasta su madre, dejando a Syaoran.-"Mama..."-Sakura levanto a su hijo y lo abrazo.-"¿Podría Syaoran ser mi amigo y tu novio...?"-la oji-verde abrazo mas a su angel.

-"Solo si tu lo quieres hijo..."-el niño rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la mujer y le susurro cerca del oído.

-"Es muy bueno conmigo... me gustaría que fuera mi amigo..."-

Syaoran no escuchaba nada, solo veía los labios de Sakura responderle dulcemente a su hijo. Un niño del que no conocía nada, del que podía ver la mirada mas fiera del continente, y la sonrisa mas tierna del mundo.

Un niño que se convertiría en muchas tardes de alegría para ellos, pero que no dejaría de ser un total misterio.

Vio como Sakura deslizo su mano por sus ojos, quitando una lagrima y bajando al niño quien tomo su mano.

-"¡¡Vámonos de compras!!"-jalo a su madre, apresurando el paso y tomando con su otra mano la de un Syaoran sorprendido.

-"Dijo que si..."-le dijo Sakura sin producir ningún sonido, solo movió sus labios. Syaoran sonrió.

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían llevado el auto, así que tuvieron que ir a la cochera de Syaoran por el suyo.

El castaño subió la capota del auto porque el cielo grisáceo como los ojos del pequeño, amenazaba con dejar caer su furia.

Tenshi tuvo que viajar en la parte trasera y ponerse el cinturón, pero a cambio de eso pasarían mas tiempo en la juguetería.

-"¡Quero un carro, un avión...!"-Syaoran condujo lo mas precavido que pudo. Le asustaba conducir como lo hacia normalmente y aun menos en compañía del pequeño.

Llegaron al centro comercial del centro de Milán, a lado del lugar mas importante de la industria de la moda.

-"Vamos hijo..."-el niño tomo la mano de su madre para atravesar el estacionamiento.

-"¿Por donde comenzamos?"-cuestiono el chino cuando ya atravesaban la gran puerta de cristal del centro comercial.

-"Por la ropa... "-ordeno Sakura introduciéndose en una tienda solo para niños.

Unas cuantas docenas de infantes corrían de aquí a allá, siendo perseguidos por las madres en busca de que se probaran algo, otros simplemente esperaban que sus madres escogieran algo para después irse.

-"Vamos mama..."-le jalo del abrigo. –"Ya quiero ir por mis juguetes..."-

-"Bien... busca ocho conjuntos, y recuerda buscar alguno deportivo..."-le sugirió su madre.

El pequeño sin mas espera busco entre los estantes y los colgaderos.

-"¿Él busca su ropa?"-pregunto Syaoran mientras se sentaban en alguno de los sillones.

-"Si, es muy independiente. Ahora que ya sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no, él busca su ropa, aunque es un poco pequeño por lo que yo le ayudo..."-señalo algo como un ejemplo. Tenshi estiraba su mano para alcanzar una gorra de color blanco.

Sakura se levanto con intenciones de ayudarle al niño, pero Syaoran le negó con la cabeza y se adelanto.

-"Tu prueba a comenzado..."-susurro al viento y se volvió a sentar.

-"Gracias..."-

-"No hay de que..."-Syaoran le puso la gorra al niño, pero le quedo demasiado grande. Le quito la antigua gorra y tomo una de color verde otoño colocándosela. –"Esta mejor esta..."-Tenshi le sonrió y siguió caminando.

-"¿Es verdad que te gustan los helados?"-le pregunto apenado, jamás le habían caído bien los novios de su mama, pero ese hombre era distinto. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, sentía una cosa, que no sabia como se llamaba, pero de seguro tendría mas de tres silabas, y eso significaba que era una GRAN palabra.

-"Si, es cierto..."-acompaño al niño mientras escogía entre una sudadera de textura afelpada y de color azul cielo y otra café.

El pequeño opto por la café y dejo la azul en su lugar.

Ahora arrastraba un pequeño carrito. Muy curioso por cierto, porque se podría decir que el carro era mas alto que el niño. Parecía un simple carrito de supermercado, pero tenia unas perchas de donde se colgaban los ganchos para la ropa.

Aunque solo traía unos cuantos pantalones y tres abrigos en las perchas.

Syaoran solo miraba la cantidad de madurez contenida en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-"¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Ma'?"-susurro curioso mientras tomaba un conjunto. Pans y sudadera de color ocre.

-"Desde que llego a Milán..."-

-"Ah..."-busco en una repisa camisetas y playeras. Tomo un total de cuatro camisetas, dos playeras con distintos dibujos impresos y cinco pares de calcetines, todos blancos.

-"¿Por qué no dejas que tu madre te ayude con tu ropa?"-el niño rodó los ojos al notar que solo había camisas con la imagen que quería en talla grande.

-"Porque si por mama fuera, yo usaría moños y vestiría de color rosa..."-Syaoran soltó una risa y cargo al niño, para que éste alcanzará el montículo de camisas. –"Además me gusta buscar mi ropa..."-opto por el color caqui y se bajo de los brazos de chico.

Busco a su madre con la mirada y ésta lo saludo con la mano y le mando un beso. El niño le guiñeó el ojo y le regreso el beso.

Syaoran seguía al niño en silencio, solo el sonido de los gritos de algunos niños y el cuchicheo de las madres podía hacer nula su quietud. Tenshi detuvo el carrito enfrente de un rompevientos en color rojo, con capucha y una franja blanca que lo dividía. A lado había unos shorts de color blanco. ¡Perfectos para un partido de fútbol!

-"Te vendrían a la perfección..."-musito Syaoran imaginándose al pequeño castaño de ojos grisáceos con tan perfectas prendas. Sin pedirle autorización al niño –por mas tonto que eso parezca- lo puso sobre su carrito y siguió caminando.

Tenshi solo levanto la ceja y siguió arrastrando sus compras. Se detuvieron justo en el sillón donde estaba su Madre, platicando alegremente con otra señora que traía a una bebe en brazos y al parecer también era oriental, porque estaban hablando japonés.

-"¿Cómo se llama su pequeña?"-le comentaba Sakura cuando los dos hombres de su vida, se acercaron.

-"Sora..."-contesto alegremente. La niña soltó una risita al sentir las manos de Sakura acariciarle la barriga.

-"Hermoso nombre..."-la señora que no parecía tener mas de treinta años, le puso el chupón a la niña.

-"Lo decidió su padre..."-Tenshi espero que su madre notara su presencia para darle una sonrisa y acercarse.

-"¡Quero mis juguetes...!"-exigió sentándose en el regazo de Sakura.

-"Ya habíamos hablado de esto cariño... ya escogiste tu ropa..."-el niño asintió y Sakura suspiro.

-"Bueno pues, hay que ir al probador..."-la señora, que ahora arrullaba a su hija con una suave canción, sonrió maternalmente al ver el gesto cansado del pequeño.

-"¿Por qué no le pides a Syaoran que te ayude?"-sugirió la oji-verde y el aludido reacciono. Estaba perdido en el abismo viendo a Sakura acariciar a la niña. No sabia si le gustaba o le disgustaba que ella fuera madre, lo que si sabia era que se veía mas hermosa que nunca, lo que lo tenia bastante consternado.

-"Por mi no hay problema..."-alcanzo a responder cuando el niño ya llevaba su ropa hasta los probadores.

Antes de entrar Syaoran pregunto sino había problemas.

-"Claro que no Señor, puede pasar con su hijo..."-quiso corregir a la joven, pero no le molesto para nada y solo sonrió. Alcanzo a Tenshi quien ya se estaba despojando de su abrigo detrás de un cortinero.

Lo curioso de esa tienda es que, absolutamente todo estaba diseñado para los niños. Los probadores no superaban el metro y medio, los bancos eran muy pequeños. Todo era tan curioso que Syaoran no espero nada para tocar el gran oso de felpa que estaba sentado a su lado. Como si él también esperara a alguien.

-"Tome Señor..."-le dijo la vendedora, entregándole una silla de tamaño normal, para que esperara a su hijo como lo había llamado anteriormente.

-"Gracias..."-al parecer ninguna de las Madres había notado su presencia, pero al escucharlo hablar todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. No es que le molestara que muchas mujeres lo vieran, al contrario, pero no eran las miradas a las que él estaba acostumbrado, sino tiernas, como si les causara una sensibilidad excesiva que un hombre ayudara a un pequeño a medirse su ropa.

Casi sin quererlo, quiso salir corriendo de ahí, era como si todas esas miradas de pronto lo asfixiaran. Lo asecharan y lo intimidaran de manera increíble.

Se sintió impotente cuando Tenshi le pidió que lo ayudara a desabotonar las camisas, se quedo petrificado, sin habla, congelado. Sintió el sudor frió recorrerle el borde de la frente, y la enorme necesidad de correr se formo en su interior.

-"¿Esta bien tu Papa?"-le pregunto un pequeño a Tenshi.

-"No es mi Papa..."-lo miro unos segundos. –"¿Syaoran...?"-el aludido solo mantenía los ojos abiertos, sin parpadear. ¡¡No sabia que hacer!!.

Titubeo, abrió la boca pero no articulo ni una sola palabra. ¿Qué hacer?. Si se iba decepcionaría al hijo de Sakura, pero si se quedaba se seguiría humillando.... Ninguna de las dos opciones era factible pero...

-"D-dime Tenshi..."-¡¡lo había logrado!! ¡¡Había articulado dos palabras!!!

-"Quítamelo..."-el niño levanto los brazos indicándole que quería deshacerse del suéter. Syaoran dio dos pasos... el sudor de sus manos empezó a incomodarlo. Tomo la prenda desde abajo y la levanto hasta que esta salió del cuello del niño y después de sus brazos.

Algo así como un suspiro por parte de todas las mujeres ahí presentes se escucho cuando Syaoran desabotonaba la camisa, que ya antes Tenshi le había pedido.

-"Tu Papa es muy tonto..."-le dijo el mismo niño, algo regordete y de un rubio tan pálido que bien parecía albino. Y es que el niño tenia razón, Syaoran estaba abotonando la camisa de manera incorrecta, se había saltado un botón.

Tenshi miro como el castaño se peleaba con los ojales tan pequeños.

-"¿Syaoran...?"-pregunto algo extrañado. El joven no le hizo caso, estaba en un trance bastante extraño, una obsesión por lograr impresionar al niño. –"Te saltaste un botón..."-le inquirió cuando el ambarino ya disfrutaba su victoria al ver terminados los ojales.

-"¿Qué...?"-sintió romperse la imagen de Tenshi vestido y feliz.

Unas delgadas manos desabotonaron la camisa de color beige del pequeño castaño, y con la misma maestría que antes los abotono.

-"Así se hace..."-le dijo una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, al parecer la madre del albino regordete.

Syaoran seguía perdido, se sentía intimidado por esos ojos azules que lo miraban provocativamente, incitándolo.

-"Muchas gracias..."-le susurro Tenshi a la señora. Miro a Syaoran que se levanto de su pose en cuclillas, pero sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

-"Si... gracias..."-el castaño dejo de mirar a la joven madre y cargo a Tenshi. –"Fue muy amable, pero tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos ir por esos juguetes ¿No Tenshi?"-le niño asintió-"Tu Madre ya estará cansada de esperarnos..."-la mujer rubia asintió y tomo la mano de su hijo. ¡Era casado! –se cuestiono la mujer. ¿Por qué siempre los mas guapos ya estaban casados?-se alejo con ese pensamiento, perdiendo de vista a la pareja de castaños que seguían jugando con la ropa.

-"¡No...!"-inquirió tajante Syaoran al ver al pequeño con una gorra de pescador, que no sabia cuando había adquirido.-"No me gusta..."-Tenshi se miraba al espejo, la movía de un lado a otro. ¡A él si le gustaba!.

Dejo caer la ropa y empezó a buscar entre sus prendas. Saco unos pantalones cortos y un chaleco de color verde oscuro.

Syaoran no ayudo a Tenshi, el niño era muy autosuficiente.

-"¡No me gusta...!"-bajo el cierre de su chaleco y lo aventó a los pies de Syaoran. Y no hizo ningún ademán de levantarlo.

-"Se te veía bien..."-no vio ningún problema en levantarlo él, pero cuando se agacho, ya sentía la camisa sobre sí.

-"¡Tampoco me gusta...!"-se despojo de sus pantalones. Dejando ver a Syaoran unos boxers con dinosaurios.

-"¿Por qué?"-se acerco al carrito del niño y acomodo el chaleco y la camisa.

-"Parezco un niño..."-Syaoran sonrió, ¡era un niño!.

-"Esta bien..."-el pequeñín se miro al espejo. Se acomodo el cabello con la mano derecha y suspiro.

-"Me das los otros pantalones..."-señalo unos de color beige, tenían un doblez al final. Muy lindos.

-"Toma..."-se midió los pantalones dejando su camiseta de fuera. Syaoran parpadeo no era mal mozo. Tenia una nariz muy fina, labios delgados, coloreados en rosa pálido y un lunar casi diminuto a lado de su barbilla.

-"No-po..."-negaba con la cabeza mientras veía los distintos ángulos de sus pantalones. –"Ah..."-con sus pequeñas manos se bajo la bragueta y tiro con la pierna la prenda.

Syaoran levanto la ceja, ese niño era un indeciso. Levanto los pantalones y los dejo en el carrito de nuevo.

-"Debe haber algo que te guste... tu lo escogiste ¿no?"-

-"Sip, pero... ¡no se...!"-levanto los hombros y le dio a Syaoran tres camisas de color: azul cielo, blanco y amarillo respectivamente. –"¿Las desabotonas...?"

-"Claro..."-mientras esperaba Tenshi tarareo una canción bastante melosa. –"Toma..."-le ayudo a meter las mangas de la camisa azul. En cuando toco el cuerpo del niño, éste negó.

-"No mejor no..."-de un salto Tenshi se hizo para adelante. –"No me gustan..."-dio dos golpes con los pies y un saltito.

Se escucho la voz de la empleada que se acerco a ellos. Pregunto desde afuera de la cortina.

-"¿Esta bien señor?"-Syaoran le asintió.

-"Podría traer estas camisas en color blanco..."-era lo voz de angelito que le daba las camisas por una esquina a la empleada.

-"Claro..."-Syaoran de pronto se sintió acorralado por ese pequeño probador. El niño con el que estaba era un ¡monstruo!... ¡No quería nada de lo que había escogido... ahora entendía porque Sakura lo dejaba buscar su ropa, si eso pasaba cuando él la había preferido, ni se imaginaba lo que pasaría de no ser así...!

-"¿Tal vez en azul...?"-sugirió Syaoran un poco asustado, al ver al niño despachar la ropa en busca de algo.

-"No... prefiero el café..."-la joven llamo la atención de los chicos. Syaoran salió de la cortina y le agradeció a la empleada. –"Vi unas camisas de este tipo, pero en color amarillo ¿me las podría traer...?"-hablo Tenshi sacando su mano.

-"S-si..."-contesto la empleada. Syaoran le agradeció con la mirada y entro a darle las camisas al niño.

-"Se veían mejor en azul..."-¿¿qué...??. Estaba empezando a fastidiar a Syaoran con tanta voltereta.

-"Vamos pruébatelas..."-agradeció que no tuvieran botones, sino broches y se la ofreció.

-"Esta bien... pero se que no me va a gustar..."-casi a regañadientes el pequeño metió sus brazos a la camisa de manga corta con un ratón adornando su bolsa derecha. –"¡Me gusta...!"-el castaño le sonrió al pequeño acariciándole la cabeza.

-"Eres todo un desastre..."-la empleada volvió a aparecer con las camisas.

-"¿Esta bien este modelo?"-

-"Si..."-grito el niño. –"¿tiene estos pantalones en café...?"-la empleada levanto una ceja, pero aun así se llevo la prenda. Regresando después con varios tipos de pantalones, en colores variados y todos en tallas pequeñas.

-"Tome..."-creo que ya se había enfadado, porque Syaoran sintió el impacto al recibir la ropa.

-"Date prisa Tenshi, no vamos a llegar a la juguetería..."-casi sin querer había dado en el punto débil del niño quien ahora se probaba una gorra muy colorida.

-"Esta bien..."-dejo de lado la gorra y se probo el rompevientos y el short blanco.

-"Falta algo..."-el niño se vio en el espejo. Syaoran sin esperar respuesta salió de los probadores y volvió a entrar, ya no era prudente llamar a la empleada. Traía en sus manos un par de tenis de color blanco con franjas rojas a los lados –que ya había visto con anterioridad en una repisa- y una gorra blanca con unas letras bordadas.

Tenshi lo miro extrañado, pero sonrió. ¡Le caía muy bien!, además lo había ayudado con su ropa.

-"Espero que te queden bien..."-el niño se deshizo de sus zapatos y se puso con ilusión los tenis. Syaoran le puso la gorra sobre sus castaños cabellos, que ahora que los veía mas de cerca, tenían algunos mechones bastante rubios, un color de cabello muy lindo para un niño.

-"¡¡¡ME GUSTAN!!!"-grito alegremente el angelito mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Syaoran lo miro divertido y en cuanto el pequeño lo volteo a ver pidiendo su opinión le alzo el dedo pulgar, indicando su aprobación. –"¡Espero que le guste a mama...!"-

Un poco mas apresurados porque las horas ya se les escapaban de las manos, Tenshi se quito y puso pantalones y camisas al por mayor. Un par de abrigos en caso de frió, sudaderas y pans, rápidamente completaron mas de los ocho trajes que su madre le había pedido, los cuales, para desgracia de Syaoran, eran los mismos que el niño ya había descartado.

Cuando por fin salieron de los probadores Sakura ya los esperaba con un par de bolsas.

-"¿Están listos?"-Tenshi ilumino la habitación con su sonrisa y la ausencia de su colmillo volvió a aparecer.

Arrastraron el pequeño carrito hasta llegar a las cajas donde Sakura saco toda la ropa para que procediera a pagar.

-"¿Se divirtieron?"-era la misma pregunta que le hacia a su hijo –aunque en singular- cuando terminaba de comprar ropa, y ahora esa seria la respuesta a la prueba de Syaoran.

-"¡¡SI!!, ¡Syaoran escogió unos tenis...!"-le señalo los zapatos deportivos mientras la cajera sonreía. ¡Parejas jóvenes con un niño!.

El castaño sintió una fría mirada y volteo, era la empleada de los vestidores, que ahora colgaba TODA la ropa que Tenshi no había querido. Le sonrió nerviosamente y la joven ni lo miro.

La oji-verde suspiro. Al parecer el castaño había pasado la prueba con creces, no muchas personas pasan la prueba de la ropa. Unos simplemente se hartan u otros terminan hartándolo a él. Y es que esa era la prueba para cualquier persona que quisiera formar parte de su vida. Un vida donde no había cupo para muchos. Tomoyo, por ejemplo, no tuvo la necesidad de hacer la prueba ya que desde que conocía a Tenshi, éste la había adoptado como su tía. Lo que mas alertaba a Sakura, era ese don que poseía su hijo, la capacidad de escoger bien a las personas. ¡Él nunca se equivocaba!.

-"¿Vamos...?"-Tenshi salió corriendo de la tienda. Sakura con un par de bolsas y Syaoran con otras.

El castaño se acerco a Sakura y le extendió la mano. La oji-verde le regalo una sonrisa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

-"A la juguetería..."-le susurro Sakura. Caminaron uno al lado de otro, con el niño delante de ellos, tocando todo y brincando felizmente.

Llegaron hasta un gran establecimiento con el espectacular de TOYS y sin dudarlo entraron.

Un fastuoso lugar, niños y adultos se fundían buscando juguetes. Unos por diversión y otros para regalar en el próximo cumpleaños de sus amigos.

Estantes llenos de peluches se extendían hasta el techo. Grandes pirámides de cajas en el centro del lugar con el juguete de moda. Aquí y allá se escuchaba la misma melodía jocosa, que daba un ambiente circense o de feria.

-"¡¡Allá...!!"-grito Tenshi al ver una figura de acción muy parecida a la que se había quedado en sus juguetes. A Sakura no le gustaba dejar solo a su hijo en ese tipo de lugares así que siguió de cerca de su pequeño.

-"¡¡No corras...!!"-como si le hablara a la pared. El niño atravesó tres anaqueles y se subió a una de las repisas para alcanzar su objetivo.

-"¡¡Lo tengo...!!"-el pequeño dio un mal paso y piso su agujeta, la cual, no había sido perfectamente amarrada.

Syaoran se adelanto y lo tomo, dándole varias vueltas hasta ponerlo en el piso.

-"Ten mas cuidado..."-Tenshi asintió.

Syaoran le señalo el zapato, Tenshi miro hacia abajo y para su desgracia la causante de su casi caída seguía ahí. El castaño se puso en cuclillas para amarrarle al pequeño; dándole tres palmadas en la espalda cuando había terminado.

-"Ve con tu mama..."-Tenshi corrió directo a Sakura.

-"Para la próxima vez que quieras algo que no alcances, pídeme ayuda hijo..."-

-"Sipo..."-y sin hacer caso de todas las advertencias de su madre, salió corriendo hacia la sección en donde las autopistas con carritos en miniatura, y algunos niños probando la calidad de unos autos de control remoto, estrellándolos uno contra otro, era el escenario mas atrayente para el castaño.

-"Gracias..."-musito Sakura cuando Syaoran se acercaba a ella.

-"No me lo agradezcas así..."-le paso el brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola a sí.

-"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga...?"-le dijo risueña.

-"Con un beso..."-la cercanía de sus labios era incitante y esa ternura en los ojos de Syaoran no eran cosas que Sakura desperdiciaría.

Sin dudarlo lo beso, acariciando su mejilla mientras lo hacia. Acariciaron sus labios reposando levemente sus cuerpos sobre el anaquel de las muñecas parlantes.

_-"¿Quieres ser mi mama...?"_-se escucho una voz chillona y melosa.

Sakura sonrió entre el beso y mordiendo el labio inferior de Syaoran se separo de él.

-"Muchas gracias..."-el castaño sonrió y siguió a Sakura quien ya había visto que su hijo estaba intentando jalar una caja bastante grande.

-"Cuidado..."-inquirió Syaoran. Hizo a un lado al niño y saco la caja, que contenía un enorme carro de control remoto, que por lo que decía la caja era un todo-terreno . Podías, incluso manejarlo en el pedregoso mas empinado y tu carro no sufriría ni un solo daño. ¡Lo que hacían por vender! –pensó.

-"¡¡QUERO ESE...!!"-grito de nuevo, al ver la cara de indecisión de su madre.

-"Creo que es un poco grande cariño..."-el niño se acerco a la caja y la abrazo. Al parecer no tenia intereses de irse, sino era con el automóvil.

-"Vamos Sakura..."-sugirió Syaoran.-"¿Podemos probarlo?"-le cuestiono al empleado que se acerco a asistirlos.

-"Claro que si..."-saco una navaja de su pantalón y corto los sellos de protección que tenia el juguete. Los ojos de Tenshi adquirieron un brillo especial, mientras el empleado colocaba las baterías en su lugar. –"Toma..."-le explico como debía utilizar la pequeña palanca y los diversos botones.

Sin esperar permiso Tenshi se la paso corriendo detrás de su carro, de aquí a allá, chocando contra algunas paredes, unos estantes y a veces, contra gente que solo sonreía.

-"¿Se lo va a llevar?"-Sakura se quedo pensando unos segundos y asintió.

-"Si..."-vio a Tenshi llegar hasta las zona de las pelotas, balones y todo tipo de bolas.

-"Que bueno... le gusta mucho..."-al parecer el pequeño no noto que ya estaba enfrente de una gran piscina llena de pelotas de colores.

-"¡Cuidado!"-advirtió Sakura al ver a un par de niños mas grandes correr en dirección a su hijo. Tenshi solo sintió su cuerpo caer dentro de la alberca, dejo de lado el control remoto de su auto y cayó, perdiéndose entre los miles de colores.

-"¡Tenshi!"-grito Syaoran al no ver al pequeño emerger. Sintió un extraño dolor en su cabeza, como la presión que ejerce sobre ti, cuando te avientan algo.

Escucho claramente la carcajada de Sakura, pero no podía entender de que se reía. De nuevo ese dolor, otra vez y otra vez. Efectivamente, algo estaba pasando, pero no sabia que era exactamente.

-"¿Cómo...?"-la imagen de Tenshi 'bombardeándolo'-literalmente hablando- con pelotas que con una puntería inaudita daban en su cabeza y su espalda. –"Pequeño diablillo..."-le entrecerró la mirada y sin importarle si alguien lo viera o no, se metió a la piscina siendo vigilado por Sakura, quien ya no se reía.

Syaoran camino con poca destreza, intentando evitar caer y alcanzar al niño que huía de sus garras.

-"¡¡Ven acá Tenshi...!!"-le grito. El niño seguía agrediendo al castaño, dándole repetidas veces en el rostro.

Pasaron, alrededor de ocho, no, nueve pelotas hasta que Syaoran le dio alcance al pequeño.

-"¡¡Te tengo!!"-el niño dio un grito al sentir las manos de Syaoran hundirlo en las pelotas.

-"¡¡NO!!"-el niño le dio un golpe en el brazo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo soltara. El castaño, un tanto sorprendido dejo en libertad al pequeño, que se burlo de él y siguió lanzándole pelotas.

-"¡Toma...!"-el ambarino contraatacaba con mas pelotas. Una de color rojo dio en el pecho del niño. –"¡¡Te di!!"-como todo un niño, disfrutaba de su victoria.

Mucha gente que pasaba por ahí, se quedo viendo la batalla que tenían ese par de castaños.

-"¡¡Regrésasela...!!"-le grito un pequeño a Tenshi, incitándolo a responder el ataque.

Provocado por otra bola que Syaoran le había lanzado –con poca fuerza para no lastimarlo- inicio el ataque de nuevo. Cuatro pelotas seguidas se estamparon contra la cabeza de Syaoran.

El niño se reía y lo señalaba victorioso.

-"¡¡TE DI!!"-el ambarino tomo sus municiones de colores. Múltiples ataques no encontraron su objetivo ya que Tenshi se sumergió en las otras pelotas, perdiéndose de la vista de Syaoran.

El niño llego a su lado rápidamente.

-"¡Ya veras...!"-cargo al pequeño y lo dejo caer en las pelotas. –"¡Se que hay algo que no podrás resistir...!"-el niño lo miro inquietante, esperando que actuara. –"¡¡Cosquillas...!!"-el grito del niño inundo el corazón de Sakura. Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba reír tanto, le daba un gusto enorme, ver a Syaoran rodeado de pelotas de miles colores, haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo, su pequeño angel... su luz... su esperanza.

-"Me las pagaras..."-sus dedos se deslizaban por la barriga del niño, produciendo con ellos que la escandalosa carcajada de Tenshi se escuchara.

-"¡NO!"-gritaba el pequeño con lagrimas en el borde de los ojos, de tanto reír.

-"¿Quién ataco primero, eh?"-le cuestiono sin piedad, el niño solo se retorcía de la risa.

-"¡YO...!"-no podía dejar de reír, le dolía el estomago de tanto hacerlo

-"Me debes disculpas..."-

-"¡¡PARA!!"-estiro su pequeña mano hasta que empuño una pelota, y con fuerza la aventó justo en la frente de Li.

Fue tanta la fuerza que una marca de color rojo se hizo presente en el lugar del impacto.

-"¡Me dolió...!"-susurro soltando al pequeño. Tenshi, ni tardó ni perezoso emprendió la huida.

Sakura se mantenía seria, aunque la sonrisa no se podía borrar de su rostro al saber que las intenciones de Syaoran eran sinceras.

-"¡¡¡MAMA!!!"-Sakura despertó de su trance al ver a Tenshi intentando salir de la piscina, huyendo del lobo que se acercaba peligrosamente.

-"Ya voy..."-el niño le extendió los brazos a su joven madre. Ella lo levanto y lo abrazo. –"Eres un travieso, has hecho rabiar a Syaoran..."-el castaño recobro los sentidos y ahora experimentaba una vergüenza tan embarazosa que lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí.

-"¡¡Ven acá Tenshi... tu y yo no hemos terminado...!!"-el pequeño castaño se abrazo mas fuerte a su madre y le enseño la lengua.

-"¿Por qué a mi no me ayudas Sakura?"-reclamo dolido el ambarino.

-"Porque tu si puedes salir..."-le contesto el chiquillo mientras eran asistidos por el empleado que los conducía a la caja; lo mejor era sacarlos de la tienda cuanto antes.

-"Sakura..."-susurro cuando ya caminaba detrás de ellos.

-"¿Qué pasa Syaoran...?"-

-"¿Por qué a él lo abrazas a mi no?"-Sakura levanto una ceja y le ofreció su tarjeta a la cajera. Syaoran se la quito rápidamente y saco la suya.

-"Cóbrese los juguetes y los daños ocasionados..."-la empleada le sonrió y tomo el plástico.

-"No era necesario..."-Tenshi jugaba con los cabellos de su madre, haciendo pequeños bucles.

-"Después del espectáculo que dimos, creo que me correspondía pagar..."-Tenshi le enseño la lengua de nuevo, recibiendo lo mismo por parte de Syaoran.

-"Muchas gracias..."-la oji-verde tomo las bolsas que le daba el empacador y emprendió el viaje rumbo a la paquetería, donde había mas bolsas, con toda la ropa que antes habían comprado.

Tenshi se bajo de los brazos de su madre y corrió por la planta baja del centro comercial.

-"¿Ganaste o perdiste?"-le pregunto jocosa a Syaoran.

-"Depende de cómo lo veas..."-se acerco a ella, pasando para una sola mano todas las bolsas y la abrazo por los hombros.

-"¿Por qué?"-observo a su hijo darle la mano a una vaca afelpada la cual le regalo una paleta de caramelo.

-"Si hablas de la batalla creo perdí, pero si hablas de ti creo que gane..."

-"Ah... si ¿y que ganaste?"-ahora ya estaban por llegar al estacionamiento.

-"Pues me gane otro beso ya que me darás las gracias por haber entretenido a Tenshi..."-la risita de Sakura se escucho.

-"¡Ven Tenshi...!"-llamo a su hijo para poder atravesar el estacionamiento. El ambarino abrió la cajuela para meter una cantidad de bolsas descomunal.

-"Vamos, sube..."-le indico Syaoran al pequeño. Lo ayudo a subir y le abrocho el cinturón; también subió la caja con el automóvil de control remoto, cerrando la puerta.

Rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta a Sakura y después subió él; encendiendo el motor.

-"¿Me vas a agradecer...?"-la castaña le sonrió.

-"Vámonos a casa Syaoran..."-y se recostó en el sillón, observando a su hijo cerrar los ojos con cansancio.-"Al parecer tu ganaste Syaoran..."-le indico y el castaño sonrió.

-"Si, creo que gane..."-el auto arranco con rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo.

Los pensamientos de Syaoran no eran respecto a la batalla, sino que se había dejado conquistar por ese angel, por ese pequeño de linda sonrisa y enigmáticos ojos grises.

-"Si, yo gane..."-fue lo que se dijo a si mismo, perdiéndose por las calles de Milán, ese lugar que sin duda escondería sus secretos...

**_Continuara..._**

**Jajajajaja... Yo sigo riéndome. Hubo de todo en este capitulo, romance, gritos, peleas, besos, arrumacos y hasta una caída... O.O**

**Un capitulin bastante largo, no tengo mucho que decirles excepto ¿¿les gusto Tenshi??. A mi parecer es una ternura, pero eso de la compra de ropa no es mas que una auto perspectiva, porque yo le hago lo mismo a mis amigas T-T. Si ya se... ¡¡desesperante!!. Acepto toda clase de sugerencias para el desarrollo de la historia ya saben... ¡¡al cliente lo que pida...!!**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que los reyes les hayan traído todo lo que querían.**

**PATRY!!!! YA ME HA LLEGADO MI TOMO DE Tsubasa.....!!!!! OoO!!!! Toy muy feliz...**

**Se cuidan y recuerden...**

**"... mientras tu sonrías en este mundo ¿qué mas da que todo acabe?... que mas da si todo se pierde, si todos mueren... ¡¡si tu permaneces a mi lado...!!"**

**4ever Lían ;´)**


	10. Tentación

**Amor Real. **

**Capitulo X: Tentación.**

**Actualice en un mes... WOW! O.O, un capitulo en un mes es mucho para mi**

**Hi** **Hi!... Siento mucho la espera... O.O, no tengo excusas que darles, solo les pido un pokito de consideración para mi persona. -.-U. Continuando con el fic, que es lo que les importa, en este capitulo se consumaran muchas cositas. Ahí va la advertencia: PARA TODA LA GENTE DE MENTE CERRADA Y QUE NO LE GUSTEN LAS ESCENAS QUE RAYAN EN EL LEMON, Pues siento decírselos, pero no deben seguir leyendo mi fic. Como antes había dicho, este es el fic mas fuerte de todos, digamos que cambiar el rating a M ya casi es un hecho, si a alguien le incomoda lo que va a leer o me acusa de perversión O.o, pues me temo que tendré que recibir sus quejas. Aunque se que nunca dejamos de leer, y esas son las escenas que mas nos llaman la atención, yo lo sé pues también leo. ! **

**Ya aclarado el asunto, solo me queda decirles que disfruten el capitulo. Y que les mando muchos besitos. **

**Ahora sus reviews, no saben cuanto se los agradezco...**

**.:Lady-silvermoon:. **Hola! Primero que nada una gran disculpa por la tardanza... de verdad no se que paso -.-U... Tienes razón ¡Tenshi es un amor!... a mi sinceramente me gustaría un niño como él... y te aseguro que no es fácil tener un niño tan pequeño como personaje, hace que me ponga a pensar como él y te aseguro que ya estoy lejos de los cinco años... O.O! jajajaja me reí como no tienes idea con lo de GRAPEpeace... te aseguro que Tenshi seria el miembro honorífico... mira que no gustarle las pasas... Mil gracias por tu review y espero que la tardanza no te impida dejarme otro por ahí... beshos.

**.:Kekoa-CCS:. **¡Que vergüenza me da!... en tu review me deseas feliz 2005 y mira que ya estamos en el 2006... -.-U siento la tardanza, se que los lectores no se merecen eso... de verdad mil disculpas... gracias por tu apoyo y de verdad espero que este capitulo te guste, aunque a mi parecer quedo muy corto... un besho.

**.:Julia Sakura:. **Hola! Me alegra mucho que Tenshi te haya parecido tan lindo, a mi me encanta ese pequeñuelo, pero ya lo veras después... cuando se tope con la horma de su zapato... jejejeje -.-U... siento mucho la demora al actualizar, espero que me dejes un review ya que no he sabido nada de ti en mis otras historias y se me hace raro... gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**.:Celina Sosa:. **¡Hello chika guapa! Me da un gusto leer reviews y siempre encontrar uno tuyo… te lo agradezco amiga… jejejeje ¿el papá de Tenshi?... weno en este capitulo él mismo nos platica de su Papi... sip, pero el nombre aun es "Top Secret"... pero yo se que tu mente pronto lo descubrirá. A ti no te pido un review porque que siempre estas pendiente de todos mis fics... gracias de nuevo y perdona la tardanza, lectores como tu no se lo merecen. Un beso.

**.:serenity-princess:. **No te preocupes por lo del review… al menos ya me dejaste uno y eso es lo bueno !... respecto a tu petición de un capitulo de SS solo, pues te he complacido.. este capitulo esta casi exclusivamente dedicado a ellos, jejejeje... weno chika ya sabes que si eres menor de edad o de mente cerrada sáltate el lime... / que pena me da. Tienes razón Syao de papá se ve hermoso, y ya lo veras en los sig capítulos de tío.. pobrecito. Siento la demora... un beso.

**.:Lilika Yanagisawa:.** Konnichiwa!... jejejeje -,-U… siento la demora de verdad… se que no se merecen que haga estas cosas… que pena me da. Gracias por el apoyo y por el review... ojalá que no cause tu abandono la tardanza en actualizar... acepto las reclamaciones... -.-u... u.u... un besho.

**.:Mitcha:.** Hola chika guapa... jejeje… siento la demora… de verdad me da un pena enorme contigo y con las demás lectoras asiduas… u.u... respecto a Tenshi, sip ese angelito es un amor, fíjate que no me había puesto a pensar que lo consentían mucho, pero a lo mejor si... ¿cómo que no es hijo biológico de Saku?... jejejeje O.O!... ya me dirás de donde salen esos pensamientos, pero weno... mil gracias por tu apoyo brindado en esta y las demás historias... y sip ya leí tu fic... y sip también ya deje reviews... un besho. Deja un review...

**.:Pantera-Li:.**Tal vez me odies por este capitulo ya que ellos no demuestran exactamente sus sentimientos, solo siguen lo que sus cuerpos piden /... gracias por el comentario sobre Tenshi... eso niño me saca canas verdes y ni siquiera existe... ¿te imaginas eso posible?... siento mucho la tardanza... de verdad... acepto reclamaciones y nos podremos arreglar con las cuentas del psicólogo –en caso de que sea necesario uno-... gracias por todo tu apoyo, un besho y un abrazo de chocolate... o.o!

**.:Aleirbagpotter:. **Hola chika loka!... gracias por los cometarios de Syaoran, yo tenia un hijo si el me prometía ser el Padre… jejeje -.-U... espero de verdad que el capitulo te guste mucho, siento la demora... no tienes idea de la pena que me da contigo y con las demás autoras que siempre me dejan un review... weno, acepto reclamaciones de todo tipo... un besho y deja un review por ahí.

**.:°Fairy** **of the watery°:. **¡Hola!... siempre es un gusto verte en los reviews... de verdad no miento al decir que eres una de mis fans mas fans... ¡Gracias!... todo mundo tiene duda del Padre de Tenshi, pero ya sabremos mas en este capitulo y dicho por su propia boca... hummm... comparado con tus otros reviews este se quedo muy cortito y no estaba Mel... ahh como se le extraña o.o! -¿yo dije eso?-. Weno siento la tardanza pero sé que tu comprendes mi frustración al no poder escribir... un besho y un abrazo...

**.:Sakurita13:. **Aunque chikito tu review me da mucho gusto contestarlo, gracias por decir eso de mi fic... no te preocupes por la tardanza, yo soy la que pide disculpas por no actualizar antes... -.-U... ojalá y este capitulo te guste y me dejes otro review... un besho.

**.:Saku-Cerezo4:. **Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Mil disculpas por la demora, se que no es justo para uds. Los lectores... un besho y espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**.:Tsuki** **Lunita:. **Quiero saber porque motivo y/ó razón no he sabido nada de ti ¿eh?... ¿qué acaso ya no quieres ser mi amiga?...i.i... no le hagas caso a mis dramas... weno chika, pues espero que estés bien y que me dejes un review al menos para saber que sigues en este mundo terrenal... ojalá te guste el capitulo. Un besho.

**.:Mafeh:.**Gracias por el apoyo... sipo.. deberíamos ponerle un club de fans a Tenshi al parecer le gusto mucho a todos... ¡mil gracias!... siento la demora en actualizar... espero te guste el capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo... chaito.

**.:N. Lupin Tonks:.**A ti de verdad que nunca te había visto entre los reviews... pero que weno que mas gente este leyendo y mas aun que mas gente este dejando sus comentarios, me llena de alegría... !... respecto al padre de Tenshi... pues él mismo nos comenta algo al respecto, pero me temo que el nombre aun no lo podemos revelar... jajaja... -.-U... espero seguir viéndote en los reviews y siento mucho la tardanza..

**.:Arid Naekino:.** Tienes razón... se esta poniendo interesante, pero en este capitulo esta mas interesante... llega gente del extranjero para sorprender a la parejita... weno... siento mucho la demora, de verdad... y espero leer otro review tuyo. Gracias.

**.:Kendappasoma:. **Se que me perdí por un tiempo, pero ya regrese... O.o!... siento la demora, de verdad me da mucha pena con las lectoras como tu que siempre me dejan reviews... acepto las reclamaciones que sean necesarias... un besho. Ojalá te guste el capitulo.

**.:Sakurita007:. **GOMEN! Por la tardanza, de verdad que no pensé que me demoraría tanto... espero que el capitulo lo remedie y así ya no me odien... jajajaja -,-... se que todos quieren saber quien es el Padre del pequeño Tenshi, espero que me digas quien piensas que es y así me dejas otro review... un besho. Y gracias por el apoyo.

**.:mooki:. **Siento la tardanza... no se cuantas veces tendré que disculparme con todos uds. -.-U Ojalá la espera valga la pena con el capitulo y así todo quede solucionado... gracias por los comentarios con respecto al fic... ojalá y te siga viendo en los reviews... un besho.

**.:Sofi!°:. **GOMEN NASAI! De verdad siento muchísimo la demora con el capitulo, ojalá y cumplas con lo que dijiste de leer el capitulo y esperar con paciencia... aunque creo que yo me aprovecho de eso... se que tardé demasiado, pero he regresado y espero que el capitulo valga la pena... dejadme un review por ahí... y gracias por el apoyo. Abrazos de chocolate...

**.:Hormany:. **Tienes razón con eso de que Saku se animo, pero en este capitulo se animo mas... /... gracias por el aviso de tu cambio de cuenta... ya se me hacia raro que no me hubieras dejado un review... a ti no es raro verte entre mis reviews y lo agradezco... siento mucho lo que demoro el capitulo... espero te guste.

**.:Sakura-lacl:. **Gracias por el apoyo y por comentar que leías Destino Marcado... como me encanta esa historia... weno ahora te ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, ojalá y eso no signifique perder una lectora... me daría mucha pena darme cuenta de eso... espero el capitulo te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo!.. un besho y un abrazo...

**.:chouri:. **Hola... aki esta el siguiente capitulo, pero antes quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero el capitulo valga la pena y así me dejes otro review y yo no entristezca al pensar que he perdido un lector... O.O!... también muchas gracias por procurar el fic y por tus lindos comentarios... son oro. Gracias por todo... un besho.

**Ahhh! Sentía que no terminaba, pero lo logré... quería hacer una mención chikitita, se que te da la opción de contestar los reviews y son geniales, pero me temo que yo no lo voy a ocupar porque seria partir a los lectores en dos... y me temo que el hecho de que no tengan cuenta no los hace menos... siento si a alguien le incomoda, incluso se que estamos en contra de las reglas de la pagina, pero espero comprendan... ya aclarado esto, pues DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Ahhhh... no se como todavía tengo valor de escribir entre tus hojas, siento que lo que estoy haciendo se va de mis manos y luego Ten... ahhh ese angelito se esta encariñando demasiado... mi lindo bebé no merece tener una madre tan mala como yo... ahhh... sin duda alguna me iré al infierno de las madres... ahí donde las malas se consumen lentamente en las llamas del infierno..._

_No creas que estoy siendo exagerada mi vida se ha vuelto una turbulencia de emociones hay cierto lobo rabioso que no deja de acecharme y lo peor es que no sé si me desagrada... ¡Maldición!... bueno, lo sé... perdón por la palabra pero últimamente estoy tan confundida que ya no se que hacer... me besa y siento que todo se detiene... absolutamente todo y ¡Dios como besa!... ahhhhh... si dieran clases de ese tipo Syaoran seria de los maestros mas capacitados... ¡que sandeces digo!_

_El tiempo se paso tan rápido que no creo que una semana en Milán sea todo lo que me queda... regreso a mi vida en Tokio y Tenshi al internado... _

_Me cuesta trabajo, aun no se como se lo diré... si cada que lo veo es mas difícil separarme de sus brazos... mejor dejo de escribir porque sino me va a dar un ataque cardiaco... me cuesta trabajo admitirlo pero lo deseo... es todo lo que diré..._

_Tuya: Sakura Kinomoto..._

Cerró el diario y bajo corriendo las escaleras, ya le esperaban ese día era domingo e irían al partido de fútbol.

_**En la llama de tus labios me queme... **_

-"¡GOL!"-

El pequeño Tenshi gritaba desde la butaca que ocupaban. Agitando sus manos y acompañando los gritos de las demás personas.

La semana se había ido volando, llevándolos al estadio de fútbol en el que miles de aficionados se unían al grito del gol recién anotado.

La jovialidad infantil que se sentía en el ambiente era tanta que las sonrisas de los cuatro adultos eran casi las mismas. Tenshi había aceptado la invitación de subirse a los hombros del ambarino apreciando mejor a los jugadores que no dejaban de correr por el balón.

Sakura se divertía por igual, alegrándose de ver a Tomoyo tan sonriente y siempre de la mano del ojiazul, tanta felicidad se le hacia imposible, tanto que aveces desconfiaba, pero bastaban unos besos para que su mente dejara de cavilar y perderse en esas llamas de infierno tan placenteras...

El arbitro anunció el medio tiempo y la mayoría de los aficionados se sentaron, tomando de sus bebidas y listos para volver a gritar a su equipo favorito... a decir verdad ellos solo estaban viendo el partido, no tenían un grupo al cual irle, pero parecía que el pequeño Tenshi apoyaba a quien metiera el gol...

-"¡Mamá!"-Tenshi se bajaba de los anchos hombros de Syaoran, extendiéndole los brazos. –"Tengo hambe..."-

-"Hambre... mi vida, se dice hambre..."-Tenshi rodó los ojos.

-"¿Te gustaría una salchicha?"-en la ultima semana Syaoran se había vuelto el consentidor numero uno, jugando como un par de infantes y sacándole algunas canas a la ojiverde... bueno canas, y algunos suspiros...

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar, intentando que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido.

-"¡SI!"-grito el pequeño. –"¿Pero que es una chalchicha?"-Sakura no corrigió a su hijo.

-"Ahora te traigo una y así la conoces..."-Syaoran empezaba a caminar entre los asientos...

-"Vamos Sakura no dejes solo a mi amigo, puede perderse..."-la voz de Eriol turbo los pensamientos de Sakura, si lo ultimo que quería era quedarse sola con él, las ultimas veces no había sido del todo racionales, mas bien fueron pasionales...

-"Ve Saku, yo cuido a Tenshi..."-Tomoyo tomo la mano del niño y lo sentó junto a ellos.

Camino como autómata, algo rápido para alcanzar al ambarino que sin duda alguna se veía... ah... bueno... no había palabras.

-"Syaoran..."-lo llamo cuando ya se acercaban a la dulcería que dejaba ver una fila enorme.

-"Hola preciosa..."-sin ninguna inhibición tomo su mano y la abrazo por la cintura, produciéndole un escalofrió justo donde la había tocado.

-"Esto se ve eterno..."-suspiro al ver la lentitud e intentando que esa respiración a su lado no la perturbara tanto.

-"Tengo una idea..."-ella levanto la mirada con la pregunta tatuada en ella. –"Afuera del estadio hay algunas tiendas... salimos y volvemos a entrar..."-

-"Pero no podemos..."-

-"Vamos, sígueme... tardaremos menos..."-encerró con su mano la de la castaña, sintiendo su calidez y pasando por donde habían venido, pero abriendo una puertezuela de servicio.

-"¿Sabes a donde vamos?"-susurraba mientras pasaban por debajo de las butacas.

-"Creo..."-su respuesta no dejo muy convencida a Sakura, por lo que se detuvo.

-"Regresemos... podemos perdernos..."-

Syaoran regreso unos pasos, acercándose demasiado a la japonesa... la miro unos momentos para después buscar su boca en un roce casi imperceptible... mirando lo bello de sus ojos esmeraldas y volviendo a hundir sus labios en ella.

Los primeros besos que se habían dado eran juego de niños, ahora eran cada vez mas pasionales... intensos y casi prohibidos, Sin importar en donde estaban se acercaron casi hasta fundirse, sintiendo el calor del otro y explorando sus bocas sin temor a nada... ya solo existían ellos y nada podía salir mal... bueno... casi nada.

-"No pueden estar aquí..."-la voz grave de uno de los señores de intendencia bastó para que rompieran su beso y corrieran hasta el final del lugar, aun escuchando la voz que los perseguía, pero librándose de él justo cuando topaban con una puerta para la calle.

-"Te lo dije..."-salieron por uno de los costados mas deshabitados del estadio, donde por ningún motivo había una tienda...

-"¿Qué decías?"-Sakura levanto una ceja, limpiando el polvo de su blusa.

-"Nada preciosa..."-miro a su alrededor en intento de encontrar el dichoso establecimiento, notando que lo único que había era una gran avenida.

Escucharon un grito y después un carrito de comida se acerco en medio de su cantaleta¡¡Hot-dogs!... sobra decir que la sonrisa de cierto chico ambarino trascendió sus rostro...

Hizo señas con las manos y el vendedor se acerco, empujando con fuerza su pequeño carrito pintado en colores blancos y rojos...

-"¿Cuántos desea?"-cuestiono el hombre barrigón, acomodando la gorra blanca en su casi inexistente cabellera y abriendo una pequeña puertezuela en su vehículo.

-"Dennos cuatro con todo por favor..."-hizo la seña con la mano al ver que el señor no entendía muy bien.

Casi sin quererlo el vendedor empezó a tararear una canción muy alegre mientras tomaba un pan y le metía la salchicha.

-"¿Ves preciosa?... te dije que llevaríamos las salchichas..."-

Sakura rodó los ojos, levantando una ceja y haciendo una mueca molesta, ese hombre parecía tener tatuada la sonrisa en el rostro... ¿qué no le dolía?; automáticamente su pie empezó a pegar contra el piso, en un sonidito desesperante...

-"Venga preciosa, te vas a arrugar si sigues así..."-la cogió de la cintura con una facilidad indescriptible, haciendo que sus sentidos se alertaran ante esa caricia que parecía tan natural en el castaño. –"¿Una sonrisita?"-los ojos de cordero que le hizo bastaron para que Sakura soltara un sonrisa, ese hombre se estaba convirtiendo en la sal de su vida, y ella estaba mas que segura de que la comida salada no era de su gusto...

El alegre vendedor les extendió un plato de plástico con las cuatro salchichas, manteniendo la mano extendida para recibir su pago...

-"¡Que tengan un gran día...!"-gritó como despedida, ondeando la mano en el aire y volviendo a entonar su cantaleta hasta que un par de policías lo detuvieron, alertándole que esa no era un zona para vendedores ambulantes...

Sakura miro con detenimiento las salchichas, tenían un no-sé-que que la hacían dudar, no podría darle esas cosas a su hijo, no parecían muy salubres que digamos. Su mirada se transformo en una de terror al ver al castaño devorar la salchicha de solo dos mordidas y sonriendo con satisfacción mientras le acercaba el plato a la boca.

-"Están deliciosas..."-alegó con esa sonrisa de medio lado, caminando para volver a entrar por la puertezuela de limpieza.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunto dubitativa, tal vez era el color casi verdoso que tenia la mostaza la que la hacia dudar...

-"Pruebalas... a veces pienso que una salchicha es mas deliciosa que toda esa comida extremadamente cara solo sabe a plástico..."-la segunda salchicha fue asesinada por sus dientes antes de que llegaran a los asientos que estaban ocupando...

Tenshi los esperaba impaciente, dando una salto de alegría cuando diviso a su madre con una mueca de asco en la cara...

-"¡Mamá!"-levanto el brazo mientras se paraba en la silla, acomodando la gorra entre sus cabellos... –"¡Se tardaron mucho...!"-reclamo cruzando los brazos... –"... Tía Tomoyo me compro dos chalchichas y no tardo tanto..."-refunfuño.

-"No te enojes Tenshi... fue culpa mía..."-alegó Syaoran mientras se acercaba al pequeño de ojos grises y lo levantaba para ponerlo en sus hombros... –"Mejor dime ¿cómo estuvo el gol?..."-le pregunto sonriente a lo que el niño levanto lo brazos y empezó a señalar jugadores, gritando alegremente como se habían pasado el balón los unos a los otros, burlando a otros jugadores y anotando un tanto.

Sakura sonrió con ese cariño maternal tan efusivo, le acomodo la playera a su hijo y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a su amiga.

Sin desearlo su mirada se perdió en el verde del campo de fútbol, restándole importancia a los jugadores y a sus llamativos uniformes, esos amarillos y rojos podían llegar a marearla; miraba de reojo a Syaoran, con esa cabellera chocolateada que servia de soporte para la pequeñas manos de su hijo; esa frente ancha que culminaba con una cejas pobladas y tan oscuras que casi parecían negras; ese par de ojos ámbar que centellaban con alegría, con ese brillo que algunas veces inspiraba sus mas bajos instintos, sin desearlo se sonrojo... también estaba esa nariz altiva y respingada, que se veía seguida de esa boca lo suficientemente ancha para terminar con cualquier deseo femenino, del tamaño tan deliciosamente perfecto que el calor aumento en todo su cuerpo, esos labios ya la habían hecho suspirar mas veces de las que podía contar con sus dedos... su barbilla mostraba los vestigios de no haberse rasurado ese día, pero fuera de darle un toque desaliñado lo hacia ver tremendamente sensual... todo ese marco perfecto se veía acompañado por el color de piel un poco mas oscuro que el de ella, pero de un bronceado suave... además del sol que le daba a su rostro una lucidez impresionante y hacia que el pequeño brillo que estaba en su oreja centellara con una verde intensidad...

¡Delicioso!...

Tal vez no debía haberse dejado llevar por toda esa excitación que removía su estomago, ya que el castaño la había pillado en el momento en que el rojo de sus mejillas parecía querer abarcar todo su rostro.

-"¿Algo interesante?"-le cuestiono entrecerrando la mirada y levantando la ceja izquierda, refiriéndose al paseo que la mirada ojiverde daba por todo su cuerpo.

Sakura se atraganto con su saliva y desvió la mirada instintivamente.

-"N-no... n-nada..."-balbuceó.

-"Solo lo decía para ver si necesitabas un asesor... yo podría ayudarte"-le guiño el ojo y volvió a prestar atención al partido, mirando para arriba para comprobar que su pasajero estaba bien.

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo y decidió apagar ese creciente deseo con un refresco atestado de hielos... ese sabor a naranja la dejaría mas tranquila.

Dio un suspiro al terminar la bebida de un solo sorbo, pero volvió a maldecir al sentir como se congelaba su cerebro por haber bebido tan rápido, se agarro la frente con dolor y opto por sentarse y protegerse de ese sol que ya había hecho que la piel de su pequeño se pusiera colorada. Le iba a sugerir a Syaoran que se sentara pero no fue necesario porque casi inmediatamente ocupo el lugar a su lado izquierdo... Tenshi había pasado de sus hombros a sus piernas, volviendo a acomodar la gorra y pidiéndole a su mamá el refresco.

-"¡Mami... quero ir al baño!"-grito con la bebida en la mano y doblando el popote en dos, de un lado para otro.

La castaña se puso de pie, pero Syaoran negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano del pequeño.

-"Son cosas de hombres..."-afirmó el ambarino sonriente y se perdió de la vista de Sakura en cuestión de segundos...

¡Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca!

Sin desearlo suspiro varias veces, siendo observada por la pareja sonriente que estaba sentada a su lado.

-"Un suspiro es un beso no dado Saku..."-comento graciosa Tomoyo haciendo que su amiga refunfuñara...

_**En la llama de tus labios me queme... **_

Entraron el baño empujando la puerta que tenia un letrerito colgado con la imagen de un hombre, encontrando solo a un señor que se lavaba las manos y que les había dado una sonrisa casi inexistente, él sabia lo que era que su mujer lo mandara al baño con su pequeño hijo... siempre con pantalones con broches o cosas casi imposibles de abrir... ¡Mujeres!... cerro la llave del agua y desapareció del lugar, dejando al castaño quien esperaba con la gorra del pequeño entre sus manos...

-"Dime Tenshi..."-susurro mirándose al espejo, cuidando por el reflejo al pequeño que subía sin mucho dificultad el cierre de sus shorts.

-"Humm..."-camino hacia el chino, levantando las brazos para que lo cargara y así se lavara las manos.

-"¿Cómo es tu papá?"-tienen razón, ese no era la forma de averiguar, pero la duda lo estaba carcomiendo, había aceptado la situación pero la curiosidad no era pecado...

Hacia ya casi tres semanas de que conocía a Sakura y una semana y varios días que estaba en compañía de ese ángel... no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por ese pequeño que dejaba que el agua enjuagara sus manitas; no podía explicar el saltito que daba su corazón cada que lo hacia soltar una carcajada, al ver su sonrisa radiante y la falta de su colmillo. Esos ojos grisáceos que a veces lo dejaban helado, tenia una mirada asesina, pero también una llena de inocencia y ternura... era una mezcla que creía casi imposible, pero que encerraba el misterio del niño que aun se mantenía en sus brazos...

-"¿Papá?... hummm"-volvio a arrugar la nariz y se bajo de los brazos del castaño. –"... mi papi es..."-

-"Tienen a un par de mujeres que esperan su regreso..."-por un momento quiso golpear a Eriol por irrumpir en el baño de esa manera, pero la mirada entrecerrada que le dio le hizo entender su suspicacia.

Tenshi se soltó del castaño y corrió hasta donde estaba su mamá quien lo levanto en brazos... estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el partido ya había terminado.

Eriol caminó a lado de su amigo, lo conocía de hace varios años... tantos que podía leer su mente y esa mirada de curiosidad lo delataba.

-"Syaoran..."-le llamó para que no alcanzara a Sakura y a su novia. –"Es mejor que vayas con pasos de plomo, no es prudente..."-

-"Ya sé lo que me vas a decir y aunque no lo creas intento hacer lo posible... pero..."-

-"Solo has lo que te digo, no te encariñes tanto con Tenshi... sabes que esto no ira mas allá..."-

-"Lo sé..."-

Ese par de palabras le resonaron en la cabeza durante el transcurso en auto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se habían ido por otro camino, al centro o algo así. No noto que su cinturón no estaba puesto y que esa luz no era verde sino roja.

-"¡Cuidado Syaoran!"-

Ese grito lo despabiló e inmediatamente pisó el freno hasta el fondo, pero esa camioneta ya estaba demasiado cerca... en el momento en que el impacto se vio cercano sintió el aura rosa de Sakura empezar a rodear el vehículo, sintió que el tiempo corría lentamente y que su cabeza se daba contra el volante.

Un fuerte dolor ocasiono que su mente se colapsara, pero algo lo hizo expulsar su energía e intentar proteger a los dos pasajeros que aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente eran importantes en su vida. Un fuerte mareo le hizo cerrar los ojos aunque escuchara su nombre múltiples veces no podía responder, intento abrir los ojos de nuevo pero solo vio borroso y después negro...

Sakura sintió desesperación al ver la cabeza del castaño darse contra el volante, agradeció haberse puesto el cinturón pero la angustia la invadió completamente al ver sangre correr por la frente del ambarino. Su aura logro proteger por segundos el automóvil haciendo que el impacto con la camioneta no fuera mas peligroso y saliendo solo con un dolor en la rodilla.

Al escuchar el llanto de Tenshi, que al parecer despertaba de su tranquilo sueño, volteó inmediatamente.

-"¡Tenshi no te muevas!"-le grito. Tal vez tenia alguna fractura, pero el niño se sintió temeroso y su llanto incremento.

Notó que el poco transito que había por esa vereda tan alejada de la Plaza de Milán se detenía. Escuchó algunos claxon sonar, pero no dejo que la desesperación la pusiera mas nerviosa. Al darse cuenta que no tenia ningún tipo de daño grave se movió abruptamente en el auto y salio por la puerta para entrar en la parte trasera y tomar a Tenshi en brazos... le preocupaba que su energía no hubiera logrado protegerlo, pero el niño no tenia ningún tipo de daño... hipaba cuando Sakura lo volvió a sentar y corrió a la parte delantera donde el conductor de la camioneta con la que habían chocado la miraba con enojo.

Le pasó de lado y miró a Syaoran quien abría los ojos con una pereza dolorosa.

-"Syaoran..."-

No hubo respuesta, los ojos ambarinos volvieron a cerrarse y a pesar de que su nombre fue repetido mas de cinco veces solo pudo escucharlo.

Un par de señoras italianas se le acercaron por detrás, ofreciéndole su teléfono celular. Sakura lo tomo y volvió a cargar a Tenshi quien miraba a todos lados, aun asustado, pero bajándose de los brazos de su Madre en el momento en que vio a su nuevo amigo dormido en el volante y con salsa catsup saliendo de su frente.

-"¡Mamá!"-grito preocupado, pero al ver que una de las dos señoras se acercaba a él y lo quería levantar en brazos corrió a la puerta del auto y se volvió a sentar, sin dejar de mirar a Syaoran... ¿cómo era posible que le saliera catsup de la frente?... sintió algo que le apretaba el estomago y la curiosidad lo recorrió completo. Con la agilidad de un niño de su edad, paso de la parte trasera a la delantera, sentándose en el lugar del copiloto, cruzando sus piernitas y quitándose la gorra con gracia.

Sakura no notó a su pequeño hijo ya que hablaba con Tomoyo quien le respondía asustada diciéndole que Eriol llamaría a la aseguradora en momentos para que se encargara del problema. La ambulancia ya venia en camino; temía por la suerte de Syaoran, que aunque con una aura fuerte parecía haberse esforzado demasiado.

Tenshi permaneció mirando a su amigo con una intensidad abrumadora... noto que la catsup ya no salía de la frente pero no quería despertar. ¿Acaso tenia mucho sueño?... su manita viajó hacia él lentamente, estirándose lo suficiente para tocar la mano desvanecida del chino.

Sintió un toque eléctrico, y retiro la mano unos segundos, pero volvió a colocar su manita sobre el castaño, no podía distinguir la sensación... tal vez era una palabra con mas de cinco silabas ya que no era algo doloroso, algunas imágenes cruzaron por su mente y después vio como su amigo grande abría los ojos.

-"¡Hola!"-saludo con efusividad el pequeño ángel.

-"T-Tenshi..."-susurro somnoliento el castaño.

-"¿Ya se te quito el sueño?"-

Sakura se dio cuenta de la conversación y corrió hacia el auto convertible del castaño, dejando escapar un suspiro al ver que su hijo conversaba sobre catsup con Syaoran quien aun no entendía lo que había pasado.

Escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia y de inmediato el auto de la aseguradora del que descendieron tres hombres pulcramente vestidos que se le acercaron.

-"¿Señorita Kinomoto?"-asintió. –"El Señor Hiragisawa nos informo, no se preocupe... todo esto terminara antes de que se de cuenta..."-se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza y se acerco hasta el gruñón conductor que pronunciaba injurias en un alemán muy enredado.

Le extendió un papel, el hombre medio calvo y de un tono de piel mas bien rosáceo asintió y se lo regreso. Los otros dos hombres examinaban los dos autos y le hicieron señas al tercero.

Casi quemando las llantas llegó el flamante auto azul de Eriol que dejó ver a una Tomoyo preocupada que corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

Sakura sintió un gran alivio al ver a los paramédicos que sacaron a Syaoran del auto y le llevaron a Tenshi.

El niño sonreía con alegría, contándole a su tía como le salía catsup de la frente a Syaoran y como con solo tocarlo había despertado.

Eriol termino con los tramites del seguro y procuró que su amigo fuera atendido.

-"Vaya golpe que te has dado..."-silbó el ojiazul tocando con delicadeza el chichón en la frente que ya había sido desinfectado y previamente curado. –"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-

-"Conduje sin cuidado..."-

-"Sabes que no me refiero a eso... note tu desprendimiento de energía y luego..."-

-"No sé que paso..."-

-"¿Estas bien Syaoran?"-la preocupada voz de Sakura interrumpió la platica. –"... espero que nadie haya muerto..."-se rió de su propio chiste al notar la mirada sepulcral de ambos. –"...lo siento, fue un mal chiste..."-

Ambos formaron una mueca extraña y asintieron.

-"Iremos al hospital..."-agregó Sakura. –"... deben revisarte..."-

-"No, estoy bien... podría saltar en paracaídas si me lo pidieras..."-

-"Syaoran..."-el transito volvía a la normalidad y Tomoyo terminaba de agradecerles a las dos señoras por su amabilidad con Tenshi en brazos.

Ya solo estaban ellos, la ambulancia y el auto de la aseguradora que solicitaba la firma del ojiazul.

-"Gracias..."-los despidió.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron unos segundos y la castaña se inclino a abrazarlo con ternura.

-"Hiciste que me preocuparas..."-le susurro al oído con la voz en un hilo.

-"Lo siento..."-suspiró aun sentado en la camilla. –"... los puse en peligro..."-

-"Shhh... lo importante es que estamos bien y que Tenshi piensa que sacará catsup si se golpea..."-ambos soltaron una risita.

-"¡Mami!"-el grito del pequeño ocasiono que se soltaran.

La pequeña figura del niño corrió hacia ellos y les sonrió.

-"¿Me puedo subir al carro con luces?"-inclinó la cabeza a la derecha y entrecerró la mirada. –"¿Puedo?"-rogó.

Un hombre vestido de blanco se acercó sonriéndole al pequeño y lo levanto de los brazos... dejándolo activar la sirena y señalando para enseñarle las partes de la misma.

Otro de los enfermeros terminó de revisar la herida del ambarino, le dio algunas instrucciones y le extendió una hoja con algunas indicaciones, dudando un poco ya que su golpe había sido bastante severo y aun así no había perdido el conocimiento por mucho tiempo, él esperaba encontrarlo desmayado, no consiente y platicando.

Syaoran asintió levemente y le aseguró ir con su doctor después.

Tenshi despidió la ambulancia agitando ambas manos en el aire, dando saltos que revoloteaban su cabellera y que hacían que los cuatro adultos sonrieran...

-"¡Adios!"-volvió a gritar cuando lo único que se veía eran las luces rojas a lo lejos.

Eriol ayudo a Syaoran a subir al auto en el que habían llegado, deslizando un poco el asiento para que descansara.

-"Yo llevaré a Syaoran..."-musitó después de cerrar la puerta y mirando a Tomoyo. –"... conduce con cuidado..."-miro hacia ambos lados de la carretera y al notar que solo estaban ellos dirigió una mirada penetrante a la parte delantera del auto –que a pesar de todo no había sufrido mas que algunas abolladuras- haciendo crujir un poco el metal y acomodándolo en su lugar.

Sakura subió a Tenshi y le abrocho el cinturón, sentándose a lado de Tomoyo quien seguía de cerca el Jaguar de Eriol.

-"¿Estas bien Saku?"-

-"Sip..."-suspiró con cansancio y cerro los ojos recargándose.

Le sorprendió la manera tan sutil en la que estaba conduciendo Tomoyo, ella era muy alocada al volante pero sin duda recordaba algo de sus escasas lecciones con Sonomi.

-"¿Saku?"-

-"Hummm..."-susurro sin abrir los ojos.

-"No crees que es extraño esto..."-sintió que el auto se detenía y abrió los ojos para notar el semáforo en rojo.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-Tomoyo ladeo la cara.

-"No crees que es demasiada coincidencia..."-la mirada de Sakura la incitó a continuar. –"... lo que me dijiste anoche es casi imposible..."-

-"Lo sé Tommy..."-susurro cariñosamente. –"... pero sabes que hice un juramento, por ese ángel que lo cumpliré..."-

-"Sakura..."-

-"No hay forma de cambiar nuestro destino Tomoyo... ahora estamos en este camino y hay que transitarlo..."-

Tomoyo regreso la mirada al camino y doblo a la izquierda antes de llegar a su mansión.

Se escuchó el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse, Sakura iba a tomar a Tenshi en brazos pero Eriol se apresuró y lo cargo con un brazo, el pequeño recostó su cabecita en el ancho hombro del ojiazul, amoldándose perfectamente.

Tomoyo se adelanto y abrió la puerta, caminando a lado de Syaoran por si necesitaba algo, había sido una mañana llena de emociones, sin duda alguna muy extremas.

_**En la llama de tus labios me queme... **_

-"Lo mejor es que descansemos esta tarde..."-suspiró Eriol apresando la mano de la amatista.

-"Sé que íbamos a salir, pero bien podríamos revisar el video del desfile... con tanto en la cabeza ni siquiera he corregido los errores..."-Tomoyo caminó aun de la mano de su novio hasta llegar a la sala.

-"Para mi seria un honor dulzura..."-aun recordaba cuanto odiaba ese apelativo al principio, pero ahora no le molestaba tanto, simplemente ya se había acostumbrado.

-"Voy por el video..."-lo iba a soltar, pero Eriol se dejo caer en el sillón llevándosela con él... sentándola en sus piernas y besándola dulcemente.

Tal vez no sabían lo que había surgido entre ellos, ese sentimiento de desacuerdo al principio, pero descubriendo que en realidad tenían muchas cosas en común, a ella todavía se le hacia un misterio, era algo detrás de esos ojos azules que la hacían perder el aliento, algo cada vez que la besaba con lentitud, algo en sus palabras de cariño... algo que sinceramente no podría nombrar pero que se sentía delicioso. Esos ojos místicos...

Con la mano izquierda acaricio los cabellos negro-azulados del ingles, atravesándolos con sus dedos y deteniéndose hasta encontrar sus lentes para quitárselos y ponerlos en la mesa ratona de a lado.

-"Me gusta verte sin lentes..."-

Le sonrió y volvió a besar esos finos labios rosáceos que lo cautivaron desde el principio, él sabia la extraña manera que tenían sus relaciones, a pesar de todos sus intentos siempre terminaban en lo mismo, tal vez era la maldición de su sangre o algo parecido porque por mas que quisiera siempre terminaba solo.

Tampoco era que él fuera una blanca palomita, le gustaba divertirse, jugar, cazar y sobretodo eso ganar... desde ganar algún buen trato, o ganar el corazón de alguna bella doncella; así como la que estaba besando en esos momentos...

¿Qué si ella era diferente?... hace días que esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza, no sabia con certeza si él podía ser un hombre de una sola mujer, pero lo que si sabia era lo bello de esos ojos amatistas. Ella era simplemente perfecta, con ese cabello azabache que a veces se rizaba de manera encantadora sobre su espalda, esa sonrisa perfecta y esas pecas que corrían por su rostro dándole un toque encantador a su bella cara. Su estrecha cintura tenia una extraña fuerza de atracción ejercida hacia sus manos, haciendo que la apresara con fuerza, deseando tenerla mas cerca.

Tomoyo se acomodo en las piernas del ingles, rodeando su nuca con los brazos y dejando que su perfume la embriagara, era delicioso ese olor fresco que poseía... no podía identificar con certeza el por qué de esa atracción que le recorría el cuerpo, pero era una sensación que no deseaba dejar de lado... no quería que terminara... ¡Por Dios que no terminara!... le daba miedo entregarle su corazón a un casi desconocido, pero aun así... jamás le cerraría las puertas a un amor.

El sonido de algo parecido a una tos provocada por Sakura hizo que ambos la miraran.

-"Perdonen la interrupción..."-susurro la castaña con la mano en el cuello, dándose un pequeño masaje. –"¿Tommy... donde esta el cuarto oscuro?"-ya hacia varios días del desfile y aun no podía revelar las tres películas que tenia.

Había ayudado a Syaoran a recostarse, dándole una de las pastillas para el dolor y casi obligándolo a dormir. Tenshi por su lado no había hesitado nada, ese partido lo había dejado cansadísimo, y la suave cama le había hablado con dulzura ya que cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

-"En mi estudio hay una puertezuela corrediza blanca... es ahí..."-susurro Tomoyo casi como una cantaleta, sonriendo como hace mucho que no la veía.

Empezó a caminar, dejando a la pareja que se abrazaba de nuevo.

Sus vidas no eran las mismas de hace doce años... ya no iban en la Primaria Tomoeda en la que corrían detrás de alguna Card que molestaba la ciudad, tampoco eran las adolescentes alegres que caminaban por las tardes al cine... por razones que solo el destino conoce sus vidas habían tomado caminos distintos... Sakura había seguido viviendo en la pequeña Tomoeda, pero Tomoyo marcho al extranjero, primero Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Paris y luego Milán... viviendo como lo que ella era... la hija de la empresaria Sonomi Daidouji, aprendiendo todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecer, mientras la castaña forjo su vida en la preparatoria Seijô justo donde su hermano había asistido, después llegó Tenshi... estudio fotografía con dos empleos y con ayuda de su Padre... por cuestiones de tiempo el pequeño estudia en un internado, pero aun así lo extraña... es una parte de su vida de la que no sabría desprenderse por mucho tiempo.

Le falta solo un semestre y podrá obtener su titulo, para lo que tuvo que trasladarse a Tokio la metrópoli nipona que le ofrecía un empleo en el cual desempeñaría su oficio y además recibiría lo suficiente para las colegiaturas y los demás gastos... la vida para ella no era muy dura, pero tampoco era fácil...

Llegó al estudio de su amiga y deslizo sin mas trabajo la puerta para encontrar la otra puerta giratoria para entrar al cuarto oscuro... encendió la luz rojiza y dio un largo y casi ensordecedor suspiro... ¡Necesitaba paz!... ese hombre la estaba haciendo enloquecer en el sentido literal de la palabra... esa boca la quemaba, la hacia suspirar, desear, anhelar... arder.

Tomo el mandil blanco de la mesa y se lo coloco lentamente, dejando los tres rollos en la mesa de trabajo y acomodando los recipientes con el liquido revelador.

No sabia si estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo, su hijo se estaba encariñando demasiado y no había que subrayar el hecho de que Syaoran también. Algo en su pecho le decía que eso no estaba bien, no podía jugar con el corazón de su hijo, él aun era muy pequeño para comprender lo que era... bueno lo que era 'eso' que ellos tenían.

Eso si en realidad había algo, porque lo único que ella había podido detectar entre ellos era atracción... simplemente atracción sexual, lo normal en un hombre y una mujer de su edad. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aunque no se pudo percatar de ello ya que el cuarto era rojo ya por si solo.

Desplegó la película, sacando los negativos, dejando que las fotos tomaran vida entre sus manos... relajándose como hace mas de un mes que no lo hacia.

Dejando de pensar en ese castaño con ojos cobrizos... al menos por unas horas... aunque también estaba lo que había sucedido en el accidente; tal vez estaba pasando lo que mas temor le había dado durante esos cinco años de su vida. El pequeño Tenshi estaba desarrollando su magia muy velozmente.

_**En la llama de tus labios me queme... **_

Aunque no lo quisiera se quedo dormido, todavía no terminaba de entender como es que había despertado del desmayo, aunque sonreía al recordar la carita de Tenshi al hablar de catsup... algo perturbo sus sueños... algo lo hizo despertar y abrir los ojos de golpe.

-"Tenshi..."-

El llanto del niño embargó sus sentidos, una extraña sensación de temor le estalló en el pecho y se vio saliendo como desquiciado del cuarto. Abrió la puerta con el pecho aun encogido, la imagen casi le parte el corazón.

Tenshi sentado a la mitad de la cama... con las rodillas encogidas junto a su pecho, abrazándolas con fuerza e hipando.

-"S-syao-syaoran..."-susurro levantando su grisácea mirada, llorosa.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-soltó a media voz, acercándose con cuidado hasta sentarse en la cama junto al niño. –"Tenshi..."-

La grisácea mirada del pequeño era perturbada por esas dolorosas lagrimas, sin dudarlo dos veces se fue a estrellar contra el pecho del chino que no hizo mas que recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, acariciando su cabecita cubierta por esos cabellos casi rubios, como su Madre.

El pequeño empezó a balbucear mientras intentaba tranquilizarse... su Mami ya le había dicho que esos sueños no eran reales, pero algo en su pequeño ser le decía que ese dolor en su pecho era real...

Syaoran no entendía nada de lo que Tenshi decía, mezclaba silabas y palabras que eran casi indescifrables, sumándole el hecho de que su voz era casi imperceptible y eso hipo que parecía no abandonarle. Aun así no dudo en repetirle que todo estaba bien, meciéndolo levemente y convenciéndolo de que todo era un sueño.

Tal vez en ese momento le cayó el balde de agua fría... sip... el pequeño le importaba demasiado, sin desearlo siquiera procuraba su bienestar e intentaba verlo sonreír, con ese hueco en su boca a la falta de su colmillo.

Sintió que su boca dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio cuando el pequeño se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y le regalo una sonrisa.

-"Sabes que vamos a hacer..."-declaró con una sonrisa de complicidad. –"... vamos a ir a la cocina y acabar con esos botes de helado que vi ayer... ¿vamos?"-los ojos de Tenshi centellaron de alegría y sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la cama de un solo brinco corriendo por el pasillo hasta que unos brazos lo levantaron y lo cargaron hasta la cocina donde encontraron un delicioso mantecado de vainilla y chispas de chocolate.

¡Delicioso!

La escena era tan graciosa que sin duda alguna no se podía distinguir al adulto del niño... ambos con enormes cucharas y un tazón de helado mas grande que sus cabezas, tal vez eso sonaba muy exagerado, pero sin duda era raciones muy grandes.

Cuando la cocinera los vio, mirando con pena la mesa ya que parecía haber recibido también su porción de helado, les envió una mirada asesina... ya tenia bastante con que el pequeño la llamara asesina de uvas como para soportar ese insulto a su preciosa cocina... ¡Su sagrada cocina!

Syaoran sintió una extraña incomodidad y decidió salir de ahí, obligando al infante para que dejara su helado sin hesitar tanto.

Tenshi decidió que saltar encima de Eriol y Tomoyo era mas divertido que ir a buscar a su Mamá por lo que se quedo con ellos en la sala, contándoles como había aprendido a atarse las agujetas sin la necesidad de lastimar las orejas del conejo; Tomoyo soltó una carcajada y le pidió que le mostrara mientras el pequeño angelito se desataba el tenis para enseñarle con orgullo.

Eriol noto algo extraño en el cuello del pequeño... justo cuando se había agachado para mostrarle a Tomoyo pudo ver algo que le hizo morderse el labio, algo que terminó desechando de su mente ya que era imposible...

-"...solo aprieto y ¡ya esta!..."-gritó Tenshi mostrando su tenis con gran orgullo, incluso saltando en un pie hasta llegar con Eriol y mostrárselo.

El oijiazul no pudo mas que sonreír y felicitar al pequeño... eso solo podía ser un coincidencia... simple y pura coincidencia.

Tomoyo sugirió algo sobre ir y comprar algo para la cena, por lo que Tenshi corrió por su abrigo y bajo la escalera saltando mientras cantaba una linda canción que siempre había sabido... o al menos eso pensaba.

-"¿Listo?"-

-"¡Sip!"-

_**En la llama de tus labios me queme... **_

Bien. Encontrar el cuarto oscuro no había sido muy difícil, necesitaba preguntarle a Sakura sobre los sueños del pequeño, tal vez eran premoniciones... lo difícil sin duda alguna había sido no babear al verla.

Tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni siquiera notó cuando él entraba... tan sexy bajo esa luz tan atrayente, tan hermosa con esas diminutas gafas y rodeada de fotos que colgaban. Sin duda también le fue difícil respirar...

¿Qué sentía por Sakura Kinomoto?

¡Buenísima pregunta!

Aunque su mente no se quedo analizando por mucho tiempo... en el momento en que sus manos tocaron la estrecha cintura de la chica y la sintió dar un respingo ya nada importo... absolutamente nada.

-"Me asustaste..."-

Ya no pudo decir mas porque unos labios la besaron casi con rabia, con una necesidad elocuente, haciendo que ella buscara apoyo en la mesa que estaba detrás, haciendo que sus labios sacaran toda esa confusión en un solo beso que la estaba dejando sin aliento, literalmente hablando.

Sus rodillas se sintieron débiles, a decir verdad toda ella se sintió desfallecer, esos labios la quemaban, no sabia con certeza nada... ya no importaba si el mundo se partía en dos y si de él salían dos grandes demonios que devoraban gente y terminaban con la raza humana... ¡Nada importaba!...

La presión en su pecho hizo que soltara un suspiro en medio de tan asfixiante beso. Pero aun así el ambarino no tuvo piedad de ella, volvió a abordar sus labios con mas fuerza que antes, con una pasión tan explosiva que los escalofríos no tardaron en recorrer sus cuerpos.

Era extraño. Ni siquiera él entendía el por qué de tanta vehemencia en sus caricias... lo único que si sabia a la perfección era lo delicioso de esos rosáceos labios que lo devoraban de igual manera que él a ellos,

Las piernas de Sakura no resistieron mas, pero antes de caer sobre ellas la presión que Syaoran ejercía sobre su cintura fue suficiente para que la levantara del suelo y la sentara en la mesa de trabajo. De manera inmediata Syaoran se acercó mas a ella fundiéndose en una abrazo eterno sin dejar de acariciar sus labios.

Sakura ya no se sentía dueña de su cuerpo, tampoco podía reconocer si esos suspiros eran suyos o no, en realidad solo podía saborear esa deliciosa boca que se encargaba de mandarle descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. No supo si fue ella quien rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Syaoran, soltando de nuevo un suspiro que pareció hacerlo sonreír.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar esa situación era muy curiosa, ella no recordaba haber utilizado una mesa sino era para comer algún alimento; ahora ya sabia que tenían otro uso y no se pondría a escoger entre cual era mas delicioso porque de seguro se moriría de hambre.

Dejó de pensar en alimentos en el momento en que un calido aliento se encontró probando su cuello, esa respiración se sentía calida, delicada y muy, muy deliciosa, exquisita, inimaginablemente maravillosa...

No supo con certeza el momento en que sus manos huyeron en busca de apoyo, una de ellas se termino recargando en la mesa que la sostenía y la otra decidió sentir esa cabellera entre sus dedos, hundiéndola con lentitud y deleitándose por lo suave de cada cabello.

-"Syaoran..."-escapó de sus labios dejándole un delicado sabor.

No hubo respuesta, creo acertar al decir que no había necesidad de una respuesta.

Las manos del chico chino parecieron no estar muy felices estando tan quietas, por lo que casi de manera inmediata empezaron a jugar con el nudo del mandil que solo significaba barrera, amenazando con deshacerse de él.

No escuchó ninguna protesta por lo que el mandil terminó en el piso del lugar, mientras él seguía intrigado por el delicado sabor de la piel del cuello de Sakura.

A decir verdad no supo cuando sus ojos se cerraron y simplemente el raciocinio viajó a la Florida con toda y la conciencia que se llevó de la mano a toda la cordura... absolutamente toda la cordura, ni siquiera le dejaron una pizquita que hubiera detenido el avance de esas manos por su cuerpo.

¡Pero se sentía tan bien!...

¡Rayos...!

¡Tan bien!...

De nuevo no supo si el suspiro era suyo o no, pero lo que sí supo fue que la humedad de otra boca la invadió con mas tranquilidad que antes, pero con una voracidad que la hizo sentir mordidas en su labio inferior...

Syaoran se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aire... pero aun así volvió a asaltar la boca de la ojiverde, procurando que sus manos empezaran a abrirse paso entre esos molestos botones... ¿por qué las mujeres siempre usaban blusas tan complicadas?...

En medio de esa tenue luz nadie noto que sus manos temblaban, ni siquiera él mismo se dio cuenta de eso, estaba más ocupado en dejar sin aliento a Sakura. Y bueno, ella... ella ya no sabia si en realidad sabia algo que no fuera lo que sabia que ya había olvidado.

¿Complicado?... un poco.

Por un momento sintió frío, raro ya que lo único que podía sentir últimamente era calor.. un calor abrasador y sofocante que no sabia si era exquisito o infernal... ¿exquisito o infernal?... mala, muy mala comparación...

Quiso averiguar la razón por la que sentía frió pero una vocecita... tal vez era su conciencia, pero estaba segura que se había ido de vacaciones, así que su conciencia no era...

De nuevo esa vocecita.

Todo se detuvo, como si hubieran tomado el control remoto y solo hubieran apretado pausa ... ya no sentía esos labios ardientes que ahora solo estaban reposando en su mejilla, si podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo, pero era ocasionado por el cabello chocolateado que chocaba contra su nariz. También podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas, y aunque quisiera evitarlo podía sentir sus latidos insistentes como si su corazón quisiera salir de su caja toráxica... o era eso, o de seguro le daba un paro cardiaco...

De nuevo esa vocecilla pero aun así el cerebro de la ojiverde aun no podía obtener una respuesta coherente a todo eso, así que solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-"Es Tenshi..."-esa voz ronca y casi irreconocible, pero extremadamente sensual. Sip era Syaoran que le susurraba al oído.

-"¿Eh?"-

-"¡Mami... Syaoran... compamos pizza...!"-vociferaba el pequeño fuera del cuarto, luchando por girar la puerta.

¡Al fin podía reconocer la vocecita!... aunque lo único que faltaba era descubrir el frío que aun sentía.

Syaoran dio un paso para atrás y la castaña al fin pudo saber a que se debía ese cambio de temperatura... deslizo la mirada sin mas cuidado pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su blusa había desaparecido...

¿Cómo?...

Sus manos tantearon la mesa hasta hallar su blusa cubriéndose el desnudo pecho mirando a Syaoran con los ojos como platos... ¿Cuándo había perdido la prenda?...

El ambarino miraba la puerta con un centello en la mirada esperando hasta que el pequeño apareció ante ellos con una rebanada de pizza que se dejaba vencer por la gravedad ya que mas de la mitad escurría.

Tenshi recorrió el lugar lentamente, su Mami estaba en la mesa sentada mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y Syaoran casi de la misma manera... ¡Ah!... a lo mejor estaban jugando a las estatuas... ¡El también podía jugar, mordió su pizza una vez mas para después quedarse quieto, abriendo los ojos lo mas que podía. ¡Les ganaría!...

Calor...

Mas calor...

Y mas y mas calor, pero ahora mezclado con el frío que intentaba controlar los saltos en su pecho. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, ni articular palabra...

¿Si Tenshi no hubiera entrado?...

¿Qué hubiera pasado?...

¿Qué?...

Hubieran...

Se bajo de la mesa con un salto, dejando de lado sus suposiciones, llamando la atención de Syaoran quien la miraba detenidamente, a pesar de la poca iluminación podía notar lo hinchado de sus labios, su cabello despeinada y ese ligero temblar de sus piernas al caminar...

Decidió que lo mejor era salir de ese cuarto tan asfixiante, por lo que caminó detrás de la chica una vez que se tranquilizó.

-"¡Gané!"-grito eufórico el pequeño sonriendo completamente.

-"¿Qué ganaste cariño?"-preguntó a media voz mientras ella y él salían por la pequeña puerta, seguidas de Syaoran.

-"Pues el juego mamá..."-respondió como si su pregunta fuera la mas ilógica del mundo y mordió su rebanada de pizza...

-"Ah..."-mejor ya no preguntaba mas... su pequeño a veces era tan inteligente que la hacia sentir tonta...

Llegaron a la sala donde Eriol y Tomoyo veían el video del desfile abrazados, ella con una lata de refresco que dejo inmediatamente cuando ellos entraron.

-"Sientense hay pizza y refrescos..."-susurro cuando el rojo ya era el color que se desplegaba en la pasarela.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al sillón de tres plazas que estaba a un costado del televisor. Tenshi dejo su pizza en la mesa tomando una lata de refresco, abriéndola con cuidado... eso se lo había enseñado su amigo hace ya mucho tiempo, le había dicho que si no sabias abrir un lata de refresco te convertirías en un "pascuato"... no sabia que era eso, pero sin duda él no quería serlo. Las burbujas de sabor naranja le hicieron cosquillas en la lengua y aunque le pareciera aburrido ver tantas mujeres en la tele mejor se quedaba quieto...

Sakura agradeció que Tenshi se sentara entre ellos, sabia que si él la volvía a tocar se derretiría completita... ¡Por Dios!... ese hombre se había metido en su vida como un zapato incomodo, aunque le doliera traerlo puesto no se lo pensaba quitar... Ahora era ella la que decía que las mujeres son complicadas...

Dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo, estaba tan cansada que ya no pudo terminar de ver el desfile... simplemente Morfeo se mostró amable ante ella y le dejo entrar a su reino sin poner ningún pero.

Syaoran se atrevió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo al ver sus ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, pobrecilla ella había mantenido todo en calma en el accidente, sin duda estaba muy cansada.

Se puso de pie cuando el desfile terminaba, llamando la atención de la amatista quien asintió al verlo tomándola en brazos.

-"Ya sabes cual es su habitación ¿verdad?..."-Syaoran asintió y camino con la chica en brazos... como todo príncipe medieval, con la damisela en brazos y a punto de ponerla a salvo en su lecho.

Escuchó unos pequeños pasos que lo seguían por la escalera... ese pequeño cuidaba a su Madre como carcelero a su celda... era curiosa su actitud de "hombre" cuando a duras penas podía hablar correctamente.

Eso sin querer le hizo recordar su infancia...

Bah, si tan solo él hubiera nacido en otra familia, con otras responsabilidades, sin todo ese rigor... sin tanto protocolo. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo difícil de ser un Li, y después... su Madre, con esa actitud de mártir, sufriendo por la clase de hijo que le había tocado. Doble bah...

¡Y sus hermanas!...

Agradecía haber mantenido sus gustos intactos, con tantos vestidos y moños que utilizo cuando era niño ah...

Ahora rara vez la veía a todas juntas y separadas eran mas fáciles de controlar; además ellas ya tenían suficiente con la vida de casadas... aunque siempre iban contándole sus problemas y ocupándolo de niñera... tal vez por eso le gustaba estar con Tenshi, era un pequeño muy tranquilo, no como su sobrina... ¡ah!... esa niña si que sabia sacarle canas verdes... recordaba claramente la vez que se escondió solo para que él la buscara como desesperado por casi diez horas, acusándolo después con Shiefa de que la había dejado mucho tiempo sola...

Sin querer hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando ya acomodaba las sabanas sobre el cuerpo de la castaña.

Tenshi se subió a la cama dando un par de saltitos y con mas energía de la que los adultos podían soportar... Syaoran lo calmo con la mano y lo cargo para que ambos salieran de la habitación, apagando las luces y dejando que la luz de la bella luna se colara como ladrón por el ventanal.

Aunque ninguno de los dos supo que nunca abandono la habitación ya que en los sueños de Sakura estuvieron presentes como protagonistas.

_**En la llama de tus labios me queme... **_

-"Tenshi..."-tenia pensado dejarlo en su cuarto y después ir con Hiragisawa para ver si se iba o se quedaba, últimamente habían pasado en la mansión Daidouji mas tiempo que en la suya.

-"Humm..."-susurro el pequeño.

Tenshi se acomodo en un solo brazo y lo miro poniendo su manita en el ancho hombro del castaño.

-"¿Ves mucho a tu Papá?"-sip, seguía con lo mismo y aunque era ruin averiguarlo con el niño prefería quitarse la duda de una sola vez.

-"¿A mi Papi?... Sipo, bueno casi lo mismo que a mi Ma... a veces va por mi a la escuela y me compra helados..."-Syaoran se quedo pensando por unos momentos, hundiéndose en lo gris de la mirada del niño... ese color que ni blanco ni negro pero misterioso. Tanto que se le hacia conocido... ¿complicado no?. Le despertó el movimiento del pequeño para que lo bajará, Tomoyo los esperaba al final de la escalera con una mirada extraña para con el pequeño.

-"Oh... oh"-susurro el infante a punto se emprender la huida, él conocía esa mirada.

-"¡Ven acá mugrosito... ni pienses que te vas a dormir así de sucio...¡Tenshi Kinomoto!"-el pequeño estuvo a punto de subir la escalera corriendo, pero un par de brazos lo levantaron sin mucho esfuerzo.

-"No te preocupes Tomoyo yo me encargo de bañarlo..."-le dio un guiñó y Tomoyo sonrió.

-"¡NO!"-grito descontrolado el niño en el hombro de Syaoran.

-"Vamos Tenshi que un baño no es tan malo..."-Tenshi le dio una mirada de cordero moribundo cuando ya estaban por entrar al cuarto de baño.

-"Yo le digo a mi tía que me bañé pero mejor comemos galletas... ¿vale?... tengo una bolsa de animalitos en mi maleta, creo que todavía quedan algunas... ¿si Syaoran?"-el pequeño en su vano intento de soborno.

-"Vamos Tenshi..."-cerró la puerta del baño con seguro y abrió las llaves de la tina sentando al niño en el inodoro con la tapa baja, mirándose en el espejo unos momentos y notando que el dolor en su frente había desaparecido, incluso hasta se le había olvidado.

Camino hacia la tina y metió la mano regresando con el niño al sentir fría el agua. Se arrodillo junto a él y empezó a desatarle los tenis.

-"¿Cómo es tu papá Ten?"-saltó casi en un susurro.

-"Humm..."-se metió un dedo a la boca. –"... mi Papi es alto, muy alto... tiene el cabello como el mío..."-instintivamente se toco su castaña cabellera. –"... me dice que soy su pequeño ángel del cielo, me da dulces aunque a veces me regaña.."-hizo una mueca. –"...también me lleva de compras y platica conmigo de la escuela... a veces salimos los tres juntos pero tengo que viajar mucho para verlo, así que me canso y ya no quiero hacer nada..."-

Syaoran asintió pero se levanto rápidamente al ver que el agua ya escurría por la tina. Cerró las llaves diciendo maldiciones entre dientes y terminó de desvestir al pequeño cargándolo para meterlo en la tina no sin antes recibir agua en todo el cuerpo por las patadas que metía Tenshi al no querer entrar.

Tomó la esponja y el shampoo de la rendija y se acuclilló en el tapete a lado de la tina, vaciando un poco en poco en la cabeza del pequeño, frotando levemente.

-"¿Tú tienes algún hijo?"-cuestionó Tenshi sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Syaoran dejo descansar sus brazos en la orilla de la tina, viendo la cabeza enjabonada del niño y como éste empezaba a frotarse los brazos con la esponja que antes había estado flotando.

-"No Ten, no tengo hijos pero tengo muchos sobrinos..."-el pequeño levanto la mirada al escuchar esa palabra.

-"So-bri-nos... tres silabas..."-levanto un dedo por cada silaba, enseñándoselos al adulto. –"¿Qué es eso?"-

-"Son los hijos de mis hermanas..."-

-"Ah... yo no tengo hermanos..."-comentó simple. –"... me gustaría tener uno para jugar con él... la ultima vez que se lo dije a mi Mami escupió toda la leche... ¡fue muy divertido!... aunque no lo quiso hacer de nuevo..."-finalizó tristemente.

Syaoran sonreía al notar que el pequeño se bañaba sin tanto problema, incluso él solo.

Consideró que ya era suficiente, hundió la mano entre el jabón y saco el tapón de la tina para abrir la regadera y darle fin a ese baño.

Tenshi metió las manos a su pijama de animalitos y se dejo meter a la cama no sin antes hacer prometer a Syaoran que le contaría una historia y que no se iría hasta que se quedara dormido.

-"No soy bueno para los cuentos..."-

-"No tengo sueño... sino me cuentas uno no podré dormirme..."-el edredón lo cubría todo excepto las manos que descansaban a los lados.

Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la lámpara que estaba a su lado izquierdo, en la cómoda. Era una habitación muy bonita con los juguetes esparcidos por el piso, donde un tapete circular que tenia diseño de pelota de playa servia para proteger al pequeño de estar en el piso. Había una puerta que por lo que había descubierto era el armario del niño y un par de muebles con cajones y algunas cosas mas, nada fuera de lo común...

A simple vista el niño era muy normal, pero solo las personas que tenían magia podían sentir su aura tan fuerte, era un pequeñito muy poderoso, aunque lo que mas asombraba era esa mirada gris que se helaba y era capaz de atravesarte para hacerte temblar de miedo.

-"¿Me la vas a contar o no?"-

-"Bueno, pero yo ya te advertí que no soy muy bueno..."-

-"Sipo... vamos..."-urgió el niño.

-"Bueno... Érase una ves..."-Tenshi cerró los ojos dejando que las aventuras de angelito rubio inundaran su cabeza. Syaoran hizo que su tono de voz bajara lo suficiente para que los susurros arrullaran al pequeño que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que escuchaba. –"... un día el angelito estaba paseando por el Cielo cuando escuchó el llanto de un niño, así que bajó a la Tierra para ver que sucedía... encontró a un pequeño bebé que lloraba en su cuna, cubierta por un velo blanco que se movía por el viento que se colaba por la ventana..."-Tenshi cerró los ojos mientras esas imágenes golpeteaban en su mente... –"...el pequeño angelito sintió tanta tristeza al verlo llorando que se acercó despacio, moviendo sus alitas lo menos posible para no asustar al niñito... cuando ya estuvo cerca asomó la cabeza por el velo notando las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, en el deseo de hacerlo sonreír le hizo hacer gestos extraños, jalándose las mejillas y sacando la lengua, pero eso solo hacia que el bebé llorara mas fuerte... no sabia que hacer..."-Tenshi intentaba que sus ojos se abrieran, para poder ver a Syaoran, pero le estaba dando sueño. Soltó un bostezo sin decoro, pero siguió escuchando. -"... cuando al angelito ya le dolían los oídos de tanto llanto se acerco al bebé y lo cargó como pudo para llevarlo a la ventana señalándole el cielo y levantándose en vuelo con mucho cuidado ya que sus alitas aun eran pequeñas y no podía volar muy alto, aun así se acercó todo lo que pudo al cielo. El bebé aun lloraba pero ya no tan fuerte así que el angelito pudo orar y pedir que lo ayudaran para que el pequeño ya no estuviera tan triste, algo en el cielo se iluminó, una luz empezó a parpadear llamando la atención del bebé que dejó de llorar estirando su bracito todo lo posible para tocar esa luz; era tan bella que hasta el angelito intentó que sus alas los acercaran mas, pero no pudo... sabia que si se esforzaba ambos podrían caer, así que cargó lo mejor que pudo al niñito que se movía con alegría y seguía intentando tocar la luz. Un sonido muy raro salio de los labios del bebé... repetía y repetía Estella... estella , sonriendo con mucha alegría y mostrando sus dos dientecillos..."-Tenshi volvió a bostezar, le dieron ganas de decirle que ya se sabia la historia, pero prefirió no hacerlo. –"...al sentir tanto cansancio en sus alitas el ángel tuvo que bajar a la Tierra de nuevo y poner al bebé en su cuna, sintiéndose feliz y nombrando a la luz: estrella... esa estrella que hizo sonreír al niño... lleno de alegría volvió a subir al cielo, tocando con cuidado la luz y sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus deditos... movió sus alas y comenzó a tocar todo el cielo, llenándolo de estrellas para no escuchar de nuevo el llanto de ningún bebé, para no volver a sentir tristeza por nada... y así cada noche lo llena de estrellas para regalarle un rayito de esperanza a todos esas personas que se sienten solas..."-Syaoran sonrió al ver al niño totalmente dormido, con un respirar tranquilo y una media sonrisa en el blanco rostro.

Se levantó tan silenciosamente como pudo, haciendo escaso ruido con la silla y depositando un beso en la frente del niño, sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez que hacia que el pecho se le llenara de alegría, esa historia la había escuchado hace ya un tiempo y como era la única que se sabia...

Jaló el cordoncillo de la lámpara y dejó la habitación en penumbras; caminó en línea recta hasta encontrar el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, salió por ella pero no la cerró, así que un rayo de luz del pasillo iluminaba levemente la habitación.

-"Buenas noches Tenshi..."-susurro a la puerta y caminó hasta las escaleras, no sin antes detenerse un poco delante de la puerta de Sakura quien de seguro dormía. Intentó desechar algunos bajos pensamientos pero no pudo, recorrió con sus dedos el borde de sus labios y decidió seguir caminando porque sino no podría salir de esa casa y esa puerta blanca se vería abierta y cierta chica siendo despertada de manera abrupta y muy deliciosa.

Se topó a Eriol quien le dijo que saldría con Tomoyo a bailar, así que decidió irse a su Mansión, tomar un baño y dormir... al menos un poco mas, su mente aun daba tantas vueltas que se mareaba de tanto pensar...

Entró al lugar y sintió el típico frío de una casa que no ha sido habitada por mucha gente; se encontró con el par de sirvientes que ya habían contratado antes, dándole la bienvenida, ofreciéndole la cena, pero la rechazó, diciéndoles que podían irse a dormir tranquilos.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, casi pidiéndole permiso a los pies para avanzar; estaba cansado mental y físicamente... así que casi se queda dormido bajo la regadera, cuando sintió su cabeza irse de lado decidió que debía salir del agua, se enrollo una toalla en la cintura y camino hasta su habitación, notando que aun no habían desempacado nada. Aun seguía sin comprender –mas bien admitir- el hecho por el cual había comparado esa mansión, pero aun así era una bella adquisición. Se dejo caer en la cama aun con la toalla puesta y sin deseos de cambiarse.

Una imagen se dibujo en su mente; esos ojos verdes que lo atormentaban día y noche... ¡Ahhh!... si seguía así tendría que volverse a bañar y ahora no seria con agua caliente precisamente.

Se puso de pie de un brinco... tal vez la brisa nocturna calmaría ese calor, pero seria muy desvergonzado salir así al balcón, optó por unos shorts y una playera sin mangas que encontró por ahí y salió.

El frío de la noche le pegó de manera brusca, haciendo que cruzara los brazos en el pecho para darse un poco de calor, pero aun así la vista lo dejo boquiabierto; no es que él se tomara el tiempo de ver la luna llena y las estrellas parpadeantes, pero ver el cielo despejado lo entusiasmó.

Se acercó al barandal a tal punto de recargarse en él, inclinándose pero sin dejar de ver el espectáculo nocturno. Sonrió al ver una estrella cayendo y se preguntó si se vería muy cursi pidiendo un deseo.

Se puso recto y soltó un suspiro que interrumpió el silencioso cántico de los grillos... tal vez se estaba volviendo muy romántico porque de pronto diviso la figura delgada y envuelta en un camisón blanco de la mujer que sacudía sus pensamientos.

-"Sakura..."-

Desde donde estaba se veía el patio vecino, así que la imagen de la bella chica caminando descalza alrededor la piscina, le encogió el corazón.

Cuando el cerebro se pone en blanco, se pone de verdad... el interruptor se apaga y las cosas que se hacen simplemente suceden por coacción, sip... simplemente se obedece lo que el subconsciente grita y sin querer suceden.

En el momento en que estuvo junto a la cerca que separaba ambas propiedades sintió que había perdido el aliento por la carrera que había dado, respiro profundo y deslizó la puerta de madera, jalando el seguro y haciendo un ruido seco que pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

El pasto húmedo y cuidadosamente podado se sentía delicioso bajo sus pies, una caricia que la naturaleza le regalaba esa linda noche estrellada, si tan solo hubiera podido dormir como se debe... bueno, eso hubiera sido posible sino existiera cierto chico de ojos ámbar y cabello chocolateado que ahora no solo la turbaba cuando no dormía, sino también cuando intentaba hacerlo.

Dejó salir un suspiro acompañado de una ligera patada que levantó algo del pasto. ¿Por qué siempre sus relaciones _amorosas _eran tan difíciles?... ella solo quería alguien simple, que la quisiera a ella... a su pequeño hijo y que fuera capaz de amarla. Ella no anhelaba un amor pasajero que se dejara llevar por la atracción de la carne y que la dejará destrozada... no de nuevo, ya bastante había tenido que llorar por Kenji una vez, como para repetirlo... ¡No era justo!...

Jamás lo había pensado pero eso de caminar alrededor de la piscina, admirando el frágil reflejo de la luna redonda y blanca de verdad la relajaba bastante... se sentó en el borde y metió los pies en el agua, ocasionando con eso que el reflejo lunar desapareciera por momentos... apareciendo el suyo. Lo miro profundamente, encontrando el verde de sus ojos en una figura que incluso no se parecía a ella... era extraño pero todavía no se reconocía por completo, la belleza era algo tan misterioso y subjetivo que jamás creería que ella fuera bella en realidad... aunque a veces lo escuchaba tanto que bueno, terminaba por creerlo.

Sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando unas frías, heladas manos se posaban en sus hombros, sobre esos delgados tirantes que sostenían esa delicada prenda que era su camisón.

-"Hola bella"-¡ja!... por un momento no quiso reconocer esa voz, no quiso saber a quien pertenecía ese cuerpo que ahora se apoyaba en ella. Intento no hacerlo, pero volteó... ¡Si era débil!...

-"S-Syaoran..."-escapó de su garganta con ese olor a menta que permanece después de lavarse los dientes.

-"_Oui_... ese es mi nombre..."-la luz de la luna de pronto se volvió intensa y casi cegadora; al darle en la espalda casi parecía que un aura celestial lo rodeaba, enmarcando su silueta a la perfección... remarcando sus brazos que parecían enormes a lado de los pequeños hombros de ella; a lo mejor su mirada se quedó tan impresionada por esa visión que no notó el pequeño empujón que le dio al sentarse a su lado. –"Estamos conectados bella..."-sintió un escalofrió al sumergir sus pies en la calida piscina, pero los sacudió como lo haría cualquier infante. Eso de juntarse tanto con Tenshi lo estaba volviendo muy infantil. –"¿O será que me estas persiguiendo?"-ese tono de voz era como una caricia, delicada, deliciosa y peligrosa...

-"... creo que eres tú el que me persigue, que yo recuerde estas del lado contrario de la cerca..."-la brisa nocturna recorrió su cabello húmedo, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de la ducha que tomo hace menos de una hora. El rin tintín de su voz resultó en una sonrisa de medio lado que Sakura solo pudo catalogar como sensual... una sonrisa sensual que dejaba ver los perlados dientes del ambarino.

-"Me atrapaste... tienes razón te persigo..."-de nuevo ese tono de voz. El calor empezó a subir por su cuerpo y ese frío que sintió hace unos segundos se evaporó. –"¿Te molesta acaso?"-su mirada verde abandonó el reflejo de la luna cuando ésta se vio oscurecida por una nube y tuvo que refugiarse en los ojos cobrizos que ahora brillaban.

La oscuridad se volvió su cómplice, la luna no debió haberse escondido en el cielo como una cobarde, no debió haber abandonado a Sakura que se mantenía ocupada viendo su reflejo. ¿Y ahora que haría?... esos ojos cada vez estaban mas cerca, como si en realidad le pertenecieran... como si ese aliento no fuera de él sino suyo.

Los segundos fueron horas... podía escuchar el silbido del viento, los arrulladores cantos de los grillos que parecían muy cercanos. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar con rapidez... efectivamente, ese aliento ya era suyo.

La luna parecía no poder superar la barrera de esa nube... y así como ella Sakura solo sintió como sus parpados se cerraron y una boca húmeda invadía la suya, húmeda y fría.

Syaoran...

Sus pies revoloteaban en el agua intentando sacar todo lo que sus pechos gritaban y que solo sus besos podían demostrar. Syaoran exigió mas, invitándola a danzar con él... mordiéndola sin ocasionarle dolor, al contrario sacando gemidos deliciosos que solo hacían que el aire dejará de importar, ya podrían respirar después.

Las manos buscaron apoyo, Syaoran colocó una un poco detrás de la chica abalanzando su cuerpo, presionándose a ella sin dejar de besarla. Su otra mano encontró un refugio en la nuca, ocasionando que todos los vellos de su espalda se erizaran, pero que su boca siguiera respondiéndole... presionándole.

¡Rayos... si que sabia besar!.

Un suspiro que terminó en la boca del otro, sus labios parecían haber adquirido pegamento ultra fuerte, ya ni siquiera habían notado que la luna ya había superado su oscuridad y de nuevo descansaba en el reflejo engañoso de la piscina.

Si sus pies seguían sumergidos por mas tiempo se arrugarían por toda la absorción de líquido. Sip, Syaoran lo notó o algo parecido, ya que cortó el beso y tomó la mano de Sakura.

-"Vamos..."-sus ojos, ese ámbar que ahora se volvió cobrizo fuego... o tal vez era que ya estaba viendo estrellas centellantes en otros lugares. Se levantó sin importar a donde se dirigía, ya no pensaba y Dios...

¡Que bien se sentía no pensar...!

Abandonó el húmedo pasto para caminar por la fría baldosa, en la que el agua que todavía descansaba en sus pies, hacia un chistoso sonido.

Escaleras.

Siete, diez, doce... la alfombra del salón ya había secado sus pies, ahora solo había algo en su pecho que le decía que no siguiera caminando, que esa no era la casa de Tomoyo, que esa no era la puerta de su habitación... que debía soltar esa mano que la envolvía con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez... que no...

Un clic y luego oscuridad completa, siguió caminando de la mano del chico hasta que él la soltó y se aproximó al interruptor.

Luz.

Luz que casi ciega sus ojos, una alarma que gritaba en su cabeza, una irradiación roja que giraba por sus sentidos... quiso examinar la habitación con cuidado pero solo alcanzó a distinguir algunas cajas que desaparecieron de sus ojos en segundos... casi como magia. También quiso reírse de su mal chiste pero no lo logró... estaba totalmente petrificada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?...

Sintió miedo cuando su mente intentó cavilar respuesta, sin duda alguna era muchísimo mejor no pensar... volvió a sentir temor al ver como la luz bajaba su intensidad. Dejándolos en penumbras de nuevo.

Eso solo significaba peligro, mucho peligro...

-"Bella..."-la voz grave y ronca la aturdió aun mas; fijó la vista en los ojos fogosos que la miraban con pasión y movió la cabeza indicándole que lo escuchaba.

Se acercó a ella casi zigzagueando, levantando un poco la mano para señalar la puerta y que otro clic se escuchara, el seguro ya estaba puesto. Ja. Ya quisiera siquiera pensar un poco, pero desde que esa boca estuvo sobre la suya ya solo pudo repetir como loro en su mente... Sakura.

Robó la mano de chica, apresándola entre sus dedos e incitándola a caminar.

Esa tampoco era su cama...

Sintió algo blando bajo ella... ahora ya no era dueña de sus dos manos, algo las mantenía lejos de ella, su mente quiso suponer que no eran las manos de Syaoran las que las acariciaban con tanta delicadeza las suyas, pero mentiría.

Había tanto silencio en el exterior que le era imposible escuchar los gritos que su mente daba... gritos de alerta, gritos de que eso no estaba bien, nada bien...

Ahora se sentía desnuda, esa mirada cobriza la desnudaba y eso sin duda producía mas escalofríos que se dispersaban por su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera. Dulce tormento.

Syaoran se sentía dentro de un vórtice, girando y girando hasta marearse y casi desmayarse... la cuestión era que no se desmayaba, solo acariciaba las manos de la linda chica que mantenía la mirada clavada en la nada, como si estuviera en un sueño del que no podría despertar... solo esperaba que estuviera soñando con él.

Una mano abandonó a la de la castaña para acercarse con lentitud a esos labios entreabiertos y rosáceos, dibujando sus bordes, recorriéndola como si corriera peligro de no estar ahí después; delineándola, deseándola con fervor... esa boca sonrió debajo de los dedos que la estaban trazando como dando respuesta afirmativa a la petición.

Las miradas se encontraron de cerca, cada vez mas cerca, con ese brillo que parecía ser lo único que resplandecía en la habitación... haciendo competencia furiosa a la luna que se mantenía fisgona en la ventana. Por fin, después de segundos que parecieron eternos las bocas se encontraron, luchando tibiamente por ser el ganador de esa danza exquisita en la que sus lenguas parecían ser los competidores, utilizando los dientes como armas y anhelando el aliento que el otro expedía.

-"Sakura..."-repitió el viento después de salir de los labios, muriendo en la boca de la dueña del nombre que sentía las manos del castaño en su cabello, recorriendo su nuca, hundiéndose en su profundidad, alargando el beso... compartiendo el aire, muriendo lentamente por esa lucha que ninguno parecía ganar.

La habitación empezó a volverse calida, los suspiros mas sonoros, las bocas mas rudas y las manos mas desesperadas.

Luces blancas rojas y amarillas centellaron en su mente cuando ese aliento fue a dar contra su cuello; lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo a la vez... causando un dolor que nada tenia de eso, una sensación que despertaba todas las fibras de su piel y la hicieron dar otro gemido que ahora llevaba un nombre tatuado: Syaoran... .

Reclinó su cuerpo, utilizando las manos como apoyo y ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda, notando que una fuerza en su cintura la obligaba a subir mas al lecho, que un peso empezaba a subir a horcajadas a ella sin dejar de besar su cuello.

¡Dios... delicioso!

Syaoran dejó el cuello pasando a los hombros, deslizando sus manos a los brazos acariciándolos de arriba abajo, percibiendo la tibieza de la blanca piel de la joven, su suavidad. Sus labios jugaron alrededor de los tirantes del blanco camisón, amenazando con hacerlos caer y eliminar de una vez por todas esa barrera. Lamiendo y saboreando como si fuera el mas exquisito de los caramelos.

Esos suspiros se convirtieron en suave melodía que lo incitaron a seguir... tomando el lugar como música de fondo a esa escena.

A Sakura pareció no importarle tener a Syaoran encima de ella, dándole esos besos que producían efectos casi afrodisíacos en su cuerpo, hipnotizándola, alocándola... si alguien pregunta no fue ella quien decidió poner las manos en los hombros del chico, tampoco fue ella quien urgió a deshacerse de la playera, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos ese torso que ahora se mostraba desnudo.

-"E-espera..."-

¿Cómo?...

-"E-espera Sakura..."-sus manos se helaron, el resplandor de sus ojos buscó con desesperación la mirada del chico en espera de una explicación que le permitiera seguir acariciándolo. A ella ya no le quedaban neuronas... no entendía como él si podía darse el lujo de pensar...

-"¿Qué?"-salió como escupitajo de sus labios.

-"Yo no..."-

¿Qué estaba haciendo!...

¡Él la deseaba con locura y ahora que estaba en su cama, con escasa ropa e incluso ayudándolo a desvestirse... se detenía!

¿Era acaso una dimensión alterna?. La dimensión desconocida...

-"¿No me vayas a decir que es tu primera vez?"-el tono con el que hizo su broma lo relajó, ocasionando que negara despacio y tomara su rostro entre sus manos.

-"No tontita no es eso..."-ternura... había ternura en sus palabras, como si hablara intentando seguir acariciándola. –"...es solo... que no quisiera hacer esto si en realidad tú no lo deseas..."-

Algo dentro de Sakura la orilló a cerrar los ojos, privándose unos segundos de esa vista ambarina que esperaba la respuesta a esa pregunta que no formuló, pero que si necesitaba una contestación.

-"Tienes razón..."-alcanzó a pronunciar con la seriedad que hizo que el castaño diera un suspiro mental... –"...a mi tampoco me gustaría hacer esto si tú no estas de acuerdo..."-soltó una leve carcajada y sin mas demora devoró esos labios.

¿Qué mas daba ya?...

Lo deseaba y ella a él... si había mañana estaba bien, pero si no ahora la muerte resultaría placentera en esos brazos que la enjaularon en un fuerte abrazo... después de su beso volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, buscando respuestas en ellos... ¿respuestas a qué?... en realidad no lo sabían... no tenían ni idea. Pero si había dudas, si había situaciones, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento...

-"Bella..."-movió la mano que permanecía en su mejilla y le propino una suave caricia que desató el huracán... un huracán de emociones que ambos tenían pero que buscaban salida en sus labios.

La tibieza del cuarto se transformó en una caldera, ya no había nada que los detuviera, ni siquiera sus propias conciencias que habían decidido irse las dos a Paris, solo quedaba a algunas horas de Milán y una visita a la torre mas famosa y romántica del mundo no era cosa de todos los días.

Se movieron por el lecho, ansiosos, colocándose casi a la mitad, justo donde un rayo de luna palidecía sus pieles, delineaba sus cuerpos. Uno sobre el otro.

Encontraron algunos cojines redondos que les sirvieron de apoyo...

Uno de los tirantes se había deslizado por el hombro, llamando mas la atención del castaño que de inmediato saboreo la calidez de ese hombro. Su mirada no se percató pero sus manos tenían un ligero temblor, como si les diera miedo tocar esa suave piel, descubrir lentamente lo que ese camisón le enseñaba cuando lo deslizaba por la delgada silueta de la ojiverde.

Perdió el aliento, literalmente hablando dejo de respirar, muriendo por unos minutos cuando por fin pudo ver ese cuerpo sin tapujos, sin nada que no fuera esa piel que resplandecía, nada que no fuera la castaña melena que le daba un aire de Diosa...

Un Diosa desnuda que parpadeaba con lentitud, mostrando las esmeraldas detrás de las espesas pestañas que siempre estaban rizadas, coquetas... resplandecientes.

-"Eres hermosa..."-suspiró recobrando la vida.

Una dosis de ternura y pasión los embargó, los labios empezaron a torturar con su roce aquel vientre, jugando con su ombligo, moviendo los dedos y soplando por donde su boca pasaba, ocasionando un estremecimiento. Dulce martirio.

El calor los envolvía con su manto, el perfume varonil la estaba embriagando, haciendo que sus manos se hundieran en la cabellera chocolateada; suspirando y gimiendo por los besos en su vientre, por las manos que hacían trazos invisibles en sus piernas... por ese hombre que la hacia volar por los cielos y regresar.

-"Quiero que esto dure para siempre..."-susurro Sakura, pensando que solo su mente y ella lo habían escuchado...

-"No creo que esté dentro de mis capacidades... pero lo intentaré...-esa voz la sobresaltó, levantó la cabeza y se topo con esos ámbares que de inmediato saltaron sobre ella, abalanzándose en una lucha de besos que ahora eran desesperados... casi violentos. –"Te haré ver estrellas sin que abras los ojos..."-le amenazó cuando mordía sus labios.

-"Ya las estoy viendo..."-le suspiró al oído tomando un papel mas activo en la situación, atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo que ahora lo hizo dar un suspiro al joven.

La desnudez ya no le importó, ahora lo que necesitaba era quitar esos shorts que lo mantenían a él en ventaja. El combate comenzó, esa lucha de caricias ardientes que quemaban la sensible piel del otro.

Mordidas...

Sakura se aprovechó del ligero dolor que le ocasionó en el hombro al castaño, para empujarlo con algo de fuerza y deshacerse de esa jaula humana que la mantenía pegada al colchón. Subiéndose a él a gatas, rozando sus cuerpos para arrancar de los labios masculinos algo parecido a un suspiro ahogado, que terminó como un rugido excitado.

Cuando alcanzó su mirada se hundió en esos ojos cobrizos acercándose peligrosamente a los labios y terminando por besarlos con mas pasión que antes, moviéndose sobre él y acariciando con su cabello el torso desnudo del ambarino.

En medio de la sorpresa que le ocasiono la sensualidad que Sakura mostró de un momento a otro decidió no dejarle las riendas... posicionó sus manos en las desnudas caderas de la joven acariciando su espalda, incluso aventurándose al sitio donde éste deja de serlo. Arrancando suspiros mas escandalosos a la ojiverde que seguía besándolo.

La pasión parecía ser lo único existente en esos cuerpos... Sakura podía percibir a la perfección esas diminutas descargas eléctricas que se esparcían donde fuera que Syaoran la tocaba... ¡Maravilloso!...

El castaño decidió que ya era bastante tortura por parte de la chica por lo que se sentó en la cama, haciendo que Sakura se incorporara y terminara sentada en él.

-"Con que te estas esforzando dulzura..."-dijo. –"... pero yo también puedo hacerlo..."-amenazó.

Una de sus manos siguió en la estrecha cintura de la chica, recorriendo la curva que esta ocasionaba al llegar a sus caderas, pero la otra decidió prestar atención al pecho de la chica... tomando entre sus dedos esa perfecta esfera que sirvió para que Sakura se mordiera el labio y terminara cerrando los ojos.

Se sobresalto al sentir la húmeda boca del chico que besaba lo que antes acarició con fuerza, obligándola a arquear la espalda para no gritar como desquiciada. El placer ya empezaba a dar sus frutos, el sudor ya empezaba a brillar en sus cuerpos... ya todo era pura y exquisita delicia. Goce.

Syaoran se deleito al sentir ese botón entre sus dientes, presionándolo con algo de fuerza, haciendo que el grito de Sakura ya no fuera reprimido, le deleito saber que ella estaba gozando por su causa. Su mano subió por su espalda hasta tomar entre sus dedos el largo cabello de la chica y lo recorrió para su gloria personal, era tan suave y olía a recién lavado... eso le encandilaba y lo enloquecía.

Abandonó la deliciosa curva que ya había probado para pasar a la siguiente, dándole leves mordidas y sintiendo como las manos de Sakura se mostraban inquietas sobre sus hombros, apretándolos e incluso enterrándole las uñas con fuerza poco contenida. Repitiendo su nombre, gritándolo entre suspiros.

En medio de su faena levantó los ojos para ver las mejillas ardiendo de Sakura, los ojos escondidos detrás de los parpados y esa mueca de satisfacción acompañada de un sonrisa.

-"Esto todavía no ha empezado bella..."-

¿Por qué le hablaba y la torturaba tan deliciosamente a la vez?... si seguía mordiendo sus labios sangrarían con furia, pero es que... ese hombre le arrancaba suspiros y palabras que jamás pensó pronunciar... ahora era su turno.

Dejo los hombros que parecieron no notar los arañazos que ya había dejado en ellos, y levanto el rostro de Syaoran, agachándose para besarlo, introduciendo su lengua y bajándose de sus piernas para quedar a su altura.

Ese beso duró una eternidad, un abrazo mas fuerte que los anteriores, ya no se sabia donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

La castaña había olvidado la prenda que él aun traía puesta, así que con dedos temblorosos se encamino al borde de los shorts del castaño, notando el deseo que el sentía por ella. Y sin mas pudor insistió en deshacerse de ellos, pero la pose sentada que tenían se lo imposibilitaba.

Soltó una risita nerviosa al percatarse que el botón se mostraba inmune a sus intentos de abrirlo.

La sangre en sus cuerpos bombeaba con locura, haciendo que el latido de su corazón se hundiera furioso entre las sensaciones que todo el cuerpo estaba experimentando. Las respiraciones entrecortadas y esos gemidos que eran solo muestra de lo bien que la estaban pasando. El pulso alocado que parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento... su cuerpos se estaban entregando con velocidad alarmante.

Al notar su ansiedad Syaoran tomo entre sus manos las de Sakura y con gran maestría la ayudó a hundir la mano en el ojal y así desabotonar la prenda. Con algo de dificultad logró quitársela por completo quedando en las mismas condiciones, una desnudez exquisitamente delicada.

El sonrojo de Sakura se agudizó al poder ver a Syaoran por completo... incluso soltó una tos algo nerviosa... no era mucha la luz del cuarto, pero lo suficiente para admirar la belleza masculina que ese hombre poseía, su cuerpo delicadamente marcado por el ejercicio que realizaba, un abdomen no muy musculoso pero firme y suave, bueno... digno de que hicieran una escultura suya con traje de Adán...

Syaoran se dejo caer sobre Sakura, presionando su cuerpo con fiereza animal, encontrando una calidez que asfixiaba al ver lo bien que sus cuerpos se amoldaban, como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro.

Se miraron por segundos, sonriendo con complicidad... admirándose con pausa en lo que las manos iniciaban su labor de caricias locas y desenfrenadas... hambrientas.

En medio de la excitación Sakura levanto una pierna y le abrazó la cadera al chico, haciendo un contacto que la hizo gemir con fuerza. Syaoran recorrió con la mano el rostro de Sakura dándole un beso casi nulo en los labios. Moviendo la otra mano hasta encontrar la otra pierna de la chica e invitándola a que acompañase a la otra.

Un mirada involuntaria donde sus ojos brillantes encontraron la respuesta que estaban buscando.

Sakura...

Syaoran...

Ambos... uno.

El sabor de la gloria llego a sus bocas cuando en medio de un beso mas tranquilo que los demás se volvieron un cuerpo. Con torpeza al principio, incluso nerviosismo por parte de Sakura, pero en cuanto lo sintió en ella, siendo suyo y viceversa, un gemido fue expulsado de sus labios. Un gemido casi irreconocible...

El vaivén dio inicio, embistiendo con delicadeza momentánea, deseando que ella experimentara y comprendiera todo el deseo que despertaba en él.

La fricción de sus pieles ocasionaba la chispa que inició la cadena de ascendentes e incontrolables emociones, que como un torrente los recorrían. Desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta el ultimo y mas largo cabello, excitándolos, incitándolos a sentirse mas cerca, a ser mas del otro que de si mismos... a ser un ser perfecto que se unía una y otra vez... que susurraban palabras de gozo y placer.

Los sonidos eran irreconocibles, eran el eco que salía del otro para convertirse en su voz propia.

La capa de sudor en sus cuerpos ya dejaba caer unas cuantas gotas, el ambiente solo se podía comparar con el mas remoto infierno, incluso minimizándolo y convirtiéndolo en un sauna.

Si en realidad el inframundo era así de delicioso ambos se dejarían llevar a él...

Sensaciones únicas, suyas, placenteras...

Syaoran se detuvo, haciendo que el espasmo de placer de Sakura se quedara pausado. Frustrado...

Impaciente levantó el rostro, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y soltando un grito al ver como Syaoran salía de su cuerpo, y se agachaba a besar la parte interna de sus muslos.

Se agarro con furia de la sabana cuando el aliento de Syaoran amenazaba con hundirse en su mas profunda intimidad. Empezó a retorcerse como pez fuera del agua, abandonando las sabanas estrujadas para enterrar sus dedos en la cabellera de Syaoran que probaba las mieles de aquella cavidad.

-"S-syaoran..."-

Ahora sencillamente moría en la agonía de sus labios, estaba completamente a su merced, ya ni siquiera reprimía sus suspiros cada vez mas potentes. Solo esperaba que esa sensación perdurara todo lo posible... ¡Delicioso!.

Las hormonas terminaron de nublar cualquier incipiente pensamiento, dejando que las caricias húmedas y delicadas que le propinaban fuera lo único que importara. Lo único...

El castaño dejo esa tortura y regresó a los muslos, recorriéndolos con los labios, bajando despacio por las bien formadas piernas de las chica, lamiendo con diversión el tobillo, maravillándose al darse cuenta que deseaba mas el placer de ella que el propio, sin duda ella era diferente.

Claro que había pasado por varias camas, varias mujeres habían compartido su calor, pero en ninguna ocasión que recordara vividamente, había decidió complacer a su pareja tanto como esta vez.

Una oleada de verdadero placer la recorrió. Pero al parecer Syaoran no estaba satisfecho con eso, volvió a regresar a los labios de la chica, invitándola a danzar de nuevo con su lujuriosa lengua. Sakura reprimió un suspiro de queja y desesperación, pero lo sustituyó por uno de desenfrenada pasión cuando Syaoran hundió sus manos en la espalda de la chica, la levantó como si fuera la mas ligera pluma y la sentó en si, volviéndose de nuevo un ser...

Ambos... uno solo...

No notó –hasta pasados algunos segundos- que era ella la que llevaba el ritmo de esa danza frenética, dándole la libertad de moverse a su antojo... de poder complacer a Syaoran como él lo hacia con ella.

Una entrega total en la que las palabras no tenían porque ser mediadoras.

El sudor ya bañaba su frente, algunas gotas escurrían por sus costados... pero eso no era importante, lo importante era esa sensación de exquisita y vehemente sensualidad en la que se entregaron, sin mas que el deseo de por medio, sin mas que la satisfacción de complacer y ser complacidos.

Sin amor... o eso pensaban los dos.

La tentación había culminado por fin.

Ella seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo, deteniéndose por intervalos momentáneos para después continuar con una fuerza casi abrasadora y vehemente. Ella se entregaba a él como él a ella... la tentación de sus cuerpos ya no era mas que un remoto pasado... ya habían sido uno, ya habían estado juntos...

Su espina dorsal necesitó encorvarse, sus ojos se cerraron apretándose con fuerza, un grito ahogado acompañado de una fricción mas veloz. Lo necesitaban...

Su cuello era victima de mordidas cuando el espasmo final de la cumbre del éxtasis los recorrió a ambos. Ya no había vaivén, solo quietud y silencio en el que intentaban guardar esa columna de emociones para siempre. Donde los dos comprendieron el verdadero sabor de la embriaguez emocional.

Donde ambos dejaron que el deseo fluyera de uno al otro... culminando.

En un intento de recobrar sus respiraciones ambos suspiraron agitados... lento sintiendo como poco a poco el infierno en el que estaban se volvía tibio. Tibio como la pasión arrolladora en sus cuerpos que ahora solo buscaban el aire que habían perdido en el transcurso de la noche.

La luna seguía temblando en el reflejo de la piscina, ya no tan arriba como antes... comparándose solo con el cuerpo de Sakura, temblaba sin saber porque... temblaba. Tal vez de miedo por esos extraños e innombrables sentimientos que despertaron en su interior... o tal vez por sentirse raramente halagada al notar la mirada penetrante de Syaoran, que aun jadeaba un poco... que aun no tenia aliento, pero que le acariciaba el brazo, que se acercaba para abrazarla, que jugaba con su cabello y la incitaba a dejarse caer en la cama con ella.

-"No se tu bella, pero he tenido un día muy agitado... durmamos..."-jaló sin mucha atención las sabanas y la invitó a que lo acompañase.

Sakura se dejo guiar, no sabiendo si iba a poder dormir con esos brazos fuertes que rodeaban su cintura, con ese cuerpo desnudo que se pegaba a su espalda, acompañado de esa respiración acompasada que hacia que sus cabellos se movieran lentamente regalándole mas caricias.

Su mente aun permanecía en blanco. No sabia si en realidad odiaba que su voluntad fuera tan pobre como para arrastrarse y dejarse arrastrar –tal vez era lo que mas detestaba- hacia ese atractivo cuerpo fornido que la llenó de caricias y que la hizo sentir en los brazos de la gloria.

Algo le dijo que dejara de pensar y disfrutara de ese hombre que dormía a su lado, que ella debía hacer lo mismo, que ya mañana sabría que hacer... que ya se preocuparía después... que ahora solo le hiciera caso a ese cosquilleo en la barriga que la hacia sonrojar y que le hiciera caso a Morfeo que le extendía los brazos.

Se durmió.

Sonriendo...

_**En la llama de tus labios me queme... **_

En el aeropuerto parecía no importar que eran menos de la cinco de la mañana, todos se movían rápida... algunos bostezando, pero una en especial que arrastraba su maleta con un caminar acompasado por el cloc, cloc, cloc de sus tacones...

Su largo abrigo negro de tres botones escondía una falda de seda roja... al igual que esos lentes oscuros escondían sus carmines ojos.

Se sentó en una sala privada, cruzando la pierna para mostrar esos hermosos zapatos de mas de dos mil dólares. Sacó una cigarrera de plata grabada de su bolsillo acompañado de un teléfono móvil plano y pequeño.

Puso uno de los tabacos en sus rojos labios y aspiró el humo para dejarlo descansar entre sus dedos, para después apretar un par de botones en su teléfono.

Soltó un bufido al ser mandada al buzón ya que no habían contestado su llamado por mas que timbrara.

_-"Tu siempre con el sueño pesado ni siquiera escuchas el teléfono..."-_susurro a la grabadora con voz extremadamente melosa. –"_... bueno cariño después de mucho buscarte por fin he dado contigo... parece que te escondes de mí amor, pero eso ya no importa, iré a un hotel por esta noche, pero mañana o en cuanto oigas este mensaje te estaré esperando con algunas prendas que compré en Paris... son hermosas y de seguro a ti también te gustaran... un besito. Chao... estaré en el Royal... espero que eso te refresque la memoria de esas horas en la tina..."-_cerró la tapa de su móvil y volvió a aspirar el humo de su cigarrillo. -"Esta vez me encargaré de que regreses conmigo a China..."-se dijo a si misma en voz baja. Se puso de pie y volvió a arrastrar su maleta cuando el sol ya daba sus indicios de salir.

Soltó su negra cabellera del listón que la apresaba y se maravilló por las miradas masculinas que atraía, como siempre...

Estiró su mano para frenar un taxi, mostrando sus delgadas manos y ese brazalete que brillaba dorado.

El conductor salió para cargar la maleta de su nueva pasajera e intentó entender el vacilante italiano de la chica. La dejo en el hotel mas caro de la ciudad cuando el reloj ya marcaba la seis mas quince.

-"Que bella chica..."-suspiró al guardar su gran propina y volvió a rondar por la ciudad, ese era un gran día.

_**En la llama de tus labios me queme... **_

Se removió algo perezosa en medio de las sabanas de seda egipcia que cubrían su cuerpo aun desnudo. Todavía sentía la calidez embargar sus sentidos, pero un extraño aroma empezaba a acariciar su nariz. Se incorporó, tomando la sabana entre sus manos para cubrir su pecho.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas con radiante apariencia cuando el recuerdo de la noche pasada le golpeó con fuerza.

Examinó la habitación con mas atención que la noche anterior... era bella pero aun así estaba muy desordenada. También encontró una bandeja que albergaba ese aroma delicioso y una rosa roja casi en botón.

Tomó la taza con una resplandeciente sonrisa, después de oler con vehemencia la rosa, justo cuando el producto de sus sonrojos apareció en la puerta con otra bandeja.

-"Buenos días dulzura... ¿cómo dormiste?"-le susurro con un tono mas cariñoso que antes, obteniendo su respuesta con el rojo de su rostro. –"Hice café, traje algunos bollos y fruta... Tomoyo llamó y dijo que no te preocuparas por Ten... lo llevarían al parque de diversiones todo el día..."-susurró esto último con sensualidad escondida detrás de su sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura asintió y se deleito dos veces; una por el sabor a café en sus labios y otra para la figura celestial que mostraba ante ella con un pans negro y una camisa blanca. Un atuendo bastante sencillo, pero que hacia ruido plástico al caminar. Se sentó al borde de la cama dejando la bandeja con los bollos en la cómoda y se aventuró a acariciar el rostro de la chica sin inhibición alguna.

Le extendió una de sus camisas, atreviéndose a ponerla en sus delicados hombros y a abotonarla con excesiva atención.

-"Eres muy bella..."-

No mentía, no mentía en lo absoluto... su cabello algo revuelto, sus labios hinchados por la noche tan agitada que habían pasado y sus ojos centellantes como selva verde que escondía las bondades y misterios de la vida eterna eran hermosos... divinos.

Si Afrodita sabia lo que era la envidia sin duda la estaba sintiendo por una mortal de nombre Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

Se aproximó hasta cerrar la distancia entre ellos, besándola con ahínco y adoración... acariciándola por completo. Haciéndola suspirar una vez mas.

-"¿Qué haremos hoy?"-cuestionó casual cuando jugaba con el mechón de cabello que caía en su hombro. –"Bien podríamos quedarnos todo el día en la cama y bueno..."-levantó la ceja incitante. –"...pero sino, pues podríamos pasear por la plaza y comer helados..."-le sonrió con infantil ternura.

Sakura se aproximó a él con belleza felina y apresó sus labios.

-"Lo de la cama no suena nada mal..."-

Un zumbido llamó la atención de la pareja acompañado de unas luces azules que salían del cajón de la cómoda.

-"Mi móvil..."-se acercó con lentitud, sin darle mucha importancia. –"...acaso Eriol no sabe lo que es privacidad..."-bufó cuando lo sacaba y le mandaba un beso a Sakura.

Abrió la tapa y noto el aviso de un mensaje de voz.

-"No puede vivir sin mi..."-guiñándole el ojo a la castaña e incluso acercándose a ella cuando ponía el teléfono en su oído. Ocasionando una risita en ella.

Su corazón se detuvo.

No podía respirar...

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"-se percató de la manera que sus ambarinos ojos se oscurecieron.

-"Nada bella..."-cerró el teléfono y suspiró intentando que ella no se percatara.

Justo cuando todo iba tan bien...

Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, unos besos que lo incitaron a regresar a la cama y volver a besar ese cuerpo que se desprendió de la ropa en menos de lo que se volvieron a perder en la pasión.

_-"Tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que te bese Sakura..."-_salió de su mente. –"_Ella esta aquí... Mei Ling esta aquí..."-_

Él sabia lo que eso significaba... no volvería a tomar café con ella, no vería a Tenshi de nuevo y esos pensamientos le oprimían el pecho con fuerza. Si en realidad no quería un escándalo debería ser así...

Sintió culpa al recordar... sintió pena al saber que existían mas sentimientos de los que creía. Que esa castaña le era indispensable y que efectivamente...

Él había ganado la apuesta... esa miserable apuesta que ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho...

-"Syaoran..."-

_**Continuara...**_

**Bua!... sipo -.-U... todo iba tan bien y la prometida del castaño llega a Milán... AH!... pero bueno, solo queda un capitulo de la primera temporada y empieza la segunda y ultima... **

**/ estoy que me muero de la vergüenza... ¿qué les pareció la escena de cama?... a mi sinceramente no me pregunten de donde salio que hasta yo me sorprendo O.O!... weno... si alguien quiere ciberdemandarme... pues ya ni modo tendré que afrontar la responsabilidad... aunque sobre advertencia no hay engaño... además es algo que tenia que suceder para que todo esto se desatara...**

**Hay muchas sorpresas para después... solo sigan pendientes y disculpen si herí la sensibilidad de algún lector... es lo ultimo que deseo hacer... -.-U**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios... concejos ideas y reclamaciones... **

**Creo que ya no hay mas comentarios sobre el capitulo... ¿qué les pareció?... A mi me encanta ver a Syaoran contando historias y bañando a Tenshi... ¡Ah! Yo quiero un novio así! **

**Ahora las preguntas intrigosas... **

**¿Quien es el padre de Tenshi?**

**¿Cómo se sabia esa historia Syaoran y Tenshi?...**

**Weno... dejen un review y un besito... **

**En lo personal sentí el capitulo bastante corto, pero si le aumentaba pues quedaría muchisisismo muy largo, creo que de este tamaño están bien... díganme que les parece y así los hago mas largos. **

**Los kiere un montón...**

**Lían. **

**4ver & 4always. **

**Oo** **BeShOs y aBrAZoS De ChOcOlAtE Oo**

**- No se pierdan mi siguiente actualización que no se cuando será, pero es When... sipo ya voy a volverlo a actualizar... y subiré una nueva historia... ¿me gusta la mala vida verdad...?... - -:-)**


End file.
